Sailor Moon: Search for the stars operation
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Usagi Tsukino entra en el mundo de la musica, como cantante juntos con sus amigas, con el nombre de las Sailor Shenshin, ¿como le afectara la fama a su vida normal?¿llegaran a la cima del exito?¿la fama le ayudara en el amor o lo empeorada su relacion?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 El comienzo de una carrera.

Un día cualquiera, por la mañana, en un lugar de Tokio, en la residencia de los Tsukino, una chica rubia, con dos coletas de 14 años se levanta perezosamente, su nombre era Usagi Tsukino, la rubia al ver con sus ojos azules la hora, decidió vestirse rápidamente ya que era tarde.

Cuando termino de vestirse, Usagi bajo por las escaleras para ver a su familia, que ya estaban comiendo por lo que se sentó al lado de su hermano menor Shingo, que tenia aproximadamente 12 años, pelo castaños y ojo de su mismo color. Su madre Ikuto tenía el pelo azul largo y sus ojos de color marrón, estaba tranquilamente preparando el almuerzo para Shingo y para Usagi, delante de los dos chicos, estaba Kenji el padre de la Familia Tsukino. La rubia disponía a esperar tranquilamente su desayuno cuando miro a los lados buscando algo.

¿Dónde está oni-chan?" Pregunto Usagi a su madre que estaba poniendo su desayuno.

"Aquí" se pudo escuchar una voz detrás de la rubia, al girar la rubia la cabeza se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, tenía 17 años, era el mayor de los hermanos Tsukino "qué difícil es mi carrera" dijo el recién llegado, sentándose en su silla.

"Vamos, Sebasu-chan, la carrera de abogado, no es tan fácil como parece" intervino su madre, poniendo su desayuno.

"Lo sé mama, por eso me paso a la tanta estudiando" confeso el mayor de los hermanos agachando la cabeza por la frustración, ese gesto hizo que Usagi riera levemente.

"No debería reírte cabeza de chorlito" intervino Shingo "al menos el aprueba, no como una que yo me sé" dijo el niño sacando la lengua y acto seguido Usagi y Shingo empezaron a discutir.

"No quiero discusión ahora" Dijo Sebasu dando una cara que daba mucho miedo.

"Ha..hai" respondieron los dos niños asustado por su hermano mayor, mientras los padres reía levemente ante la escena familiar.

Al terminar el desayuno Usagi corría como sus piernas podían, ya que le hizo tarde al final, quería que su hermano le llevara en su moto para no llegar tarde, pero su madre interpuso ante la idea, poniendo como escucha de que se acostumbraría a llegar tarde si siempre le ayudara. Corría a toda velocidad cuando vio algo en la pared provocando que parada de golpe y lo miro con interés

I Concurso de Música

Te gusta la música, te gusta cantar o tocar, pues esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar a todo el mundo tus habilidades musicales, en este fantástico concurso y ganas unos de sus grandes premios.

1-Premio 1.500 euros por persona del grupo

2-Premio 500 euros por persona del grupo.

3-Premio 300 euros por persona del grupo.

Premio especial, un contrato con una discográfica.

Para mayor información en C/montes Eus edificio 12.

Telf: 943 xx xxxx xx xx.

La Tsukino le pareció interesante el concurso, pero de repente escucho la campana de su instituto, por lo que empezó a correr como podía para evitar ser castigada.

Al rato se podía ver que estaba en hora de recreo, la Tsukino tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mesa, mostrando su cansancio, hasta que aparecieron sus amigas.

"Un segundo mas y bate el récor de falta de asistencia" Hablo una chica rubia de ojos azules igual que Usagi, pero tenía un lazo rojo que recogía su largo pelo, su nombre Mina Aino.

"No me lo recuerde" salto Usagi hundiendo mas la cabeza "¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?" se pregunto a sí mismo la Tsukino

"Porque te pasa todo el día jugando" intervino una pelinegra de mal humor, su nombre Rei Hino

"No sea mala" hablo Usagi poniendo cara de corderito degollado, provocando que Rei se enfadara mas por poner esa cara.

"Vamos chicas, no os peleéis" interpuso una chica de pelo corto de color azul, su nombre Amy Mizuno "Usagi no tiene culpa que no tenga talento en lo estudio" se ve como una flecha invisible atraviesa a la Tsukino "¿Qué te pasa Usagi-san?" pregunto Amy al ver como la Tsukino que estaba en una esquina, haciendo circulo con el dedo índice.

"Nada Amy, no me pasa nada" dijo Usagi entre lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero la Tsukino sintió que faltaba algo pero no sabía que era, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que era "¿Dónde está Makoto?" Pregunto Usagi con curiosidad.

"Ya lleva una semana faltando a clase" intervino Rei preocupada.

"No sería mejor visitarla hoy, me estoy empezando a preocuparme" hablo Mina igual de preocupada que Rei.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay un pequeño problema" intervino Amy colocándose la gafa en su lugar.

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

"¿Alguien sabe la dirección de su casa?" pregunto Amy sabiendo que las chicas no sabían la respuesta a la pregunta.

"Podemos pedírselo a nuestra maestra" intervino Mina alegremente.

"Ya lo intente y se negó" hablo Amy algo triste por su fracaso de obtener información.

"Pues es raro, nuestra maestra será tacaña en clase, pero es buena persona" hablo Usagi poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios indicando su estado d confusión.

"¿Quien es una tacaña?" Dijo la profesora detrás de la Tsukino, haciendo que la rubia empezara a sudar fríamente.

"eeee….. ¿yo?" respondió Usagi riendo nerviosamente, antes de que la profesora le cogiera por la camiseta para ser castigada.

"_Pobre Usagi_" pensaron las chicas al ver la escena.

Después del castigo, Usagi caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, el castigo había dejado más agotada de lo que estaba, pero había algo que le preocupara y era su amiga Makoto Kino.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa, pudo apreciar desde lejos, que alguien estaba en la puerta de su casa, miro con más atención y pudo apreciar que era su amiga Makoto. Disponía a correr hacia ella pero noto algo raro, ya que la expresión de su amiga no era lo que ponían siempre, tenía una expresión seria y en su mano tenía unos documentos, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Makoto entrara en la casa de los Tsukinos.

Usagi entro en su casa esperando ver a su amiga en el salón, sin embargo no encontraba a su amiga en ninguna parte del salón, por lo que fue a buscar a su madre para saber dónde estaba su amiga.

"Mama, ¿has visto a mi amiga Makoto?" Pregunto Usagi confundida al no verla.

"Esta en la habitación de tu hermano mayor" se ve como la madre Tsukino le da unas bebidas a su hija "ya que esta aquí, ¿puede llevar esta bebidas a su habitación?" le ordeno dando una linda sonrisa, mientras Usagi afirmaba con su cabeza.

Usagi subía tranquilamente por las escaleras, estaba pensado el porqué su amiga estaba en la habitación de su hermano, pensó que tendría problemas, pero ¿porque fue a pedir ayuda a su hermano y no a ella?, se pregunto a si misma delante de la puerta de su hermano mayor.

"_bueno se lo preguntare más tarde_" pensó la Tsukino, cuando disponía a entrar, una voz dentro de la habitación hizo que se quedara detrás de la puerta.

"¿Puede hacer algo al respecto?" Pregunto Makoto con un tono de preocupación.

"Mmm…, este contrato sería ilegal en este año" se puede ver como Makoto se aliviada, pero vuelve a ponerse tensa al ver la expresión seria de Sebasu "pero cuando fue firmado hace dos años, estaba permitido este tipo de contrato, por lo que no puedo hacer nada para anularlo" suspira levemente el chico y se rasca levemente la cabeza "solo puedo hacer que los intereses sea más bajo, ya que están fuera de lo permitido" confeso Sebasu con toda sinceridad.

"Gracias" dijo Makoto recogiendo los documentos y se disponía a irse, pero el chico le pregunto algo haciendo que se parada.

"¿Por eso no va al colegio?" se levanto Sebasu de su escritorio de estudio"¿tan caro es el alquiler de tu casa, que tiene que sacrificar el dinero de tus estudio?" miro el chico seriamente a la chica.

"Si" eso sorprendió a Sebasu y a Usagi "si no pago, los intereses serán más grandes, el hecho de que me puedas reducir un poco me alivia un poco" Makoto sonrió levemente y se fue directo a la puerta pero antes de llegar se desmaya, asustando a Sebasu y a Usagi que escucho el ruido.

Había pasado dos horas, desde que Makoto se había desmayado. La Usagi miraba a su amiga con nerviosismo, sabía muy bien que espiar estaba mal, pero estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga y más ahora al saber que no solo faltaba a clase, también se saltaba algunas comidas para ahorrar dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler, tanto que había provocado el desmayo de la chica.

"Oni-chan ¿de verdad no podemos hacer nada?"Pregunto Usagi tristemente mirando a su amiga, mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza "y si la ayudamos un poco" sugirió la rubia esperando la afirmación de Sebasu.

"No podemos, papa está pagando nuestro estudio, mas la hipoteca de la casa, estamos al límite, tanto que ya mismo me tengo que buscar un trabajo, para aliviar un poco la economía de la casa" explico el chico suspirando levemente ante la situación. "tendrás que buscar otra solución, tal vez un trabajo, pero con los estudio y la edad que tiene es difícil" Sebasu se rasco levemente la cabeza al no encontrar solución.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué firmo un contrato que no sería capaz de pagar?" pregunto Usagi confundida y preocupada de su amiga.

"Ella no ha sido el que firmo, fueron sus abuelos, seguramente ellos pensaban pagarlos tanto el alquiler, como los estudio de Makoto, pero han fallecido este año y por desgracia no han podido dejar una herencia, solo han dejado el dinero suficiente para sus estudio y algunos meses de alquiler y este mes se le acabo" dijo Sebasu mientras miraba de nuevo los papeles que trajo Makoto.

"¿Cuanto necesita Makoto?" Pregunto Usagi intentando pensar en una solución.

"Este mes creo que 1.500 euros" contesto Sebasu al verlo en el contrato.

"Es la misma cantidad que el premio" murmuro la rubia al recordar el cartel de esta mañana "tengo una idea, me espera aquí" dijo Usagi, que salió de la habitación dejando un rastro de polvo, confundiendo a su hermano.

Usagi corría hacia el lugar de la inscripción del concurso, temía que se agotara las hojas de inscripción si no llegara rápido al lugar. Cuando llego al edificio entro y se encontró con una recepcionista, por lo que la Tsukino se acercó para preguntar si era el lugar indicado.

"Perdón, ¿Aquí es donde se apunto para el concurso de música?" pregunto Usagi intentando hablar con normalidad después de la corrida que había echo.

"si, ¿deseas inscribiste?" pregunto amablemente la mujer, mientras la Tsukino afirmaba ante la pregunta "¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunto la recepcionista al ver determinadamente a la rubia.

"14 años, ¿hay restricción por edad?" pregunto Usagi preocupada de que fracasara su plan.

"Si, si desea participar, tiene que tener un presentante que tenga al menos 17 años de edad, mas la firma de tus padres" contesto amablemente la mujer. Antes las palabras Usagi suspiran levemente.

"Ok, ¿hay algo más?" pregunto de nuevo la Tsukino para no cometer ningún fallo.

"Si, tiene que ser un grupo de 5 personas, ni una más, ni uno menos" la recepcionista saca 5 inscripciones "el resto de las normas están en los papeles de la inscripción, la fecha de entrega termina mañana, siendo ese su ultimo día" termino la mujer dando una simpática sonrisa.

"Ok, muchas gracias y hasta mañana" se despido la rubia dejando otra vez un camino de polvo, ganando una sonrisa a la recepcionista.

De vuelta en la habitación de su hermano, Sebasu estaba sorprendido ante el plan de su hermana y más de que le pidiera que fuera su presentante, por lo que entro en dudo si aceptar o no.

"Vamos Oni-chan, no puedo participar si no me representa" dijo Usagi, utilizando la técnica de inflar los mofletes, ya que algunas veces funcionaba en su hermano mayor.

"Estoy ocupado con los estudios, ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a mama o papa?" dijo Sebasu rascando levemente la cabeza.

"Ellos no me dejarían participar, aunque sea por el bien de Makoto" contesto la rubia mirando a un lado.

"Déjame ver las inscripción" suspiro levemente el chico, mientras se ponía a leer el documento "¿Quién va a participar?, ya que aquí necesita 5 persona" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad.

"Makoto, Mina, Rei, Amy y yo" contesto Usagi inmediatamente.

"Creo que Makoto aceptara por el premio, pero ¿Qué dicen los demás?" pregunto Sebasu al termina de leer las inscripciones, mientras sacaba un boli y un cuaderno de su escritorio.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, solo acepta ser mi representante, no soporto ver a Makoto así" contesto Usagi mirando al suelo, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

"Está bien y me inventare cualquier escusa para que papa y mama no te descubra" suspiro Sebasu, mientras Usagi sonreía feliz al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien "_ahora tendré, el doble de trabajo_" pensó Sebasu mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente "_aunque puede que esto sea mas beneficioso de lo que aparenta" _pensó el chico mientras escribía, en el papel los necesario para que el plan resultara exitoso.

"Gracias y ahora" Usagi saca un móvil de su bolsillo "a llamar a mis amigas" dijo la rubia muy animada.

Sebasu estaba mirando a su hermana menor, sabía que Makoto aceptaría, pero en el caso de sus otras amigas no lo tenía tan claro, Amy tenía sus clases extra y no sabía si sus padres le dejarían participar, Rei tenía que ayudar en el templo y Mina por un motivo parecía que no le gustaba la música. El chico salió de sus pensamiento cuando cogieron la llamada de la rubia, que resulto ser Amy.

"Amy, tenemos un problema" dijo Usagi seriamente, mientras explicaba lo ocurrido con Makoto "¿nos ayudara Amy?" pregunto la rubia cruzando los dedos.

"Por supuesto, no puedo concentrarme en mis estudio, si unas de mis amigas está en problema, además con el concurso podría despejarme un poco y la música es perfecto" contesto Amy animada ante la idea.

"Gracias y una cosa, no se lo diga a Makoto que es por ella, quiero que sea una sorpresa" susurro Usagi por si Makoto se despertara de repente.

"Ok, mañana nos vemos para terminar con el plan, Adiós" se despido Amy algo aliviado al saber lo que estaba pasando con Makoto.

"Adiós" la Tsukino colgó el teléfono "Amy dentro, ahora toca Rei" rápidamente marco el numero de su amiga "Hola Rei, tenemos un problema" Usagi siguió el mismo procedimiento que el anterior.

"¿Ya ha vuelto a suspender el inglés?" dijo Rei con un tono de enojo.

"NO" grito Usagi, pero se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que grito y miro a Makoto si se había despertado, por suerte no fue el caso, suspiro aliviado de que su amigan no se despertara "primero escucha lo que tengo que decir" dijo Usagi seriamente explicando la situación "¿qué me dices? te apunta" pregunto Usagi cruzando los dedos de nuevo.

"Mmmm…."se podía ver como Usagi empezó a comerse las uñas del nerviosismo, al escuchar eso "pues claro, no voy a dejar a Makoto sola ante el problema, por lo que me apunto" hablo Rei alegremente ya que quería ayudar a su amiga Makoto.

"Gracias y una cosa, no le diga a Makoto que es por ella" susurro la rubia de nuevo para no ser descubierta.

"Ok, nos vemos mañana" se podía apreciar por la voz de Rei que estaba más tranquila.

"Nos vemos" colgó Usagi el teléfono "uno más y será todo un éxito" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y levantado el puño, que era por casualidad el que tenia sujetando el móvil.

"Usagi, primero gana el concurso" regaño Sebasu al ver como se animaba demasiado su hermana menor.

"Ok, ok, bueno llamando a Mina" al terminar de hablar, marco el numero de su amiga "Hola Mina tenemos un problema" dijo Usagi explicando la situación "¿Qué me dices?" pregunto la Tsukino esperando una afirmación.

"Lo siento, no puedo participar" Dijo Mina con un tono de tristeza.

"¿hoe?"Usagi se quedo en shock ante la respuesta "¿Por qué? Si todo ha dicho que si" pregunto la Tsukino confundida antes la respuesta de su amiga.

"Perdona, lo siento de verdad pero no puedo, pregunta a otra de la clase, por lo que adiós" colgó Mina el teléfono, dejando las palabras en la boca a la Tsukino.

"Esto es extraño" dijo Usagi ante la reacción de su amiga "¿ahora qué hago?" se pregunto la chica ante el primer obstáculo de su plan.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>: bueno he pensado que el tema sea de música, ya que los fics que he visto (no he podido verlo todo ya que es imposible para mi leer tanto XD), ninguno trataba sobre ese tema, por lo que decidí hacerlo, por si casualidad del mundo hay uno con la misma idea, solo es coincidencia ^^, además que esta idea lo tenía antes del fics Chibi Yume (fics ya terminado)

¿Por qué escribí esa, antes que esta historia? ¿La razón?, pues es simple, esta historia es un poco más complicada y más completa que el fics Yume, ya que hay más participación de las chicas y de otros personajes, algo que escasean en Fics Yume, además originalmente pensé que el fics Yume solo tuviera 10 capítulos o menos (pero al final se llevo 15 capitulo XD) y pensé que empezar algo simple me ayudaría a manejar un poco el mundo de los fics en Fanfintion. Ala lo dejo aquí que me estoy pasando en escribir y seguro que preferís leer el siguiente capítulo que esto, ¿verdad? Pues hasta la próxima.

PD: dejarme rewiers, que eso me anima mucho ToT.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 la banda de las Sailor Senshi

"Esto es extraño" dijo Usagi ante la reacción de su amiga "¿ahora qué hago?" Se pregunto la chica ante el primer obstáculo de su plan.

"No te preocupes, solo tiene que buscar a una persona, cualquiera de la clase te ayudara" Hablo Sebasu amablemente ante su hermana menor.

"El problema, Oni-chan es que mañana es el último día de inscripción" dijo Usagi moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

"Primero asegura de que Makoto participa, además sería buena idea que le trajera algo de comer en el recreo" aconsejo el chico ignorando el berrinche de su hermana.

"Oni-chan, as ignorado mi respuesta y si lo haré" dijo eso ultimo inflando los moflete.

"Ok, entiendo que este frustrada, pero no puedo hacer nada" hablo Sebasu señalando la inscripción "no puedo participar, siendo el representante y parte del grupo al mismo tiempo" eso sorprendió a la rubia al saberlo.

"Plan B al carete" inflo la rubia mas los mofletes "y no pienso utilizar el plan C" dijo eso ultimo soltando todo el aire que había acumulado

"¿Cual es?" Pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad.

"Shingo, por algún motivo tengo la sensación que sería un fracaso" dijo Usagi riendo con nerviosismo.

"Será porque canta peor que una cucaracha" Rio nerviosamente el chico ante la desesperación de su hermana al no encontrar candidato.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" volvió a preguntar Usagi pero esta vez se notaba, por su voz, que está preocupada.

"Explica a Makoto sobre el concurso y mañana ya veremos qué pasa" dijo Sebasu, cogiendo el móvil de la rubia, mientras Usagi se puso al lado de esperando que se despertara.

Cuando Sebasu salió de su habitación, bajo hacia el salón y miro a los lados, esperando de que no estuviera nadie de la familia y menos sus padres, ya que no quería que se enterara del plan de su hermana. Al asegurarse de que no había nadie, llamo a Mina utilizando la función de "última llamada" que realizo el móvil, espero unos segundos hasta que la chica cogió el móvil.

"Usagi, lo siento pero no puedo" contesto Mina tristemente.

"No soy Usagi" se pudo ver como la rubia se sorprende ante el dato "no pienso meterme en tus asuntos Mina, pero ¿está segura de no querer ayudar a tu amiga?" pregunto Sebasu confundido ante la actitud de la chica.

"¡Claro que quiero ayudar!" grito la chica, sorprendiendo el chico "pero…pero…" Sebasu tenía la sensación de que Mina estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que miro al techo y suspiro levemente.

"Completamente, no sé lo que te está impidiendo actuar" hablo Sebasu lo más amable que podía "pero al menos yo lo intentaría si estuviera en tu situación" contesto el chico sinceramente, haciendo que Mina mostrara una expresión de sorpresa "al menos podría decir a mi mismo que lo intente, aunque al final sea un fracaso, ya que el que está en problema, no soy yo, ni tú, el que está en problema es Makoto " esas últimas palabras lo dijo seriamente, haciendo que Mina mirara a un lado pensativa "tiene hasta mañana para pensártelo" termino Sebasu con un tono de amabilidad y dando un suspiro por lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no tenía ningún motivo para intervenir en los planes de su hermana.

"Lo pensare" Mina susurro lo suficiente para que el chico lo escuchara "y perdona las molestia de llamarme" colgó el teléfono, mientras Sebasu miraba el techo dejando el móvil en la mesa ya que había hecho lo que podía hacer, solo podía esperar para ver el resultado.

En la casa de Mina, en su habitación, se podía ver como la rubia estaba sentada en su cama abrazando a sus piernas, parecía que sufría por unos recuerdos.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" murmuraba a sí misma la chica "no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error" apretó mas fuerte su abrazo "pero….." Mina mordía su labio inferior al recodar la conversación de hace unos segundos "necesita mi ayuda y…." mira al tejado mientras sale una lagrima de sus ojos "no quiero que ellas sufran la misma suerte que yo sufrí" se podía ver como se levantaba de su cama y miraba a una vieja foto, que no se podía ver bien por la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver como Usagi, cogía dos almuerzo, su madre al verlo lo regaño, por lo que la rubia tuvo que explicar que era para su amiga Makoto, al escuchar la explicación, la madre le dejo ir, pero antes de prometer de que no picaría nada de ella, por lo que Usagi juro que no lo aria.

Caminaba tranquilamente junto con su hermano mayor, al principio no le importaba, pero al rato le empezó a picar la curiosidad de porque le acompañaba, por lo que lo pregunto.

"Oni-chan ¿porque me acompaña?" pregunto Usagi con mucho interés.

"Porque tengo examen en la universidad, además tengo que buscar un fallo en el contrato de Makoto, tal vez los profesores que tiene más experiencia que yo, me puede echar una mano en el asunto" confeso Sebasu enseñando una copia del contrato.

"Gracias por ayudarla" hablo la chica dando una bella sonrisa.

"Elegí la carrera de abogado para ayudar a los que necesita ayuda, este es unos de estos casos" mientras caminaba Sebasu divisa algo a los lejos, provocando que diera una leve sonrisa "aquí nos separamos, ya que tenéis que hablar" dijo el chico dando un leve empujón a su pequeña hermana, mientras caminaba hacia otro lado.

"¿Hoe?" miro Usagi a su hermano confundido, pero cuando mira adelante reconoce la figura de esa persona "Mina ¿Qué hace aquí?" corrió la Tsukino hacia su amiga.

"Yo aun no estoy segura" confeso la Aino mirando al suelo "pero no pienso dejar atrás a una amiga" miro a la Tsukino muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Eso significa, ¿Qué te unes al grupo?" pregunto Usagi ilusionada al ver el panorama.

"Si Usagi-chan, me uno al grupo" confeso Mina a la pregunta.

"Que bien" salto la Tsukina para abrazar a su amiga, pero recuerda algo "a nos reuniremos después en mi casa, antes de entreguemos nuestro formulario de inscripción y una cosa más" mira Usagi seriamente "es un secreto, de que lo hacemos por nuestra amiga Makoto" al terminar Usagi empezó a correr para no llegar tarde a la clases y su amiga le siguió.

En el instituto se reunieron con sus amigas. En el recreo Usagi entrego el almuerzo que tenía para su amiga, con la escusa de que su madre había hecho uno de más. Al final del recreo las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en quedar en la casa de la Tsukino.

En otro lugar en la Universidad se podía ver como Sebasu estaba tendido sobre la silla y una mano sobre su rostro demostrando su fatiga por el examen, estaba pensado en que fallos había tenido en el examen, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento.

"Hola, ¿te fue bien en el examen?" pregunto un rubio de ojos marrones, con la misma edad que Sebasu.

"Ni me lo menciones ahora, Andews, sabes de sobra que estos exámenes son un dolor de cabeza" respondió Sebasu, mirando con mala uva al rubio.

"En eso tiene razón" intervino otro chico dando un leve golpe en la espalda del rubio "por lo que Andews no provoque a nuestro futuro abogado, que mas de un lio nos sacara en el futuro" hablo el chico con el nombre de Mamoru Chiba.

"No sé si lo dices con ironía o no" dijo el chico Tsukino, rascando fuertemente la cabeza.

"No, lo digo enserio" hablo rápidamente Mamoru al ver la reacción de su amigo.

"Ok, por esta vez lo dejo pasar" confeso Sebasu sacando unos papeles "ahora tengo otros asuntos" sin más se levanto de su asiento.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron al mismo tiempos los otros dos.

"Una amiga de mi hermana, tiene un problema con este contrato, por lo que voy a preguntar a los maestro si puede hacer algo" respondió sebasu, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

De vuelta con Usagi, estaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor, juntos con las chicas, sus amigas estaban nerviosas, ya que no era la habitación de su amiga, si no de su hermano y no sabían si tenía permiso para entrar.

"Usagi, ¿está segura de que tu hermano no se enfadara?" pregunto Rei preocupada por la reacción del chico.

"No te preocupes" dijo la Tsukino mirando las cosas de su hermano mayor y coge una figura del escritorio "mientras no rompamos nada, ¿hoe?"Se ve como la figura se rompe en dos, haciendo que los demás se quedaran blanco al ver la figurita "no pasa nada, si lo escondo" rio nerviosamente Usagi escondiendo la figura entre los libros "chicas ¿por qué tenéis esa cara?" pregunto la Tsukino confundida, pero noto una presencia detrás suya, provocando que empezara a sudar fríamente.

"Será ¿porque estoy aquí?" dijo Sebasu cruzando los brazos mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"je je Hola ¿Cómo te va el día?" pregunto Usagi riendo con nerviosismo.

"MAL" contesto Sebasu que puso los puño sobre la cabeza de su hermana y empezó a girar como un tornillo, provocando que Usagi empezara a mover los brazos de un lado a otro, por el dolor de cabeza, mientras las chicas miraban asustada la escena de los hermanos.

Al terminar la discusión, las chicas siguieron con su plan en la habitación del chico, con el permiso de Sebasu, seguían sus planes hasta que llegaron a una parte, en que cada uno tenía que tomar una decisión.

"¿Quién toca y quien canta?" pregunto Usagi con una hoja de papel "además ¿qué instrumento vamos a tocar?" volvió a preguntar la Tsukino al ver que el asunto no era nada fácil.

"Que tal el violín" sugirió Amy con ilusión.

"Y los tambores" salto Rei pensando en tocarlo.

"Y las castañuelas" intervino Makoto sin saber nada del tema.

"Chicas" intervino Sebasu al escuchar la conversación "antes de elegir los instrumento, ¿Qué clase de música vais a tocar?" pregunto con curiosidad el hermano mayor de los Tsukino.

"Me deja ver el formulario Usagi" pidió Mina con amabilidad y examina el documento "ya veo, del tipo Pop/Roll ese clase de grupo es de gran variedad, ya que puede hacer rock o pop"

"¿Cual elegimos?" preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Por ahora nada, ya que primero tenemos que buscar los instrumentos necesarios y son guitara, bajo (NT: un tipo de guitara), piano, batería y cantante" termino Mina de dar la explicación

"Yo tengo experiencia con el piano" salto Amy con rapidez, para que no le quitaran el instrumento.

"A mí el bajo, siempre he querido tocarlo" confeso Rei ilusionada.

"Pues yo elijo la guitara" respondió Mina con rapidez, aunque se notaba su nerviosismo.

"¿Yo soy el cantante?" pregunto Usagi con inocencia mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el dedo "oni-chan ayudarme" salto Usagi movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

"Pero si tiene una voz hermosa" Sebasu paro a su hermana, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

"Si, pero no se cantar" confeso Usagi con nerviosismo.

"Aun tiene un mes antes de que empiece el concurso, aun tiene tiempo de aprender" Tranquilizo Sebasu a su hermana menor con esas palabras.

"Ahora solo falta el nombre del grupo y los vestidos" dijo Rei mirando la lista que faltaba por completar.

"alto" salto Mina sobresaltando a las demás chicas "somos menores de edad, por lo que tenemos que tener un sobrenombre, después de elegir el titulo de nuestro grupo" aconsejo la Aino a los demás.

"¿Cual elegimos?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"¿Que tal Ciencia de Einstein?" pregunto Amy, mientras las demás miraron con nerviosismo, indicando que no le había gustado nada.

"Y los pasteles de caperucita" sugirió Makoto, pero las chicas reaccionaron igual que la anterior.

"¿El templo de las mikos de Tokio?" intervino Rei y se podía ver como las chicas dudaban un poco, indicando que no le gustaba, pero era mejor que las anteriores.

"Porque nos os llamáis las Sailor seshin" dijo Sebasu desde su escritorio, intentando estudiar "¿_por __qué__ no se van ya?, tengo que estudiar_" pensó el chico suspirando, al ver como se estaba complicando las cosas.

"¿Por qué ese nombre? Oni-chan" pregunto Usagi con interés, igual que las chicas.

"Porque cada uno representan un astro del sistema solar" explico Sebasu amablemente "por ejemplo Makoto es Jupiter, Rei Marte, Amy Mercurio, Mina Venus y tu hermana eres la Luna, ¿alguna queja?" pregunto Sebasu poniendo la mano sobre la frente indicando su malestar.

"Es perfecto" salto Mina ante los nombres "y tengo los vestidos perfecto" dijo la Aino haciendo la señal de ok con la mano.

"¿No deberíamos entregar ya las inscripciones?" pregunto Amy al ver la hora.

"Si, nos vamos Oni-chan" dijo Usagi saliendo con las chicas, dejando solo a su hermano mayor.

"Al fin podre estudiar" suspiro Sebasu aliviado, pero se da cuenta de algo importante "espera, ¿donde aran las practicas sin que le pille mama y papa?" empieza a enderezar los pelos, al no tener respuesta "dios porque no seré tan despistado como mi hermana" confeso Sebasu apoyando la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

Mientras con Usagi, estornudo de repente, ante el estornudo se pregunto si alguien estaba hablando de ella, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hacia el edificio del concurso, juntos con sus amigas. Al terminar de entregar sus documentos, vieron como salía otra participante de dicho concurso y se paro delante de las chicas.

"Mina, ¿cuánto tiempo si verte? ¿Cómo te va todo?" hablo una chica pelirroja con ironía, para molestar a la rubia.

"Mejor que tu Beryl, parece que nadie te quiere ver" contestó Mina con mal humor, pero sin caer en su juego.

"Me ganaste en aquella ocasión, pero en esta ganare, ya que tengo un gran representante" dijo Beryl enseñando a un chico que estaba en la entrada del edificio.

"Lo importante es el talento y las ganas y eso tú no lo tiene" respondió Mina con confianza, haciendo que Beryl lo mire con mala gana.

"Lo veremos en este concurso, jajaja" Rió la pelirroja dejando a las chicas seguro de su victoria.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: ya veo había uno parecido, no pasa nada XD, sobre porque Mina no acepto al principio (ya que en este capi acepta ayudar) es por algo que ocurrió en el pasado, que más adelante se revelara (en parte XD)

**Eileen Prince Snape**: no había pensado en la categoría O.O, pero es tan difícil ya que tiene romance, aventura y un poco de humor, por eso nunca consigo decidir cual poner aunque no sé si habrá tanto humor ya que esto es un poco más serio que el fics ChibiYume, pero tener lo tiene, pero será pequeños detalles.

PD: y no olvideis de dejarme opiniones ya que eso me motiva y me ayuda en mejorar la historia (aunque la mayor parte de la trama ya esta decidida XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 el vestuario, los instrumento y el escenario listo para tocar

"Mina esto es sorprendente" Salto Usagi, vestida de sailor Moon.

"Jejeje, sabía que te gustaría" contesto Mina también vestida de sailor Venus, mientras hacia la V de victoria.

"Son preciosos ¿Cómo sacaste los diseños?" Pregunto Rei vestida de sailor Marte.

"Si soy sincera esta vasado en bocetos que tenía hace tiempo" miraba a un lado con una triste sonrisa que paso desapercibida por las chicas "quería compartirlo con alguien" confeso la Aino sonriendo de verdad.

"Pues se ha cumplido su deseo, ya que todas las vamos a llegar" intervino Makoto abrazando por el cuello de Mina con un solo brazo.

"Aunque es sorprendente" intervino Amy sorprendida "ha pasado una semana desde que entregamos las inscripciones y ya tenemos los instrumentos y un sitio donde practicar" miro Amy el lugar con interés.

"Es que mi oni-chan, es mucho oni-chan" Dijo Usagi inflando el pecho con orgullo de su hermano.

"Cállate hermana, intento descansar un poco, si no quiere un golpe de la familia Tsukino" dijo Sebasu levantado el puño haciendo que Usagi riera nerviosamente, pero el chico se tranquilizo dando un leve suspiro y continuo "los instrumentos y la sala son prestados por mis amigos de la universidad, pero sería bueno que comprasteis vuestro propio instrumentos, ya que algunos instrumentos tiene diferentes modelos, por ejemplo algunas guitaras son más pesados que otras o más grandes, igual pasa con el bajo e incluso el piano tiene diferentes modelos" explico lo más simple posible para que las chicas los entendiera "sería mejor tener vuestro propio modelo, pasa así no tener que perder tiempo en acostumbrados, eso también se aplica a los jugadores de tenis, que tiene varias raqueta del mismo modelo, para evitar ese problema si se le rompe la raqueta en un partido, porque si no el contrincante lo aplastaría mientras intenta acostumbrase al nuevo modelo de raqueta" se podía ver como las chicas estaban sorprendida por la explicación del chico.

"¿Dónde compramos los instrumentos? Además ¿son caros?" Pregunto Usagi inocentemente sorprendiendo a su hermano, aunque al luego suspiro levemente ya que entendió porque había preguntado.

"Bueno conozco una tienda de música y por desgracia no son nada barato" contesto Sebasu rascándose la cabeza "_es verdad, con el problema económico que tiene Makoto es imposible para ella comprar su instrumento, creo que solo Amy, Mina y por suerte Rei podría comprarse sus instrumentos_" suspiro Sebasu al ver el problema, rascándose la cabeza levemente.

"Yo conozco un sitio que te hacen descuentos" Salto Mina con una sonrisa, "por lo que vamos" dijo saliendo del lugar, juntos con sus amigas.

"Chicas" interrumpió Sebasu mirando con una gota en la cabeza "¿pensáis salir con esos puesto?" señalo el chico a los vestido de las Sailor senshin, provocando que todas se pusieran rojas por la vergüenza.

Al poner sus ropas de siempre, salieron las chicas, seguían a Mina ya que sabia del lugar, caminaban con tranquilidad, Usagi miraba a su amiga Mina con curiosidad, ya que sabía mucho de este tema, por lo que pregunto a su hermano si sabía algo al respecto.

-Flash Back-

Estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Sebasu, después de entregar las inscripciones, Usagi estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano, mientras sostenía su peluche de conejito favorito, estaba contando lo que había pasado con Beryl a su hermano mayor.

"Oni-chan ¿Mina a estado ante en el mundo de los famosos?" pregunto Usagi preocupada por su amiga.

"No estoy seguro, pero he escuchado rumores de que Mina tenia futuro en el mundo de la música" ese dato sorprendió a la rubia "si los rumores fueran ciertos, tuvo que pasar algo grave" confeso Sebasu sin apartar la mirada de sus estudios.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" Pregunto Usagi más preocupada todavía.

"los discográfica no dejaría pasar por alto un talento como Mina, ya que es una fuente de dinero para ellos" se ve como deja un momento sus estudio y mira a su hermana seriamente "si esa gente dejaron en paz a Mina, significa que algo grave paso, esa gravedad afecto a Mina a tal grado que hizo que casi le impida ayudar a Makoto, por lo que imagina la gravedad del asunto" miro Sebasu a un lado tristemente "sería mejor para ella no preguntárselo y no presionarla en el concurso, si desea dejarlo, déjalo ir ya que podría ser peor para ella si sigue ese camino" dijo el chico volviendo a sus estudios.

"De acuerdo, ya entiendo porque se negó a la primera vez que lo pregunte" pero se ve como Usagi tiene una mirada de curiosidad "¿Por qué después cambio de opinión?" mira su hermano y nota que esta escribiendo con nerviosismo llamando la atención de la chica "oni-chan tú no tendrá nada que ver ¿verdad?" sonrió Usagi haciendo que Sebasu empezara a sentir un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensa eso?" pregunto Sebasu mirando nerviosamente a un lado.

"Ya veo, pues gracias de todo modo" dijo Usagi besando en la mejilla a su hermano y saliendo de la habitación.

"Completamente una cierta persona sentirá celos, si supiera cómo me trata" suspiro Sebasu, mientras un cierto Chiba estornudaba en algún lugar de Tokio.

-Fin Flash Back-

Sin que se diera cuenta Usagi, llegaron a la tienda de música, la Tsukino al mirarlo le pareció la tienda enorme. Cuando entro pudo ver guitaras, bajos, pianos, baterías y un sinfín de instrumento sorprendiendo mucho a las chicas, sin que nadie dijera nada Mina salto un saludo al dueño de la tienda, al estilo Aino.

"Estoy de vuelta" dijo Mina entrando de golpe en la tienda de música.

"¡MINA!" salto el dueño de la tienda feliz al verla "cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?" pregunto el hombre dando una sonrisa.

"Compra de instrumentos" contesto Mina sin rodeo.

"¿Instrumentos?" se pregunto el dueño confundido, pero después sonrió "has venido el sitio indicando, dime qué instrumentos y la gama que desea tener" hablo mientras sacaba una libreta para apuntar el pedido.

"Pues necesitamos, un piano eléctrico para escenario, una bacteria completa pero barata, un Bajo simple y una guitarra para mi" pidió Mina sin cortarse un pelo, haciendo que las chicas entrara en pánico.

"Ya veo" termino de apuntar en la libreta "esperar aquí, si queréis, podréis mirar la tienda mientras reúno el pedido" dijo el dueño entrando en el almacén, donde tenía los instrumentos.

"Mina" las chicas cogieron a la Aino de los hombros "¿Cómo piensa pagarlo todo?" pregunto Usagi antes de los demás.

"Cada uno que page el suyo" contesto Mina sin entender el cabreo de sus amigas.

"Idiota, Makoto no tiene dinero" contesto Rei de mal humor.

"Pero si no tiene que pagarlo al instante" respondió al Aino señalando un cartel "puede pagarlo poco a poco, además se como rebajarlo un poco" explico Mina tranquilamente.

"El problema es que no tiene ahora" explico Amy el problema de su amiga.

"Mina tiene un carnet de socio que le permite pagarlo cuando quiera" apareció el dueño con el pedido "aquí lo tiene, si tiene alguna duda o algo que no te guste, dímelo que te lo cambio en un segundo" dijo el hombre dando una nota a Mina.

La nota decía:

Guitara 510€

Bajo 340€

Piano eléctrico 345 €

Batería completo 445€

Total: 1640€

Mina saco de su bolsillo el carnet de socio, mientras lo hacia Usagi noto que el nuero de socio era el 1, sorprendiendo en parte a la Tsukino. Sin que nadie notara, Makoto se acerco a la caja que estaba su instrumento y puso la mano para acariciarlo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Mi propio instrumento" susurro a sí mismo la pelicastaña.

"Mina ¿qué dinero tenemos en total?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Unos 1050€" miro la Aino el dinero, que había reunido las chicas "es suficiente para activar mis descuento de club" dijo Mina dando un guiño "ya que si no fuera socio, nos constaría unos 2760€" murmuro bajo pero lo suficiente para que las chicas los escuchara, provocando que se rían con nerviosismo.

"¿Quieres que lo llevemos a tu casa Mina?" Pregunto el encargado de la tienda.

"No, llévala en esta dirección" contesto Mina entregando un papel con la dirección escrita.

"Usagi ¿que está mirando?" pregunto Rei al ver como la Tsukino miraba con interés una guitara.

"Es mona, ¿a que si?" dijo Usagi con ojos de cachorrito.

"¿Mona?" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, mirando entre ellas.

"Vamos, ya tenemos los instrumentos, además ¿Dónde va a sacar el dinero?" pregunto Makoto con interés.

"Podría hacer que page poco a poco como Makoto" sugirió Amy a su amiga como siempre lo hacía.

"Amy, no le de ideas" intervino Rei de mala gana. "además, ella es la cantante" dijo Rei dando a conocer que no era necesario la guitara.

"Pero tener un instrumento ayuda a componer" intervino Mina en la conversación, "A que si" pregunto la Aino, al hombre de la tienda.

"Si, muchos músicos, aunque solo cantan, también tocan, ya que ayuda a componer o le inspiran al tocar" explico amablemente el dueño de la tienda "si quiere te hago socio y como eres amiga de Mina, te hago el descuento, ¿Cómo te llama?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a su ordenador.

"Usagi Tsukino" sonrió la chica, pero el dueño lo mira sorprendido, confundiendo a la Tsukino.

"Usagi Tsukino, no será la hermana menor de Sebasu Tsukino?" pregunto el dueño y Usagi afirma con la cabeza "entonces, te lo regalo" dijo el dueño cogiendo el instrumento y dándoselo a la Tsukino.

"Pe..Pero si cuesta unos 1.000 euros" hablo Usagi bastante nerviosa, por el repentino cambio de idea del hombre.

"Eso no es nada, por la ayuda fiscal que nos dio tu hermano" explico amablemente el dueño "si no fuera por él, tendríamos que cerrar la tienda, por lo que este instrumento no es nada, comparado con la perdidas que hubiéramos tenido y cuando lo vea saluda de mi parte" hablo el dueño mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas para llevar los instrumento a la dirección que Mina había indicado.

Al salir de la tienda, se podía ver como Usagi llevaba el instrumento entre sus manos felizmente. Caminaba junto las chicas, pero al tiempo cada uno de ellas se fueron a caminos distintos, ya que sus casas estaban en distintas direcciones. Usagi pensaba seguir adelante, cuando se olvido de decir una cosa a Mina, por lo que fue a su casa, lo que encontró le dejo sorprendida.

Mina estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su casa, respiraba con mucha dificultar, además parecía que murmuraba algo y por ultimo cayo de rodilla, poniendo su mano en la boca. Usagi al verlo fue directo a por su amiga, ya que estaba preocupada.

"Mina ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Usagi dejando el instrumento en el suelo y fue de inmediato al lado de su amiga.

"¿Usagi?" miro Mina sorprendida "yo..yo" intento hablar, pero puso sus manos sobre su boca para no vomitar.

"¿Es por lo que te paso en el pasado?" pregunto la Tsukino y pudo ver como la Aino afirmaba con la cabeza "Mina, si no puede déjalo, las chicas y yo no te odiaríamos por esto, no quiero verte así" dijo Usagi con lagrimas en los ojos, Mina al verlo sonríe.

"Gracias Usagi" se ve como la Aino, se levanta con dificultar "pero si no lo hago, nunca podre superarlo, además" se ve como sonríe tiernamente "yo amo la música y por un trauma, no dejare de quererlo" confeso Mina entrando en su casa.

Usagi se quedo unos segundos delante de la puerta, sabía muy bien que Mina no volvería a salir, pero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando paso lo suficiente tiempo, para que la Tsukino se sintiera seguro de que su amiga estaba bien, se fue a su casa. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llego, en la puerta estaba sus padres y entonces la rubia se acordó de algo muy importante y era.

"Hija, ¿Qué hace con esa guitarra?" pregunto papa Kenji al ver dicho instrumento.

"Me la han regalado" dijo Usagi lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿uno que cuesta 1.000 €?, dime la verdad" regaño mama Ikuto a su hija.

"Pero si es la verdad" contesto Usagi inflando los moflete "fue el dueño de música MikaMika" intento divisar a su hermano que estaba en la puerta de la casa "y el dueño manda saludo a mi hermano" termino la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Ya recuerdo" rasco el chico levemente la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta "le ayude en un problema con la justicia" explico Sebasu mirando a un lado recordándolo.

"¿De que se trato el caso?" pregunto Kenji a su hijo con curiosidad.

"Le acusaron de robo de titulo y le pedía de indemnización unos 10.000 euros y dos meses sin abrir la tienda, si no me falla la memoria" suspiro el mayor de los hermanos Tsukino "no pensé que me pagaría con un instrumento, por lo que te lo puede quedar hermana" entro en la casa pero antes miro de reojo a su hermana "_y no me des más problemas_" pensó Sebasu, mientras Usagi reía nerviosamente, ya que se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.

"Gracias y me voy a mi habitación" dijo Usagi entrando en la casa y subía rápidamente a su habitación "tengo que pensar en la letra de mi canción" pensó la rubia seriamente sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz "es por el bien de Makoto y también para qué Mina supere su trauma" sonrió a sí misma con determinación.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Abril Moon Shields**: gracias esa era mi intención de que la trama sea interesante ^^, más que los demás fics que he hecho, porque este es el único (por ahora) que tiene una trama algo más complicada de los fics que publique y que intervienes mas personajes.

**Isabel20**: claro cada vez que haga un fics la historia será mejor o al menos interesantes XD.

**Christydechiba**: si en verdad Sebasu se va a meter más de un lio por culpa de las chicas y mas al ser el presentante de las chicas, pero lo hace porque se preocupa por su hermana y sus amigas. Sobre lo del contrato y sobre Beryl no voy a decir nada, solo que no se encontrara con Mamoru en esta historia, ala ya he dado una pista XD.

PD: el próximo capítulo será para este sábado y a partir de ese día, lo actualizare todos los sábados y como muy tarde el domingo y por casualidad no puedo pondré un aviso ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Empieza el concurso, la canción de Usagi.

Sebasu se levantaba perezosamente de su cama y miraba al reloj que marcaba la 8 de la mañana, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tenía que despertar una cierta hermana rubia, por lo que con un suspiro, se levanto y se preparo para salir. Cuando había terminado salió de su habitación y fue directa a la de Usagi. Al llegar la puerta, toco dos veces pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que Sebasu suspira de nuevo, ya que sabía que iba a pasar a continuación.

Abrió el chico la puerta y entro, pudo ver que la habitación estaba toda desordenada, dejando una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el panorama. Esquivando los obstáculos llego a la cama de Usagi, Sebasu al mirar a su hermana dormida le pareció bonito, pero se sorprendió al ver que dormía con la guitarra, por lo que se imagino que estuvo escribiendo para la canción hasta muy tarde. Ya disponía a despertarla cuando vio una nota en la mano de la chica, por lo que lo cogió sin despertarla y lo leyó.

Era la canción de su hermana y era hermosa, algo que no se lo esperaba, por lo que sonrió y dejo la canción en la mano de su hermana y después se dispuso a despertarla.

Usagi caminaba con un chichón en la cabeza, junto con su hermano, ¿la causa?, un golpe en la cabeza al levantarse de golpe sin previo aviso, chocando con la cabeza de su hermano mayor, provocando que este estuviera enojado.

"Oni-chan ya he perdido perdón" dijo Usagi juntando las manos y agachando la cabeza.

"La próxima que te levante mama" contesto Sebasu de mal humor.

"Y que le pongo de escusa, ¿los estudios? Ella sabe de sobra como soy" confeso Usagi mirando a un lado riendo con nerviosismo.

"Vale, vale ¿tendréis tiempo para practicar la canción? Solo ha pasado una semana desde que comprasteis los instrumento y el concurso es dentro de 3 días" pregunto Sebasu por el progreso de las chicas.

"Con la ayuda de Mina ya sabemos tocarla a la perfección, solo faltaba la canción y creo que en 3 días será suficiente" se pone delante de su hermano mayor "además el concurso son de varias etapa, la ultima es tocar la canción, lo primero es el vestuario y otras cosas que ahora no recuerdo" hablo Usagi intentado recodarlo pero no lo conseguía, mientras su hermano miraba a un lado sin prestar mucha atención.

"Ya veo, será mejor que aumentemos el paso, que llegamos tarde" Hablo Sebasu caminado más rápido dejando atrás a su hermana.

Al rato se podía ver como las chicas estaban en el estudio, practicando tranquilamente con sus instrumentos para el concurso, sin más Usagi enseño la canción que había compuesto a sus amigas.

"No está nada mal" dijo Rei intentando ocultar de que le había encantado.

"Es sorprendente Usagi, tiene talento en componer canciones" salto Mina al leer la canción.

"No, ha sido gracias a tus consejos y en tener una guitara" confeso Usagi poniendo levemente sonrojada.

"Si tanto que mama se ha quejado del ruido que as formado" intervino Sebasu tomando tranquilamente un zumo.

"Oni-chan no digas eso," intento Usagi golpear a su hermano, pero este se limito poner su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, dando un margen, haciendo que la rubia no pudiera golpear al chico.

"¿Tiene título?" hablo Amy que no veía por ningún lado, la Tsukino al escuchar la pregunta reina nerviosamente y afirmo con la cabeza "que tal si le poner Moonlight densetsu" sugirió Amy, mientras las demás chicas daba el visto bueno.

"Llamarme cuando ya sepáis tocarla" hablo Sebasu antes de irse del estudio de música, mientras las chicas se preguntaba para que quería que le llamara más adelante.

Las chicas practicaron durante dos días, hasta que al fin dominaron la canción a la perfección. Sin más Usagi corrió a por su hermano para que lo escuchara, por lo que lo atrajo a rastra. Cuando Sebasu se sentó en la silla, las chicas se presentaron con los uniforme de Sailor.

Mina se había puesto en la izquierda al frente del escenario con su guitarra, detrás de ella esta Amy con su piano eléctrico, en el lado derecho estaba Rei con su bajo y detrás de ella esta Makoto con su batería y en el centro estaba Usagi con el micrófono preparada para cantar.

"Bienvenidos a todos" hablo la Tsukino intentando sonar como una profesional "la canción que vamos a interpretar es Moonlight densetsu, espero que os guste" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa y las chicas empezó a tocar con ritmo durante unos segundos, antes de que usagi empezara a cantar.

**Moonlight densetsu**

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen

Ima sugu aitai yo

Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight

Denwa mo dekinai Midnight

Datte junjou dou shiyou

Haato wa mangekyou

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

Nandomo meguri-au

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu

Mo ichido futari de Weekend

Kami-sama kanaete Happy-end

Genzai kako mirai mo

Anata ni kubittake

Deatta toki no natsukashii, Manazashi wasurenai

Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru

Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo

Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite

Nandomo meguri-au

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu

Shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu

Al terminar se podía ver como las chicas miraron a Sebasu que estaba sorprendido, porque no esperaba que le saliera tan bien en tan poco tiempo, por lo que aplaudió y se levanto de su asiento, confundiendo a las chicas.

"¿Adónde vas oni-chan? Aun no me ha dado tu opinión" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Ahora eres la cantante Sailor Moon" dijo Sebasu girando levemente para ver a su hermana "mi opinión, fantástico, mejor de lo que me esperaba, seguro que estaréis entre los 3 primero" se va mientras saca algo del bolsillo "_pero antes voy hacer algo_" pensó dejando solas a las chicas.

"Chicas" dijo Sailor Moon "vamos a por el premio" grito levantando las manos, mientras las chicas hacia el mismo gesto.

En día del concurso, se podía ver como al entrar al edificio del concurso. A Usagi le entregaron un papel para que firmara, por lo que pregunto a su hermano para que lo hacía.

"Protección de datos" contesto Sebasu sin rodeo.

"Sigo sin entender nada" miro Usagi confundida.

"Recuerda que algunos somos menores de edad, si algunos de ellos salta al mundo de la música con un sobrenombre, este papel impide que diga quién es esa persona" explico Mina al ver el estado de su amiga.

"Este concurso va más serio de lo que creía" miro Sebasu a los lados llenos de gentes "no me entraña que pida un representante, seguro que están buscando talentos, con este concurso" hablo algo sorprendido al ver el panorama del lugar.

"Es que el premio especial ha llamado mucho la atención" hablo Rei poniéndose al lado de Mina.

"¿Tendremos alguna oportunidad?" pregunto Makoto mirando a los alrededores utilizando su gran altura.

"Seguro" contesto Sebasu sinceramente "y empiezo a entender porque son distinta etapa" dijo el chico agarrando a su hermana, para que esta no se perdiera entre la multitud.

"Para eliminar participante" hablo Mina de repente "son demasiados, por lo que creo que son unos 150 grupos y cada grupo son 5 personas" miro la Aino intentado calcular cuantas gente había en el lugar.

"150 x 5 son 750 personas y sin contar a los representantes" calculo Amy al instante sin que nadie pudiera decir nada más.

"Amy no quiero saber nada de mates en esta situación" dijo Usagi mirando al suelo intentando controlar su nerviosismo

"Ya va a empezar" dijo Makoto señalando al escenario.

En el escenario 5 personas aparecieron, dos de ellas eran mujeres y el resto varones, el más alto y al parecer el más veterano se acerco al micrófono para hablar.

"Bienvenidos al concurso de música" dijo el hombre con toda normalidad, mirando a todos lados para ver a los participantes "ahora que miro, es verdad que son más de lo que esperaba" hablo rascándose la cabeza, provocando que todo el mundo cayera de espalda por el comentario "ejem, vamos al grano, como sabéis, el concurso empieza hoy, si alguien aun no sabe cómo va a funcionar dicho concurso lo explicare ahora, por lo que presta atención" dijo sacando unos papeles del bolsillo.

"el concurso se divide en 5 etapas:

1-. Entrevista individual de cada uno del grupo.

2-. Capacidad individual del puesto que ocupa.

3-. Actitud en el escenario.

4- .Capacidad del Vestuario del grupo.

5-. Actuación del grupo en directo.

La duración de cada etapa será diferente entre si y cuando una etapa termina y empieza la otra etapa también será diferentes tiempos, por lo que aprestar atención en cuando empieza y acaba uno para saber su duración y cuando empieza la próxima etapa" explico el hombre antes de salir del escenario.

Se podía ver como los participantes empezaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras una cierta rubia de dos coleta no había entendido nada, por lo que su hermano al ver la cara de su hermana, decidió explicarlo más simple para que lo entendiera.

"Lo que pasa hermana es que hay tanto participante que la primera etapa durara 3 días, ya que no puede entrevistarlos a todos en un día" explico Sebasu mirando a su móvil con tranquilidad.

"Entonces habla días desde que termine una etapa y empieza otra, ¿verdad?" pregunto Mina con interés.

"Si, la segunda etapa empezara en 4 días después de que finalice la primera etapa, por lo que podréis practicar un poco para la segunda etapa" dijo el chico suspirando y guardando el móvil.

"Ya veo, pero Oni-chan, ¿Cómo sabes el tiempo de duración de la primera etapa y cuando empieza la segunda?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Porque me acaba de llegar un mensaje al móvil explicándolo, seguro que cada representante habla llegado el mismo mensaje" contesto mirando a los alrededores como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Seguro que no quieren que ningún participante se pierda, porque puede ser que ese es el que estén buscando" hablo Amy muy segura de sus palabras.

"Si y somos los primeros en la primera etapa" dijo Sebasu señalando el cartel de anuncio que estaba arriba en el escenario "al parecer mi hermana es la primera en entrar del grupo" dijo Sebasu con tranquilidad.

"ok, pero ¿Dónde es?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente provocando que las chicas empezaran a preocuparse de que se perdiera.

"Mejor que te acompañe" suspiro su hermano, mientras las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza indicando su aprobación.

Caminaron durante 5 minutos hasta legar a una habitación, por primera vez Usagi entro en nerviosismo y su hermano lo noto por lo que acaricio la cabeza con dulzura.

"Pase lo que pase, de lo mejor de ti, así no te lamentaras de nada, pero recuerda cual fue el motivo de porque está aquí" hablo Sebasu alejándose de su hermana.

"¿Adónde vas oni-chan?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"No tengo permitido estar aquí, por lo que me voy con las demás chicas" contento el chico con amabilidad, yéndose del lugar.

"Gracias" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa mientras su hermano solo limito en despedirse con la mano indicando que lo había oído "voy a demostrad que por mis amiga soy capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo" dijo tocando la puerta y a continuación entro en la habitación.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: bueno es verdad que el papel de Sebasu es como lo has escrito, pero habrá momento en que el no pueda hacer nada, ya lo veras esos momentos más adelante. Sobre la guitara Usagi, será más útil de lo que Usagi piensa en un principio y eso no puedo decir el porqué XD.

**Isabel20**: gracias, el hecho que la gente como tú te guste mis capítulos me anima a seguir escribiendo.

PD: el próximo capítulo será el miércoles o jueves y ya sé que dije que actualizaría solos los sábados, pero es que me entro la inspiración hoy y tengo casi terminado el capitulo (ni yo mismo me lo creo ) y como veo que la gente le está gustando, no voy a ser malo y esperar el próximo sábado para subirlo como dije con anterioridad XD. Por lo que hasta la próxima publicación del capitulo ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la Primera etapa

Se veía como las chicas estaban en la habitación de Sebasu, estaban hablando tranquilamente después de terminar la primera etapa, por otro lado se podía ver como Sebasu estaba en el escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

"_¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar aquí? Tengo que estudiar" _pensó el chico a sí mismo, dando un amago suspiro "¿Cómo ha ido con la prueba?" Sebasu se dio por venció en sus estudio.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, parecía que las chicas no tuvieron problemas ya que estaban muy calmadas, al contrario cuando entraron.

-Flash Back-

Usagi entro muy segura de sí misma, pero en el momento de que las 5 personas que estaba para entrevistarla, posaron sus ojos en ella, le entro de nuevo el nerviosismo.

"Puede tomar asiento señorita" dijo amablemente unos de los entrevistadores. Al escucharlo Usagi se sentó en la silla que estaba en medio de la sala.

"Antes de empezar, nos vamos a presentar, yo me llamo Ibuki, el de mi lado derecha es Sendo, el de mi izquierda es Misaki, el que sigue de Misaki es Runa y el que queda es Ryo" dijo Ibuki amablemente a la Tsukino.

"Empezaremos ya, di tu nombre, sobrenombre si tiene, edad y puesto que ocupa en el grupo" hablo Misaki con una bella voz que provoco que Usagi se quedara atontada por un segundo.

"Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, edad 14 años, mi puesto en el grupo es de vocalista y mi sobrenombre es Sailor moon" dijo Usagi con un poco de timidez.

"Bonito sobrenombre" confeso Ryo con una sonrisa "¿tiene experiencia o es tu primera vez en el mundo de la música?" pregunto con curiosidad el hombre.

"No, no tengo experiencia en la música" confeso tranquilamente la rubia.

"¿Por qué te interesaste en el concurso?" pregunto Sendo con seriedad.

"Para ayudar a una amiga" contesto Usagi sin pensarlo.

"¿Amiga?"Dijo Ibuki mirando entres los entrevistadores "¿no entraste para ser famosa?" pregunto el hombre con interés.

"No, para mi es más importante mis amigas que la fama" contesto Usagi con una bella sonrisa "por mucha fama que tenga, no te darán amigas de verdad, porque ellas son la que siempre me anima cada día, ellas son las que me da valentía, ellas son las que me dan fuerza para superar cualquier obstáculos, por eso siempre le ayudare y nunca me dejare que me derroten, mientras ellas estén a mi lado" dijo la Tsukino juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando.

"Tengo que confesar, que esta respuesta me ha sorprendida" dijo Sendo rascándose la cabeza aun sorprendido por la respuesta "una última pregunta, ¿Qué arias si te tocara el premio especial?"Dijo el hombre con gran interés por la respuesta.

"Si con eso puedo ayudar a mis amigas con gusto lo acepto, pero si es lo contrario no lo aceptare" respondió Usagi sinceramente.

"¿Piensa rechazar el premio por tus amigas?" pregunto Misaki sorprendida.

"Si, no durare en rechazarlo" reafirmo la Tsukino con una sonrisa.

"Con esto ya terminamos, ya puede irte y que pase un buen día" hablo Runo con una sonrisa.

"igualmente" contesto Usagi con educación antes de irse.

"Esta chica es más interesante de lo que creía" confeso Ibuki "este concurso sí que será interesante, ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?" pregunto el hombre a sus compañeros y ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Al salir Usagi fue el turno de Amy, fueron las mismas preguntas hasta que llego a cierta pregunta.

"¿Por qué te interesaste en el concurso?" pregunto Misaki con curiosidad.

"Por mi amiga Usagi, me lo pidió que participara para ayudar a una amiga" respondió Amy con sinceridad.

"¿La vocalista del grupo?" Amy afirmo con la cabeza, pero se ve como Runa está muy seria "¿qué es para ti tu amiga Usagi?" pregunto Runa sin cambiar su tono de seriedad.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga y mi primer amiga que hice" sonrió Amy al recodar la primera vez que se encontró con la Tsukino "ella es una chica con muchos defectos, no es buena en los estudio, no es buena en los deportes, ni en la cocina y otras cosas, pero eso no significa que se rinda antes las dificultades y nunca deja que esa sonrisa y inocencia se apague, ella me enseño algo muy valioso que nunca hubiera encontrado en los libros de estudio" dijo Amy juntando sus manos.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Ryo con interés.

"Amistad, sin ella aun estaría entre los libros, sin ninguna amiga de verdad, ella me ha enseñado eso, por eso ahora tengo muchas amigas, aun me estoy preguntando si ella lo aprendió intuitivamente o es algo natural de ella, sea lo que sea, es algo que solo ella tiene y por eso siempre estaré a su lado para ayudarla" confeso Amy con toda sinceridad.

"Gracias, ya puede irse y tenga un buen día" hablo Ibuki con una sonrisa, mientras Amy se despedía cortésmente.

"Pero aun falta una pregunta" susurro Misaki a Ibuki confundida.

"Ya me imagino cual es, por lo que no hace falta" volvió a sonreír el hombre.

Al salir Amy, la siguiente fue Rei y fueron igual que la entrevista de Usagi y Amy, hasta llegar dicha pregunta.

"¿Por qué te interesaste en el concurso?" pregunto Runa sin mostrar interés en la pregunta.

"Para ayudar a una amiga" respondió Rei sin vacilar.

"¿Quién es esa amiga?" pregunto Sendo con curiosidad.

"No puedo decirlo, ya que Usagi me lo hizo prometer" contesto Rei sin rodeo.

"¿Ella tuvo la idea?" pregunto Ibuki intentando hacerse el sorprendido, mientras Rei afirma con la cabeza "¿Qué piensa de ella?" pregunto el hombre con interés.

"Pues es una despistada y una cabeza hueca, por lo que hay que decirles dos veces para que se entere las cosas y siempre me saca de mis casillas" dijo Rei mirando a un lado enfadado, haciendo que los entrevistadores se quedara mudo antes las palabra de la pelinegra "pero" se ve como Rei sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa "cuando estoy con ella, siento que es como mi hermana pequeña y sin que nos demos cuenta estamos las dos sonriendo felizmente, haciendo que me sienta feliz y cómoda con ella" se ve como la mirada de Rei cambia a una mirada de seriedad y enfado "por eso no perdonare a nadie que le haga daño a ella, si alguien la hace llorar, se la tendrá que ver conmigo" miro Rei desafiando a los entrevistadores con la mirada.

"Gracias, ya puede irse y tenga un buen día" hablo Ibuki dando una leve sonrisa.

En el momento que Rei salió, entro Mina en la sala. La rubia se quedo unos segundos en la puerta, sus manos no paraban de temblar, no mostraba la mirada y se mordía levemente su labio inferior, hasta que una voz le saco de su mundo.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Mina" hablo Sendo amablemente, intentando tranquilizar a la rubia.

"4 años, ha sido 4 años desde que nos visto la última vez" sonrió Mina con una mirada triste.

"¿la conoces?" pregunto Ibuki con interés.

"Yo fui su presentante o manager" dijo Sendo mirando por la ventana recordándolo "ella era la cantante Sailor V" confeso el hombre dando un leve sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?" dijeron los 4 entrevistadores al mismo tiempo.

"Parece que no ha superado aun del incidente, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sendo al ver como actuaba la Aino

"No, si te soy sincera, aun me tiemblas un poco las manos" confeso Mina intentando ocultar sus manos "pero, no puedo evitar seguir amando la música" dio una débil sonrisa.

"Como ya nos conocemos, iré al grano con la entrevista" confeso Sendo con seriedad "¿Por qué te interesaste en el concurso?" pregunto Sendo con ganas de saberlo pero lo ocultaba.

"Al principio pensé que era para ayudar a una amiga y poder superar mi trauma, pero" se pudo ver como Mina sonreía "lo hago para proteger a mis amigas y sobre todo a Usagi" los presentadores estaba sorprendido ante el dato "porque ella me hizo recodar porque me gustaba tanto la música y por eso no quiero que su corazón sea dañado, no quiero que esa sonrisa sea destruida y sobre todo no quiero que su alma se quiebre, como me paso a mi" miro Mina al suelo recordando su pasado.

"Gracias, ya puede irse y tenga un buen día" hablo Ibuki con una sonrisa.

"Mina" hablo Sendo de repente "estoy seguro que lo conseguirás" sonrió el hombre, mientras Mina afirmaba la cabeza sin dar la vuelta.

Y por ultimo toco a Makoto. Que entro con tanta fuerza que casi arranca la puerta debido a que estaba tan nerviosa que no controlo su fuerza, por lo que los entrevistadores sonrieron con nerviosismo viendo como la chica pedía perdón. La entrevista seguía con normalidad, hasta que llego a la gran pregunta.

"¿Por qué te interesaste en el concurso?" pregunto Ryo con curiosidad ya que las demás fueron interesantes.

"Porque necesito dinero, pero fue Usagi quien me lo propuso" respondió Makoto con sinceridad.

"_Ahora sabemos quién tiene el problema_" pensaron los entrevistadores al mismo tiempo.

"Pero" se podía ver como Makoto sonreía "si no tuviera ese problema, aceptaría de todo modo, ya que Usagi fue mi primer amiga que no escucho para nada los rumores, ya que ella se guía por el corazón, por eso quiero ayudarla y proteger de cualquier mal, para las chicas y yo Usagi es como nuestra preciada princesa y nosotras somos sus guardianes" hablo Makoto muy segura de sus palabras.

"Con esto termina la entrevista con el grupo de las Sailor Senshin" dijo Ibuki dando una sonrisa.

"Ya puede salir y que tenga un buen día" hablo Misuki con un tono de amabilidad.

-Final de Flash Back-

Las chicas había ocultado cierta parte de la entrevista para que Makoto y Usagi no se enteraran y seguían hablando, hasta que Usagi hizo una simple pregunta.

"¿Porque los nombres y sus aspectos me sonaban tanto?" pregunto Usagi a los demás, mientras las chicas se quedaron mudas al ver la ignorancia de su amiga.

"Sendo ex guitarrista, Misaki ex cantante, Runa bajista, Ryo cantante y Ibuki ex batista" respondió Sebasu con tranquilidad, intentando por última vez en estudiar sin mucho éxito.

"¿Por qué Sendo, Misaki y Ibuki dejaron la música?" volvió a preguntar la Tsukino.

"Sendo por un accidente de tráfico, daño seriamente su mano, por lo que es imposible volver a tocar" Dijo Mina mirando a un lado con tristeza.

"Misaki según escuche por culpa de una enfermedad, sus cuerdas vocales fueron dañadas" hablo Amy recordando la noticia en la tv.

"Para Ibuki es porque su banda fue disuelta, cuando el intento evitarlo, pero no lo consiguió" hablo Makoto con normalidad "era mi grupo favorito" confeso la peli castaña con tranquilidad.

Mientras en el edificio del concurso, en una sala, se podía ver como Ibuki, Runa, Misaki, Ryo y Sendo estaba mirando las entrevista de todos los participantes, pero se había quedado con las entrevista del grupo de la Sailor Senshin.

"¿Qué opináis? Porque este grupo es único entre todos" hablo Ryo mirando los papeles.

"Normalmente un grupo de música se une con el fin de obtener el éxito" hablo Misaki antes la pregunta de su compañero.

"He visto en este concurso, unos grupos que se forma por dinero, otro por fama y algunos por diversión, pero uno para ayudar a una amiga, no había visto esto" confeso Ryo dejando los papeles.

"Usagi es la unión del grupo, eso no hay duda" hablo Sendo con seriedad "esa clase de unión es muy importante para un grupo de música" hablo sin dejar su seriedad.

"Si algunos grupos al llegar al estrellato, empieza la disputa por la fama y al poco tiempo se disuelve y pasan al olvido, hay muchos casos para tomar ejemplo" dijo Runa hablando con tranquilidad.

"Pero conseguir que la ex cantante Sailor V vuelva al mundo de la música, sus lazos tiene que ser realmente fuertes" hablo Ibuki sorprendido ante el dato.

"Según me ha dicho ella" intervino Sendo de repente "ella solo tocara la guitara y con el sobrenombre de Sailor Venus, pero seguro que un día volverá a cantar, esa Tsukino tiene algo que los demás no tiene" confeso Sendo dando una leve sonrisa.

"Por lo que veo y escucho las Sailor Senshin pasa a la segunda ronda ¿verdad?" hablo Runa sacando un bolígrafo.

"Yo lo apruebo" hablo Misuki sin dudar.

"Este grupo es interesante, por lo que yo también lo apruebo" dijo Sendo con una sonrisa.

"Si tuviera esos lazos seguro que mi grupo no se habría disuelta" miro Ibuki con tristeza "le doy mi voto de confianza" hablo muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Si soy sincero quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar, por lo que yo también le doy el visto bueno" hablo Ryo con normalidad.

"Parece que no soy la única que pensaba dar el visto bueno" hablo Runa dando el aprobado al grupo con el bolígrafo.

"Voy a enviar el mensaje a su presentante de que su grupo ha pasado" hablo Sendo sacando su móvil.

Devuelta con las chicas y un cierto hermano mayor, estaba discutiendo sobre cierta cosa, cuando el chico estaba a punto llegar a su límite de su paciencia, cuando su móvil sonó, por lo que abrió para ver el mensaje.

"Mensaje: 9xxxx. Xxx. Xxx

Nombre: desconocido

Mensaje: felicidades, el grupo Sailor Senshin pasa a la segunda etapa, la segunda etapa será dentro de 4 días, en el mismo lugar.

PD: gracias por ayudar a Mina con su trauma, firmado por Sendo."

Sebasu al ver el postdata sonrió, ya que el que tenía que agradecer en parte es a su hermana, ya que solo dio un simple consejo, ya que lo que actuó fue el lazo de amistad que tenia Usagi y Mina.

"No sabía que Sendo fuera el antiguo presentante de Mina" susurro Sebasu a sí mismo "_si él nos pide gracias es que fue quien ayudo a Mina en esa situación y el único que sabe que paso realmente_" pensó mirando al tejado _"¿debería preguntar qué paso o mejor dejarlo como esta?" _siguió pensando el chico mirando de reojo a la Aino.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: es verdad que Mina está mostrando un gran valor, pero es porque Usagi le ayuda a soportarlo. Además habrá un momento en que el trauma le dará una mala pasada.

**Isabel20**: me agrada que te gusten los capítulos XD, pero el próximo será algo de Usagi y Mamoru o al menos esa es mi intención XD.

**PD**: ahora que me doy cuenta y es que no he puesto ninguna categoría, por eso os pregunto los lectores ¿qué categoría debería poner? Romance, aventura etc…, ya que aun soy novato en ese punto

**PD2**: dejarme mas reviews XD que no cuesta nada, que eso me motiva a escribir *o* y veo donde fallo para mejorar la historia ^^ a y se me olvidaba, la proxima actualizacion es el proximo sabado ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: un día de descanso para las chicas y un recuerdo de Usagi.

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que las chicas supieron que había pasado la primera etapa, por lo que estaban practicando para afinar más sus habilidades antes de que empezara la segunda etapa.

"Oni-chan tengo una pregunta" dijo Usagi dejando de cantar y bebiendo un poco de agua.

"¿Cuál hermana?" pregunto Sebasu sin apartar la mirada a su libro de estudio.

"¿Cómo consigue de que papa y mama no sospeche y menos nuestro hermano menor?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Sobre nuestros padres, solo le digo que esta repasando tus apuntes de estudio por lo que esta noche te toca estudio" se ve como la chica se asusta ante la idea de su hermano mayor "y sobre Shingo digamos que son cosas de chicos" dijo Sebasu mirando a un lado "_he tenido que aceptar su maldito soborno, pero no piense que ese mocoso se va salir con la suya_" pensó el chico dando una sonrisa, mostrando que se iba a vengar.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar el día libre" aconsejo Mina muy segura de su idea.

"¿Podemos?" pregunto Usagi a su hermano.

"Mina tiene más experiencia que vosotras, por lo que debería aceptar siempre sus consejos" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad tumbado en el sofá.

"¿Pero porque un descanso ahora?" Pregunto Rei sin entender mucho la idea.

"Por esto" enseño Mina su mano que parecía bastante roja "no estamos acostumbrado y por esos nuestro manos sufren y en el caso de Usagi es su voz, por eso tenemos que tomar un descanso o mejor dichos nuestra manos y la garganta de Usagi necesita un respiro, para que el día del concurso este en buena salud" hablo Mina guardando su instrumento.

"Yo opino igual, además la parte más fácil de ser eliminada era la primera etapa, de 150 grupos solo ha quedado 50" intervino el chico con tranquilidad.

"¿Solo a pasado 250 personas?" hablo Amy de repente.

"_No me ha dado tiempo a calcular_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Si, ya que si os habéis fijado la primera etapa no tiene nada que ver con la música, su única función es eliminar a quien no va enserio con el concurso" explico Sebasu con su actitud de siempre.

"Pero oni-chan nuestro motivo de meternos en el concurso no es para ser cantantes o ser famosos" hablo Usagi confundida con el tema.

"Es verdad, pero" Sebasu se levanta del sofá "vais enserio en ganar, ¿verdad?"Se ven las chicas afirmando con la cabeza "Además, seguro que esta etapa caerán aproximadamente 20 grupos y a partir de la 3 etapa es cuando se verá quien tiene el talento y sobre todo las ganas de ganar" termino el chico de hablar, mientras se preparaba para salir de la sala.

Al terminar de hablar, las chicas recogieron sus cosas y cada unas de ellas fueron a diferentes direcciones para ir a sus casas. Al llegar Usagi decidió pasar el rato con sus dos hermanos, pero el menor no estaba confundiéndola un poco, ya que siempre se quedaba un rato para meterse con ella, por lo que fue a la habitación de Sebasu por si sabía algo.

"Oni-chan, ¿sabes dónde está Shingo?" entro Usagi de golpe sin avisar, dando un susto a su hermano que casi cae de la silla.

"TUUUU ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE LLAME ANTES DE ENTRAR?" grito Sebasu poniendo los puños sobre la cabeza de su hermana y empezó a girar como tuercas.

"Perdón, perdón" respondía Usagi moviendo los brazos de un lugar a otro.

"Si busca a nuestro hermano menor esta con su amiga" hablo el chico ya tranquilo.

"¿Hoe? No me digas que ya tiene novia" Usagi hablo sorprendida mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor.

"No, es solo una amiga, pero no niego que nuestro hermano tiene cierto interés" suspiro Sebasu resignado por no poder estudiar.

"¿Qué tipo de interés?" pregunto Usagi con ojos de estrellas mostrando su interés.

"Si te lo dijera también tendría que decir que tipo de interés tiene con Mamoru" ese comentario provoco que Usagi levantara el puño mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos "_da miedo_" pensó Sebasu al ver en ese estado a su hermana "ya que esta aquí, podrías darle este libro a Mamoru" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad dejando el libro sobre la mano de su hermana.

"¿Yo? Tu sabes muy bien que casi siempre nos peleamos, aunque….." Usagi se sonroja un poco, mientras pone la mano sobre su labio inferior "¿No puede ir tu?" hablo la rubia con un poco de timidez.

"No puedo" respondió Sebasu con sinceridad y señala su escritorio lleno de libros "por culpa de alguien, tengo los estudios un poco atrasado o ¿piensa estudiar por mi?" Pregunto el chico aun sabiendo cual iba ser la respuesta de su hermana.

"¿Dónde vive Mamoru-chan?" respondió con rapidez Usagi, pero aun estaba levemente sonrojada.

"_¿Prefiere pasar vergüenza antes de estudiar?, espera no me diga que…"_Pensó Sebasu viendo como su hermana estaba listo para irse_ "le da vergüenza admitir que deseaba ir a su casa" _se sorprendió al ver la verdad y cuando miro a su hermana esta ya se había ido "dios que cabeza hueca esta echa hermana" suspiro Sebasu cerrando la puerta de su habitación para poder estudiar con tranquilidad.

Usagi caminaba felizmente, al fin sabría donde vivía Mamoru, ya que era el Chiba quien visitaba a su casa para estudiar junto con su hermano mayor, su primer encuentro con Mamoru fue cuando tenía 9 años de edad.

-Flash Back-

Se veía una niña de 9 años, rubia de dos coletas y ojos azules, corría de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que tropieza y cae de cara, por lo que la niña sin perder tiempo empezó a llorar.

"hija ¿Qué te ha pasado?" salió Ikuto al escuchar a su hija llorar.

"He tropezado mama" dijo Usagi entre lagrimas y levantaba los brazos para que su madre la cogiera entre sus brazos.

"No pasa, nada ven aquí" Ikuto le dio un leve abrazo y le da un pequeño beso en la frente "¿ya está mejor?" pregunto la mujer con una bella sonrisa.

"Mama ya he vuelto" salió Sebasu tranquilamente al lado de Mamoru "he venido con un amigo, por lo que voy a estar en mi habitación jugando a la consola" sin más se van los chicos a jugar.

Se podía ver como Usagi se quedo mirando como su madre hacia las cosas de las casa, por lo que Ikuto se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Podrías llevar estos zumos a tu hermano y su amigo?" pregunto la mujer a su hija y esta responde si con la cabeza.

Usagi caminaba con mucho cuidado por no tropezar y llego la habitación de su hermano, por lo que entro sin avisar.

"Traigo zumo" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Gracias pero llama antes de entrar por favor" dijo Sebasu poniendo la cabeza contra la mesa por el susto. "ha y cuidado con" no le dio tiempo a decir el hermano mayor, cuando Usagi tropezó y tiro todo el zumo encima de Mamoru.

"Cabeza hueca, miras por dóndes vas" salto el Chiba de mal humor.

"Yo snif..yo snif..no soy cabeza hueca" y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

"El ataque especial de mi hermana, lloro infernal" dijo Sebasu con dos tapones en el oído indicando que no era la primera vez que pasa por esa situación.

"¿Cómo lo podemos hacerla callar?" intento Mamoru tapar lo oído sin mucho éxito.

"Normalmente se calma con un poco de cariño, pero no creo que funcione por lo que le dijiste" dijo Sebasu poniendo a leer manga con tranquilidad.

"Vale, vale ya entiendo me voy a disculpar" se acerco Mamoru a Usagi y le da una rosa "perdona, por lo que deja de llorar, una niña no le pega esa clases de lagrimas" dijo el Chiba con una sonrisa esperando que se calmara pero para sorpresa, Usagi deja de llorar pero miro con ojos lloroso dejando una ternura que cualquiera sacaría una cámara para fotografiarlo.

Se pudo ver como Mamoru se ruborizo, no esperaba que Usagi fuera tan tierna y hermosa con esa mirada y Usagi no espero ver esa parte del chico, por lo que los dos se miraron mutuamente con un leve sonrojo.

"_¿he?, porque tengo la sensación de que aquí sobro_" pensó Sebasu al ver el panorama "¿Qué me he perdido?" se pregunto a sí mismo.

"Gra...gracias y perdón por lo del zumo" dijo Usagi con nerviosismo y antes de que Mamoru pudiera decir algo, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Esto es normal?" pregunto el Chiba al ver como se fue la niña pero aun esta levemente sonrojado ya que no conseguía quitarse esa imagen de la Tsukino.

"No, es la primera vez que veo comportarse de esa forma" miro Sebasu sin entender que había pasado "eres todo un ligón" dijo Sebasu como una broma.

"N..no digas eso" mira a un lado sonrojado, provocando que Sebasu mirara sorprendido "¿Por qué me mira así?" pregunto el Chiba aun más nervioso.

"No por nada" contesto Sebasu mirando a un lado y lamentándose en haberse perdido esa parte por leer el manga.

-Fin Flash Back-

Se veía como Usagi estaba delante de la puerta del piso de Mamoru, tenía una bella sonrisa ya que aunque no fue un buen comienzo, sabía que en ese momento su corazón había sido atrapado por el Chiba.

"_Aun conservo esa rosa, ya que es mi mayor tesoro_" pensó Usagi con una sonrisa "valor usagi, tiene la escusa del libro de tu hermano mayor" susurro la chica sin saber que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿Qué tiene que?" pregunto Mamoru detrás de la rubia "Hola, cabeza de chorlito, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunto Mamoru dando una sonrisa, haciendo que Usagi entrara en puro nerviosismo.

Lo único que recibió el Chiba como respuesta fue un libro en la cara, no porque la chica lo lanzara hacia su cara por el enfado, si no el nerviosismo de la rubia, hizo que sin querer le entregara el libro al Chiba dando en la cara sin querer. Cuando Mamoru miro a Usagi, esta había empezado a correr.

"Es igual que la primera vez" susurro Mamoru a sí mismo "pero la diferencia es que esta vez no estoy empapado de zumo" miro al libro que tenía en las manos.

En la casa de los Tsukinos, en la habitación de Sebasu, se podía ver como una chica rubia estaba en una esquina completamente deprimida, abrazando su conejo de peluche. Mientras su hermano miraba intentando adivinar que había pasado, pero no encontraba nada por lo que se rindió y pregunto qué había pasado.

"Ya veo, los nervios te han traicionado" dijo Sebasu después de escuchar la historia por lo que cruzo los brazos.

"Si sigo así no mejorare mi relación con él" confeso Usagi abrazando un poco mas fuertes al peluche.

"Bueno, no empezaste con buen pie que digamos" Sebasu ve como Usagi vuelve a la esquina aun más deprimida "lo siento" se disculpo rápidamente al verla así, pero una llamada de su móvil interrumpió la conversación.

"Sebasu ¿Por qué mandaste a Usagi?" se podía ver como Mamoru estaba algo nervioso.

"Porque tengo demasiado trabajo" respondió rápidamente Sebasu al móvil.

"Ok pero avísame la próxima vez, adiós" colgó el Chiba dejando a Sebasu sin tiempo a responder

"_¿Quién es más Baka?" _Pregunto Sebasu mirando a Usagi y recordando la llamada de Mamoru, pero se da cuenta de algo importante"_no, no es que sean Bakas, solo que esos dos no saben dar el primer paso o tal vez, no están los dos muy seguro de sus sentimientos y no quieren herir sin querer al otro_" Sebasu suspiro levemente dando cuenta de la situación.

"Oni-chan ¿Cómo intento relacionarme con él con más naturalidad?" pregunto la rubia preocupada y mas al ver el estado de su hermano.

"El concurso es un buen método, ya que la segunda etapa tiene que enseñar tus cualidades como cantante" ve como Usagi se ríe con nerviosismo "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"¿Puedo llevarme mi peluche?" Pregunto la rubia, haciendo que Sebasu de un cabezazo contra la mesa.

"Creo que eso es más vergonzoso y mas con el tamaño del peluche" Sebasu señalo el peluche que cubría casi todo el cuerpo de su hermana menor.

"Tiene razón" volvió a reír de la misma forma "¿algún consejo?" pregunto Usagi esperando una respuesta a su problema.

"Mi consejo, aunque te suene raro, es que consulte a Mina" contesto Sebasu con sinceridad.

"¿Mina tiene experiencia en ese campo?" pregunto Usagi confundida y interesada al mismo tiempo.

"Mina es un ex cantante" respondió Sebasu pensando si era bueno contarlo o no.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" volvió a preguntar la rubia

"Sendo fue su manager, pero no me dijo nada más" corto rápidamente la conversación "necesito estudiar" dijo volviendo a sus estudios.

"_Mentira, lo sabes pero me lo oculta_" pensó Usagi mientras se levanta "me voy mañana es el último día de práctica" sale de la habitación pero se queda unos segundos apoyando la puerta con su espalda "_Oni-chan es del tipo de persona que solo oculta cosas por el bien de los demás, por lo que si no me ha dicho nada es por mi bien y por el bien de Mina"_se va a su habitación_ "solo lo sabré cuando sea el momento ¿verdad?" _ Pensó eso ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

"Como_ me gustaría que fuera perspicaz en otro campos y no en esta clase de situación, pero no sería la Usagi que conozco, la Usagi que todos quieren" _Pensó Sebasu adivinado de que su hermana le había visto su mentira.

Y llego el momento de la segunda etapa, todos estaban en la entrada y todos estaban nerviosos incluso Mina, haciendo que Sebasu mirara a un lado con un gran suspiro.

"_¿Qué puedo decir para quitar su nerviosismo?" _ Pensó Sebasu rascándose levemente la cabeza.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>**

**Isabel20**: intente que cada una diera una respuesta distinta y para eso tuve que leerme el manga y anime de nuevo para recodar como era los lazos que tenia Usagi con las chicas y por suerte me salió bien ^o^.

**Christydechiba**: en este capítulo Sebasu ya sabe algo del pasado de Mina y más adelante (no en el proximo capi) se verá como todos conocieron a Usagi, como en este capítulo usagi conocio a mamoru y gracias por decir que categoría podría estar y sobre la pregunta es algo difícil, pero mientras sea castaño de pelo corto y ojos del mismo color, me da igual.

**Princess Rei of Mars**: gracias y la próxima actualización será el próximo sábado, aunque intentare tenerlo el miércoles, si no puedo será el sábado .


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: la segunda etapa

Usagi estaba delante de la puerta para empezar la segunda etapa, estaba un poco nerviosa pero gracia a Mina, gran parte se fue.

"_¿Por qué seré la primera en empezar?"_ se pregunto la Tsukino a sí mismo con un gran suspiro.

Sin pensar nada mas entro a la habitación, pero esta vez era distinto a la anterior ya que este tenía un pequeño escenario y delante del escenario estaba Sendo, Misaki, Ryo, Ibuki y Runa.

"Buenos días" saludo Usagi con algo de nerviosismo.

"Buenos días" contestaron los examinadores.

"Si mal no recuerdo tu papel era cantante" hablo Misaki con su bella voz "¿cuántos tiempos lleva cantando?, ya que dijiste que era novata en este tema" pregunto la mujer recordando la entrevista.

"llevo un mes practicando" contesto Usagi con sinceridad.

"Ok, muéstrame tus dotes" hablo Sendo señalando el escenario, por lo que Usagi subió al escenario.

"¿Qué busca?" pregunto Ibuki al ver como la Tsukino miraba por todos lados.

"¿No hay música?" pregunto la chica confundida.

"No hay música" respondió Runa con tranquilidad.

"Te voy a explicar el porqué" intervino Ryo "es para ver si tus amigas te echan un cable cuando está cantando o al contrario si eres tu quien le echa una mano" hablo el hombre mirando a la Tsukino con seriedad.

"Ya veo, ¿me deja tocar la guitara?" pregunto la rubia con inocencia.

"¿Sabes tocarla?" pregunto Sendo sorprendido igual que los demás, mientras Usagi afirmaba con la cabeza "¿Por qué?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Me ayuda a componer" respondió Usagi sin entender mucho del tema.

"Una canción sin guitara y otra con guitara" hablo Misuki con seriedad.

"De acuerdo" respondió Usagi con algo de nerviosismo.

"No hacía falta que cantara con dos canciones" susurro Runa a su amiga.

"¿Cuántos tiempo puede aprender a cantar y tocar la guitara al mismo tiempo? yo solo me dedique a cantar, pero esta chica, no solo canta y toca, si no además compone, ¿Cuántas gente ha visto haciendo eso?" pregunto Misuki a los otros examinadores.

"¿Los tres a la vez? Pues nadie que conozca, normalmente suele ser cantante que compone sus propias canciones, pero hoy en día casi nadie hace eso, solo se dedica a cantar y punto" hablo Ibuko con seriedad.

"Quiere ver su potencial, ¿verdad?" hablo Sendo con una sonrisa.

"Si, admito que deseo ver su potencial" confeso Misuki con una sonrisa.

"Ya está listo" hablo Runa mirando al escenario.

"Bueno, no tengo experiencia pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo" hablo Usagi lo más normal que podía "esta canción con guitara se titula Abrázame de Camila" dijo Usagi tomando aire para empezar.

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

que estoy desesperado según mis latidos

no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

y antes de perder de vista mi camino

quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino

es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía

y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía

y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido

tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido

que Dios lo hace mejor

Dame una razón para quedarme

yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo

hasta que me haya ido

y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos

No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Termino la canción haciendo que los examinadores tuvieran curiosidad, ya que había cantado bien y sin equivocarse.

"la siguiente es de Lo hecho, hecho esta de Shakira" intento la chica no sonar raro.

En la suite 16

Lo que empieza no termina

Del mini bar al eden

Y en muy mala companía

Era ese sabor en tu piel

A azufre revuelto con miel

Asi que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje

Pense "no me mires asi"

Ya se lo que quieres de mi

Que no hay que ser vidente aquí

Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Como fue

Que paso

Esa noche

Impaciente

Fueron a llamar

La de recepción

Cuando se quejaban de la 17

No puede ser nada normal

Acabar eligiendo tan mal

En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores

No hay ceguera peor

Que no querer mirar

Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

En eso no decido yo

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal.

Termino Usagi de cantar y miro a los examinadores, estaban muy serio y eso asusto un poco a la rubia.

"_He cantado las dos únicas canciones que me acuerdo_" pensó Usagi con nerviosismo _"¿tan mal he cantado?_" pensó intentando contener su tristeza.

"Gracias por el espectáculo" dijo Ibuki mirando con seriedad.

"Ya puede irte, el resultado te lo diremos más tarde" hablo tranquilamente Misuki dejando confundida a Usagi.

Sin más Usagi se despidió de los examinadores, caminaba sin rumbo hasta encontrarse con su hermano, este noto algo raro con su hermana, por lo que suspiro levemente esperando ya el problema.

"Oni-chan ¿he sido eliminada del concurso?" dijo Usagi con ojos llorosos.

"Si así fuera no tendría sentido que Makoto entrara a hacer la segunda etapa" hablo Sebasu rascándose la cabeza y a continuación señalo a un lado con la mirada "ese grupo ha sido eliminado y solo ha entrado dos de ellos, en el momento que encuentra que no está calificado no sigue con el grupo, lo hace para ganar tiempo" sin más acaricia la cabeza de su hermana "por lo que no empiece a llorar" Sebasu dio una pequeña sonrisa "_lo único que me preocupa es Mina, por su trauma_" pensó Sebasu con seriedad.

"Está preocupado por Mina, ¿verdad?" miro Usagi ya recuperada.

"No puedo quitarme la cabeza el problema que tiene" cruzo los brazos y miro a la puerta "ya ha salido Makoto" dijo Sebasu señalando a la recién llegada con la mirada.

"¿Cómo ha salido?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Uf, nunca he estad más nerviosa en mi vida, pero lo hice bien" contesto Makoto levantando el puño como victoria.

"¿Quién ha entrado?" pregunto Sebasu mirando la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"Creo que Amy y según he escuchado parece que va Rei y por ultimo Mina" respondió Makoto ya tranquila.

"¿Mina la ultima?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Como ya tiene experiencia, habla pensado dejarla en el último lugar" hablo Sebasu intentando dar sentido el orden de entrada de la prueba.

"Ya salió Amy" intervino Makoto la conversación.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunto Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Bien, estoy acostumbrada hacer exámenes de habilidad" respondió Amy con la actitud de siempre.

"_A tomado la prueba como si fuera un examen de instituto_" pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras Amy miraba confundida, ya que no entendió el comportamiento de sus amigas.

"Ahora toca a Rei, ¿Dónde esta Mina?" Pregunto Makoto mirando a todos lados.

"Creo que esta delante de la puerta, esperando su turno" contesto Amy recordándolo.

"Ya salió Rei" dijo Usagi señalándola

"¿Cómo te fue?"Pregunto Amy con interés.

"Bien, solo pensé que era una prueba de ensayo del templo" dijo Rei intentando quitar un poco de su nerviosismo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Recuerda que soy quien toca los tambores en los festivales del templo, cabeza hueca" dijo Rei con mal genio.

"No soy cabeza hueca, vieja bruja" dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes, y sin más sus miraran empezaron a echar rayos por los ojos, para ver quien ganaba.

"Parar ya de Una vez" dijo Sebasu con los brazos cruzados, dando un brillo de terror en sus ojos.

"Va...Vale" dijeron Usagi y Rei al mismo tiempo abrazándose mutuamente por el miedo que daba el chico.

"_Creo que es el único capaz de parar a estas dos cuando pelea_" pensaron Amy y Makoto al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras con Mina, estaba delante de la puerta, su cuerpo no paraba de templar y tenía la respiración algo acelerada, no era lo mismo que la primera etapa, ya que en esta tenía que estar en un escenario, aunque no tenia que cantar, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y se negaba moverse, había intentado abrir la puerta o solo tocarla, pero no había conseguido mover su mano. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y algo le abrazo.

"Sabía que pasaría esto, por eso te deje como ultima, para que tus amigas no viera en este estado" Dijo Sendo intentando tranquilizar a la Aino.

"Ya lo suponía" dijo Mina con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Quiere que posponemos la prueba hasta que mejore?" Aconsejo Sendo con una voz suave.

"No, quiero hacerlo ahora" dijo Mina rompiendo el abrazo con delicadeza. "ahora hay gente que me necesita" sonrió entrando en la habitación.

"Me alegro por ti" susurro Sendo cerrando la puerta.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: **me alegra saber que encuentra interesante mi historia ^^ y espero que sigas difrutandola como los demas.

**Isabel20**: gracias y el próximo capi será el sábado o el viernes.

**Princess Rei of Mars**: la relación de Mamoru y Usagi será más adelante, aunque puedo soltar escenas como la anterior XD, ya que la trama es de la carrera de música de Usagi y de las chicas ^^.

**Abril Moon Shields**: como dije arriba, será poco a poco, pero no te preocupes abra momentos románticos y momento de tensión entre la pareja (cofdiamentecof). Ala ya ha soltado algo XD.

**Christydechiba**: en verdad que Sebasu tiene demasiada paciencia pero teniendo a Usagi como hermana, es tenerlo o volverse loco XD y lo de Mina en el próximo capi se verá como actúa en la segunda etapa.

PD: ya sé que el capitulo es corto debido por las dos canciones, además no he puesto que pasa con las otras chicas como la primera etapa por el motivo que lo tiene más fácil que Usagi, ya que solo tiene que tocar una canción y nada más y no voy a escribir una línea diciendo eso XD. Pero en caso de Mina es un caso distinto y se verá en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: directo hacia la tercera etapa

Mina estaba en el escenario, había conseguido subirse y coger su guitara para tocar, pero sus manos y su cuerpo no paraban de temblar de miedo y los examinadores sabían muy bien que pasaba en el escenario.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" susurro Ibuki a los demás examinadores.

"Si sigue así tendremos que suspenderla directamente" hablo Runa con seriedad.

"Y por lo que veo es inútil retrasar la prueba" dijo Misuki mirando a Sendo.

"Sendo se que quiere que supere su trauma, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para esto" hablo Ryo mirando seriamente al hombre.

"Solo pido 5 minutos más, después aceptare cualquier resultado que decidáis" Dijo Sendo ocultando su mirara.

Mina no había oído a los examinadores porque hablaban muy bajo, además de que estaba en su propio mundo intentado tocar.

"_Vamos mina, ya no podre recuperar mi voz, ya no podre recuperar mi carrera de cantante por culpa de eso, pero al menos me queda mis manos, por eso muévete, muévete, no quiero volver a sentirme así, no quiero vivir con este sentimiento_" pensó en sí misma, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

"_No está sola_" Mina abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza.

-Flash Back-

Todas las chicas estaban afuera lista para entrar en el edificio, con el fin de empezar la segunda etapa, todas estaban nerviosas y por eso temblaban un poco, Mina también pero no temblaba del nerviosismo, temblaba de miedo.

Mina se separo del grupo y se fue al servicio de chicas, pensó que un poco de agua le quitaría un poco su miedo, pero no sirvió de nada, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Salió del servicio e intento caminar un poco, de la nada sin que Mina se diera cuenta, sus piernas fallaron, Mina cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe pero no paso nada, al cambio sintió como alguien le agarraba de su cintura con un solo brazo y la otra mano en su frente tapando un poco unos de sus ojos, por lo que los únicos que pensó ella que podía ser era Makoto o.

"Sebasu san" susurro Mina al ver al chico agarrándola.

"Ya lo veía venir, ese temblor no era del nerviosismo, si no de miedo" dijo Sebasu intentando no caer.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunto Mina sorprendida.

"Mi hermana es un poco miedosa, por lo que se cuando uno tiembla de miedo o de nerviosismo" confeso el chico sentándose en el suelo, junto con Mina sin soltarla.

"¿Qué debo hacer? Mi cuerpo no para de temblar, hasta mi piernas me fallan, no quiero caer de nuevo" dijo Mina empezando a llorar.

"No está sola" abrazo Seabsu a la Aino con ternura, mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa "aunque caiga de nuevo, habrá alguien que siempre estará para darte la mano, si no soy yo, es Rei, si no Amy o Makoto y por ultimo quien pase lo que pase, cuando los demás fallan, mi hermana Usagi estará para recibirte con una sonrisa" Sebasu saca un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar las lagrimas de Mina "por eso no te preocupes si falla, nadie te odiara y menos nosotros" se levanta el chico y le da la mano para levantar a Mina "lo importante es que este bien y feliz" dijo dejando solo a la Aino.

"¿Ya no estoy sola?" se pregunto Mina a sí mismo, con un leve sonrojo mientras tenía en sus manos el pañuelo del chico.

"Mina esta aquí, te estaba buscando" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa.

"¿Para qué?" intento Mina disimular lo que había pasado hace un momento, pero Usagi se da cuenta de que algo paso.

"Si algo te molesta dímelo, estoy para escucharte y si tiene que llorar, puede llorar en mi hombro" Hablo la Tsukino con un tono amable, dando un abrazo a Mina, mientras esta mira sorprendida.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien" dijo Mina devolviendo el abrazo "es verdad Sebasu san, ya no estoy sola" susurro tan bajo que Usagi no pudo escuchar "ahora que pienso, ¿para qué me buscaba?" pregunto Mina con una sonrisa.

"Necesito tus grandes consejos" dijo Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Los examinadores estaban en el límite para descalificarla, ya que estaba a punto de pasar los 5 minutos.

"Mina Aino, esta des…"no pudo terminar Runa ya que un sonido de guitara apareció de la nada.

"Parece que la espera valió la pena" dijo Sendo con una sonrisa.

"Esta canción que voy a tocar" dijo levantado la mirada, demostrando que estaba a punto de llorar, pero por algún motivo tenía una sonrisa demostrando que estaba feliz "las dedico a mis seres queridos" empezó a tocar la guitara con gran maestría sorprendiendo a los examinadores.

En la puerta se podía ver como Sebasu estaba apoyada de espalda, tenía los ojos cerraros para escuchar la canción.

"_Esta es la primera canción que compusiste siendo cantante_" pensó Sebasu abriendo los ojos, para mirar por la ventana "_una sobre los lazos de amor y amistad_" se pudo apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cambio a uno serio "_Sendo solo me dijiste que su trauma es por una herida en el corazón y empiezo a entender a que te refieres_" sin más volvió a cerrar los ojos agachando la cabeza, pero volvió a mirar a un lado para ver a cierta persona.

"Que bien, está tocando" salto Usagi pegando la oreja en la puerta.

"Me tenia preocupada" dijo Rei imitando a Usagi.

"Callaros y escuchar" dijo Sebasu serio a las chicas "porque esta canción está dedicada a nosotros" hablo el chico dando una leve sonrisa.

"Hai" dijeron las cuatros chicas al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar de tocar Mina salió de la sala, allí esperaban sus amigas y en el mismo momento en que la vieron saltaron sobre la Aino con alegría. Mientras Sebasu se fue a hablar con los examinadores para saber si había pasado la etapa. En ese instante apareció alguien.

"Mira aquí esta Mina y sus grupos de neet" Dijo Beryl con una sonrisa malévola.

"Beryl pensaba que ya te había eliminado por tu cara de bruja" dijo Mina dando una burla con la lengua, mientras las chicas intentaban no reírse por el comentario.

"Si fuera por mi cara, ya estaría en la final sin hacer esta pruebas, además mi grupo es el mejor" dijo con una vena en la frente.

"Perdona pero el que fundó mi grupo no fui yo, fue mi amiga" respondió la Aino con seriedad.

"Te refiere a esta tonta" dijo Beryl con intención de tocar la mejilla de Usagi pero varias manos agarran el brazo de la pelirroja.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla" dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya, vaya con esto puedo hacer que os elimine" apareció el representante de Beryl.

"Si era tu no diría ni pio, si no quiere recibir como la última vez" dijo Sebasu detrás del Manager de la pelirroja.

"Ooo, nos volvemos a ver Seba-chan, ¿cinco años Tal vez?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

"No me importa el tiempo Kongera, pero Mina acaba de salir por lo que puedo decir que fue tu protegida quien se la busco y tengo pruebas con la cámara de vigilancia" dijo Sebasu señalando la cámara de vigilancia "por lo que vete de una vez" hablo el chico de mal humor.

"Vamos déjame saludar a tu es... "Kongera no pudo terminar ya que Sebasu lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta.

"Dije que te vayas" hablo Sebasu con un tono de odio, algo que las chicas no habían visto en él.

"Se me olvido que practicaste karate" Dijo Kongera soltando del agarre "nos vamos y te diré que mi grupo ganara la competición, no perderás con unas niñas de pacotillas" dijo Kongera riéndose de las chicas junto con Beryl.

"Maldito" Sebasu disponía a darle un puñetazo pero algo le agarro su brazo en ese momento "¿hermana?" miro el chico a su hermana, mientras Usagi decía no con la mirara.

"Si vosotros decir estas cosas, yo diré esta palabras" hablo Usagi muy segura de si misma "no perderemos contra alguien que no reconoces a los demás y mira por encima de los demás" dijo la Tsukino con toda la determinación.

"Eso se verá en la final" dijo Beryl yéndose del lugar junto con Kongera.

Más tarde en el café Crown, se podía ver como las chicas estaba muy enojadas, con un aura de fuego que podría quemar el local si fuera de verdad.

"Chicas vamos a ganar a esa engreída" decía Mina levantando el puño.

"HAI" gritabas las chicas mientras más fuego alrededor de ellas salía indicando su estado de ánimo y furia.

"Andrew ¿tiene un extintor?" dijo Sebasu en la mesa de al lado.

¿Para qué?" pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

"Para apagar los ánimos de las chicas" contesto Sebasu con un suspiro.

"Es verdad que las cosas están que arden" Dijo Mamoru mirando de reojos a las chicas y mas una cierta chica de dos colas.

"Aunque aun no entiendo que pasa" dijo Andews con interés de saberlo.

"Nada solo es un simple concurso" contesto Sebasu lo más simple que podía "_no es bueno decirle de qué clase de concurso es_" suspiro el chico al ver como las chicas seguían con el aura de fuego.

"Ahora que recuerdo" dijo Makoto de repente "nunca había visto Sebasu tan enojado" dijo flojo para que solo las chicas las escuchara.

"Oni-chan no suele enfardarse de ese modo, suele llevarse bien con los demás y con los profesores" respondió Usagi tranquilamente.

"Sin embarco con este casi le lanza un puñetazo" dijo Rei aun sorprendido por al reacción del chico.

"Una vez escuche a mama de que mi hermano había peleado con alguien, los profesores solo le dieron un castigo simple, ya que los conocía tan bien que hasta ellos se sorprendieron de que fuera parte de la pelea" contesto de nuevo la Tsukino.

"¿Qué paso con el que se peleo?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Fue expulsado 1 semana, ya tenía falta acumulada de antes y escuche que suele atacar a los demás con temas donde más le duele" intento la Tsukino recodar el tema con exactitud.

"Puede que Sebasu tenga un tema que es sensible" Dijo Amy muy segura de sí mismo.

"¿Qué clase de tema le molestaría tanto?" se pregunto Makoto con curiosidad.

"El único que lo sabes es mi madre y dudo que me lo diga" contesto Usagi con sinceridad.

"Cambiemos de tema" dijo Rei al ver cómo iba la conversación "¿Cuándo empieza la tercera etapa?" pregunto con interés la pelinegra.

"Aun no sabemos si hemos pasado, ya que al ser Mina la ultima no se puede saber" respondió Amy sin dejar de lado su libro de estudio.

"Sebasu san ¿hemos pasada la segunda etapa?" pregunto Mina poniéndose de pie.

"Si" contesto Sebasu sin mirar atrás y saca su móvil para que vea el mensaje de aprobado "tenéis 4 días de descanso" dijo guardando el móvil.

"A vale" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, pero se ve como Amy se tapa los oídos "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritaron las chicas asustando a los chicos.

"¿Qué pasa?" saltaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Tenemos examen al día siguiente" dijeron las chicas con ríos de lagrimas.

"Eso os pasa por no estudiar todos los días como yo" contesto Amy con su librito "ya he repasado todo para el examen" hablo Amy con orgullo.

"Amy ayúdanos a estudiar" dijeron las chicas a su amiga.

"Imposible" dijo Amy formando una cruz con las manos "no puedo ayudaos todas al mismo tiempo, ya que cada uno tiene un ritmo de estudios distintos" dijo Amy dando su dotes de maestra.

"Porque no hacemos esto" intervino Andews dejando las comidas a las chicas "nosotros los chicos te echamos una mano con el tema de estudios, siendo un tutor de cada chica" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Buena ideas pero ¿cómo nos repartimos?" pregunto Amy con curiosidad.

"A sorteo" intervino Sebasu desde la mesa "así nadie tendrá quejas" dijo el chico con un suspiro.

Después del sorteo todo el mundo estaba mudo y más una cierta pareja, ya que el resultado fue las siguientes:

Makoto y Andews.

Amy y Rei.

Mina y Sebasu.

Usagi y Mamoru.

La última pareja se miraron entre ellos y actos seguidos levantaron la mano.

"¿Cómo estudiamos si estamos todo el rato peleando?" preguntaron la pareja al mismo tiempo.

"Ese no es mi problema, el destino ha decidido que sea así" dijo Sebasu rascándose la cabeza "_esto es raro_" pensó Sebasu al ver el resultado, pero ve de reojo como Andews que esta sonriendo de una forma malévola "_maldito, manipulaste el resultado para quedarte con Makoto_" pensó Sebasu con una mirara de enfado a su amigo pero al final da un suspiro amargado ya que no era mala idea la pareja de estudio.

Lo que no sabía los chicos, es que Makoto, Usagi y Mina estaban levemente sonrojados al enterarse quien iba a ser su tutor de estudio.

"_¿Podre estudiar bien al lado de un chico a solas?"_ pensaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Porque tengo la sensación que voy a ser la única en aprobar con buena nota" Dijo Rei mirando a las chicas.

"No eres la única que piensa eso" hablo Amy dejando al lado el libro.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: me alegra saber que te ha gustado la escena XD y habrá más escena de hermano mayor con toque de humor XD.

**Isabel20**: gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando con los capítulos.

PD: la proxima actualizacion no tiene fecha devido a que e entrado en un punto muerto (es una pesadilla para los que escriben fics ) y me estoy rompiedo la cabeza pero nada TwT, por lo que si tardo mucho es devido a que estoy en un punto muerto y no consigo salir de dicho punto ¬¬.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Etapa 3

Ya había pasado tres días de los cuatros que tenia disponible antes de empezar, las chicas estaban practicando para la tercera etapa, cuando Usagi se acerco a su hermano con curiosidad.

"Entiendo porque hicieron la etapa 1, 2 y 3 pero para que esta la 4 y 5, ya que con la 3 es casi hacer los dos últimos" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"En parte tiene razón, pero tiene su porque" dijo Sebasu levantándose de su silla "Mina me echa una mano, ya que tiene más experiencia en este campo" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa, mientras Mina afirma con la mirada y saca una pizarra y un boli para dibujar.

"Para empezar la diferencia de la 3 de la dos últimas, es la siguiente" dijo dibujando un esquema "en esta etapa tenemos que tocar delante de gente, algo que no aremos en la 4 etapa ni la 5" dijo así de simple haciendo que las chicas se quedara mudo al instante.

"En esta etapa será el publico quien decide quien pasa y quien no, mientras que las demás etapa quien decidían eran Sendo, Misaki y los demás" intervino Sebasu para acabar la explicación.

"¿Cómo?" dijeron las chicas mostrando su nerviosismo en sus rostros.

"Mina" se acerca Usagi a la nombrara "¿está segura de poder hacerlo?" pregunto la Tsukino preocupada por su amiga.

"No te preocupes, he perdido gran parte del miedo y ya puedo tocar, además tengo un pequeño truco" dijo la Aino guiñando con un solo ojo.

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron las chicas al escuchar eso ultimo, ya que lo que hablo Usagi y Mina hablaron muy bajo para no ser escuchada por los demás.

"La cabeza de la gente son verduras" dijo Mina con una sonrisa haciendo que todo el mundo caiga de espalda.

"Eso es muy infantil y viejo" dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Pero funciona" dijo Mina levemente sonrojada, haciendo que las demás se riera algo nerviosa.

"Jajaja eso si es buena" dijo Sebasu riéndose, pero acaricia la cabeza de su hermana "algunas cosas se arregla con lo más simple" dijo para que todo el mundo lo escuchara "y recodar que Mina tiene más experiencia, por lo que su criterio es mas valido que el vuestro, incluso el mío" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa "ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos" dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

Sin más las chicas siguieron practicando, mientras Sebasu caminaba directo hacia la universidad, al llegar se fue a las salad de profesores y espero 5 minutos antes de tocar la puerta y paso cuando le dieron permiso.

"Buenos días y perdón la intrusión" dijo Sebasu cortésmente.

"Igualmente y no te preocupes no tenía nada que hacer" contesto su profesor.

"¿Cómo fue con el contrato de mi amiga?" pregunto Sebasu algo preocupado.

"Es un contrato basura y de lo peor que hay" dijo el profesor sin dar ningún rodeo "te voy a explicar unas de las cosas del porque" dijo sacando unos documentos "el dueño puede echar a tu amiga cuando le dé la gana y si no se va puede denunciarla por varias cargo" dijo seriamente el profesor

"¿Cómo? ¿No se puede hacer nada?" Pregunto Sebasu sorprendido ante el dato.

"Bueno, hoy en día las leyes protege un poco mejor siempre y cuando sepa utilizarla bien" dijo el profesor con sinceridad.

"En resumen, tengo que esperar que el que hizo el contrato cometa un fallo" dijo Sebasu dando un amargo suspiro.

"Se nota que eres unos de mis mejores alumnos, junto con tu amigo Chiba" dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

"Gracias y perdón por la molestia" dijo Sebasu educadamente.

"Te vuelvo a repetir que no ha sido nada y cuida de tu amiga" aconsejo el profesor con una sonrisa.

"Eso are y adiós" se despido Sebasu con la mano.

Sebasu caminaba en la calle con tranquilidad, hasta que dio un suspiro y empezó a rascar levemente la nuca.

"_Makoto quería cancelar el contrato para que hiciera uno nuevo en donde ella pudiera pagarlo, pero ahora esa opción no es recomendable_" pensó mirando seriamente al cielo "_además no sabemos lo que el dueño piensa del asunto, podría romper el contrato y echar a Makoto a la calle, si se entera lo que ella quiere_" suspiro Sebasu ante la idea "_ahora mismo Makoto no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar un alquiler en otro lugar, en resumen que tendría que vivir en la calle y eso es algo que mi hermana Usagi no aceptaría por nada del mundo_" vuelve a rascarse la nuca "la única esperanza que tiene ahora es el concurso" susurro el chico parándose en la puerta de su casa.

Al día siguiente en la habitación de Usagi, ella se levanto temprano, algo que no era normal en ella, por lo que la chica miro al reloj y vio que era la 6 de la mañana, provocando que la rubia se tirada en la cama pero no podía cerrar los ojos.

"No he podido pegar ojo por los nervios, ¿los demás habrán podido dormir?" se pregunto a sí misma, pero alguien toca la puerta "estoy despierta" dijo Usagi sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

"Si que está nerviosa" dijo Sebasu asomándose por la puerta.

"Lo admito, pero ¿Porque está despierto oni chan?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Tengo una simulación de examen, por lo que no se si estaré con vosotros en el concurso" dijo Sebasu algo preocupado.

"No te preocupes, yo cuidare de Mina" dijo Usagi muy segura de sí mismo.

"¿_Quién cuida de ti_?" pensó Sebasu al mirar la habitación completarte desordenada.

Después del desayuno los hermanos se separaron ya que sus destinos eran distintos. Usagi caminaba tranquilamente, su destino era la casa de Rei, después la de Amy, a continuación la de Makoto y por último la de Mina. Cuando había recogido a sus amigas, se fueron al edificio del concurso. Al llegar se podía ver como Mina estaba un poco nerviosa.

"Usagi ¿Dónde está tu hermano?" pregunto la Aino algo nerviosa.

"Tiene una simulación de examen, aunque no entiendo el significado de esos exámenes" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Es para ver si sus procesos son buenos o no, eso no afecta ni la nota del curso, ni los puntos que tenga en la universidad" explico Amy muy segura de sus palabras.

"¿Cuánto tarda esos examines?" pregunto Rei con interés.

"Depende mucho de las universidades, pero si es un examen normal creo que tardaría una hora" explico Amy de tal forma para que sus amigas la entendieran.

En la universidad, Sebasu estaba a punto de empezar el examen, pero estaba algo sorprendido debido a que a su lado izquierdo estaba Mamoru y a su lado derecho estaba Andews, los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"Parece que no se libra nadie" dijo Sebasu a sus amigos.

"Aunque sea un examen de simulación, ¿no es un poco exagerado todo esto?" pregunto Andews con curiosidad.

"Es porque alguien provoco al profesor de Química" hace que los dos chicos se miren entre ellos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron Sebasu y Andews al mismo tiempo.

"Haciendo volar su departamento con un producto del laboratorio" hablo el Chiba un poco molesto "por un día que no estudio y tengo que estar aquí" suspiro Mamoru por la mala suerte.

"_Espero que las chicas tenga mejor suerte que yo_" pensó Sebasu mirando por la ventana.

De vueltas con las chicas, estaban esperando su turnos, las chicas estaban nerviosas ya que tenían que tocar delante de gente que no conocían de nada, sin darse cuenta Usagi tropezó con un hombre que resulto ser Sendo.

"Al fin os encuentro" Dijo Sendo con una sonrisa.

"Aun no estamos lista" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"No os preocupéis que aun hay dos grupos antes que vosotras" dijo Sendo con una leve sonrisa por ver la actitud de las chicas.

"¿Dónde está vuestro presentante?" pregunto Sendo con interés.

"¿Para qué quiere a mi oni chan?" pregunto Usagi igual de interesada.

"Tengo que consultar ciertas cosas, aunque no sabía que era tu hermano" dijo Sendo algo sorprendido.

"No está, está en un examen práctico o era un examen de prueba o era uno de simulación" dijo Usagi intentando recodarlo.

"Ya veo, dile que le estoy buscando" dijo Sendo con amabilidad pero se para un momento "Mina buena suerte en la prueba" sin más deja a las chicas.

Usagi y las chicas caminaron por el edificio para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, pero no resulto muy eficaz. Cuando volvieron a la habitación de espera, ya estaba uno de los trabajadores esperándoles para indicar el camino al escenario. Las chicas siguieron sin decir nada.

"_Vamos Usagi, tu puedes_" pensaba la Tsukino a sí mismo, sin saber que delante suya había una pared, provocando que chocara de frente.

"_Esta súper nerviosa_" pensaron las chicas al ver como Usagi choco contra la pared.

"¿Cuándo pusieron esta pared?" pregunto Usagi riéndose y rascando la cabeza para intentar disimular sus nervios.

"_Está muerta de los nervios_" volvieron a pensar las chicas.

Las chicas al fin llegaron al escenario, al subirse intentaron quitar los nervios con sus métodos personales de cada una.

"_Esto es como los festivales del templo_" suspiro Rei consiguiendo tranquilizarse.

"_las cabezas son verduras, las cabezas son verduras, anda ese no se parece a mi ex novio_" pensó Makoto olvidando sus nervios.

"_Vamos a ver, aquí hay 50 personas, por lo que al menos un 25 tiene que ser mujeres y otro 25 varones, para que sea justa las votaciones, ahora que pienso esta situación se parece a un trabajo de colegio que hice hace tiempo_" Pensó Amy al recodar dicha experiencia.

"_Verduras, verduras, odio las verduras_" recordó Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo "_este método no funciona, piensa un método mejor_" pensó la chica con seriedad "_ya se pensare que todo el públicos son mis amiga y familia_" se podía ver como la Tsukino sonreía ante su plan.

"_Es inútil, mi temblores no se van_" pensó Mina al ver su mano "_mi método de la verdura era casi una mentira, ya que de ver verdura yo pensaba que era esa persona que me ayudo a cantar, pero ahora me causa el efecto contrario_" se pudo apreciar como Mina tapaba la boca ya que le dio una arcada.

"Mina ¿está bien?" susurro Usagi a su amiga al ver su estado.

"Si, solo que mi método no me funciona" dijo Mina dando una sonrisa forzada "Usagi, ellas no saben de mi problema ¿verdad?" miro Aino a las demás chicas.

"No saben nada del asunto, solo saben que te retiraste del mundo de la música, mi hermano me aconsejo no decirlo para no ponerte bajo presión" explico la Tsukino con seriedad pero se notaba la preocupación por su amiga.

"Ok, aun queda un minuto para que empiece, por lo que me recuperare" intento Mina convencer a su amiga.

"Está bien, pero si te pasa algo paramos de inmediato" Dijo Usagi con seriedad.

Paso el minuto y todas las chicas habían conseguido tranquilizarse, menos Mina que aun tenía algo de miedo. Usagi se había dado cuenta del estado de su amiga y cuando disponía decir algo el telón se levanto, indicando que ya había empezado la prueba.

"Bienvenidos todos, somos los Sailor Senshin y vamos a tocar para vosotros esta canción" dijo Usagi con alegría pero miraba de reojo a su amiga Mina.

Sin más empezaron a tocar, Usagi intentaba ganar tiempo para que Mina reaccionara, pero lo único que veía la Tsukino era los temblores de la Aino.

"_Mina ¿qué te pasa?" _se pregunto la Aino a si misma_ "Si antes pude tocar, la única diferencia es que son más gente_" pensaba Mina apretando los dientes por la rabia de no conseguir tocar, pero un pequeño destello que provenía del publico llamo la atención y pudo ver que era Sebasu que había llegado justo a tiempo "eso es" sonrió Mina al tener una idea.

Usagi ya no podía retrasar mas por lo que empezó a cantar, en el momento que canto, Mina toco su guitara, sorprendiendo un poco a Usagi pero lo disimulo para que los espectadores no se dieran cuenta del problema de Mina y siguió cantando, mientras cantada la Tsukino pudo ver su hermano al final de la gente, por lo que una idea cruzo por su cabeza provocando que se sorprendiera pero a la vez se negaba en aceptar esa idea.

Entre la gente, Sebasu suspiro aliviado de que saliera bien, su examen de simulación fue más fácil de lo que pensaba por lo que pudo salir antes y al parecer Mina no tenia problema en tocar con gente desconocidas.

"Sabía que estaría aquí" dijo Sendo poniéndose al lado del chico y miro al escenario.

"¿Pasa algo grave?" Pregunto Sebasu algo sorprendido de que le estuviera buscando.

"Te voy a decir la verdadera causa por lo que Mina se tuvo que retirar" miro Sendo muy seriamente haciendo que Sebasu se sintiera incomodo.

En el escenario se veía como las chicas estaba disfrutando de la prueba, se había quitado por completo el nerviosismo que quedaba en ellas, en el momento que había empezado a tocar.

Mientras con Sebasu se podía ver como estaba serio con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose contra la pared.

"Me había imaginado que era algo sobre esto, pero esto es muy serio" dijo Sebasu sin cambiar de posición.

"Por eso, cuando me di cuenta hice que se retirara antes de que el trauma fuera a peor" miro Sendo a las chicas "pero con esta chicas tiene la fuerza suficiente para subir y tocar, aunque me gustaría volver a escuchar esa bella voz" confeso Sendo con una triste sonrisa.

"Me gustaría echar una mano, pero no tengo el conocimiento suficiente para tratar con esto" confeso Sebasu mirando a un lado.

"Sebasu, Mina fue con un psicólogo" ese dato sorprendió a Sebasu "el resultado fue que es imposible curar ya que no es solo un choque psicológico si no también uno emocional" confeso Sendo con una mirada de tristeza.

"Ya veo, aunque curemos su mente, aun esta su herida de corazón" miro Sebasu al escenario para ver a la chica.

Al terminar la pruebas las chicas se fueron a la sala de espera para ver el resultado, las chicas estaba de buen ánimo debido que le salieron bien y no se equivocaron en nada. Pero se veía como Usagi miraba de reojo a Mina, haciendo que esta mirara confundida, por lo que fue a ver qué pasaba.

¿Qué te pasa Usagi?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad, haciendo que las demás miraran a las dos rubias.

"Mina" miro Usagi muy seriamente sorprendiendo a todas "¿está interesado en mi oni chan?" pregunto de tal forma que dejaron muda a todas las chicas.

"¡¿Quueeeue?" respondió la Aino toda roja.

Continuara….

**Respuesta a los reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Rei of Mars<strong>: gracias y tiene razón que ese puntos muertos son frustrante pero cuando entro en uno suelo escuchar música y dar un paseo ya que me ayudan a pensar. Sobre tus fics lo he ojeado por encima y me ha llamado la atención el songfic SOLA, ya he dejado un comentario, aunque tengo que confesar que es mi primera vez que dejo un comentario, porque no sé si habra salido bien ya que soy novato en esto.

**Christydechiba**: me alegra que te gustara lo de Mina y como dijiste era necesario esto para que la trama avanzara y sobre las parejas, la única que puedo confirmar es la de Usagi y Mamoru, los otros se realizaran o no, eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos XD.

**Isabel20: **me alegra que te gustara el final del capitulo ^^.

**PD**: por problema de trabajo y demas cosas no podre seguir con los capitulos, por lo que puede que tarde mas de una semana en actualizar .


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Examen

Ya era medio día y cada uno de las chicas estaba en sus casas.

En la casa de los Tsukino, Usagi estaba en la habitación de su hermano, no se creyó que Mina no tuviera interés en su hermano y más con la reacción que tubo la Aino, con la cara toda roja, por lo que Usagi se metió de nuevo en la habitación de su hermano, quería saber si él también tenía interés en su amiga.

"Oni chan ¿Cuál fue los resultados?" intento Usagi empezar una conversación.

"De 50 personas solo uno voto en contra, el que voto en contra dijo que tardáis un poco en empezar, pero los examinadores saben el problema de Mina y para pasar necesitaban que 35 votara a favor, por lo que no tenéis ningún problema para pasar a la siguiente etapa" explico Sebasu sin quitar la mirada a sus tareas de universidad.

"¿Está interesado en Mina?" pregunto Usagi directamente provocando que Sebasu rompiera la punta de su lápiz.

"¿Por eso está aquí?" pregunto Sebasu mirando seriamente a su hermana.

"No me ha respondido a mi pregunta" inflo Usagi sus mofletes.

"Lo mismo te digo" dijo Sebasu sin cambiar su expresión.

"Cuando esta así no puedo hablarte" dijo Usagi saliendo de la habitación algo enojada.

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando el chico suspiro levemente, se había librado de la pregunta, porque pensó que no era el momento para estas cosas. Además estaba el trauma de la pobre Aino.

"Ahora ¿cómo voy ayudar esta tarde a Mina en los estudio?" suspiro Sebasu rascándose levemente la cabeza.

Mientras en la habitación de Usagi, la chica recordó que tenía que estudiar esta tarde para el examen, el dilema es que estudiara con el chico que le gusta, por lo que imagino todas clases de cosas que podría pasar, por lo que cogió a su gata luna para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, Sebasu salió de su habitación para ir a casa de Mina, en el mismo momento que salía de su casa se encontró con Mamoru. Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"El único que se lo pasa bien es Andews" dijo Mamoru algo preocupado.

"Es verdad que la situación es algo tensa, pero las chicas necesita ayuda" explico Sebasu algo nervioso.

"Normalmente está tranquilo, ¿paso algo?" pregunto el Chiba confundido.

"Nada, solo que por primera vez veo a las amigas de mi hermana como chicas y no como mis pequeñas hermanas" suspiro Sebasu con resignación.

"¿Ese cambio de mentalidad?" pregunto Mamoru con curiosidad.

"Mi hermana me ha preguntado directamente si me gusta algunas de ellas" respondió Sebasu con sinceridad.

"Esa hermana que tiene es única" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa.

"Por eso tiene interés en ella ¿verdad?" dijo Sebasu mirando fijamente a su amigo.

"¿Que está diciendo?" dijo el Chiba mirando a un lado "creo que se está haciendo tarde" entro en la casa de los Tsukino, dejando solo a Sebasu.

Mientras con Andews se podía ver como Makoto estaba estudiando y el chico a su lado, el rubio pensaba pasar el rato con normalidad y conocer un poco más a la chica para poder conquistarla.

"Andews ¿podría explicarme como se resuelve este problema?" dijo Makoto algo nerviosa.

"Déjame ver" se acerco el rubio un poco mas provocando que Makoto se pusiera levemente sonrojada "la solución se encuentra en este apartado, ¿quieres que te explique cómo se llega hasta allí?" pregunto Andews con una sonrisa provocando que Makoto se quedara sin aliento.

"_Dios si esto es un sueño no quiero salir, aunque suspenda el examen_" pensó la chica completamente sonrojada.

"_Me parece que no voy a poder seguir con mi plan_" pensó Andews mirando fijamente en los labios de Makoto.

"_Es mi imaginación o me está mirando con ¿pasión?_ _No, es demasiado bonito pero entonces ¿que son esos ojos?_ Pensó Makoto al ver como el chico lo miraba.

Sin decir una palabra, Andews toco la mejilla de Makoto con suavidad, haciendo que Makoto se quedara paralizada, pero a la vez feliz.

"_Esto es, lo que creo que es_" pensó Makoto colorada y mirando a los ojos del chico, mientras el rubio se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios "_será mi primer beso a pesar de haber tenido tantos novios_" cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor.

Y cuando estaba a pocos milímetros alguien toco la puerta, haciendo que Makoto se levantara de golpe, mientras Andews caía a un lado por el repentino movimiento de la chica. Makoto se fue a ver quién era, mientras Andews maldecía su mala suerte, pero escucho algo que no le gusto nada.

"Pero no te había pagado todo de este mes" dijo Makoto confundida.

"Tardaste un día por lo que tiene que pagar los intereses del retraso" dijo el dueño muy serio.

"¿Por un día tengo que pagar esa cantidad?" pregunto la chica sorprendida.

"Si no quiere quedarte fuera, lo tiene que pagar" dijo muy serio el hombre "no tiene otro sitio que ir ¿verdad?" dijo dejando a Makoto completamente en shock.

Lo que vio la chica es que Andews estaba al lado suya y pudo ver su mirad enojo, por lo que la chica pensó que había escuchado la conversación y vio como tenia intención de salir detrás del dueño del departamento.

"Detente" dijo Makoto agarrando el brazo de Andews.

"¿Por qué soporta este tipo de abuso?" dijo el rubio sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

"Porque tengo un contrato con él, además me he criado en este lugar, aquí está todo mis recuerdos" dijo Makoto entre lagrimas "pero ahora estoy intentando reunir dinero para irme de este lugar, por eso estoy aguatando, es solo temporal" mintió Makoto para tranquilizar al chico.

"Está bien, vamos a seguir con los estudio" respondió Andews intentado olvidar lo ocurrido.

Con Mina, la rubia estaba completamente nerviosa por culpa de una pregunta de una cierta amiga, no paraba de girar el lápiz sin parar y mirar de reojo a un cierto chico pelicastaño, mientras el chico solo se dedicada a tener los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba meditando.

"_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?" _pensó Mina mirando fijamente a Sebasu "_no, él no sabe nada del asusto que pase con su hermana, es normal que esté tranquilo_" miro la Aino a sus libros para seguir estudiando "_es peor, me está indicando que no tiene interés en mi_" puso sus manos sobre la cabeza alterada sin hacer ruido, pero paro por un momento sorprendida _"¿Por qué he pensado esto?" _se quedo completamente paralizadapor la confusión_" Prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme" _se queda más confundida_ "¿enamorarme?¿Cuando paso esto? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Realmente estoy enamorada? ¿Qué demonio está pasando" _se podía ver como la cabeza de Mina empezaba a salir humo por el sobrecalentamiento por el esfuerzo de entender que le pasaba.

"No sigas con el estudio" Salto Sebasu asustando a la Aino.

Cuando Mina miro al chico, este seguía igual pero tenía un ojo abierto, la Aino estaba algo nerviosa, pensaba que se reiría por su actitud infantil pero no fue así.

"No sé que está pensando pero te esta distrayendo, por lo que tomate un descanso para despejarte un poco" Aconsejo Sebasu con un suspiro.

"Ok, pero ¿cómo sabias de mi estado?" pregunto Mina con interés.

"Recuerda que tengo una hermana menor" respondió Sebasu sin rodeo "_te parece un poco y al mismo tiempo no_" pensó el chico recordando los momento en que pasaba el junto con las amigas de su hermana.

"Quiero hacerte una pregunta" Mina se acerco a la cara de Sebasu, incomodando un poco al chico.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Sebasu intentando estar tranquilo, pero fue imposible al tener sus caras a pocos centímetros entre ellos.

"¿Qué soy para ti? Una chica o una hermana menor como Usagi" pregunto la Aino y se pudo apreciar como Sebasu se quedo en shock.

"Yo...yo..." se había quedado mudo el chico ante la pregunta _"¿Por qué de repente? Aun no tengo nada claro_" pensó Sebasu mirando a un lado.

"Quiero la respuesta" dijo Mina aun más cerca amenazando que sus labios rozaran.

Y en ese instante alguien toco la puerta haciendo que Mina callera de espalda, ya que Sebasu de levanto de golpe por el susto.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Sebasu muy nervioso.

"Estoy bien, voy a mirar quien es" salió Mina dejando solo al chico.

"Un segundo mas y seguro que haría una locura" susurro Sebasu rascándose levemente la cabeza.

El chico suspiro, completamente las amigas de su hermana ya no eran niñas, eran chicas y como tal tenía interés con los chicos, pero nunca pensó que tendría interés con él y nunca se daría cuenta si no fuera por la pregunta de Usagi. Sebasu miro alrededor de la habitación de Mina y vio que estaba llena de poste de cantante y cosas sobre la música, Sebasu sonrió al ver cómo era la habitación de la chica.

"_Aun con el trauma, no fuiste capaz de deshacerte de tus cosas, se nota que realmente te gusta la música_" pensó Sebasu con una sonrisa, pero algo llamo la atención y miro dentro de un cajón "¿Un micrófono? Esta bastante estropeado" miro el chico con más atención "esta grietas está hecha adrede y ¿qué es esta letra?" pregunto Sebasu completamente confundido "Para Mina, Nicol" leyó con tranquilidad, pero lo guardo todo cuando escucho paso.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que era Mina, Usagi y Mamoru. Sebasu al verlo se quedo confundido ya que no entendía que hacia esta pareja en la casa de Mina, ya que tenía que estudiar en la casa de su hermana.

"Sebasu ¿Cómo enseña a esta cabeza hueca?" pregunto Mamoru un poco enojado.

"No soy cabeza hueca, amargado" salto Usagi enseñando la lengua.

"Perdona, cabeza de chorlito" dijo Mamoru imitando a la Tsukino

"Señor engreído" contento Usagi de mala gana.

"Parar o veréis el infierno" dijo Sebasu como siempre con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que daba miedo.

"Ok" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Que mala suerte, al fin solo con Mamo-chan y del nerviosismo metí la pata_" pensó Usagi dando un suspiro amargado.

"_Dios tenía la oportunidad de oro para saber más de mi cabeza de chorlito y me deje llevar por los nervios_" pensó Mamoru rascando levemente la cabeza.

"_Esos dos no necesita un empujoncito, necesitan que le den una patada en el trasero para que se den cuenta del asunto, pero no seré el que de la patadita, ya tengo mi propio problema_" suspiro Sebasu mientras Mina miraba de reojo.

"Será mejor que empecemos con el estudio" dijo Sebasu mirando a la recién pareja.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>**

**Christydechiba**: saldrá más cosas de Mina, mientras más se meta en el mundo de la música, por lo que hasta que no sean grupo de música oficialmente, no saldrá más cosas del trauma de Mina . Sobre Usagi, es verdad que es directa a veces XD.

**Isabel20**: el próximo capítulo será el sábado.

**Princess Rei of Mars**: gracias por esperar y intentare actualizar por lo menos los sábados, pero el problema que tengo es solo con este mes, después volverá los capítulos de miércoles/jueves y sábados ^^ solo paciencia.

**PD**: normalmente escribo más pero con el poco tiempo que tengo y otras cosas no he podido hacer nada más y no os preocupéis, tendréis vuestro momento Usagi y Mamoru en el próximo capitulo ( si es que me dejan ).


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Las chicas estaban a final de clases, estaban nerviosas por los resultados del examen ya que fueron ayer y hoy era el resultado. Cuando pusieron el tablón con el resultado del examen, las chicas se sorprendieron por la nota.

Makoto: 5,1/10 puntos

Mina: 5,5/10 puntos

Rei: 8,5/10 puntos

Amy: 10/10 puntos

Usagi: 4,9/10 puntos

Las chicas suspiraron pero Usagi estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas con un aura deprimente, haciendo que las chicas sintieran lastima, ya que era la única que suspendió.

"¿Por qué soy la única que suspendí?" se pregunto Usagi a sí misma.

"No te preocupes si hace un trabajo, puede subir la decima que falta para aprobar" dijo Amy muy segura de sus palabras.

"Pero no tengo ganas y seguro que es muy difícil" dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes, sin embargo Mina se le ocurre una idea.

"Le decimos a tu hermano que a suspendido por no querer hacer el trabajo" dijo la Aino con una sonrisa malvada, pero cuando miro Usagi ya no estaba, ya que fue a pedir el trabajo.

"¿Tanto miedo da su hermano mayor?" pregunto Rei confundida.

"Más que tu cuando saca la escoba del templo" sonrió Makoto nerviosa.

Al tocar el timbre las chicas se fueron a sus casas. Usagi al llegar a su casa tenía miedo de su madre y esta vez su hermano mayor no estaría para ayudar ya que estudiaron juntos.

"Me enseña la nota" ordeno Ikuto sabiendo como reaccionaría su hija.

"¿Qué nota?" intento Usagi disimular.

"Hija si no quiere dormir fuera enséñame la nota ya" regaño su madre haciendo que Usagi diera la nota "4,9 /10 puntos, ¿tiene alguna escusa para esta nota?" pregunto la mujer algo enojada.

"Nada, pero si hago un trabajo aprobare, por esto tengo que ir a mi habitación" Dijo Usagi rápidamente para librarse del castigo.

"Eso espero, porque si no lo consigue ya sabes lo que viene" la Señora Ikuto señalo a la habitación de su hija, indicando que hiciera su trabajo.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada Usagi fue a su habitación y se preparo para hacer su trabajo de instituto, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero tenía que hacer si no quería ver la furia de su madre y si su hermano se uniera seria el infierno. Cuando estaba haciendo el trabajo, alguien toco la puerta por lo que fue a la puerta para saber quién era.

"¿Onichan?" dijo Usagi confundida ya que pensó que su hermano estaba estudiando.

"¿Cómo te fue el examen?" pregunto Sebasu algo preocupado.

"Saque un 4.9/10 puntos por lo que tengo que hacer un trabajo" dijo Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo y señalando el trabajo que estaba en la mesa de su escritorio.

"Ok, pero que paso para que tu y Mamoru fuerais a la casa de Mina" dijo el chico con curiosidad, aunque lo disimulaba un poco.

"Yo…yo metí la pata" respondió Usagi algo deprimida.

"No creo que sea tan grave" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Fue cuando estábamos estudiando" intento explicar Usagi lo sucedido.

-Flash Back-

Usagi estaba feliz de estar al lado de Mamoru y que fuera su profesor en particular, estaba aprendiendo muy bien y la mayoría de las cosas lo pillaba a la primera, excepto el inglés que aun no conseguía aprenderlo bien. Sin más Usagi se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Tengo que llamarte sensei?" dijo Usagi con interés en la respuesta.

"Llámame como quieras, mientras no sea un insulto" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa, haciendo que Usagi casi se quedara embobada al mirarlo.

"Entonces te llamare Mamo-chan" hablo la rubia con alegría. "Siempre y cuando no te metas conmigo" dijo Usagi poniendo un dedo en el pecho del chico y se da cuenta Usagi que ese gesto era algo atrevido por el lugar y como estaban los dos, por lo que volvió a su lugar algo nerviosa.

"¿_Me acaba de hacer un gesto sexy_?" pensó Mamoru algo confundido pero no le dio importancia, ya que conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella lo había hecho inconscientemente.

"Voy por unas bebidas "hablo Usagi levantándose de su sitio.

Por casualidad del destino o más bien por la naturaleza de la rubia, Usagi tropieza y se lleva por delante a Mamoru, cuando la rubia abre los ojos por el golpe recibido se da cuenta de que ella está en el suelo y Mamoru encima de ella, Usagi se quedo sin aliento, no se movía por el motivo de que su mente no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y Mamoru parecía estar igual ya que tampoco se movía.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? Esto no entraba en mis planes_" pensó el Chiba nervioso y se fijo en cierta parte de la chica.

"_¿Por qué seré tan torpe? Y para colmo atropello al chico que me gusta_" pensó Usagi completamente roja _"¿hoe? Me está mirando fijamente, espera no me estará mirando lo que yo creo que es_" se puso Usagi mas nerviosa y veía como el chico se acercaba mas y mas "_yo…yo… aun no estoy lista_" pensó Usagi que instintivamente golpeo en la cara de Mamoru dejando fuera de combate.

-Fin Flash Back-

"¿Le golpeaste?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido.

"Fue instinto de supervivencia" intento Usagi justiciar su acción.

"¿Instinto?" se pudo ver como al principio estaba confundido pero al momento sus ojos brillaron con intensidad asustando a su hermana "creo que voy a decir una cosa a Mamo-chan" dijo con un tono de voz provocando que Usagi empezara a sudar frio.

"Nooo Onichan por un beso no me va a pasar nada" salto Usagi asustada y preocupada por el Chiba.

"¿Beso?"Dijo Sebasu completamente confundido "_Maldita sea pensé en otra cosa, aunque no es mala idea dar un pequeño aviso a mi amigo_" pensó mirando a un lado mientras rascaba levemente la nuca.

"¿Qué pensaba que era?" Pregunto Usagi inocentemente provocando que su hermano girada la cabeza de repente a un lado completamente rojo.

"Nada, no es nada" dijo el chico algo nervioso.

Usagi miro a su hermano durante unos segundos y después se fue a hacer su trabajo, mientras Sebasu suspiro por dentro de haberse librado de responder esa pregunta y se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban en el local practicando con los instrumentos y preparándose para la 4 etapa. Estaban tranquilas ya que pensaba que lo más difícil era el principio del concurso.

"Usagi ¿Cómo va el trabajo?" Pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Bien, mi oni-chan me ha ayudado un poco" dijo la rubia sin preocupaciones.

"La próxima vez asegúrate de hacer un trabajo que se pueda entender" intervino Sebasu algo enojado.

"Qué culpa tengo de que sea mala en caligrafía" salto Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Sebasu-san ¿Cuándo es la 4 etapa?" intervino Mina para apagar los ánimos.

"Esta tarde" hablo el chico tranquilo mientras las chicas se quedan mudas al saberlo "no dije nada para que no sintierais presionada"

"¿Me dará tiempo de terminar el trabajo? Pregunto Usagi algo preocupada.

"Si no hace la vaga, tendrás terminada a la 1 de la mañana" respondió Amy calculando el tiempo que tardaría la Tsukino.

"Oni-cha ayúdame" imploro Usagi con ojos de corderito.

"Yo también tengo que estudiar por lo que no puedo hacer nada" respondió Sebasu seriamente.

"¿Qué alguien me ayude?"Pregunto Usagi a sus amigas pero todas miran a un lado "sois malas" dijo Usagi saliendo del lugar.

"Usagi" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo intentando impedir que se fuera la Tsukino

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Makoto preocupada.

"No te preocupes, ya volverá" dijo Sebasu tumbándose en el sofá.

"Pero que pasa si se pierde" Hablo Rei preocupada.

"He dicho que no pasa nada" volvió a responder el chico mientras enviaba un mensaje por el móvil.

"_¿Que acaba de enviar?_" pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Con Usagi, la chica había corrido tanto que se perdió o al menos el lugar no le sonaba, decidió pararse en un parque y esperar a que alguien conocido pasara en ese momento. Se puso en un columpio y se balanceaba levemente, meditaba lo que había ocurrido y pensó que tal vez era demasiado infantil y que al menos debería intentarlo antes de pedir ayuda, pero antes tenía que saber donde estaba.

"Esta aquí cabeza de chorlito" Dijo Mamoru desde atrás de la chica.

"No tengo ganas de pelea" respondió la rubia algo desanimada.

"¿Qué problema tiene? Tal vez pueda ayudar" pregunto amablemente el Chiba.

"Gracias Mamo-chan pero tengo que hacer el trabajo yo sola, si quiero aprobar el examen" respondió Usagi con una sonrisa mientras se columpiaba levemente.

"Parece que no fui de mucha ayuda" dijo Mamoru mirando fijamente a la chica ya que la escena era hermosa.

"No, el problema era yo, lo que acepte en el examen fue lo que me enseñaste en mi habitación" Usagi sonrió al recodarlo y más en lo último "lo siento" dijo Usagi ocultando la mirada.

"¿Por qué? "Pregunto Mamoru confundido.

"Por el golpe" contesto Usagi.

"Me golpeaste inconscientemente debido por las circunstancias, por eso no te voy a odiar, ni enfadarme" hablo el Chiba con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? Pregunto Usagi mirando fijamente al chico.

"De verdad" contesto Mamoru con toda sinceridad y le pone algo en la mano de la rubia "aquí tiene algo de ayuda" dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Usagi miro los documentos y era información para su trabajo y al final un pequeño mapa indicando como volver, cuando miro al Chiba, este ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba confundida ya que sabía mucho de ella o tal vez era demasiada transparente para él, con ese gesto lo único que hizo es que Usagi tuviera más interés en él o ¿era posible amarlo más? Cada vez que lo pensaba, se le subía los colores a la rubia por lo que decido volver a casa para dejar los documento y irse al concurso para la 4 etapa. Detrás de los arboles estaba Mamoru mirando fijamente a la chica y después miro a su móvil ya que había un mensaje.

"Mensaje: Sebasu

Contenido: Mi hermana anda por las calles deprimida, podrías animarla, estoy seguro que lo consigues.

PD: Y también podría buscar algo de información para un trabajo de Matemáticas, ya te imaginaras el porqué cuando la encuentre.

"

Mamoru sonrió ya que descubrió que Usagi no le odiaba por lo sucedido, ya que él no pudo resistir en querer saborear esos labios, pero cuando recibió el golpe en lugar de conectar sus labios, pensó que le estaba forzando algo que ella no quería, pero en realidad era que Usagi se asusto un poco por lo rápido que fue. Por lo que decido esperar hasta que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos y los sentimientos de la Tsukino.

En la tarde, Usagi y las chicas estaban en los vestuarios del concurso para poder empezar la 4 etapa. Las chicas estaba vistiéndose cuando todas miraron a la Aino completamente roja menos Usagi y Mina se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Mina confundida.

"¿Qué tiene en el cuello?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente, haciendo que todas las chicas taparan la boca de la Tsukino.

"Ha sido por el roce de la guitarra, ayer no preste mucha atención y me hice el roce, ¿eso era lo que mirabais?" pregunto Mina mirando seriamente a las chicas.

"Si" contesto Usagi ganado la mirada de ira de las otras chicas.

"Ya dejéis de pelear y salir ya" intervino Sebasu detrás de la puerta.

"Espera aun no estamos lista" Dijo Makoto dando su últimos retoque a su vestido, igual que las chicas.

Al terminar salieron todas a hacer la 4 etapa, lo que no se dieron cuentas es que alguien entro a los vestuarios de las chicas y empezó a mirar las pertenecía de las chicas.

Mientras las chicas estaban delante de los jueces y tocando algo, esa persona sonrió al encontrar algo y salió sin que nadie descubriera que había pasado en ese lugar.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Reviews<strong>

**Tinteii**: bueno es verdad que se ha visto pocas cosas entre ellos, pero Sebasu y Mamoru son Amigos de la infancia y no te preocupes más de una vez Mamoru pedirá ayuda a Sebasu y este a él.

**Princess Rei of Mars**: el punto muerto lo he superado pero ahora está otro asunto, pero no te preocupes intentare no tardar más de una semana XD.

**Isabel20: **gracias ^^ intentare publicar el sábado pero no estoy seguro de conseguirlo XD.

**Christydechiba: **Gracias, pero la relación de Mina y Sebasu estará en pausa, también Makoto y Andrew ya que necesito que avance un poco la trama, en caso de Mamoru va a dar una pequeña ayuda a Usagi sin querer, pero eso más adelante ^^.

**PD**: se que algunos preguntareis porque estoy subiendo un Lunes el capitulo, pues lo diré, este capitulo era para el miércoles pero tuve un rato libre ayer y lo termine antes de tiempo, pero solo fue eso, por lo que no os costumbréis XD, ya que la actualizaciones son miércoles y sábados ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: la canción robada.

Usagi estaban mirando sus cosas y se percata de algo anormal, por lo que miro a su hermano algo confundida.

"Oni-chan ¿cogiste mi libreta?" pregunto Usagi de tal forma que solo su hermano la escuchara.

"No, se te abra olvidado en la casa" respondió Sebasu con normalidad.

"Puede ser, pero allí tenia la letra de la canción" dijo Usagi algo preocupada.

"¿Tiene copia de la letra?" pregunto Sebasu algo serio.

"Si, deje a cada uno de mis amigas para que lo memorizaran y en parte para tener siempre una copia a mano" confeso Usagi ya tranquilizada.

"Chicas" Sebasu se dirige a todas "yo voy a hablar con los jueces para ver si habéis pasado y si pasáis intentare saber la hora de la última etapa" dijo Sebasu mirando la hora por si ya podía ir a donde estaban los jueces.

"Sebasu-san ¿Cuánto grupos quedan?" Pregunto Mina con interés.

"Había unos 25 grupos y si no me falla la memoria creo que solo 10 pasara para la final" contesto Sebasu antes de irse.

"Solo 50 personas estará en la final" dijo Amy con rapidez.

"_No somos rival para Amy_" pensaron las chicas al no poder responder antes que la peliazul.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de ensayo, estaban practicando para la final y estaban seguras de ganar, aunque aún no había recibido la aprobación de pase de Sebasu.

"Es raro, normalmente nos avisa inmediatamente" Dijo Makoto al no tener información del chico.

"Lo que pasa es que al ser los dos últimas etapa, tiene que pensarlo con cuidado quien pasa y quien no, ya que no hay vuelta atrás" Hablo Mina con sabiduría.

"Además en esta etapa solo hay gente con talento" intervino Sebasu de repente.

"Ya llegaste, ¿Cuál es el resultado?" pregunto Rei interesada, igual que las chicas.

"Pasasteis y mañana tenéis que ir al edificio del concursó" dijo Sebasu no muy convencido.

"¿Tan pronto empezamos?" pregunto Amy sorprendida.

"No y si" eso dejo confundida a las chicas "lo que quiero decir que mañana empieza la última etapa, pero no os toca" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces para que vamos a ir?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Lo siento chicas pero no me han dicho el porqué, aunque se lo pregunte" confeso Sebasu algo preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todas las chicas en el edificio del concurso, dispuesta a saber el motivo, por lo que entraron sin dudar y al entrar se encontraron con los demás participante.

"Mira quien está aquí" salto Beryl intentando demostrar su superioridad.

"Las perdedoras ¿verdad?" siguió el juego el manager de Beryl.

"Beryl, aun no se ha terminado el concurso, por lo que puede llevarte una desilusión" Dijo Mina enojada pero sin caer en su juego.

"Oni-chan ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Usagi al ver como su hermano no estaba muy atento a la conversación.

"_Algo no cuadra pero ¿Qué es?_" pensó mirando a un lado "no pasa nada, además ya están aquí los jueces" dijo Sebasu señalando el escenario.

Todo el mundo se reunió delante del escenario, allí estaban los jueces muy serio por los que unos de ellos se acerco al micrófono y lo cogió.

"Tenemos que decir que los que llegaron aquí tiene potencial para ser cantantes" dijo Sendo con una sonrisa y entrega al micro a su compañero.

"Pero como sabéis solo tenemos premios para 3 personas y un premio especial" intervino Ibuki y dejo el micro a su compañera.

"Aunque no explicamos cómo se gana ese premio especial" hablo Misaki con tranquilidad en su voz.

"El premio especial se podría llevar el primero del concurso pero también cabe la posibilidad de que se lleve el ultimo, aunque no allá ganado el concurso" dijo Runa cogiendo el micrófono.

"¿Cómo? ¿Entonces que vale ganar el concurso, si no gana el especial?" salto Beryl algo enojada.

"No somos nosotros la que decidimos" explico Ryo "deciden ellos" dijo serio enseñando a dos personas que estaban detrás de ellos

"La discográfica, es quien entregara el premio especial" hablo Sendo con normalidad.

"La discográfica a decidido que el orden de la última etapa sea por suerte" dijo Misaki con una caja en sus manos "por lo que tenis que coger un papel y decir su número, ese número será su turno que toca vuestro grupo" explico la mujer con sencillez.

Sin decir nada, los jueces llamaron uno a uno al presentante de los grupos y cogió su número, al terminar ya se podía ver el resultado de la final.

"Somos los últimos" dijo Sebasu rascando levemente con la nuca.

"La primera vez que somos ultimo en el concurso" dijo Mina sin dar importancia al asunto.

"Pues nosotras somos primeros" apareció Beryl con una sonrisa malvada, junto con su manager.

"Ya veo la fortuna y la fama" hablo Kongera muy seguro de su victoria.

"No sé qué planeas, pero no saldrá con la tuya, no mientras esté aquí" dijo Sebasu con seriedad.

"Nunca me ganaste, por lo que ya tengo el premio del concurso y la discográfica" se fue Kongera riéndose junto con Beryl.

"¿Nunca ganaste?" pregunto Usagi sorprendida.

"Se refiere a los debates de clases, como tú sabes este ataca por donde más te duele, por eso nunca consigo concéntrame y al final acabo metiendo la pata" confeso Sebasu dando un amargo suspiro "pero esto es la vida real y no en el instituto" dijo mirando seriamente donde estaban Beryl y su presentante.

Al final las chicas estaban en la sala de espera, ya que los grupos que no estaban haciendo la prueba, tenían permiso de ver a los que estaban haciendo la última etapa por la pantalla de la sala, las chicas miraban al grupo de Beryl, cuando la pelirroja empezó a cantar una canción muy conocida sorprendiendo a todos, y haciendo que el mal presagio de Sebasu se cumpliera.

"N..no me lo puedo creer es mi canción" dijo Usagi en shock.

"Ella fue quien robo la libreta" dijo Sebasu apretando los puños.

"Tenemos que decir a los jueces" hablo Rei enojada, yendo al escenario.

"No podemos" intervino Sebasu agarrando a la pelinegra.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Mina al ver el panorama.

"¿Tenemos pruebas de que es nuestra canción?" dijo Sebasu a las chicas, haciendo que ellas miraran al suelo "por lo que sería mejor callarnos" hablo el chico con seriedad.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" pregunto Rei al no saber qué hacer.

"No lo sé" confeso Seabsu al ver las cosas "solo se me ocurre hacer otra canción" dijo Sebasu yendo del lugar enojado "_no pensaba que pasaría esto, por suerte hice eso_" pensó dejando solas a las chicas.

"Solo disponemos de 2 días" dijo Makoto preocupada.

"Un día para la canción y un día para practicar, ¿será suficiente?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Solo podemos intentarlo, ¿Usagi?" Pregunto Mina al ver como Usagi había estado todo el rato callada.

"Esa canción" dijo la Tsukino sin mostrar su rostro "lo había hecho de todo corazón" hablo con tono triste mientras una lagrima amenazaba en salirse.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" hablo Amy al lado de Usagi.

Paso una hora desde el incidente con Beryl. Usagi estaba en la cama, no tenía ganas de moverse y no se le ocurría nada para la nueva canción.

La rubia estaba dolida, ya que había puesto en corazón y alma en la canción, esa canción era para ayudar a su amiga que tenía un gran problema, por eso se había esforzado mucho y una mujer se lo había quitado por la cara solo para ganar fama y dinero. Cuando ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía idiota por haber dejado la libreta en la mochila, y más por no haberse preocupado al desaparecer y lo que más dolía en su corazón es que al final había fallado en ayudar a Makoto, había fallado cuando Mina había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por superar su trauma, había fallado cuando su hermano había sacado el tiempo para ella estando ocupado por los estudio, había fallado a su amiga Amy y Rei que había confiado en ella. Sin más no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Sebasu estaba detrás de la puerta, pensaba animar a su hermana menor por lo sucedido pero cuando escucho su pequeño llanto detrás de la puerta, no fue capaz de golpear la puerta y limito a apoyar su frente en la puerta, se sentía inútil y lo peor es que no tenía nada para animarla, aunque ya tenía un plan para solucionar esto, el daño ya estaba hecho y eso es algo que no podía soportarlo.

"Un hermano mayor nace primero para proteger lo que vienen detrás, eso es lo que había escuchado, pero parece que he fallado en esta ocasión" dijo a sí mismo y saco su teléfono móvil "yo no puedo hacer nada, pero conozco alguien que si puede" murmuro Sebasu enviando cierto mensaje.

Ya era por la tarde cuando Usagi decidió salir de su habitación, estar toda la mañana dentro no le ayudo en nada, por lo que decidió salir un momento.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo cuando recibió un mensaje de Mamoru, esta miro sorprendida ya que nunca había dado su teléfono móvil, cuando re repente se le cruzo la respuesta.

"Onichan, ya verás cuando te pille" dijo Usagi algo enojada "quería ser yo quien se lo diera" inflo los mofletes por el disgusto.

Sin perder tiempo Usagi abrió el mensaje del móvil.

"Mensaje: Mi príncipe de la Tierra.(alias Mmamo-chan)

Te veo en el Cafetería de Andrews."

Usagi se quedo mirando al móvil como si eso no fuera verdad y fuera una broma, levanto la mirada y volvió a mirar el mensaje, a continuación miro por todo lado del móvil, comprobando si el mensaje era por fallo de su móvil y al terminar se pudo ver como respiro profundamente.

"¿Qué hago?" Grito Usagi poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza." Me acaba de citar el chico que me gusta, además no sé si es para pedir una cita o es para meterse conmigo" dijo la rubia completamente confundida, "a qué más da, no creo que empeore las cosas" hablo Usagi dirigiéndose al sitio citado.

Al llegar café Crown, miro i estaba allí, al no verlo decidió sentarse y esperar a que llegara el Chiba, al pasar unos minutos unos manos le tapa los ojos asustando por un segundo a la rubia.

"¿Quién soy?" pregunto Mamoru con un toque de diversión.

"Mmmm, no se puede ser Mamo-chan, no suele hacerme esa broma" dijo Usagi intentando seguir con el juego.

"Si lo soy" contesto sentándose al frente de la Tsukino "_completamente Sebasu no me ha mentido, Usagi estaba llorando, espero poder animarla"_ pensó mirando a la rubia.

"¿Para qué me ha citado?"Pregunto Usagi con interés.

"_Maldición, no he pensado nada, me he lanzado a lo loco al saber su estado de ánimo_" pensó mirando a un lado"¿necesitamos una razón para vernos?" dijo lo primero que paso por su mente, lo que no sabía es que Usagi se sonrojo levemente. "_no debí decir eso_" pensó Mamoru al ver la reacción de la chica.

"Si tiene razón" contesto Usagi mirando a sus manos levemente sonrojada, pero Mamoru decidió decir la verdad.

"Me he enterado de que esta triste y quería animarte y ayudar en todo lo que pueda" contesto el Chiba con total sinceridad.

"Gracias Mamo-chan" contesto Usagi con una sonrisa al ver como el chico se preocupaba por ella "¿puedo pedirte tu opinión?" pregunto Usagi mirando al suelo tristemente.

"Sí, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda" contesto Mamoru con sinceridad, haciendo que Usagi mirara esos ojos que tanto le gustaba.

"Si hiciera una cosa por una amiga y una persona ajena te lo quita para su propio beneficio y no puede comprobarlo, ¿Qué arias?" pregunto Usagi aun más triste.

"_Ya veo, no me extraña que reaccionara así, ya que eres ese tipo de persona_" pensó Mamoru al ver a la Tsukino en ese estado "en mi caso, mejoraría y enseñaría a esa persona que aunque me lo haya rebatado mi proyecto, nunca podría superar mi ingenio o talento, ya que no estoy haciendo esto por mí, sino por mi amiga por lo que estoy haciendo eso" contesto Mamoru con sinceridad.

"Gracias, Mamo-chan" sonrió la rubia, ya que esas palabras le había animado y sin pensar beso al Chiba en la mejilla "es tu recompensa" dijo Usagi saliendo del lugar.

Se podía ver como Mamoru se tocaba su mejilla, nunca imagino que ayudarla tendría como recompensa un beso y por fin supo cómo eran sus labios, la sensación era mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora tenía más ganas de besar esos labios.

Mientras Usagi estaba en la entrada de su casa, tenía una gran sonrisa, su chico se preocupaba por él y no deseaba verla triste, por eso Usagi fue capaz de darle un beso. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, por lo ocurrido hoy ya estaba feliz y no tenia duda alguna, de que estaba completamente enamorada de Mamoru Chiba de todo corazón.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**: gracias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo ^^.

**Christydechiba**: Bueno Mamoru en esa situación, según la vista de cada uno se puede entender una cosa u otro y sobre Sebasu entendió que su amigo quería meter mano a su hermana, pero solo quería besarla XD.

**PD**: este era el capitulo para el Sábado pero como veis no pude hacerlo hasta ahora , intentare tener el próximo para el jueves pero lo tengo difícil por varias cosas, por lo que paciencia ^^.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Usagi entro en su casa, estaba feliz para poder crear su nueva canción y estaba seguro que sería mejor que la anterior, por lo que corrió hacia su habitación pero tropezó con su hermano mayor.

"Oni-chan no me moleste ahora, si me molesta enseñare a Mina foto de cuando era un niño" hablo Usagi con una sonrisa mientras entraba en su habitación.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Mina en esto?" dijo Sebasu algo enojado pero al final suspira y se rasca levemente la nuca "me alegro que Mamoru te animara" hablo el chico tranquilamente, pero suena el móvil y lee el mensaje.

"Mensaje: Mamoru Chiba.

Me debes dos desayunos con esta pequeña ayuda.

"

"Yo no cobro cuando intento ayudar a vosotros dos" Dijo Sebasu algo enojado y suspira con resignación y recibe otro mensaje.

"Mensaje: Mamoru Chiba.

Es broma, con mucho gusto ayudare cuando se trate de mi princesa

"

"Hoy quiere cobrar" dijo Sebasu con un aura oscuro a su alrededor, pero se le fue cuando escucho a su hermana coger la guitara para componer.

Al día siguiente Usagi había terminado su canción. Corrió a reunirse con su amiga y la enseño, las amigas le gustaron mucho y sin perder tiempo, practicaron todo el día para el día de la prueba.

El día de la prueba llego, Usagi y las chicas estaban preparados para tocar y ganar, con esa mentalidad se fue al edificio del concurso. Al entrar en el edificio no vieron nadie por lo que pensaron que llegaron demasiado pronto, cuando una voz apareció por la espalda asustando a la mayoría.

"Hola Sendo, ¿Cómo esta?" Contesto Sebasu con normalidad, mientras las chicas intentaban recuperar del susto.

"Bien Sebasu, ¿estáis lista?" pregunto Sendo al grupo de la Senshin.

"Si" dijeron las chicas con ánimos.

"Entonces seguirme" hablo Sendo llevando a las chicas, mientras Sebasu se quedo atrás.

"Buena suerte" susurro Sebasu con una sonrisa.

Las chicas estaban en el vestuario vistiendo sus vestidos de Sailor, cuando tuvieron una visita no deseada.

"¿Qué haces aquí Beryl?" pregunto Mina muy enojada, mientras Makoto agarro a Rei para que esta no le diera un escobazo al estilo miko del templo.

"Pensé que ibais a retiraros" Dijo Beryl con maldad.

"¿Porque nos robaste la canción?" pregunto Usagi sin mirar a la mujer.

"¿Tenéis pruebas?" Pregunto Beryl con una sonrisa malvada.

"No, pero tenemos una canción aun mejor que la que nos robaste" salto Amy interviniendo en la conversación.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

"Perdona pelirroja, al contrario que tu, nosotros sabemos crear melodía" salto Mina con una mirada de triunfo.

"Chicas os tocan en 2 minutos" salto uno de los trabajadores.

"No ganaras" dijo Beryl mirando con frialdad.

"No perderemos ante ti" hablo Usagi en nombre de las Sailor

Al salir del vestuario las chicas tenían más ganas de ganar, al llegar al escenario cada uno cogieron sus instrumentos y se colocaron como siempre hacían.

"Buenos días, Soy Sailor Moon la cantante, la de mi izquierda es Sailor Venus la guitarrista, en el mismo lado, detrás de Venus esta Sailor Mercurio la pianista, a mi lado derecho esta Sailor Martes el bajista y en el mismo lado Sailor Júpiter el baterista y la canción que voy a cantar se titula Ai No Senshi, espero que os guste la canción" dijo Usagi con la voz más amable que podía hacer.

**Ai No Senshi**

Kami ga sora ni moeagaru

Karada ga honou no you yo

Yada wa nande kou naru no

HONTO ni mou okocchau kara

Koi wo shite setsunai mama

Amai yume wo mitetai no ni

Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo

Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne

Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo

Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha

Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo

Donna warui hito datte

Suki nara shinjite miru no

Sore wo riyou suru nante

Sonna no yaccha-ikenai no yo

Itsudatte mamoritai no

Anata no tame tonde yuku wa

Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-

Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne

Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo

Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha

Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo

Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne

Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo

Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha

Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo

Al terminar se podía ver como los jueces y los dos hombre de las discográfica les aplaudían, para las chicas era algo bueno, ya que significaba que le gustaba aunque solo tuvieron dos días para hacer funcionar la nueva canción, pero las chicas sintieron que valió la pena intentarlos.

Sebasu estaba mirando en el monitor, estaba sorprendido que en tan poco tiempo hubiera conseguido ese resultado, pero en parte era porque querían ganar y se habían esforzado al máximo, por lo que ahora solo tocaba la decisión de los jueces.

Al medio día las chicas estaban comiendo en el café Crown, estaban seguras de ganar, pero no sabían cuando saldrían los resultados, por lo que preguntaron a Sebasu si lo sabía.

"Me dijeron que pasado mañana, tendría el resultado" contesto Sebasu comiendo tranquilamente su bocata.

"Mina ¿Cuándo piensa ligar a mi Oni-chan?" Susurro Usagi a la Aino, provocando que esta escupiera todo el zumo en la cara de Rei.

"Espero que tenga una buena escusa para esto" dijo Rei muy enojada al estar cubierta de zumo.

"Usagi eso no se pregunta, o yo pregunto tu relación con Mamoru" dijo Mina ignorando a Rei.

"Oye que solo tenía intención de ayudarte" salto Usagi a la defensiva.

"Pues no me está ayudando en nada" contesto Mina enojada.

"Rei, ¿lo para tu o lo paro yo?" pregunto Sebasu al escuchar el alboroto.

"No déjamelo a mí" Respondió Rei con un aura de fuego a su alrededor con una escoba en su hombro.

"_¿Dónde ha sacado la escoba_?" preguntaron todos, mientras veía como Rei perseguía a las dos rubias y esta huía desesperadamente.

Al rato cada unas se fueron a sus casa, mientras Sebasu y Usagi caminaban tranquilamente directo a su casa, la rubia tocaba levemente el chichón que provoco Rei con la escoba.

"Como duele" se quejaba la Tsukino

"Te lo buscaste, aunque no se que le dijiste a Mina para que escupiera todo el zumo" dijo Sebasu sin saber nada del tema.

"Cosas de chicas, cosas de chicas" contesto Usagi mirando a un lado.

Al llegar la noche, la Familia Tsukino decidió ver una película, estaba pasándose bien cuando sonó el teléfono, fue papa Kenji quien lo cogió y llamo a Sebasu, mientras cogía el teléfono se preguntaba quién podía ser a esta hora de la noche.

"Mochi, mochi" pero no había respuesta por lo que empezó a impacientarse "¿hay alguien al teléfono?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Sebasu san, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" dijo Makoto con una voz casi ahogada.

"¿Qué pasa?"Pregunto el chico preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz.

"Me han echado del piso, solo dispongo esta noche para recoger mis cosas" dijo Makoto a punto de llorar.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Sebasu completamente en shock.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" volvió a preguntar a Makoto llorando.

Sebasu se apoyo contra la pared, en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, sabía muy bien porque no ha llamado a Andrews ya que este seguramente golpearía al dueño del piso por hacer eso a su chica, Mamoru no tenía suficiente confianza, además de que sabía que solo tiene ojos para Usagi, aunque el Chiba no negaría su ayuda y en su caso con él, era como su hermano mayor tal vez por eso le llamo primero.

Sebasu cerró los ojos unos momentos para poder pensar tranquilamente.

-Flash Back-

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente en su casa, cuando apareció su hermana de 10 años de edad, juntos con sus amigas., estaban discutiendo lo que iban hacer.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" pregunto Sebasu con la edad de 13 años.

"Jugar" saltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿A qué?· volvió a preguntar el niño con curiosidad.

"A las justicieras" saltaron las niñas al coro.

"¿Quién es el malo?" dijo Sebasu confundido.

"Tu" dijo las niñas con unos brillos en los ojos, que hizo que Sebasu sudara frio.

"Pies para que os quiero" hablo Sebasu empezando a correr por su vida.

Al final de la tarde, se podía ver como Sebasu estaba atado a una silla, mientras las niñas levantaban las manos en signo de victoria. Sebasu suspiraba levemente, no podía creer que 5 niñas le pillara tan rápidamente y menos con la patosa de su hermana, pero lo que paso a continuación aun le sorprendería mas.

"¿Cómo vamos a castigarte?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"No hice nada malo" salto Seabsu de repente.

"Eso lo sabemos" Hablo Amy amablemente.

"Entonces soltarme" dijo Sebasu pataleando en la silla

"Pero estamos jugando" dijo Mina inflando los mofletes.

"Ya se" salto Usagi con una sonrisa "castigo de beso" dijo con una mirada de inocencia ya que no entendía bien el significado de ese gesto.

"Eso, eso a los niños no le gusta eso" salto Makoto con un brillo en los ojos.

"Eso no debería ser con alguien que os guste" intento el niño evitar el castigo.

"Pero si tu eres nuestro hermano mayor" dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo

"NOOOOOOOO" grito Seabsu antes de recibir su castigo.

Al llegar la noche, mama Tsukino llego a la casa y al mirar el salón encontró una escena muy bella, ya que Sebasu estaba dormido en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras las chicas estaban dormidas a su lado y en las piernas del niño.

"Aunque no tenéis lazos de sangre, ellas te ven como su hermano mayor" dijo Mama Tsukino con una sonrisa.

-Final Flash Back-

Al abrir los ojos tenía una mirada seria, ellas siempre le había visto como su hermano mayor, pero lo que no sabían las chicas es que Sebasu con el tiempo le veían como su hermana menor y por ese motivo estaba dispuesto a entrar en acción, llamo a su padre para hablar lo sucedido y que pensaba ayudar, por lo que Kenji no negó en echarle una mano a una de las amigas de su hija, por lo que fueron por el coche.

"¿Qué piensa hacer primero?, hijo" pregunto Kenji mientras conducía.

"Ahora mismo hay que sacar a Makoto de allí" dijo Sebasu llamando por el móvil "Mamoru, necesito tu ayuda, ve a la casa de Makoto ya, te contare lo sucedido mas tarde y no digas nada a Andrews que puede hacer una locura" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad.

"Ok, pero no me puede decir que pasa ahora" pregunto el Chiba confundido.

"No tengo tiempo, mejor dicho no tenemos tiempo" contesto Sebasu colgando el teléfono "Papa ¿podría Makoto quedarse un tiempo en nuestra casa?" Pregunto el chico esperado una afirmación de su padre.

"Si puede quedarse mientras busca otro sitio en que vivir" Contesto Kenji parando el coche, ya que había llegado.

"Gracias" Hablo Sebasu bajándose del automóvil.

Sebasu corrió hasta el piso de Makoto, al entrar se podía ver como la chica estaba en mitad de la casa llorando, este al verlo acaricio la cabeza como si fuera su hermano mayor.

"Recoge tus cosas nos vamos de aquí" dijoSebasu lo más amable que podía.

"¿Dónde? ¿Quién me ayudara con el equipaje, cuando solo dispongo de esta noche?" pregunto Makoto entre llanto

"Pues con la ayuda de nosotros" dijo Mamoru en la puerta junto con Kenji.

"Ve al coche y déjanos el asunto a nosotros" hablo Kenji con tranquilidad para tranquilizar un poco a la chica.

Sin perder tiempo, Mamoru, Kenji y Sebasu empezaron a empaquetar las cosas de Makoto cosas, tardaron 4 horas en sacar las cosas del piso y meter en el coche.

"¿Esta todo?"Pregunto Mamoru a Makoto que aun estaba algo triste.

"No, solo despedirme del lugar" dijo mirando por última vez su antigua casa.

"Mañana nos reunimos con Andrews para decir lo ocurrido, no quiero imaginarme si se entera por otro lado" hablo Mamoru a Sebasu mientras esta afirma con la cabeza.

"Si, además podría darnos ideas de cómo solucionar este problema" dijo Sebasu subiéndose en el coche.

Sin más arranco el coche dejando atrás al Chiba. Sebasu suspiro levemente en el asiento, ya que las cosas estaba cada vez más complicado, aunque a él no le afectara en lo más mínimo, pero si afectaría a su hermana ya que es uno de su mejores amigas.

"_Si no gana en el concurso, no veo salida para Makoto_" pensó Sebasu mirando a la chica por el retrovisor

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: no te preocupes Beryl recibirá lo suyo y ese manager no podrá impedirlo por Sebasu ^^.

**Abril Moon Shields**: si Usagi escribió una buena canción y le puso en su lugar a Beryl, ya que ella pensaba que no serian capaces de crear y cantar una canción en menos de 3 días XD.

**Mayilu: **No te preocupes la parejas empezaran a desarrollarse dentro de poco, solo un poco de paciencia ^^.

**Isabel20:** gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo ^^.

**PD**: yo creía que se estabilizaría la publicaciones de mi fics de miércoles/jueves y Sábados, pero parece que solo podre publicar el Sábado y algunas veces otros días, según el tiempo libre que disponga y tengo que confesar que aun no estamos a mitad de la historia XD (según mis planes claro está)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 una gran sorpresa.

Usagi miraba en su habitación, cerraba los ojos y volvía abrirlo, ya que lo que veía lo había dejado perpleja, y más ver a su amiga Makoto en el centro de su habitación con varias cajas a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"He venido a pasar algunos días" contesto Makoto con una sonrisa.

"A vale" contesta Usagi con normalidad pero se da cuenta de algo "espera, no me a respondido a la pregunta" dijo la rubia señalando a su amiga, mientras esta sigue sonriendo.

"Se ha quedado sin casa" contesto Sebasu detrás de su hermana.

"Entonces mi plan no sirvió de nada" Hablo Usagi mirando al suelo triste al enterarse la noticia.

"¿Qué plan?" pregunto Makoto con curiosidad.

"El concurso era para ayudarte" dijo Usagi sentándose delante de ella "pero parece que no llegue a tiempo, lo siento" hablo la rubia a punto de saltar la lagrimas pero Makoto acaricia la cabeza de la Tsukino.

"El dueño ya tenía pensado echarme, aunque le hubiera pagado todo a tiempo" dijo Makoto con una mirara triste "y tu plan me ayudara en alquilar un piso, por eso gracias de todo corazón, Usagi" hablo la pelicastaña poniendo su mano en el pecho y acto seguido recibió un abrazo de ánimo de parte de Usagi.

"_Alquilar un piso_" pensó Sebasu apoyándose en el marco de la puerta "_no creo que encuentre uno tan fácilmente por culpa de que eres un estudiante sin trabajo_" suspiro el chico al pensar en el problema que tenia Makoto.

Al día siguiente en el café Crown, estaban los chicos reunidos, estaban contando a Andrews lo sucedido con Makoto, los chicos intentaron explicar de tal forma de que su amigo no entrara en ira y fuera a golpear al dueño del piso.

"Y por eso Makoto está viviendo temporalmente con Usagi" Termino Mamoru de contar lo sucedido

"Ok, voy un momento al baño" dijo Andrews con un extraño brillos en los ojos

"Sebasu, párale los pies" dijo Mamoru tomando tranquilo su café, mientras Sebasu solo limita poner la zancadilla a Andrews, provocando que cayera al suelo, dejando inconsciente "no podía hacerlo con más delicadeza" dijo el Chiba viendo como el rubio quedo fuera de combate.

"lo aria si no fuera porque esta enfado y no entra en razón" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente

"Bueno, yo también me enfadaría si la chica que amo se queda sin casa" contesto Mamoru con seriedad

"Entonces le diré a papa que no se le ocurra echar a mi hermana de casa" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Espero que sea una broma" hablo Mamoru tomando el café, pero miraba a Seabsu con un brillo en los ojos que dejo mudo al Tsukino

"Si es una broma" sonrió Sebasu con nerviosismo "_espero que papa y Mamoru no se crucen por ahora, no quiero pensar que pasaría, con esto dos"_ pensó Sebasu mirando a un lado algo nervioso.

Por la tarde, las chicas se habían reunido para ir al edificio del concurso, ya que era el día del resultado final. Estaba todo el mundo dentro esperando que saliera Sendo y los demás examinadores, cuando al fin salieron.

"Perdonar la espera pero al fin tenemos los resultados" hablo Sendo con seriedad.

"El resultado es:" intervino Ibuki con el resultado en la mano.

"las Beryls con 254 puntos.

Las Sailor senshin con 253 puntos.

Las Reinas del Rock 165 puntos.

Los amigos de bango 154 puntos.

Los Start music 110 puntos.

Los ositos rockeros 95 puntos

Los grandes musicales 88 puntos

Las Chicas rock 73 puntos

Los hombres de verdad 65 puntos

Los mikos de Tokio 50 puntos" y acabo dejando a las Senshin tristemente mientras Beryl sonreía con maldad.

"Ahora los presentante venga con nosotros para hablar ciertos asuntos" dijo Misaki con tranquilidad.

Sin más se fue dejando a las chicas tristemente ya que había perdido por un punto y más le dolieron que le ganaran alguien que había robado su canción, pero Sebasu acaricio la cabeza de su hermana y les dio una sonrisa a las chicas.

"Ahora es mi turno y are que Beryl page por lo que hizo" Hablo Sebasu con suavidad para calmar a su hermana y sus amigas.

"¿Cómo? esta bruja se lo sabe toda" salto Mina muy indignada por el resultado.

"Me he preparado para este día desde que Beryl os robo la canción" dijo Sebasu mirando seriamente a la puerta donde estaba los jueces del concurso.

"¿Por eso dijiste que no hiciéramos nada? Para tener tiempo para eso" Salto Amy entendiendo los motivos del chico.

"Amy me puede explicar" dijo Usagi confundida.

"Baka, lo que está diciendo es que en esa ocasión no hiciéramos nada para que Sebasu pueda hacer eso" Usagi miraba a Rei algo confundida, provocando que Rei se enfadara mas "buscar una forma de demostrar lo que hizo Beryl" hablo Rei intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio?" dijo Usagi inflando sus mofletes a sus amigas.

"_Pensaba que conocías a tu hermano mejor que nosotras_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Dejar de discutir" intervino Sebasu con un amargo suspiro "_mi hermana es algo torpe por eso si no le explica bien, puede malinterpretar otra cosa_" Pensó dejando solo a las chicas.

Sebasu entro en la sala, hay estaba todo los presentante de los grupos, por algún motivo nadie tenía queja, en parte Sebasu entendía bien ya que los 3 primero grupos cantaron muy bien, por eso los demás grupos se dieron por vencido, pero para Sebasu era un caso aparte ya que tenía que demostrar que el primer grupo hizo trampa.

"Por lo que veo nadie tiene queja ¿verdad?" pregunto Sendo a toda la persona de la sala.

"Yo tengo algo que aportar" hablo Sebasu de repente, haciendo que Kongera mirara seriamente.

"¿Qué piensa hacer Seba-chan? Dijo Kongera burlonamente.

Sebasu ignoro el comentario del manager de Beryl y les entrego un documento y un CD a los jueces. Sendo y los demás miraron el documento quedando mudo por su contenido y pusieron el CD para comprobar que era verdad.

"¿Cómo demonios a pasado esto?" Dijo Ryo enojado.

"Cálmate" hablo Runa intentando calmar a su amigo "¿puede explicar que ha pasado?" pregunto la mujer a Sebasu que afirmo con la cabeza.

"En el día de la 4 etapa, Beryl robo la libreta de mi hermana que estaba en su mochila, en esa libreta tenia la letra de la canción" contesto Sebasu con seriedad.

"Protesto, eso es mentida" intervino Kongera al ver cómo iban las cosas.

"Es verdad, solo que tu cantante no sabía que la canción ya estaba patentada" hablo Sebasu con normalidad pero conservando un aire de seriedad "_y me costo la mitad de mis ahorro_" pensó mirando a un lado tristemente.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Ibuki al ver el documento de la patente.

"Espera, ¿quiere decir que la Sailor senshin crearon dos canciones?" salto Sendo muy serio.

"En el momento que vio que le robaron la canción, solo tuvo un día para crea la letra y otro día para practicar la nueva melodía" hablo Sebasu ya tranquilo.

"Eso es sorprendente" dijo Ibuki al saber la verdad.

"Pero no podemos cambiar el resultado, ya que aunque la canción fue robada, los dos grupos cantaron distinta melodía" Hablo Ryo no muy feliz, ya que no le gusto que un grupo ganara de esa forma.

"Parece que no saliste con la tuya" Reía Kongera al ver que los jueces no iban a cambiar el resultado.

"Sin embargo Beryl pierde el derecho de tener el premio especial" salto la gente de la discografía sorprendiendo a los jueces del concurso.

"¿Cómo? Estará de broma" salto Kongera enojado

"No estamos de broma y si piensa seguir quejándote te pondremos en la lista negra y sabe lo que significa ¿verdad?"Se ve como el presentante de Beryl se calla "y los presente tendrá que guardar silencio y avisaremos al presentante que se llevara el premio especial, nos vemos" dijo las discográfica yéndose del lugar.

"Sebasu aquí tiene el premio y suerte para que gane el premio especial" dijo Sendo entregando el sobre que contiene el segundo premio.

"Gracias y hasta luego" hablo con amabilidad dejando el lugar.

Más tarde en la casa de los Tsukino, las chicas se había reunido en la habitación de Sebasu, querían saber que había pasado y no pararon hasta que el chico se dio por vencido, contándolo lo que paso.

"Maldición, ¿por qué no cantamos la misma canción? Podríamos haber ganado el primer premio" salto Rei enojada.

"Creo que es porque la patente lleva un cierto tiempo, ¿verdad Sebasu-san?" intervino Amy con sabiduría.

"Si, aunque tuviera ya patentada me falta tiempo en obtener los documentos y en ese tiempo Kongera saldría con algo que podría complicar el asunto, por eso no quise arriesgarme" explico Sebasu con normalidad.

"Ahora toca repartir el premio" dijo Mina con él sobre del premio.

"_¿Cuando me quito el sobre?" _Pensó Sebasu mirando su bolsillo que supuestamente tenía que estar el sobre.

"Te lo quite sin que te diera cuenta y se lo di a Mina" salto Usagi con una sonrisa pero al rato estaba siendo castigado por su hermano al estilo Tsukino, mientras Usagi decía que no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Cada uno se lleva 500 euros" dijo Makoto mirando su parte "_tendré que reunir más si quiero vivir en mi propia casa_" pensó la pelicastaña con tristeza.

"Aquí tiene" entrega Usagi su parte sorprendiendo a Makoto y después las demás imitan a la Tsukino "Nosotras nos apuntamos al concurso para ayudarte, por eso no queremos nuestra parte" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa mostrando que decía la verdad.

"Pero…" intento quejarse Makoto pero no lo dejaron.

"No hay pero que valga" salto Rei con una sonrisa.

"Eres nuestra amiga" dijo Mina sonriendo igual que los demás.

"Y no pensamos dejarte abandonada en esta situación "respondió Amy de la misma forma que las demás chicas.

"Yo…snif...no sé qué decir" contesto Makoto llorando por el gesto de bondad de sus amigas.

"_2.500 € solo podría alquilar un piso pero con el tiempo estaría igual, tengo que buscar otra solución_" pensó Sebasu mirando su libro de estudio "¿cambiaría la situación si tuviéramos el premio especial?" murmuro el chico a sí mismo, mientras las chicas estaban animando a su amiga, cuando de repente sonó el móvil.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Abril Moon Shields**: gracias me alegra que te guste, las canciones que canta las Sailor Senshin siempre serán canciones de SM.

**Usagi Conejita**: me alegra que te guste mi fics ^^, me alegra que te guste la relaciones que hay en el fics y sobre tus pregunta, en este capítulo ya tiene la respuesta.

**Christydechiba**: me agrada que te guste esos momentos de Sebasu, Usagi y Mamoru, además tiene razón que te hace recodar el anime, ya que una escena le sucedió a Rei pero no fue Mina si no Usagi XD creo que era en la segunda temporada cuando Chibi-usa rodaba por allí XD.

Y tiene razón de que Kaoko tenía que haber puesto un hermano mayor XD y tengo que confesar que tengo otra idea de un fics de que la princesa Serenity tenía un hermano mayor, pero está en proceso, solo está la idea ^^.

**Isabel20: **Gracia y espero que el próximo te guste ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Usagi y Makoto, aun estaba sorprendida de que Sebasu le echara de la habitación cuando recibió la llamada, por lo que las chicas intentaba adivinar quien era de la llamada.

"¿Será parte del concurso? y ¿si es para el premio especial?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"No lo sé, los demás grupos tiene la misma oportunidad que nosotras" dijo Amy sin apartar de su libro de estudio.

"Mina ¿Qué opinas?" pregunto Rei al que más sabia del tema.

"la probabilidad de que ganemos el premio es del 35%" contesto Mina sorprendiendo a las chicas

"¿Por qué un porcentaje tan bajo?" Pregunto Makoto con curiosidad.

"Es por varios motivos, primero somos estudiantes, por lo que no podemos saltar clases y no podemos mostrar quien somos para que tengamos una vida normal en el instituto, en caso de Beryl no tiene problema ya que ella es mayor de edad y no estudia, otro motivo es que no podemos tocar cierto tema por la edad y ha y más cosas pero lo principal son esas" explico la Aino con tranquilidad.

"Ya veo, pero sería genial seguir tocando juntas ¿verdad chicas?" hablo Usagi con su típica sonrisa.

"Sí, tengo que confesar que me lo pase bien" dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

"Me sirvió para tranquilizarme y poder seguir estudiando" hablo Amy dejando a un lado su libro de estudio.

"A mí me ayudo a olvidar los problemas" explico Makoto con tranquilidad.

"Me divertir tocando la guitara y con vosotras" confeso Mina sonriendo igual que Usagi.

Mientras en la discografía Ken Ken, Sebasu estaba en la entrada del edificio, no sabía si tenía que entrar o no ya que en el mensaje solo decía que fuera al lugar, por eso no había dicho nada a las chicas para no dar falsa esperanza, ya que no estaba seguro si era para obtener el premio especial, por lo que decidió entrar para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente las chicas estaba en el recreo y se reunieron todas menos una por lo que las demás fueron a buscarla y lo encontraron mirando el tablón de anuncio del instituto.

"¿Qué mira Makoto?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Buscaba trabajo" confeso la pelicastaña a sus amigas.

"Para poder comprar tu casa ¿verdad?" intervino Amy amablemente.

"Si, con 2.500€ es poco, pensaba reunir un poco mas y la mejor forma es trabajando" confeso Makoto pensando detenidamente su siguiente paso.

"Pero normalmente nadie contrata a una niña de 14 años" hablo Rei algo preocupada por su amiga.

"Lo sé, por eso no ha dado resultado en la búsqueda" suspiro la pelicastaña al no encontrar trabajo.

"Podría intentar en la tienda de música" salto Mina con una sonrisa.

"Aunque ganemos segundo puesto del concurso, no se apena de música" respondió Makoto preocupada.

"¿Por qué no se lo pide Andrews?" Hablo Usagi inocentemente "el podría buscar un trabajo en la cafetería, eres buena cocinado" salto la Tsukino pensando que su idea era buena.

"No es mala idea, pero…"se ve como Makoto se sonroja levemente.

"Vamos no te de corte pedir ayuda a tu novio" salto Mina con una sonrisa, mientras Usagi afirma con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué vosotros no habláis de otra cosa en este momento de seriedad?" pregunto Rei enojada por ver como Makoto estaba tímidamente sonrojada por el comentario de las rubias.

"¿Yo? ¿Somos inocentes?" dijeron las rubias al mismo tiempo, sin saber porque Rei estaba enfadada.

En el instante que Rei pensaba darle un escobazo (aunque esta vez lo saco del cuarto del conserje) sonó el móvil de Usagi salvando del golpe especial del templo de Rei.

"Diga Oni-chan, ¿te pongo con Mina? creí haber dado su num... ¡Ay!" grito Usagi al recibir un golpe de parte de la Aino.

"No gracias, no hace falta" dijo Sebasu tosiendo levemente sonrojado "solo quería que esta tarde se reúna todas las chicas, porque tengo algo que decir" dijo el chico seriamente.

"Ok, ¿pero no quiere hablar con Mina? ¡Ay! Ese es mi pie" Dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes y mirando a Mina que miraba a un lado silbando levemente.

"Hermana" soltó Sebasu llamando la atención de la rubia "solo haz lo que te he dicho" dijo el chico con un tono de terror, asustando a su hermana menor.

"Ha…hai" contesto Usagi con dificultar.

Al acabar las clases, las chicas fueron a la casa de Usagi y fueron a la habitación de su hermano mayor, allí estaba el chico estudiando tranquilamente. Las chicas se sentaron y esperaron que Sebasu terminara de estudiar.

"La llamada era del concurso" dijo Sebasu dando la vuelta a la silla, para ponerse enfrente de las chicas

"¿Sabes quién se lleva el premio especial?" Salto Makoto con curiosidad "_si nos tocara podría ganar el suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilamente_" pensó la chica esperanzada

"Si, vosotras" confeso Sebasu y saca unos documento de su mochila "aquí está el contrato, pero prefiero que los penséis seriamente" dijo Sebasu con seriedad haciendo que las chicas cogiera el contrato algo preocupada.

"¿Por qué Oni-chan?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Porque no podrá tener una vida normal" salto Mina mirando el suelo tristemente por su experiencia.

"Pero nuestra identidad es un secreto para los fans y otras personas" dijo Usagi confundida.

"¿Vas a seguir mintiendo a nuestro padres, hermana?" pregunto Sebasu haciendo que su hermana menor mirara al suelo.

"Aun no sé si nuestros padres nos dejaran" hablo Amy mirando el contrato preocupada.

"Tenéis 3 días" hablo Sebasu con seriedad "ni un minutos menos, ni un minuto más" dijo el chico volviendo a sus estudio.

Al terminar cada chica se fue a su casa. En caso de Makoto y Usagi, la Tsukino se había quedado en la habitación de su hermano, mientras que Makoto se quedo en la habitación de la rubia. Usagi miraba el contrato con seriedad y después de unos segundos miro a su hermano mayor.

"Oni-chan ¿sabes que me gusta la música y cantar?" hablo Usagi con tranquilidad, haciendo que el chico dejara de estudiar.

"Entonces ¿por qué no as firmado aun?" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad.

"Porque aprecio más a mis amigas" miro el chico algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermana menor " las Sailor Senshin nació por la unión de amistad que tenemos, si uno no está, ya no somos las Senshin, somos especiales gracias a nuestro lazo de amistad, no soy nada sin ellas, por eso firmare si están todas mis amigas, ya que para mí es más importante nuestro lazo de amista que la fama, puede sonar infantil pero es lo que mi corazón desea" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

"De acuerdo, si este es tu deseo, no diré nada más" contesto Sebasu sonriendo.

"Además, se nota que tú has hecho el contrato" hablo Usagi tranquilamente, haciendo que Sebasu diera un leve cabezazo contra la mesa.

"_Me rindo, algunas veces es un caso perdido, pero otra no se le escapa ni una_" pensó Sebasu al ser descubierto por su hermana menor.

-Flash Back-

Sebasu estaba delante del presidente y sus directivos, le acaba de dar la noticia de que las Sailor Senshin se había llevado el premio especial, por lo que querían negociar y conseguir un contrato con el grupo. Sebasu miraba seriamente sabía bien que las chicas tenia gran potencial ya que fue testigos de su desarrollo, pero había otros grupos que eran lo suficiente bueno y no tendría tanto problemas con la chicas debido por su edad y sus estudios.

"Antes de entrar en negociaciones, ¿puedo saber el porqué ellas son las ganadoras?" pregunto Sebasu sin rodeo alguno.

Sin más se podía ver como los directivos empezaron a murmura entre ellos, indicando que no sabían si decirlo o no, pero el presidente hablo.

"Porque el grupo tiene demasiado talento, como para dejarlo perder, no queremos cometer el mismo error con la Señorita Aino y sabemos muy bien los inconvenientes pero no es nada con su talento" contesto el dueño de la discográfica, mientras Sebasu levemente aprieta sus puños al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

"¿Talento?"Murmuro Sebasu a sí mismo "ya veo, veis más beneficios monetario con la Sailor Senshi, que los demás grupos" dijo el Tsukino yendo al grano.

"Si, no voy a negarlo" confeso el presidente.

"Al menos eres sincero" suspiro Sebasu con resignación "¿Cuáles son las clausuras del contrato?" pregunto el chico con seriedad.

"Secretaria, darles los contratos" ordeno el hombre a su ayudante.

Sebasu cogió el contrato y leyó cuidadosamente, por la expresión que ponía, no había ningún problema, cuando termino de leer, miro al presidente y rompió el contrato en varios trozos, sorprendiendo al presidente y a los directivos.

"Estudio para ser abogado, por lo que no te creas que voy hacer que firmen ese tipo de contrato basura" dijo Sebasu seriamente.

"¿Qué piensa hacer entonces?" pregunto el presidente serio pero con curiosidad.

"Aquí tiene mi negociación" dijo el Sebasu dejando el contrato que hizo "¿lo tomáis o lo dejáis?" pregunto el chico seriamente.

"Es igual al nuestro solo que tiene 8 puntos distintos" dijo el residente leyendo el contrato de Sebasu.

"Exacto, son:

No interrumpir sus estudios.

Respectar su intimidad.

No obligar a emparejar a las Sailor con otras personas.

Si unas de ellas quiere decir quién es, puede decirlo.

Consultarnos cuando pensáis hacer concierto, reuniones o relacionado al tema.

No infiltrar información de las chicas sin consultarnos.

No hacer trabajos que podría afectar negativamente la relación del grupo.

Nada de tema adulto o relación a ella.

"¿Qué pasaría si rompemos la clausuras?" pregunto unos de los directivos

"El contrato pasaría a nulo y nos tendría que indemnizar por unos 2.000.000 € a cada chica del grupo" dijo Sebasu con seriedad.

"Eres un buen representante de la Sailor Senshin" dijo el presidente con seriedad "aceptamos el contrato" dijo el dueño levantándose y dando la mano a Sebasu, mientras este acepta el apretón de mano.

-Final Flash Back-

Sebasu suspiro, pensó por un momento que la discográfica no aceptarían el contrato que hizo, pero al aceptarlo demostraron que realmente estaban interesado en la Sailor Senshin y el dinero que pensaron sacar de beneficio. El chico no le importaba, mientras respetara su contrato, aunque el problema era las chicas, ya que las chicas solo habían apuntado el concurso para ayudar a Makoto, después de esto no tiene ningún motivo.

"_Solo Mina y Makoto probablemente acepte el contrato, pero no tengo ni idea si Amy y Rei aceptara y si no acepta, Usagi tampoco firmara el contrato_" mira por un segundo al tejado "_hice el contrato por si causa del destino nos tocara, pero no pensé si ellas aceptarían o no_" suspiro levemente y miro de reojo a su hermana menor que estaba mirando el contrato con seriedad.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Isabel20:** gracias y Beryl solo se llevo el primer premio del concurso pero como sabes no el especial.

**Christydechiba: **tiene razón, tal vez me pase un poco con Andrews, pero no te preocupes puede que pase algo bueno más adelante y no te preocupes que Sebasu no muerde o al menos eso creo XD. Sobre el fics, es de la época del reinado de la luna y pienso hacer aparecer el padre de la princesa Serenity, quiero decir que aparecerá la familia completa o al menos esa es la idea.

**Usagi Conejita: **bueno sobre la relación de Usagi y Mamoru se verá próximamente, aunque no se en que capitulo ya que tiene que avanzar ciertas cosas ^^.

**Natalie: **lo tendrás, aunque más tarde.

**PD**: parece que todos quiere ver mas proceso de la relaciones y lo entiendo, pero antes tendrá que avanzar en el mundo de la música y ver cómo reacciona la gente que le rodean.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ya había pasado un día desde la reunión del contrato, desde ese día las chicas no había sacado del tema para no incomodarse entre ellas y por las tarde cada uno se fue a su casa.

En la residencia de los Tsukino, Usagi estaba haciendo los ejercicios con Makoto, mientras Sebasu estaba estudiando tranquilamente en su habitación o al menos lo intentaba.

"Demasiado silencio" suspiro levemente el chico "_eso indica que no tenía planeado las chicas de ganar el premio especial_" Sebasu rasco levemente mientras mira el contrato "_al menos hoy Makoto me ha dicho que si, indicando que no ha encontrado ningún trabajo, completamente no encuentra otra solución, pero me ha dicho que no se lo digas a las chicas, ya que no quiere que ninguna se una al grupo por su culpa"_ guardo el chico dicho documento "_completamente sus lazos de amista es realmente fuerte_" sonrió Sebasu y siguió con los estudio

En la casa de Mina, la Aino estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, estaba confundida, ya que podría volver al escenario, pero a la vez estaba aterrada de volver a caer y no levantarse jamás, por lo que miro a un lado y pudo ver una foto de todas sus amigas y en ella también estaba Sebasu enojado, ya que la chicas le habían hecho la foto en su contra y más cuando estaba ocupado, aunque Usagi confesó que en realidad era algo tímido y por eso actuó de esa forma y con esa escusa.

Mina se levanto la mano y cogió su teléfono móvil, sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo su agenda del móvil y espero que cogiera su llamada.

"_Me pregunto cómo Usagi me metió su número en mi móvil_" pensó Mina intentando recodar en que momento "hola, perdona por llamar tan tarde pero ¿podríamos hablar juntos?" pregunto la chica esperando una afirmación.

"De acuerdo Mina, aunque no entiendo porque llama a la 12 de la noche, ¿es algo importante?" pregunto Sebasu desde su cama.

"Si, ¿Qué opina de todo esto?" Pregunto Mina preocupada, haciendo que el chico suspirara levemente.

"Ya veo" dijo el chico rascándose levemente la cabeza "Mina ¿cuál es tu sueño?" pregunto Sebasu con tranquilidad.

"¿Mi sueño?" se pregunto la rubia a si misma "quería ser cantante para….." pero se corta al recodar el pasado, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta del tema.

"Perdón, creo que he metido la pata" dijo el chico algo preocupado.

"¿Sebasu metiendo la pata? Eso es nuevo" dijo Mina sorprendida.

"Oye que soy humano igual que tu, por eso no tiene que tener miedo en caerte" dijo el chico fingiendo con voz indignando "Mina ¿Cuál es tu verdadero sueño? No es que intentaste para sorprender a él, si no el sueño que desea tu corazón y alma, el que vale caerte mil y una vez para cumplirlo, el que vale la pena sufrir por cumplirlo, ese sueño que te hace sentir viva" hablo Sebasu con normalidad, sorprendiendo a la Aino.

"¿Mi verdadero sueño?" susurro Mina así misma y cerró los ojos por uno segundo, en ese tiempo vio ella con sus amigas, provocando que la Aino dibujara una sonrisa "Estar en el grupo Sailor Senshin con mis amigas y poder estar en el mundo de la música" dijo la Aino felizmente.

"Si ese es tu deseo, no hacía falta mi ayuda" hablo Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Sebasu-san" dijo Mina con un tono divertido.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sebasu confundido ante la voz de su amiga.

"Tu metedura de pata es fingida ¿Verdad?" dijo Mina directamente haciendo que Sebasu se cayera de la cama.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo Sebasu algo nervioso y sentándose en la cama.

"Porque Usagi dice siempre que cuando suspira es que tiene algo en mente" hablo Mina alegremente.

"Tendré que corregir ese defecto" hablo el chico suspirando levemente, provocando una pequeña risita a Mina.

"Gracias Sebasu-san me despejaste la duda, por lo que mañana diré mi respuesta" hablo la rubia felizmente

"De nada Mina" colgó el teléfono y miro directamente a la puerta "U-SA-GI" dijo Sebasu enojado levemente, mientras esta salía detrás de la puerta "¿qué le está diciendo a Mina de mi?" dijo el chico cruzando los brazos.

"Si se va a enterar de todo modo cuando seáis novios" dijo Usagi sin pensar en la consecuencia y vio como los ojos de Sebasu brillaban de manera amenazante "¿tengo castigo Tsukino?" trago saliva Usagi al preguntar y el chico afirmo con la cabeza haciendo que esta soltara lágrima de cocodrilo.

A la mañana siguiente, en la entrada del instituto, Usagi esperaba a sus amigas, la rubia se tocaba levemente la cabeza ya que tenía dos chichones producida por el castigo de su hermano, pero dejo de tocar cuando llegaron sus amigas.

"¿Cómo estáis?" pregunto Usagi con alegría.

"Bien, ¿Dónde está Makoto?" pregunto Rei al ver sola a la Tsukino.

"Decía que tenía un asunto que atender" respondió Usagi sin dar importancia.

"Seguramente es para buscar trabajo" dijo Amy segura de su suposición.

"Hoy es el último día del contrato, ¿a qué hora nos reunimos?" pregunto Mina esperando respuesta pero vio como Rei y Amy miraba a un lado algo nerviosa.

"Nos reunimos a la 9 de la tarde en mi casa" dijo Usagi muy segura de su respuesta.

Al terminar la clase, Usagi caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando Mina le detuvo haciendo que la Tsukino tuviera curiosidad del porque estaba aquí.

"Usagi ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?" Pregunto Mina alegremente.

"Claro, si desea ver a mi hermano" golpe por parte de la Aino "Jo no acepta una broma" dijo Usagi tocando el nuevo chichón.

"Ahora te toca a ti ¿Cómo te va con Mamoru?" pregunto Mina picaronamente provocando que Usagi se sonrojara.

"Pues pensaba visitarle mañana" confeso Usagi un poco tímida

"Espero que no vuelva hacer el Falcón punch" dijo Mina entre risa

"Eso ha sido cruel Mina" respondió Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Anda Mamoru ¿Cómo esta?" dijo Mina mirando detrás de la Tsukino

"¿Dónde?" miro Usagi detrás suya pero no vio a nadie "MINA" grito Usagi enojada al ver que era una broma.

Sin más la Aino empezó a correr riéndose, mientras Usagi la perseguía, por el enfado la Tsukino lanzo si querer la cartera, Mina al verlo se agacho pero vio que le dio a alguien y al ver quien era se quedo muda.

"Mina te va a enterar cuando te pille" dijo Usagi llegando donde estaba la Aino y ve que está mirando al suelo "¿Qué está mirando?" pregunto Usagi intrigada

"Nada solo al tipo que acaba de derivar con la cartera, pobre Mamo-chan" dijo Mina rezando haciendo que Usagi se quedara blanca al escuchar.

"¿No será verdad?" pregunto Usagi y aparta su cartera de la cara del chico y ve que es el Chiba "Mamo-chan ¿está bien?" Pregunto la Tsukino ayudando a levantar al chico.

"¿Cómo quieres que esta cabeza de chorlito?, me has lanzado una cartera llena de libro sobre mi cara" dijo el Chiba de malhumor.

"Yo…yo fue sin querer" dijo Usagi llorando provocando que Mina y Mamoru se tapara los oídos por el llanto de la Tsukino.

"Ok, te creo, te creo pero deja de llorar" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa para calmar a la chica.

"¿No está enfadado?" pregunto Usagi con una expresión enternecedora y mas con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No estoy enfadado" contesto el Chiba sinceramente "_como quiere que me enfade si pone esa cara de ángel_" pensó Mamoru levemente sonrojado.

"_Aquí sobro, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando voy al mismo sitio que ella?" _pensó Mina al ver el panorama.

En la casa de Amy, la chica estaba en su habitación, a los pocos segundos cerro su libro y suspiro levemente.

"Es inútil, no consigo estudiar" dijo Amy guardando el libro "no he estudiado desde el día que nos dio el contrato" miro la chica el documento "_dije a mama que si podía apuntarme a un grupo que está formada por mi amiga y ella me respondió que si no afecta a mis estudio tengo permiso, aunque no le dije que era un grupo de música_" pensó Amy seriamente "¿Qué es lo más importante? ¿Los estudio o la música?" se pregunto Amy a sí misma.

"_Para mí lo más importante son mis amigas_" escucho la voz de Usagi en la cabeza de la peliazul cabeza

"Es verdad, por eso quería estudiar más, quiero saber más para poder ayudar a mis amigas y a los demás" dijo Amy tranquilamente "me equivocaba, no es si quiero estudiar o estar en la música, la pregunta es si quiero seguir con mis amiga en el mundo de la música o en los estudio" hablo la peliazul aun más tranquila "ya se la respuesta" dijo Amy levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Rei, la chica estaba barriendo fuera del templo, suspiro levemente ya que se lo dijo a su abuelo y este le respondió que hiciera lo que más deseaba, el problema es que su abuelo ya tenía cierta edad y ya necesitaba que alguien le quitara trabajo del templo y si fuera ella al mundo de la música no podría ayudar ya que con los estudio y el grupo consumiría su tiempo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" se pregunto Rei a sí misma.

"¿Aun está pensando en eso?" intervino el abuelo de Rei, detrás de su nieta.

"Abuelo, no me des esos susto" dijo la chica recuperándose del susto.

"Mi nieta he leído el contrato" Rei pensaba replicar pero su abuelo no le dejo "sé que no debí pero he visto que el que hizo se preocupaba por ti y los demás" hablo el anciano con tranquilidad.

"Normal lo hizo el hermano de Usagi-san" contesto Rei sin preocuparse del asunto.

"Entiendo, pero si tanto te preocupas mi salud y el templo, ese contrato podría ayudar y algo muy importante es que estaría haciendo algo que te gusta juntos con tus preciadas amigas" dijo el abuelo de Rei con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo el contrato es algo positivo para el templo?" pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

"Daría mucha publicidad al templo si sabe que eres de aquí, también el dinero que gana mantendría el templo y lo más importante" dijo el anciano con seriedad "te vería feliz y para mi eso es lo más importante" hablo el abuelo de Rei con una sonrisa.

"Abuelo yo" intento Rei hablar pero no podía por la palabras de su abuelo.

"No diga nada mi nieta, este viejo quiere ver como triunfa y pueda decir con orgullo a los demás que eres mi nieta" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y da las cosas a su nieta

"Gracias y ya vuelvo enseguida" dijo Rei cogiendo la cosas que le dio su abuelo y se fue dejando solo a su abuelo.

"Como se parece a su abuela, no es así mi querida" dijo el anciano mirando el altar del templo.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba: **gracias y es verdad que Usagi se la trae, aunque lo hace con buena intención.

Sobre la pareja no te preocupes a partir de ahora empezara a desarrollarse.

Sobre el otro fics es más dramático ya que pienso hacer seguir lo del manga en la época de la luna, aunque eso es solo la idea ^^.

**Isabel20**: gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

En la casa de Usagi, las chicas se había reunido en la habitación de Sebasu, estaban preparada para dar la respuesta, por lo que el chico dejo de estudiar para atender a las amigas de su hermana.

"¿Cuál es la respuesta? Ya que solo tengo un contrato firmado" dijo Sebasu sin revelar aun el nombre de la chica que firmo.

"Yo Mina acepto el contrato" dijo la Aino dejando el contrato firmado en la mano de Sebasu.

"Yo también acepto" respondió Rei dejando el suyo.

"Yo participare también" acepto Amy dejando también el suyo.

"Hermana, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta final?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendiendo a sus amiga de que fuera la última en responder.

"Que será una experiencia que no olvidare en resto de mi vida, junto con mis amigas" dijo Usagi dejando su contrato.

"Ya veo que nadie se queda atrás, mejor así" contesto Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Sebasu tengo una pregunta" hablo Makoto con curiosidad "¿Qué pasaría si algunos nos hubiéramos negado?" pregunto la chica, haciendo que los demás también quisieran saber la respuesta.

"Pues hubiera negado los demás contrato, ya que la principal era la cantante y como sabéis Usagi hubiera negado participar si no estuvierais todas" contesto Sebasu con sinceridad "quiero que mañana os reuníais en la discográfica Ken Ken para empezar el asunto" hablo el chico guardando los contratos.

Al terminar cada uno se fue a su casa, pero para Usagi no ya que se quedo en la habitación de su hermano mayor, confundiéndolo levemente a Sebasu.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"He tenido otra discusión con Mamo-chan" dijo Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"Debería intentar arreglarlo tu sola"·dijo el chico suspirando levemente

"Pero mañana tengo instituto y por la tarde la discografía, ¿Cuándo podre hacerlo?" pregunto Usagi tristemente.

"¿Por qué no hace galletas para disculparte?" propuso Sebasu lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

"Que buena idea, gracias Oni-chan" dijo Usagi saliendo felizmente, pero el chico recuerda algo muy importante.

"Espera Usagi y la cocina son incompatible" se ve como Sebasu se ríe nerviosamente "creo que acabo de mandar al hospital a Mamoru por indigestión" sin más prepara para lo que ocurrirá mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, después de clase, todos estaban en la discográfica, las chicas seguían a Sebasu aunque estaba sorprendida viendo a todos lados.

"Chicas tener cuidado de no perderse y sobre todo tu hermana" dijo Sebasu mirando con seriedad pero ve que Usagi no está.

"Demasiado tarde, ya se perdió" contesto Rei algo enojada.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Makoto preocupado por la Tsukino.

"Mina acompaña a las chicas al despacho, yo buscare a la cabeza hueca de mi hermana" dijo Sebasu dando un leve suspiro.

"Ok, chicas a la izquierda tenemos…" decía la Aino como si fuera una guía de una excursión pero las chicas impide que Mina continúe con su charla.

"Mina no estamos de excursión" saltaron las chicas enojadas.

"Jo no aceptáis una simple broma, además tenéis que saber el lugar ya que más de una vez vais estar aquí para grabar nuestras canciones" explico la Aino con seriedad.

"Entiendo eso Mina pero podría ahorrarte la bromita" Salto Rei de malhumor

"Vamos Mina recuerda que Rei actúa de esa forma cuando está preocupada por Usagi, aunque no lo demuestre" susurro Makoto a la Aino.

"Sera que sigamos, si no queremos hacer enojar a Sebasu-san si llegamos después de él" hablo Amy con tranquilidad.

En otro lugar, Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, aunque estaba pensando en donde podía encontrar su hermana menor, cuando escucho una voz, inmediatamente reconoció dicha voz, por lo que fue hacia la procedencia de la voz y se encontró Usagi cantando con los trabajadores de la discográfica. Usagi había parado y empezaba hablar amigablemente con los trabajadores haciendo que Sebasu se apoyara en la pared esperando que terminara de hablar.

"S_iempre me sorprende la habilidad de hacer amigos, eso es una de tus habilidades que siempre me llama la atención"_ pensó Sebasu dando una sonrisa.

"Si, voy a trabajar aquí" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa.

"¿Si? ¿En qué grupo eres?" dijo uno de los trabajadores.

"Las Sailor Senshin y mi nombre en clave es Sailor Moon" dijo la Tsukino tranquilamente.

"Es escuchado rumores, pero no pensaba que tuviera una voz tan bonita, estaré encantado en trabajar contigo" hablo otro de los trabajadores.

"Yo también, espero que nos pasemos bien" contesto Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Ya es hora de la reunión hermana" intervino Sebasu al ver la hora y vio que era algo tarde.

"Ok, nos veremos para gravar las canciones" Dijo Usagi despidiéndose con la mano con alegría.

"Igualmente te esperamos con tus amigas" saltaron las trabajadores con una sonrisa.

Al terminar Sebasu y Usagi se fueron a la reunión pero antes de llegar Usagi miro a su hermano para hacer una petición o afirmación.

"Oni-chan cuando sacas un CD hay un videoclip ¿Verdad?" pregunto Usagi interesada por el tema.

"Si, suele hacer un video de la canción que más famosa se hará, además de dar mas publicidad, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?" pregunto Sebasu confundido por la pregunta.

"Quiero que Mamoru participe" dijo Usagi sin rodeo de por en medio.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Sebasu sorprendido por tal petición.

"Lo que as escuchado, quiero que Mamo-chan sea mi compañero, yo soy Sailor Moon y él el señor del antifaz, yo seré la princesa de la luna y él el príncipe de la tierra, por eso no pienso hacer el videoclip si él no participa" dijo Usagi mirando a un lado inflando los mofletes.

"Espera, espera que me entere bien, me está diciendo que él sea el elegido para el videoclip" la rubia afirma con la cabeza "No creo que sea tan fácil hermana, para eso primero Mamoru tiene que participar en el castin y pasar las pruebas para que sea elegido" hablo Sebasu con normalidad.

"Por eso tu lo elegirías, aunque disimuladamente" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa

"Que no soy súper man" salto Sebasu poniendo la mano sobre su frente.

"Vamos se que puedes hacer algo" dijo Usagi poniendo cara de cachorrito

"Soy tu representante, pero también tengo mis limites hermana, pero lo intentare" suspiro Sebasu algo frustrado.

Al rato todo el mundo estaba en la oficina del presidente de la compañía discográfica. Las chicas y el presidente hablaron de las condiciones que se hicieron y de cómo empezaran sus carreras de cantantes, al terminar el presidente dijo algo muy importante a las chicas.

"Para poder empezar necesitamos 6 canciones, ya tenéis 2 por lo que necesitáis 4 más para lanzar vuestro primer álbum" dijo el presidente con seriedad.

"¿Para cuándo lo quieres?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"En una semana" contesto el presidente sin cambiar de expresión.

"Es un chiste" dijo Makoto sin créeselo.

"No bromeo, ya está todo preparado además ya hemos anunciado vuestro debut" hablo el presidente más tranquilo pero sin quitar la seriedad.

"¿Quién se encargada del videoclip?" pregunto Mina interesada.

"Yo seré el que lo supervise" salto Sebasu delante de las chicas _"¿Cómo voy a convencer a Mamoru que haga la pruebas?"_ pensó el chico no muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Puede dar algo de tiempo, Usagi-san tiene instituto y tiene que estudiar" dijo Amy preocupada por el estudia de la Tsukino.

"Lo siento, es que ya ha sido anunciado y no podemos cambiarlo" respondió el presidente con total sinceridad.

"Oye eso es incumplir el contrato" dijo Rei malhumorada.

"No, porque aun no habéis firmado hasta hoy" contesto el presidente con normalidad

"Chicas tranquilas" dijo Usagi con tranquilidad "solo ha dicho que necesita las letra de las canciones, no que tengamos que cantarla y grabarla" explico la Tsukino

"Si para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudarla grabación y distribución de los disco"

"Ok" dijo Rei no my convencida.

Al terminar cada chica se fue a su casa, en la casa de los Tsukino, Makoto fue a la habitación de Sebasu, tenía algunas preguntas, además de consultar ciertas cosas. Al llegar toco y espero que le diera permiso para entrar, para empezar la conversación.

"¿Qué quieres Makoto?" pregunto Sebasu estudiando tranquilamente.

"¿Cuánto dinero ganaríamos?" pregunto la chica interesada por la respuesta

"Eso depende mucho de la ventas" contesto el chico con sinceridad "es para ver si puede comprar un piso ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si y también quiero saber tu opinión sobre una cosa" hablo Makoto algo preocupada

"¿Cuál? Intentare ayudar en todo lo que pueda" dejo de estudiar al ver la preocupación de su amiga.

"¿Debería decir a Andrews sobre mi debut en la música?" pregunto Makoto preocupada.

"Difícil pregunta" dijo Sebau meditando "si no lo dices y te descubre te preguntaras porque no le dijiste y si lo dices te preocupas de que este contigo por conveniencia, ¿me equivoco?" pregunto el chico tranquilamente.

"Si me preocupas un poco esto" confeso la chica preocupada.

"Mi consejo es que no se lo diga por ahora y cuando este saliendo y vea sus verdaderos sentimientos dile la verdad, te perdonara si te ama de verdad" hablo Sebasu dando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Gracias" dijo Makoto felizmente dejando solo a Sebasu

Sebasu se puso de nuevo a estudiar cuando Makoto se fue de su habitación pero a los pocos segundo Usagi entro, enfadando levemente a su hermano mayor.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar?" dijo Sebasu con los puños en la cabeza de su hermana haciendo tuercas.

"Perdón, perdón" contestaba Usagi con lagrima de cocodrilo.

"¿Qué desea? Ya que no has vendió para molestarme" dijo Sebasu dejando los estudio por un segundo algo mosqueado.

"Oni-chan, no quiero que le diga a Mamo-chan de que soy la cantante Sailor Moon" dijo Usagi con seriedad.

"¿Cómo? Entonces como demonio voy hacer que participe en el videoclip" dijo Sebasu confundido.

"Algo se te ocurrirá" contesto la rubia, ganando levemente el enfado de su hermano pero se da cuenta de que algo no va bien.

"Hermana, ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente al darse cuenta.

"Es verdad que no quería participar en el grupo sin mis amigas, pero…" miro Usagi a un lado algo triste.

"Tiene un motivo personal para hacerlo además de tus amiga, ¿puedo saberlo?" pregunto Sebasu amablemente al ver el estado de su hermana.

"Si, quise participar en el grupo para ganar suficiente valor para poder confesarme a Mamo-chan" confeso Usagi cerrando los ojos completamente colorada.

"Ya veo" Dijo Sebasu mirando al techo "_al fin aclaraste tus sentimiento_" pensó Sebasu con una sonrisa "_aunque el método es algo parecido a la de Mina, espero que no acabe en tragedia_" pensó el chico recodando a la Aino.

"No te preocupes, no acabare como Mina" dijo Usagi imaginado lo que estaba pesando su hermano "Yo solo quiero ganar valor, no impresionar a mi amado" dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el pecho mientras sonríe.

"Solo puedo desearte suerte" contesto Sebasu con una sonrisa

"Gracias" fue la respuesta de Usagi antes de ir a su habitación.

Sebasu estaba tranquilamente estudiando, al terminar suspira levemente y mira al tejado fijamente mientras recuerda lo que ha sucedido en esto últimos días.

"_Makoto para ganar dinero, Mina para superar su trauma, Usagi para ganar valor, Rei para ayudar su abuelo, Amy para poder relacionarse mejor, cada chica tiene su propio objetivo personal, pero a la vez piensa en sus amigas antes que sus objetivos, cada día me sorprende su lazos de amistad"_ pensó Sebasu cerrando los ojos "espero que la fama no le ponga a prueba sus lazos de amistad, no desearía ver como discuten pero es algo que no se podrá evitar si los fans deciden comparar entre ellas" susurro el chico levantándose para irse a la cama.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Isabel20: **gracias y me agrada que te gustara esa escena.

**Usagi Conejita: **no te preocupes ya mismo lo verá ^^ solo un poco de paciencia, en el próximo capítulo se verá algo del Chiba y la Tsukino.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Ya había pasado dos días y Usagi ya había escrito una canción por lo que solo le faltaba 3 y solo tenía 5 días, por ahora se lo tomaba con calma y cada tiempo libre se lo dedicaba en componer la letra de la canción, para eso iba la habitación de su hermano para que le diera algunos consejos para que no le pillara con el tiempo justo.

"Oni-chan ya tengo 3 canciones y solo me falta otro 3 para terminar" dijo Usagi tranquilamente

"¿Qué quieres? Se te toná el plumero" Salto Sebasu dejando de estudiar.

"Consejo y ¿cómo va con el video clip?" pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa de inocencia.

"Creo que tengo que explicarte bien el asunto" giro Sebasu la silla para estar cara a cara con su hermana "es verdad que pidió las canciones para dentro de 5 días, pero el álbum no será lanzado sin el videoclip y para eso necesita primero las 6 canciones" explico Sebasu con total tranquilidad.

"¿Para qué necesita las 6 canciones?" pregunto Usagi interesada por saberlo.

"Se hará el videoclip con la canción que será la mejor del álbum, por eso necesita las 6 para ver cuál es la mejor" contesto Sebasu sin cambiar de actitud.

"Ya veo, comenzara el videoclip cuando yo termine ¿verdad?" pregunto Usagi intrigada

"Si, por lo que si quiere tener tu escena de amor con él, tendrá que hacer una canción relacionada con el" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa y ve como Usagi está completamente roja "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sebasu confundido

"Nada y gracias por el consejo" salió Usagi completamente nerviosa.

"¿Qué clase de canción escribirá para el videoclip?" pregunto el chico a sí mismo.

Y pasaron los días hasta que llego el último día, Usagi solo le faltaba una canción y resultaba que lo tenía reservado para el videoclip pero no se lo ocurría nada, por lo que decidió dar un paseo.

Caminaba tranquilamente y miraba a los alrededores para encontrar su inspiración para componer su última canción y la que cantaría junto con Mamoru, cuando esa idea paso por su cabeza se sonrojo y movió de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse.

"Vamos solo falta un poco y ya lo tendré listo" dijo Usagi sentándose en un banco, sacando un lápiz y una libreta.

"¿Qué tiene listo?" pregunto Mamoru detrás de Usagi provocando que esta diera un salto por el susto.

"Na...nada" contesto Usagi intentando recuperar del susto.

"Si tu lo dices" hablo Mamoru sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"_Justo cuando pienso hacer una canción pensando en ti y aparece a mi lado, no sé si es buena suerte o no"_ pensó Usagi cerrando los ojos levemente sonrojada "Mamo-chan" dijo Usagi sin mostrar su mirada "perdón por el golpe del otro día" hablo la rubia tristemente

"No te preocupes, después del incidente Mina me explico que paso, aunque recibir el golpe en lugar de tu amiga, es mala suerte" dijo el Chiba rascándose levemente la cabeza.

"Lo siento, para pedir disculpa preparara galletas" dijo Usagi poniendo una expresión moe, dejando Mamoru embobado.

"Está bien, ¿pero sabes prepárala?" pregunto el Chiba recordando la cualidades de la rubia.

"¿Hoe? Es verdad se me olvida que nunca hice galletas caseras" dijo Usagi con ríos de lagrimas, pero se recupera al tener una idea "Ya sé, pediré a Makoto que me ayude" dijo la Tsukino felizmente

"Entonces estoy a salvo" salto Mamoru mirando a un lado fingiendo alegría para ver la reacción de la chica.

"Oye pienso ser buena en la cocina" contesto Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"¿Quién es el afortunado en probar dicha comida?" pregunto el Chiba interesado.

"Pues tu" dijo Usagi sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta se ruboriza "bueno ya es tarde, adiós" dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar completamente roja.

"Me ha tocado el premio gordo" sonríe el Chiba feliz "aunque a lo primero tendré que sobrevivir a sus primero fracasos" se ríe nerviosamente al ver su futuro con las comidas de cierta rubia.

Usagi corría a toda velocidad, había conseguido disculparse pero había dicho de más y ahora estaba completamente avergonzada, por lo que paro un momento para respirar y miro al cielo. El hecho que Mamoru aceptara le hizo muy feliz pero temía que su mala comida estropeada todo, sin más unos rayos del sol le alumbraba su cara y un sentimiento que tenía en el corazón haciendo que en su mente apareciera algunas palabras.

"Ya lo tengo" dijo Usagi sacando la libreta y el lápiz "esta canción representa mis sentimiento sobre ti Mamo-chan" dijo escribiendo a toda velocidad.

Al día siguiente las chicas y Sebasu se fueron al estudio de Música, mientras las chicas estaba probando sus instrumentos, Usagi fue a entregar las canciones y al entregar el director miro seriamente a la rubia.

"Es mejor de lo que me esperaba" dijo el director dando una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Usagi diera un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Cuándo tiempo disponemos para gravarlo?" pregunto la Tsukino interesada.

"Por vuestro horario de instituto creo que tendréis un mes y medio para gravarlo, pero ese es el tiempo mínimo, el máximo es el de 3 meses" contesto el director con sinceridad.

"Gracias y adiós" dijo Usagi saliendo del lugar alegremente.

"Espera, dile a tu hermano que venga aquí" dijo el jefe de la empresa antes de que la rubia se fuera de la oficina.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Sebasu ya estaba delante del director de la discográfica.

"¿Cuál es la canción que servirá para el videoclip?" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad

"Esta" enseño la canción al pelicastaño "es la ultima que hizo pero en ella siento que puso todo sus sentimientos" dijo el director con una sonrisa.

"_Normal, esa canción está hecha del corazón de mi hermana_" pensó el chico viéndola letra "Pues me pondré a la obra para buscar los indicados para el videoclip" dijo Sebasu saliendo de la oficina.

Al caminar por la empresa, Sebasu se da cuenta que Mina le esta siguiendo haciendo que mira a un lado preguntándose el porqué de su actitud.

"Mina ¿Qué haces?" Dijo Sebasu dando la vuelta para ver a la Aino.

"Yo pues…" dijo Mina al ser pillada "¿puedo preguntar una cosa?" pregunto la Aino

"Claro, para eso soy vuestro presentante" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"¿Usagi está cantando por su amor?" pregunto Mina tan seria que dejo sorprendido al Tsukino.

"Si y no" contesto Sebasu confundiendo a la rubia "Mi hermana está cantando para ganar el suficiente valor para poder confesar su amor" sin que Mina pueda reaccionar recibe un abrazo de parte del chico "Mina eres una gran amiga por preocuparse, pero no es por lo que pasaste por lo que no te preocupes y disfruta de nuestra compañía" dijo el chico acariciando levemente la cabeza de la Aino.

"Ok" Dijo Mina con una sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasaron semanas, en ese tiempo las chicas se lo pasaban bien en la discográfica practicando y recibiendo ayuda de los trabajadores para mejorar, mientras Sebasu estaba mirando los candidatos para el video clip y entre la lista estaba el Chiba, aunque había un problema y era convencer de que participara, por lo que Sebasu suspiro levemente.

"Oni-chan, mira mira" Dijo Usagi enseñando un disco con entusiasmo.

"¿No será el primer CD que ha salido?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido.

"Si, aunque solo es un beta, por lo que aun falta dar algunos retoques, pero pienso dar a Mamo-chan" hablo Usagi alegremente feliz.

"¿Cómo se lo va a dar sin que sospeche que eres la cantante?" pregunto el chico haciendo que la chica se parada de moverse.

"Pues….."Se queda la Tsukino "diciendo que es mi grupo favorito" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Que simple eres" respondió Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"No me importar, ya me voy que tengo que entregar las galletas y así le puedo dar el CD" Dijo Usagi corriendo por los pasillos del edificio.

"No sé si dar mis pésame o estar feliz por Mamoru" susurro Sebasu ante de seguir con su trabajo.

Usagi corría con toda su fuerza, quería entregar el CD y ver su opinión, ya que en una de las canciones estaba basada en sus sentimientos por él, pensó en ir a su piso pero no pudo ya que lo encontró en el parque.

"Mamo-chan, disculpa y aquí tiene las galletas" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa de ángel.

"Ok, me comeré en la merienda" hablo el Chiba amablemente "_si sigue sonriendo de esa forma voy a perder la compostura_" pensó el chico intentando controlarse "aunque primero tendré que saber si es comestible" dijo Mamoru intentando mantener la calma.

"Oye Makoto me ayudo" Salto Usagi a la defensiva "aunque falle la 10 primera veces" susurro Usagi para que el Chiba no lo escuchara.

"Gracias Usagi" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa dejando que la chica se perdiera en esos ojos azules, pero la Tsukino reacciona al recodar el CD.

"Aquí tiene un CD de mi grupo favorito" hablo Usagi dejando el disco en la mano del Chiba "me gustaría que diera tu opinión sobre esto" dijo Usagi tocando levemente la mano del chico.

"Déjame ver "dijo Mamoru besando en la mejilla "creo que la piel lo tiene bien" contesto Mamoru con una sonrisa.

"No me refería a esto BAKAAAAAAAAA" dijo Usagi corriendo del lugar completamente roja.

"Inesperada reacción" Dijo el Chiba viendo la polvacera que dejo la Tsukino en el camino "la escusa de besar la mejilla para ver si tiene la piel suave no funciono" murmuro Mamoru levemente sonrojado "veamos qué música me dejo mi princesa" dijo el Chiba mirando el CD que dejo la chica.

Por la tarde Usagi estaba en la habitación de su hermano, con su peluche favorito, se veía que estaba sonrojada y murmuraba algo en cierto tiempo, haciendo que Sebasu se le acabara la paciencia al final.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Sebasu dejando el estudio.

"Mamo-chan me beso en la mejilla" dijo Usagi tímidamente.

"¿Y? no es para ponerse así" Dijo Sebasu rascándose levemente la cabeza.

"Si hubiera sido Mina el que te besara en la mejilla, sabría por lo que estoy pasando" murmuro Usagi de mala gana.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Sebasu con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

"Nada, nada" Contesto Usagi completamente aterrada.

"Debe de sentir vergüenza, debería estar feliz ya que diste un paso en tu relación" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Si tiene razón, ¿pero cuál es el siguiente paso?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"Beso en la boca, puede que Mamoru te de un tipo francés" dijo Sebasu medio en broma.

"¿Beso francés?" pregunto Usagi sin acordarse, pero a los pocos segundos recuerda y se desmaya completamente roja.

"No debí decir eso" suspiro Sebasu cogiendo a su hermana y llevando a su habitación.

En el piso de Mamoru, estaba escuchando el CD mientras estudiaba, sin embargo paro de estudiar para escuchar mejor la música, mientras tomaba una galleta que había recibido de Usagi.

"Por una razón siento que esta canción es para mí" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa "¿Quién será la cantante? Tiene una hermosa voz" pregunto el Chiba con interés "se lo preguntare Sebasu cuando lo vea mañana en la universidad" hablo tranquilamente disfrutando de la canción.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Isabel20:** muchas gracias espero que te guste este capítulo ^^.

**Christydechiba:** pues no hice adrede para que fuera doble capitulo cuando lo subí, ni siquiera sabía que estaba comentando XD.

Sobre Makoto tendrá un pequeño problemilla en el próximo capi con Andrews, pero no diré nada más (aunque no es nada grave).

Usagi no pensaba egoístamente solo que no quiere hacer con alguien que no sea con su amado Mamo-chan y por eso lo dijo.

Sebasu ya empieza a tener trabajo pero aun no ha visto los problemas que se vendrá dentro de poco.

**Nota del autor**: a mí me parece o ha disminuido levemente los cometarios, tal vez sea porque no actualizo mucho como antes y pido disculpa por eso, ya que el trabajo y mas otro fics me roba algo de tiempo, ya que cuando publique el otro fics, tenía tiempo para llevar a los dos sin problemas, pero de repente en el trabajo me robo el tiempo (hasta me quito un día de descanso ò.ó/ ) y ahora voy con el tiempo justo TwT y solo me da tiempo a publicar un capitulo por semana en este fics, por eso pido disculpa por la tardanza.

Firmado: Sebasu ssj2


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

En la universidad, Sebasu estaba saliendo de sus clases cuando se topo con Mamoru, este le saludo y le enseño el CD que Usagi le entrego.

"¿Sabes el nombre del grupo del CD?" pregunto el Chiba interesado.

"Sí, soy su presentante" conteste Sebasu sin rodeo. "se llaman las Sailor Senshin" dijo el pelicastaño tranquilamente.

"¿Podrías presentármela? O al menos la cantante" volvió a preguntar Mamoru esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"Tengo una idea" Salto Sebasu con una sonrisa "Porque no participa en el videoclip junto con ella" sugirió el Tsukino cogiendo el CD del Chiba.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Mamoru sorprendido.

"El CD que tiene es un beta, por lo que aun no está terminada, además falta el videoclip y estoy justamente trabajando en esa parte, por lo que podría ayudar de que sea elegido" dijo Sebasu dejando un documento "aquí tiene lo que necesita para participar y las pruebas empieza mañana, si viene al menos vera a la cantante Sailor Moon, ya que estará para dar suerte a los candidatos" explico Sebasu yendo del lugar sin dar derecho a replicar al

Sebasu al llegar a casa, explico lo que sucedió a su hermana, por lo que Usagi estaba completamente nerviosa.

"Si viene ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?" se preguntaba Usagi a sí misma.

"Chica no eras tú que dijiste que fuera el que participara" Dijo Sebasu confundido.

"Si pero…" se veía como Usagi jugaba con los dedos tímidamente.

"Tiene vergüenza y teme meter la pata" hablo el chico mientras la rubia afirmaba con la cabeza "No te preocupes, recuerda que el no te reconocerá con el traje de Sailor Moon, además el estará vestido con el traje del señor del antifaz" dijo Sebasu con tranquilizada, pero ve como su hermana no dice nada "¿hermana?" pregunto Sebasu confundido por el silencio que había.

"Mamoru en esmoquin" murmuraba Usagi con dibujitos de corazón en los ojos.

"Despierta" dijo Sebasu dando un golpe en la nuca de su hermana con el periódico de ayer.

"Eso duele" protesto Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"¿Dónde está Makoto? Ya que esta mañana no lo vi" pregunto Sebasu preocupado.

"Fue de compra con mama, quiere saber si hay algún piso o casa que pueda alquilar" explico la rubia tranquilamente.

"Si espera un año podría comprar la casa que quisiera" hablo Sebasu sin comprender el comportamiento de la chica.

"Es que no quiere dar muchos problemas, según ella" explico Usagi sin entender mucho del asunto.

"Podríamos hacer una cosa" dijo Sebasu pensativamente "pero es demasiado pronto" suspiro al

"¿Qué es oni-chan?" pregunto la rubia con interés y su hermano se lo dice en el oído "es demasiado pronto" hablo Usagi haciendo una cruz con los brazos.

"Lo sabía y seguro que no eres la única que piensa eso" dijo Sebasu yéndose a su habitación.

Mientras con Makoto estaba ayudando en la compra con la madre de Usagi, cuando se cruzaron con Andrews haciendo que la chica se sintiera incomoda, ya que no había hablado con él desde que estudiaron juntos.

"Hola Andrews ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Makoto algo nerviosa.

"Bien y ¿cómo te encuentras? Me entere lo del piso por parte de mis amigos" dijo el rubio preocupado por la chica.

"Makoto-san puede quedarte con él, yo ya termine de comprar" intervino la madre de Usagi con una sonrisa "_noto que necesitan hablar_" pensó la señora Tsukino dejando sola a la pareja.

Se podía ver como la pareja estaba en silencio, Makoto no sabía que decir, además recordó la conversación de Sebasu sobre su identidad de Sailor Júpiter, por lo que estaba completamente callada, mientras Andrews intentaba adivinar lo que Makoto estaba pesando para no incomodarla, por lo que tuvo una idea para tranquilizar un poco a la chica..

"¿Quiere que te invite a tomar un batido?" pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Si, gracias" contesto Makoto con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron hasta una Cafetería y allí pidieron un batido para cada uno, mientras se lo tomaba, Andrews estaba pesando seriamente ya que lo que iba a decir podría complicar su relación con ella, con Makoto miraba al chico, veía que estaba serio pero eso le hacía que estuviera más guapo o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenia.

"Makoto-san ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? se que no quieres vivir mucho tiempo en la casa de los Tsukino"

"Pensaba comprarme una casa cerca de los Tsukino, quiero estar cerca para ayudarle por todo lo que hicieron por mi" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa "y_ mas por Usagi-san y Sebasu-san_" pensó la pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Andrews sorprendido levemente por la idea de la chica.

"Tengo un trabajo, que Sebasu-san me busco, puede que en un tiempo tenga el dinero suficiente para comprarme una casa y poder vivir tranquilamente mientras termino mis estudios" respondió Makoto tranquilamente.

"¿Vivirás sola de nuevo?" volvió a preguntar Andrews preocupado.

"Si, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, demasiado han hechos mis amigos protegiéndome y pagando el último mes de alquiler" contesto Makoto tristemente al recodar lo sucedido.

"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?" sugirió Andrews seriamente "además podría ayudar en buscar una nueva casa y no me agrada que este sola, no soportaría que algo te pasara" hablo el rubio preocupado sorprendiendo a Makoto.

"Gracias pero no, quiero conseguirlo por mis propios medios" dijo la chica con una sonrisa "sin embargo no me importaría vivir consigo" susurro Makoto antes de salir del lugar.

Se podía ver como Makoto salía corriendo colorada, mientras que Andrews estaba blanco, ya que lo ultimo no se lo esperaba, sin embargo al recuperarse se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Señor camarero, tráigame el mejor menú que tenga" hablo Andrews felizmente "Makoto-san me ha dado vía libre, ahora solo tengo que confesarme" murmuro el rubio conteniendo su alegría.

Al llegar, Makoto se fue a la habitación de Sebasu y le dijo lo que sucedió, Sebasu estaba sorprendido por el valor de Andrews de proponer vivir juntos pero más de Makoto de aceptarlo.

"¿Qué opina? ¿Hice bien en aceptarlo?" pregunto Makoto levemente sonrojada.

"_Creo que voy a cobrar por la consulta como siga así_" suspiro Sebasu ante el panorama "Makoto esa decisión es algo importante ya que es compartir tu casa y tu intimidad con alguien, por eso debería estar segura y no preguntarme eso" dijo Sebasu con seriedad "la pregunta es ¿Qué siento por él? Y hay tendrá la respuesta" hablo Sebasu volviendo a los estudio, mientras Makoto estaba sorprendida por la respuesta.

"Yo…"dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y ve una imagen de Andrews sonriendo felizmente "no lamente aceptarlo, al contrario estoy feliz, ya que estoy un paso más cerca de él" contesto Makoto con una sonrisa mostrando su felicidad.

"Problema solucionado, solo que ¿Cómo aras para que no sepa que eres Sailor Júpiter?" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad de saberlo.

"Se me olvido ese detalle" dijo Makoto asustada al no darse cuenta de su situación.

"¿_Es síntoma de estar con mi hermana o es síntoma de estar enamorada?_" pensó Sebasu con un suspiro.

Al día siguiente Sebasu y Usagi caminaba directo a la discográfica, por suerte era día libre en el instituto y universidad para los chicos, por lo que podría ir por la mañana.

"Oni-chan, ¿Por qué solo vamos nosotros?" pregunto Usagi con curiosidad.

"Porque en el videoclip solo aparece tu y el señor antifaz" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"A ya veo" hablo la rubia tranquilamente pero se para un segundo y Sebasu se tapa los oídos "¡¿Cómo?" grito la rubia completamente roja.

"Es el mejor escenario para la canción" explico Sebasu tranquilamente "haber pensado mejor la letra" miro Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"Dios si tiene misericordia, que pase algo para que no pueda hacer el videoclip hoy" dijo Usagi rezando.

"Si hace eso no podrás ver a Mamoru en esmoquin" hablo Sebasu mirando a un lado disimuladamente.

"Dios olvida lo que dicho" dijo Usagi con ojos de corazoncitos.

"_¿Por qué no se aclara de una vez?"_ pregunto Sebasu a sí mismo.

Al llegar a la discográfica Usagi y Sebasu se separaron, ya que la rubia tenía que vestirse de Sailor Moon, mientras Sebasu llego a la sala de prueba y vio muchísimas gente dejando a Sebasu blanco de la impresión.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Sebasu al ver a la gente.

"Alguien infiltro información de la prueba, además algunos quiere conocer a la famosa cantante para pedir autógrafo" confeso unos de los trabajadores.

"Pero si aun no hemos sacado el Album" dijo Sebasu frustrado pero mira seriamente al hombre "¿habéis anunciado su debut con su primera canción?" pregunto el pelicastaño sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

"Si y al parecer a sobrepasado la respectiva" contesto de nuevo el empleado.

"Esto va a ser realmente difícil" suspiro Sebasu al no ver el final de la fila.

Sebasu decidió ver la lista y vio que era 250 participantes, era demasiados ya que solo esperaba a 35 o menos, por lo que dio un suspiro amargo y de la nada noto como alguien le tiraba de la camiseta, por lo que giro para ver quién era.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo Usagi vestida de Sailor Moon, aunque se sentía algo avergonzada, mostrando una imagen moe.

"Si sale así te comen viva" susurro Sebasu asustando a su hermana al escucharlo.

"¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?" dijo la rubia moviendo los brazos de un lugar a otro mientras corría en círculos.

"_Algunas veces me pregunto qué edad tiene_" pensó Sebasu parando a su hermana, agarrando su cabeza "actúa con normalidad y con profesionalidad, recuerda que a partir de ahora te encontraras gente así, cuando eres la cantante Sailor Moon" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Sailor Moon afirmo con la cabeza y salió en el escenario con naturalidad, al estar en escena todo el mundo lo miro, provocando que Usagi se pusiera nerviosa pero intento actuar con normalidad.

"Buenos días, soy la cantante Sailor Moon, un gusto en conoceros" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, provocando que todo el mundo saltara emocionado "estoy para abrir el evento que elegirá quien será mi acompañante en el videoclip" continuo Usagi dando un guiño mientras hacia un gesto de silencio en su mano "espero que todo el mundo siga el protocolo y acepte el resultado, porque si no" levanta la mano y hace el gesto de la uve con su otro brazo y baja colocando en el codo "en nombre de la luna lo castigare" al termina Sailor Moon, el mundo salto eufórico.

Usagi al bajar del escenario fue directo a una pared y dio un cabeza, por una razón Sebasu se lo esperaba ya que tenía un trapo frio para el golpe de la rubia.

"¿Quién me mando hacer eso?" se preguntaba Usagi completamente avergonzada.

"No lo sé, pero puedo decir que ha estado bien para ser tu primera actuación" contesto el chico colocando el trapo en la frente de su hermana.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Usagi con ojitos de estrellas.

"Si pero lo ultimo sobraba" se ve como Usagi disponía a dar otro cabezazo "no, era broma, era broma" dijo Sebasu agarrando a Usagi

Afuera en el escenario, Mamoru había visto todo, por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien, aunque no conseguían quién era, solo sabia una cosa y es que quería ganar para saber más de la cantante, porque le pareció interesante.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**Isabel20: **Gracias y me alegra que te guste la escena ^^.

**Dayanna: **No te preocupes pasa cuando puedas ^^ y la relación de Usagi y Mamoru esta yendo bien pero dentro de poco se complicara un poco por culpa de unas cosas.

**Christydechiba:** Bueno es que veo que Usagi es casi siempre que hace algo, por lo que intento que Mamoru también haga algo para que se forme la pareja.

Es normal que Mina se preocupe ya que ve a su amiga en el mismo camino que ella en su tiempo cuando se enamoro y no quiere que sufra lo mismo.

Sebasu no pudo evitar abrazarlo XD por verla así.

Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia.

**PD**: Ahora estoy en un punto muerto XD, no se me ocurre ninguna prueba que poner el Chiba para que sea elegido, ¿alguna sugerencia? ^^U


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Sebasu había pasado dos horas mirando la lista, no sabía por dónde empezar, la variedad era tan grande, que cualquier filtró que pusiera aun seguiría siendo muchos participantes.

"Disculpe pero si seguimos así los participantes empezara a..." no termino el trabajador ya que el chico intervino.

"Lo sé" hablo Sebasu levantándose de la silla "eliminaremos a los participantes por altura, anchura y peso" sugirió el pelicastaño dando la intrusiones.

El trabajador apunto en su libreta y salió de la habitación para aplicar la prueba a los participantes, Sebasu limito a suspirar y esperar que al menos eliminara más de la mitad pero eso sería pedir demasiado, al cabo del tiempo el trabajador trajo la lista.

"A pasado 150 personas" hablo tranquilo el trabajador.

"Ni la mitad" suspiro Sebasu resignado su mala suerte "veamos qué puedo hacer para elegir el adecuado" el chico ojeando la lista "_Sabia que pasaría Mamoru_" pensó el chico Tsukino al ver en la lista "deberíamos ver si saben hacer coreografía, ya que en el videoclip debe bailar levemente y coordinarlo con la cantante" sugirió Sebasu al empleado.

Con el Chiba, estaba en la sala esperando la siguiente prueba, miraba a los alrededores y veían como los participantes estaba entusiasmado por participar en el evento, cuando apareció de nuevo el juez de la prueba.

"La siguiente prueba es de coreografía" hablo el representante del concurso

"_¿Coreografía? sé un poco de baile, por parte de mi madre, será fácil pasar la prueba_" pensó Mamoru entrando la siguiente sala para hacer dicha prueba.

Más tarde Sebasu, veía los resultados de la coreografía, había pasado 50 personas, era un alivio para el Tsukino, ahora el problema es que no sabía cuál sería la siguiente prueba, aunque al ver el Chiba pensó lo que hablo su hermana, tenía que idear algo para que Mamoru pasara la prueba.

En otra sala Usagi y sus amigas estaban terminados los últimos retoques para su álbum, cuando la Tsukino junto con Mina se acerco a Makoto.

"Cuenta, cuenta me he enterado que Andrews te ha pedido vivir juntos" salto Usagi haciendo que las demás chicas rodearan a Makoto.

"También te ha ofrecido ayudar en pagar un piso o casa" intervino Mina con una sonrisa felina.

"¿Cómo sabéis eso?" Makoto estaba colorada de que sus amiga lo supieran.

"Con poner un vaso de cristal en la pared puedo escuchar la conversación, ya que mi habitación está al lado de mi Oni-chan" respondió Usagi con una sonrisa, pero nota la cara de miedo de sus amigas "está detrás mío ¿verdad?" Pregunto la Tsukino tragando saliva, esperando que no hubiera nadie detrás de ella.

"Por desgracia, si" se escucho la voz de Sebasu detrás de Usagi, haciendo que la rubia le diera un leve brinco de miedo "¿está preparada para recibir tu castigo?" Miro Sebasu con extraño brillo en los ojos.

"Estoy en el trabajo" giro levemente la cabeza Usagi para ver a su hermano mayor.

"Es verdad" sonrió Sebasu sin mucha importancia "¿y piensa que voy a perdonar por esa escusa?" respondió el chico girando los puños en la cabeza de Usagi.

"Eso le pasa por espiar" hablo Rei cruzando los brazos.

"¿No estaba supervisando a los participantes?" pregunto Amy repasando al chico.

"Termine por hoy, ya que es un poco tarde, le dije que volviera mañana para terminar" respondió Sebasu sin soltar a su hermana menor.

"¿Cuántos ha pasado?" Mina tenía interés en el trabajo del Tsukino.

"Diez participantes, por lo que mañana tiene que venir hermanita" ordeno Sebasu soltando a su hermana.

"¿Por qué debería venir? Quería leer manga y comer galletas" respondió Inocentemente la Tsukino.

"Porque mañana terminara y necesitamos a la cantante para que dé el cierre de las pruebas" explico Sebasu con tranquilidad y mira fijamente a su hermana "la galleta que piensa comer, ¿no serán la de mama?" pregunto de tal forma el chico, haciendo que las chicas pensaran que algo iba a pasar.

"Si, aunque se me olvida algo importante" Usagi rascaba la cabeza intentando recodar que era.

"Son para los invitado de papa para una entrevista, cabeza hueca" Respondió Sebasu volviendo a castigar a su hermana menor.

"¿Porque me castiga? Aun no me lo he comido" intentaba la Tsukino salir de su castigo con lágrima de cocodrilo.

"Pero lo tenía pensado hacerlo" Hablo Sebasu aumentando la velocidad de rotación de los puños.

"Me está dando pena" miro Rei la escena de los hermanos y las demás amiga afirma la cabeza indicando que opinaba igual.

Al día siguiente Sebasu se levanto de la cama y se dirijo a la habitación de su hermana, al llegar a la puerta suspiro levemente, había contado una verdad a media, ya que no solo necesitaba para cerrar la elección, si no que ella seria la prueba final, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de que aceptaría hacer la prueba, si ellos no son capaces de entenderse entre ellos, ¿Cómo podría bailar juntos? Y más conociendo a cierta chica rubia de dos coletas. Sin pensar más abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana durmiendo, completamente parecía un ángel cuando estaba durmiendo, cuando se le ocurrió algo, haciendo que diera una sonrisa malévola.

Al cabo del rato, Sebasu y Usagi estaba en los vestuarios. La Tsukino estaba dando los últimos retoques de su traje cuando Sebasu contó sobre la prueba, dejando a la chica muda.

"Me está pidiendo que baile con 10 personas y una de ellas es Mamo-chan, ¿Me quiere matar de los nervios?" dijo Usagi completamente nerviosa.

"El no sabrás que eres tú y tú no lo reconocerás ya que estará vestido de el señor del antifaz" se ve como Usagi intenta imaginar la escena "¿entendiste todo?" pregunto Sebasu con el periódico en la mano, mientras Usagi tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

"Si, aunque no estoy segura de que esto acabe bien" murmuro la rubia preocupaba.

Empezó la pruebas, Sebasu podía ver como su hermana empezaba cantar y bailar, mientras el participante hacia lo mejor que podía.

"El primero está demasiado tenso, parece un robot; el segundo se lo pasa viendo donde no debe, es un milagro que mi hermana no le dé una patada justiciera; el tercero a estado normal; el cuarto a pisado dos veces a mi hermana, seguro que ella dice que no; quinto igual que el tercero pero algo mejor; sexto no coordina bien, demasiado rápido que mi hermana; séptimo lento, mi hermana a tenido demasiada paciencia con él; octavo candidato a caído bien a mi hermana, seguro que le dará un cumplido si no lo consigue ; noveno ha sido perfecto, aunque por lo que veo mi hermana no le agrada ¿Por qué será? y el ultimo participante que es Mamoru" sonrío Sebasu cuando veía como empezaba la última prueba.

Usagi empezó a cantar y bailar, el ultimo participante no solo le seguía en el ritmo, si no que estaba en sincronía con ella, al verlo algo dentro de la chica decía que no era la primera vez que bailaba con él, aunque es la primera vez que hacia algo así, por lo que estaba confundida y recordó algo de Rei que tal vez esta no era su primera vida, sin embargo no podía seguir pensando ya que el baile y la musica estaba empezando a ocupar en su cabeza.

Mamoru estaba confundido, nunca había bailado con nadie, sin embargo con ella, parecía que estuviera bailando desde siempre y cada vez que daba un paso, más se metía en su papel de tal forma que se olvido de que estaba en una prueba.

Siguieron bailando y cantando hasta llegar a la última escena y sin darse cuenta Mamoru acabo por encima de Usagi, mientras que sus labios estaba a pocos centímetros, los dos querían besarse y justo cuando disponía hacerlo.

"Bien se acabo la prueba" salto unos de los trabajadores, haciendo que los dos vuelva de sus mundos.

Sin perder tiempo Usagi se aparto de él, no tenia duda, era Mamoru, lo reconoció al verle a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gusta.

Mientras el Chiba estaba confundido, por un momento le pareció ver a Usagi en Sailor Moon, pero no podía imaginar a su rubia el valor de cantar y bailar delante de tanta gente.

"Sailor Moon, ¿cuál es tu veredicto?" pregunto Sebasu imaginando cual sería la respuesta.

"El numero 10 será el que participe" respondió la chica seguro de su veredicto.

Los participantes miraron entre ellos, sabían bien que algunos no lo hicieron bien, pero pensaron que el concursante 9 ganaría el concurso, pero al final fue el 10.

El participante 9 se fue sin protestar, solo se limito a sonreír, ese gesto no paso por alto a Sebasu que se quedo confundido.

"_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo conozco?" _miro el pelicastaño donde se había ido el chico.

Con Mamoru estaba sorprendido no se imaginaba ganar el concurso, pero al final lo consiguió, por lo que buscaba la palabras adecuadas para el momento.

"Sailor moon, gracias por elegirme y no desperdiciare la confianza que depositaste en mi" hablo cortésmente el Chiba, sonrojando levemente a Usagi.

"No tiene que darme la gracias, fue tu esfuerzo y habilidad quien te ha dado este resultado, nos vemos en el videoclip" se fue dejando solo el chico.

Usagi y Sebasu caminaba directo a los vestuarios cuando su hermano mayor miro de reojo a su hermana.

"¿Por qué no elegiste el participante 9?" pregunto Sebasu con interés.

"Es verdad que fue perfecto" se paró un momento la chica "pero había algo que me incomodaba y mas su mirada, tenía la sensación de que si lo elegía, algo malo me pasaría" miro Usagi a un lado preocupada.

"Entiendo" respondió su hermano tranquilamente "_siempre tiene ese sentido, cuando siente peligro"_ pensó el chico dejando entrar a su hermana menor en la habitación para que se cambiara.

En otro lugar, el Chiba estaba tranquilo, disponía a contar a sus amigos, cuando recibió un mensaje de su amigo Sebasu, por lo que miro de que se trataba.

"Autor: Sebasu Tsukino.

Numero: 6xxx xxx xxx

Mensaje: Mamuro no se lo diga a nadie lo del concurso, al cambio te daré esta bonita foto"

El Chiba quedo confundido, por tal petición pero al ver la foto de Usagi durmiendo en su cama con esa cara de ángel se quedo mudo.

Sebasu esperaba que Usagi se cambiara cuando recibió la respuesta de su amigo.

"Autor: Mamoru.

Numero: 6xx xxx xxx

Mensaje: ^^ Ok"

El chico se quedo a cuadro, era la primera vez que su amigo le había enviado una respuesta tan corta, aunque también era la primera vez que le hacía chantaje y rezo que su hermana no le pillara haciendo este tipo de cosa con la foto que le hizo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: Gracias por el consejo y si me parece que Makoto y Andwes sera la pareja que más se adelanta por el momento ^^.

**Natalie**: gracias y no es mala idea la prueba lo malo es que lanzar rosa no tiene nada que ver con la música.

**Isabel20**: gracias y nos vemos.

**Nota del autor**: perdón por la tardanza, había quedado en un punto muerto, además del trabajo y otras cosas me ha hecho imposible actualizar y por desgracias seguirá así por el momento hasta febrero, por lo que por favor tengáis un poco de paciencia ^^.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Paso un mes desde la salida del disco, las chicas estaban con su vida normal, mientras que cierta rubia de dos coletas estaba tumbada felizmente en su cama, viendo un CD que tenía en su mano.

"_Que feliz, nunca imagine que aria un videoclip con Mamo-chan_" alejo su mirada del disco para ver por la ventana y disfrutar de las nubes "_pero lo que me ha sorprendido es que esa canción sea la más escuchada y vista por la radio y internet, ¿Qué será lo siguiente?_" pensó Usagi levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana.

Sin previo aviso alguien toco la puerta dando un leve susto a la rubia, al recuperarse del susto le dejo pasar.

"Perdona que te molesta Usagi, necesito tu opinión sobre un asunto" entro Makoto tranquilamente.

"¿Puedo estar en la conversación?"Apareció dando un susto a la chicas "perdón" rasco levemente la cabeza.

"No pasa nada" hablaron las dos chicas a la vez.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados, hasta que Makoto hablo.

"Necesito ayuda al encontrar una casa, todos los pisos de alquiler me dijeron que no" hablo Makoto tristemente.

"¿Cómo es esto posible Oni-chan?" pregunto Usagi mirando a su hermano sorprendida.

"Makoto ¿estuviste con Andrews mirando los pisos?" miro el único chico de la habitación con seriedad.

"En algunas ocasiones, pero con él tenía la misma respuesta" respondió la chica pelicastaña tristemente.

"Había posibilidad de que pasara esto, pero pensé que con Andrews sería otra cosa" Suspiro Sebasu amargamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir oni-chan?" miro Usagi sin entender nada.

"Nadie acepta a Makoto porque es estudiante y sin trabajo" respondió su hermano preocupado.

"No lo entiendo" hablo la Tsukino inocentemente.

"Lo estudio genera gasto, da igual si consigo una beca o no, los gasto siguen ahí, además Makoto no tiene familia, por lo que desconfía de ella, piensa de que se pueda ir sin pagar, para eso creí que sería bueno que Andrews le acompañara, pero…" Sebasu mira el suelo in decir nada más.

"Ellos desconfiaron aun más, no quiero pensar el porqué" intervino Makoto apretando los puños.

"Sigo sin entender, con la salida del disco Makoto tendría dinero suficiente y si fuera necesario podría" Usagi no pudo continuar ya que su hermano le interrumpió.

"Imposible, recuerda que tenemos que mantener el secreto para poder tener una vida normal,¿ ha visto el éxito que ha habido?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían la gente al verte fuera si saben quién eres en realidad?" se aprecia como Usagi mira a un lado levemente asustada "la única solución es comprar una casa, ¿has mirado algunas?" pregunto el chico a su amiga.

"No, estaba esperando vuestra opinión de esto, además aun no he reunido suficiente para comprarme una" confeso Makoto con sinceridad pero se notaba su tristeza en su voz.

"Con el éxito y el dinero reunido podría comprarte una casa y mantenerlo sin problemas dentro de unos meses" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Tanto?" pregunto Makoto sorprendiendo a Sebasu, mientras que Usagi miro confundida por la reacción de su amiga.

"La gente normal tardas años en conseguir el dinero necesario, he incluso hay gente que tiene que pagar hipoteca para tener una posibilidad de tener un hogar, ¿Por qué tiene prisa?" pregunto Sebasu aun sorprendido.

"Yo solo tenía pensado quedarme una semana, pero llevo un mes, no…" paro Makoto al notar un abraso sobre ella.

"Seré despistada, tal vez no sea tan inteligente como Amy y mil cosas, pero te puedo asegurar que no eres una molestia en absoluto" hablaba Usagi con ternura haciendo que Makoto cerrara los ojos y levemente le devolviera el abrazo.

"Gracias" susurro Makoto, haciendo ganar una sonrisa a los hermanos Tsukinos.

Sebasu decidió salir para no molestar a las chicas. Caminaba directo a su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono, le extraño ya que no tenía nada planeado con nadie.

Al cabo de una semana las chicas estaban en una habitación en un palacio con Sebasu completamente nerviosas.

"Calmaos" hablo el chico vestido con un traje negro azul.

"No sabía que estaríamos en una cena con los mejores cantantes" dijo Rei nerviosamente vestida con un vestido rojo sin manga, con tacones alta del mismo color y con un antifaz de color rojizo claro y dicho mascara tenía el signo de Marte dibujado.

"Sabía que pasaría esto, pero ¿tan pronto?" intervino Mina con un vestido igual que la de Rei, con la diferencia de que era un poco más corta y de color naranja, tenia cintas naranjas en los tobillos y brazos, su máscara era naranja claro con el signo de Venus.

"A mí también me ha sorprendido" suspiro el chico tranquilamente "_por eso no me gusta nada_" miro a un lado intentando saber que era.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Amy vestida con un vestido azul de un solo manga, con unos tacones de mismo color, aunque era un poco mas baja comparada con los demás chicas y su máscara era azul claro con el signo de Mercurio.

"Me preocupa varias cosas, aunque no es nada grave" confeso Sebasu sin decir que era exactamente el tema.

"¿No vamos a llamar la atención con el antifaz puesto?" hablo Makoto que tenia puesto un vestido verde con tiras en los hombros para mantener el escote en su sitio, tacón del mismo color y su máscara era verde claro con el signo de Júpiter.

"Es la forma de mantener vuestra identidad en secreto sin llamar demasiada atención" respondió el chico levantándose de la silla "¿Dónde está mi hermana?" miro a los lados buscando a su hermana.

"Estoy aquí "se escucho la voz de Usagi escondido detrás de las cortinas.

"¿Aun esta avergonzada? sal ya" pregunto Rei preocupada por su amiga.

"Pero…." Protestaba Usagi sin querer asomarse.

"Hola Mamoru, te queda bien el esmoquin" dijo Sebasu haciendo que Usagi saliera de su escondite.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto la Tsukino mirando a los lados pero se da cuenta de que era mentida, al fin las chicas vieron su vestido blanco (es el vestido que lleva cuando es la princesa serenity en sailor moon) y tenía el signo de la luna dibujada en la frente, tenían algunos adornos en su muñeca derecha y en el pelo.

"Aquí tiene el antifaz" hablo Sebasu dejando una máscara blanca.

"¿Por qué soy la única que tiene su signo en la frente?" pregunto Usagi con curiosidad.

"Porque eres nuestra princesa de la luna, princesa Serenety" saltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Chicas" inflo Usagi los mofletes ganando unas risas de sus amigas.

"Lo dijeron en serio igual que yo" intervino Sebasu acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

"Lo único que espero es que papa no me reconozca" suspiro la Tsukino poniendo su antifaz.

"Tiene razón, papa al ser fotógrafo consiguió una entrada pero dudo que te reconozca" hablo Sebasu muy seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Aun lo ve como una niña de diez años" contesto el chico tranquilamente.

"¿Te refiere en mente o cuerpo?" salto Rei con una sonrisa.

"¡REI!" Miro Usagi de mala gana.

"Es broma, es broma" hablo rápido la pelinegra.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos al salón" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente "tengo que reconocer que estáis preciosas y pensar que ayer erais siempre niñas" dijo el chico de tal forma ganando la risas de sus amigas.

"No hable de esa forma, aun eres joven" Mina abrazo el brazo del chico Tsukino ganando un sonrojo, aunque lo disimulo poniéndose el antifaz que tenía en la mano, ya que no podía arriesgar de que su padre le reconociera y tuviera que explicar varias cosas.

Al llegar al salón todo el mundo aplaudieron sorprendiendo a los invitados, cuando acabaron los aplausos, Sendo apareció haciendo que las chicas y Sebasu se alegrara de ver a un conocido.

"Aun está confundido por todo esto, ¿verdad?" Afirma las chicas con interés "pues explicare, esta fiesta fue convocada por la discografía, aquí están los cantantes que algunas vez a trabado con la empresa o piensa hacerlo, digamos que es para mejorar la relación con los cantantes y conseguir nuevos proyectos y también para celebrar aquellos que están triunfando, que es en vuestro caso, por eso de los aplauso" explico Sendo tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, por eso insistieron que viniéramos" hablo Sebasu cruzando de brazo.

"Chicas podéis divertiros cuanto queráis, aunque tener cuidado" miro Sendo a las chicas, confundiéndolas.

"Porque hay bebidas alcohólicas, ya que solo Sendo y algunos de la discográfica saben qué edad tenemos" intervino Mina sin soltar el brazo de Sebasu.

"De acuerdo tendremos cuidado" hablo Amy tranquilamente.

Las chicas se separaron para conocer a sus cantantes favoritos, mientras que Sendo, Sebasu y Mina se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

"A sido un gran esfuerzo de tu parte ¿Cómo te encuentras Venus?," miro Sebasu al la rubia que empezó a temblar levemente en el momento que las chicas se fueron.

"Bien, estoy mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias por no soltarme" a continuación Mina miro a su ex mánager "gracias también por estar aquí" sonrió la chica con sinceridad.

"Poco a poco, Venus, poco a poco" dijo Sendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Puede ir con Sendo a vigilar a mi hermana?" pregunto Sebasu confundiendo a la rubia.

"Si puedo" respondió la chica abrazando a Sendo con dificultar. "¿adónde vas?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Hablar con la discográfica, debería haberme explicado mejor sus intenciones" se fue antes de que Mina pudiera responder.

"_Parece que no he sido el único que ha visto algo extraño_" pensó Sendo viendo donde se había ido Sebasu "vamos a vigilar a vuestra…." Pero Mina no le deja continuar.

"Princesa, ella es nuestra princesa de la luna" hablo muy orgullosa de eso.

"Es interesante, pensáis hacer un CD o canción con esa idea" aconsejo Sendo a su amiga.

"No lo sé, tendría que preguntar a nuestra princesa" respondió Mina con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras con Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente, tenía que averiguar que proponía la discográfica, ya que la prisa que tenían en cierto momento era exagerado, por lo que quería saber que tramaban, cuando de repente Sebasu paso al lado de un chico parándose un segundo, ya que le pareció conocido, sin embargo cuando miro el chico ya no estaba, por lo que decidió continuar.

En un lugar del palacio, se veía como alguien saltaba la parcela con agilidad y se dirigió a la fiesta esquivando a los guardias con maestría.

De nuevo con las chicas, Usagi hablaban con sus cantantes favoritos, ella nunca imagino esa situación y menos ser unos de ellos. Al hablar tanto le entro sed por lo que fue por una bebida, antes de coger uno, había recordado lo que dijo su amiga Mina, se aseguro de que no tuviera alcohol y justo antes de beberlo, alguien le llamo haciendo que mirara hacia la voz y diera una sonrisa, sin percatarse de que alguien hizo un cambio de copas. En el momento que lo bebió se sintió rara y sus mejillas se calentaban levemente apareciendo un leve sonrojo y vio que su vista se nublaba levemente por un segundo.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Isabel20:** gracias y perdón por la tardanza que estaba ocupado.

**Christydechiba**: abandonar el fics nunca, una vez abandone un fics y lo he lamentado hacerlo y aun lo lamento pero ya es tarde para repararlo ya que el fics fue borrado y se me olvido hacer una copia en el mi pc ToT, (no como esto fics que tengo copia de seguridad por todo lados XD)

No te preocupes el participante 9 se sabrá quién es y más en la fiesta.

Igualmente feliz fiestas en navidad y en la despedida del 2011 atrasadas.

**Abril Moon Shields**: me alegra saber que estáis atentos a mi fics y no te preocupes actualizare tan pronto como me dejen un poco de tiempo .

**PD**: y no os preocupéis que el próxima capi pondré lo que sale en el videoclip.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Usagi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con una sonrisa en la cara, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaría de buen humor, sin embargo si miraran atentamente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas signos de que estaba borracha. Caminaba sin pensar en su destino cuando una voz le paro.

"¿Qué hace la princesa de la luna por este lugar?" hablo Amablemente un chico de pelo plateado y ojos azules, ya que el resto de la cara estaba cubierta por el antifaz.

"¡Dando un paseo!" contesto la rubia felizmente levantado el brazo con alegría.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" volvió a preguntar el chico acercándose a la chica.

"Sip, pero antes píllame" Salió Usagi corriendo dejando en Shock al chico al ver la velocidad de la rubia.

"Interesante, ella tiene que ser mi princesa cueste lo que cueste" murmuro el chico persiguiendo a cierta rubia.

En otro lugar se podía ver como Sebasu estaba con las chicas y al parecer no estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que tenía una mirara que mataba a cualquiera.

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?" pregunto Sebasu poniendo una mano en la frente.

"Estaba aquí junto a la mesa y cuando gire un segundo ya no estaba" explico Rei preocupada por la Tsukino.

"¿Debemos buscarla? Aun es temprano y ella ya tiene cierta edad" hablo Amy segura de que su amiga era lo suficiente responsable para estar a sola. "Además ella casi siempre vuelve cuando el lugar es pequeño y este lugar no es muy grande" explico la chica tranquilamente.

"Normalmente sí, pero" mira la mesa donde estaba antes su hermana menor y mira la copa "ella esta borracha y cuando está en ese estado suelta todo lo que le viene a la cabeza" suspiro Sebasu rascando levemente la nuca.

"No creo que pase nada" apareció Sendo con Mina que seguía agarrando del brazo.

"Tiene razón" respondió el Tsukino mirando a un lado, haciendo que Mina mire seriamente.

"Ocurre algo ¿verdad?" Pregunto la Aino con seriedad agarrando el brazo del pelicastaño.

"Esta aquí" las chicas y Sendo miraron sin entender la palabra del chico "el participante 9, el cantante Diamante" hablo antes de irse junto con Mina.

"¡¿Cómo?" Miraron las chicas sorprendidas.

"_De eso se trataba_" miro Sendo seriamente el camino que había ido la pareja.

Sebasu caminaba mirando por todos lados, cuando un estirón de su brazo derecho le paro y le obligo a girar, quedando cara a cara con Mina.

"Sebasu-chan te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo está pasando" miro la rubia seriamente al pelicastaño, haciendo que este quedara unos segundos mirando a los ojos azules de la chica antes de suspirar.

"Todo esto es una estrategia de la discográfica para emparejar Sailor Moon con el príncipe Diamante" hablo tapándose el oído sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

"¡¿COMO?"Grito la chica con una mirada sorprendida "El contrato prohíbe este tipo de situación, podría perder millones por intentarlo y perder a nosotras, ¿Por qué hacen eso?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"Diamante" fue lo único que dijo el chico.

"Recuerdo que este Cantante es famoso por su voz pero hay varios rumores entre ello…" no siguió Mina al notar algo raro y al mirar el brazo que estaba sujeto vio que temblaba levemente pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era su puño que lo tenía cerrado de tal forma que estaba a punto de hacerse daño "debemos seguir buscando" dijo Mina rápidamente al saber que su mejor amiga podría estar en peligro.

Con Usagi seguía esquivando a su perseguidor con maestría, hasta que le dio un mareo obligando a apoyarse contra la columna, en ese instante apareció Diamante.

"Al final te pille" dijo abrazando a la rubia y obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos.

"A ti te he visto en algún lugar" respondió Usagi inclinando levemente la cabeza a un lado "a ya recuerdo eres el participante 9" hablo Usagi cambiando su sonrisa a una seria.

"¿Cómo lo supiste? y ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no sigue sonriendo?" pregunto Diamante con curiosidad por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

"No me agrada" respondió rompiendo el abrazo "tus ojos te delata tus mala intenciones, como la otra vez" miro Usagi a los ojos del chico para que viera que tenía razón.

"Interesante" dijo unos segundos antes de que agarre las muñecas de la chica elevándola por encima de su cabeza, contra la pared y con la mano libre rodeo la cintura de la rubia para acercarse a él más e impedir su huida.

"Suéltame, tengo buenos pulmones para gritar, si no pregúntaselo a mis hermanos" dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Cada segundo que pasa, mas interés tengo en ti" hablo Diamante con intención de besarla.

Cada segundo que pasaba para el beso, era un infierno para Usagi, quería gritar pero no podía por culpa del alcohol que hizo que la mayoría de la fuerza se quedara en la garganta, cuando quedara milímetros para que se juntara los labios, Usagi cerró los ojos soltando una lagrima que corrió por la mejilla, sin embargo noto como sus ataduras desaparecieron haciendo que mirara.

"Perdona principito, pero la princesa de la Luna ha dicho que no, por lo que yo su guardián le protegeré" apareció un chico pelinegro de ojos azul con esmoquin, había empujado a Diamante en el ultimo momento.

"¿_Mamo-chan_?" pensó Usagi antes de desmayarse, haciendo que el nuevo chico lo cogiera con mucho cuidado para que no se golpeara en el suelo.

"¿Tú y quien más?" pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez, yo" apareció Mina dando una patada en la cara de Diamante dejando en el suelo "Nadia, Nadie hace llorar a nuestra princesa, ¿entendido?" dijo la Aino cruzando los brazos y un aura de fuego le rodeaba.

"Maldita moco…" se paralizo Diamante al notar un aura asesino detrás de su espalda.

"Yo era tu y te iríais de aquí" hablo Sebasu detrás de Diamante con un extraño brillo en los ojos "y date por olvidado tu contrato con ella" sus ojos brillaron aun mas.

"Eso lo veremos" hablo antes de irse del lugar

"Iluso, ya hable con la discografía y a decidido romperlo" miro enojado antes de mirar a su hermana y el nuevo chico. "Mamoru Chiba ¿Cómo demonios a entrado aquí?" pregunto Sebasu volviendo a mostrar ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Saltando la valla tal vez?" el Chiba se rio con nerviosismo al ver como su amigo estaba muy enojado.

"Vamos tranquilízate" se puso Mina en medio para calmar la situación.

"Venus te doy un consejo" suspiro Sebasu algo más tranquilo "No vuelva a dar una patada así" termino mirando a un lado algo nervioso.

"Soy lo suficiente fuerte para no caerme, además no voy a quedar de brazo cruzado en como abusa a mi mejor amiga, ella es como mi hermana" respondió Mina muy seguro.

"No es por eso…." Sebasu se sonroja levemente y Mina mira sin enterarse, cuando se dio cuenta del por qué.

"¿_No….No me digas que a vis...visto mi ropa interior?_" pensó la Aino completamente roja y miro a Mamoru que no prestaba mucha atención, demostrando que solo el pelicastaño lo vio "¿No…no deberíamos llevar a nues...nuestra princesa a un lugar seguro?" pregunto la chica completamente roja.

"Ahora mismo el lugar más seguro es aquí" hablo lo más tranquilo que podía "aunque espero que alguien no rompa mi confianza" dijo dando de nuevo ese extraño brillos en los ojos.

"Ok, mensaje recibido" respondió Mamoru haciendo un leve movimiento de muñeca.

Al acabar Mina y Sebasu dejaron solo a la pareja, ya que tenía que avisar de lo ocurrido, en el camino Sebasu miro de reojo, ya que volvió Mina en agarrar su brazo. Aun estaba sorprendido que en el momento en que vio a su hermana llorar, Mina soltó su brazo y fue contra Diamante sin pensar dos veces, el impulso de proteger a su hermana era tan grande que suprimió su trauma por ese instante.

"_Si ella a reaccionado así, no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría los demás_" sonrió Sebasu mirando a su pareja.

"Sebasu-chan mira el videoclip" hablo Mina de repente señalando la pantalla de la gran sala.

Eien no melody (Sailor Moon)

_En un paisaje se ve el grupo Sailor Shenshin con sus instrumentos para empezar a tocar, cuando el sol sale dando un hermoso amanecer._

Taiyou ni kazashita  
>Kokoro ni anata ga iru<br>Suki to ienakute mo  
>Anata ga kokoro ni iru<p>

_Sailor Moon empieza a caminar cantando con su bella voz dirigiendo a un lugar._

Nee yuuki wo arigatou  
>Hora umaretate no power<br>Subete wo tsutsunde kagayaku

Sora ya umi no hirosa yori mo  
>Yume wa hateshi nai tte<br>Kidzuita no wa koi wo shite kara

_La cantante sigue con su camino llegando a un gran cielo con un hermoso océano y en la playa aparece el señor del antifaz._

Unmei no nagare wo  
>Issho ni oyogitai no<br>Donna dekigoto ni mo  
>Maketari shinai you ni<p>

_De la nada Sailor Moon se encuentra en el océano con los ojos cerrados cayendo en las profundidades, cuando un brillo aparece haciendo que abra los ojos, haciendo que la chica empiece a nadar._

Nee deaete yokatta  
>Sono atatakai kuuki<br>Kizu tsuita hibi ga toketeku

_Ahora Sailor Moon y el señor del antifaz esta cara a cara dando una gran sonrisa y se dan la manos para empezar a caminar juntos _

Zutto suki datta shinu hodo  
>Kaze ni tadayou tane ga<p>

Mebuku you na anata no egao

_Sailor Moon se acerca aun mas al señor del Antifaz y lo abraza como si fura lo último que haría._

Oto mo nai uchuu no sumi ni  
>Daremo ga hitori<br>Semete ai kanjiaetara  
>Ikite yukeru ashita e to<p>

_Se vuelve oscuro y aparece Sailor moon con las demás chicas sentada en el suelo, mientras Sailor Moon cantaba con los ojos cerrados, las demás chicas tocaban sus instrumentos_

Atsuku komiageru kodou wa  
>Towa ni dare no mune ni mo<br>Hibikiwataru mahou no merodi

_El lugar brilla dando un lugar a un hermoso paisaje donde las chicas sonríen con alegría._

Sora ya umi no aosa yori mo  
>Yume wa suki to otteru to<br>Anata no me ga oshiete kureta

_Sailor Moon está de nuevo en la playa sentada mirando el océano, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y siente como alguien se acerca por lo que gira su cabeza y sin tiempo de pensar se lanza en los brazos del señor del antifaz, con una mirada llena de amor._

Al terminar el videoclip todo el mundo aplaudió, le había gustado y más tarde todo el mundo se fue dejando solo a dos parejas.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Rewiers<strong>

**Isabel20: **tengo que decir que la idea me salió de ese capítulo que tú comenta ^^.

**Christydechiba: **Gracias y si Diamante era el participante 9 como ves en el capitulo.

**Nota del Autor: **Sobre el videoclip tenía pensado ponerlo al estilo del videoclip Shakira de titulo de lo hecho esta hecho, pero me di cuenta que no encajaba muy bien con la melodía/letra (y más cuando es en español XD ) por ese motivo es por lo que no salió en el capitulo anterior, tenía que pensar algo nuevo, bueno creo que he dicho todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**.**

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN: **Gracias y espero que disfrute de este capitulo

**PD**: el próxima capitulo saldrá en marzo ya que no dispongo de más tiempo (y porque me quede sin internet TwT )

FIRMADO

SEBASU SSJ2


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Mina caminaba tranquilamente en la sala, cuando empezó a dar un pequeño baile, Sebasu estaba apoyando en una columna mirándola, la Aino había pedido al Tsukino que dejara hacer esto, quería superar sus miedos y la chica pensó que haciendo esto le ayudaría en las siguientes reuniones.

"_Parece que el tiempo y los lazos de tus amigas, esta curando esas herirás_" pensó Sebasu con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia.

La Aino seguía bailando cuando siente la mirada del Tsukino, se sonroja levemente pero sigue con su baile, tenía pensado mejorar lo suficiente para poder al menos no estar agarrando los brazos de Sendo o Sebasu eso ultimo provoco que se sonrojara mas.

"_Vamos no piense en eso, no piense en eso_" intentaba Mina tranquilizarse, cuando tropieza cayendo de cara al suelo.

Cuando se recupera nota que está entre los brazos del chico, volviendo a sonrojarse.

"_Genial, yo intentando calmarme y acabo así_" pensó a si misma intentando no gritar por la vergüenza.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto mirando a la rubia.

"Sí, creo que la próxima vez solo tendré que cogerte de la mano" hablo Mina lo más tranquilo que podía y se levanto "¿deberíamos ir a por nuestra princesa?" Pregunto la Aino empezando a caminar.

"Si, ya es hora de que el lugar cierre" Respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

En otro lugar, Mamoru había llevado a la chica a un banco para que descansara, pasó dos horas desde el incidente, el Chiba empezaba a preocuparse cuando Usagi se levanto de golpe, provocando que gimiera de dolor y pusiera sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Que dolor de cabeza" se sentó Usagi para agachar la cabeza intentando de que no le doliera mas.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Mamoru sentándose a su lado.

"Bien, solo que tengo la sensación de que alguien me está dando martillazo contra mi cabeza" contesto Usagi antes de poner su mano sobre su boca" creo que necesito ir al servicio" salió corriendo dejando al chico solo.

"¿Te encuentra mejor princesa?" pregunto Mamoru al no saber quién era realmente.

"Si, pero no me llame princesa" contesto Usagi colorada en los servicios de mujeres.

"Pero si vas vestida igual a una" hablo Mamoru tranquilamente al ver que estaba mejor.

"Vale, tu ganas pero ante una pregunta" paro la rubia al sentir las náuseas.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto el chico con interés.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Según mi memoria, solo estábamos invitadas el grupo" pregunto la rubia al sentirse mejor.

"¿Eso?, pues conseguí una entrada esp… ¡Hay!" gimió Mamoru al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

"Tal vez sea mejor decir que te colaste" Apareció Sebasu junto con Mina con el puño levantado.

"¡¿Te colaste? ¿Está loco?" salió Usagi Enojada.

¿Cómo te emborrachaste Sailor Moon?" Pregunto la Aino intentando calmar a la Tsukino, aunque en parte tenía interés igual que los demás en como llego a ese estado.

"Eso me gustaría saber" respondió Usagi tocándose levemente la sien "estaba a punto de beber mi zumo de piña cuando alguien me llamo y cuando termine de salude y bebí mi bebida, no sabía nada a piña, más bien sabia a…" se volvió a meter la Tsukino en el baño.

"Sake y del fuerte" termino Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Cambiaron la bebida cuando se distrajo, eso es juego sucio" paro Mina un momento y miro al peliscastaño levemente sonrojada "aunque es verdad que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, siempre y cuando respecte los sentimientos de los demás" Termino la Aino rascándose la nuca avergonzada, ya que pensó por un momento hacer lo mismo con Sebasu pero solo para saber qué opinión tenia de ella, ya que aun no había respondido a su pregunta y el chico siempre lo estaba esquivando cuando tocaba el tema.

"Mamoru lleva a Sailor Moon al parque para que tome aire limpio, mientras llevo a Sailor Venus a su casa" hablo el chico Tsukino cogió la mano de la Aino, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

El Chiba obedeció llevando a la rubia al parque. Al llegar lo primero que hizo Usagi es quitarse los tacones y empezó a caminar descalzo. Mamoru lo miraba cada detalle de la rubia, no cabía duda de que ella es hermosa como una princesa y saco una sonrisa el Chiba, cuando vio como subió a un banco y empezó a caminar sobre el haciendo equilibrismo.

"Ten cuidado podría caerte y eso no hacen los adultos" aconsejo el chico sin dejar de mirar a la chica ya que le parecía familiar por algún motivo.

"Vamos, no sea como mi madre, aun no soy mayor de edad" respondió Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunto el Chiba intrigado.

"Eso es un secreto" salto Usagi a otro banco y siguió su ruta. "Por eso tengo un sobrenombre, aunque creo que mañana me llamaran con otro" puso Usagi su dedo índice en sus labios pensando en donde había sacado ese nuevo sobrenombre.

"¿Cuál?"El Chiba tenía interés en saber cualquier cosa de su cantante favorita.

"La princesa Serenity, estoy seguro que mis amigas lo tenía planeado, no es normal que tuvieran un vestido que llevo en menos de dos días" giro Usagi para que Mamoru lo viera y por casualidad del destino la luna ilumino a la chica en ese momento resaltando su belleza.

"_Acaba de llegar a otro nivel de belleza_" pensó el Chiba mirando cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia.

"Ahora recuerdo, ¿Por qué te colaste en la fiesta?" se acerco Usagi poniendo cara a cara con el chico haciendo sonrojar al chico.

"¿No podría visitar a mi princesa?" Salto Mamoru ocultando sus motivos.

"Muy bonito, pero borracha no caigo" hablo burlonamente haciendo que la pareja empezara a reír.

"Quería saber más cosas de ti, porque te convertiste en mi cantante favorita" confeso el Chiba con sinceridad.

"¿Yo? Ee... bueno... gracias pero creo que aún no soy tan popular para ganar mis propio fans" se sonrojo la rubia al escuchar la respuesta. "Pero podría saber más cosas por la discográfica, que colarse en una fiesta" regaño la rubia con seriedad.

"Porque en realidad quería hablar contigo, ya que tus palabras son sincera mientras en la discográfica pueden ser verdad o no" hablo Mamoru explicando sus motivos.

"Eso no sé si tomármelo bien" confeso Usagi preocupado, ganando la mirada de curiosidad del chico "si tu un caballero a llegado a este grado, no quiero imaginar que harán los Fanáticos sin moral" tembló Usagi con solo pensarlo.

"No pasara nada, antes tendrá que pasar por encima de Sebasu-san y este e cinturón negro de Karate, ahora que recuerdo, seguro que mañana me mata por hacer esta locura" rasco el Chiba levemente la cabeza.

"Pues yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte, soy una simple cantante" salto Usagi con un actitud infantil, haciendo reír de nuevo a la pareja.

Usagi giro levemente para ponerse de nuevo cara a cara con el Chiba, lo que no se esperaba la rubia es que Mamoru le acaricio su mejilla, mientras en la otra mejilla le dio un beso y se fue dejando a una rubia paralizada por la sorpresa. Esta al reaccionar al fin estaba feliz pero por otra parte no.

"_¿Quién no desea besar con su cantante favorita? Incluso yo lo desee"_ Pensó la Tsukino pensando de que era por ese motivo por lo que sentía así.

"Se me escapo, pero mañana no se salva" hablo Sebasu con un brillo en los ojos detrás de su hermana.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunto Usagi con una sonrisa, Sebasu miro y limito a suspirar e irse con ella para la casa.

Al día Siguiente Usagi se despertó en su cama, no quería levantase, no por su dolor de cabeza ya que era leve, pero no era lo mismo para su cuerpo y estomago, dio un gemido y decidió seguir durmiendo. Paso unos minutos cuando tocaron la puerta no le dio importancia, ya que pensó que era su hermano, error era su madre y lo supo al escuchar su voz, pero no pensaría lo que iba a venir a continuación.

"Hija despierta ya son las 12 de la tarde" entro la madre enojada dispuesto a levantar pero se quedo muda al ver como estaba su hija en la cama "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?" grito tan fuerte que obligo Usagi a despertarse.

"Mama no hace falta que grite" contesto la rubia tocándose la frente un poco dolorida.

"Como quiere que no grite viendo eso" miraba la mujer enfadada.

"¿Eso?" miro Usagi su habitación y veía desordenado "Vale lo recojo en un minuto" contesto Usagi con intención de volver a la cama.

"No me refiero a esto, si no a eso" hablo su madre señalando a la rubia.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Pregunto Usagi confundida, cuando se miro y se dio cuenta de un detalle "_Houston tenemos un problema_" pensó Usagi al darse cuenta que aun tenía el vestido puesto.

En la otra habitación Sebasu intentaba dormir, cuando escucho su madre gritar, no le dio importancia, más de una vez le había regañado a su hermana de ese modo.

"No me refiero a esto, si no a eso" escucho Sebasu en su cama, suspiro el chico, su hermana era torpe a veces y mas por la mañana, cuando de repente hubo silencio, eso le incómodo, ya que la mayoría de la veces era lloros de su hermana o otra cosa, pero silencio, no era nada bueno y mas al escuchar el portazo y escuchar como dos personas bajaban al salón.

"Esto no es nada bueno" se levanto el chico para ver qué pasaba.

En el Salón Usagi estaba sentada en la silla con el vestido, por suerte había quitado el dibujo de la luna en su frente por culpa del alcohol se acostó sin quitarse el vestido. Su madre se sentó delante de ella no muy feliz, ya que pensaba varias cosas y ninguna buena.

"Mama yo..." paro Usagi al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna escusa para librarse de la ira de su madre.

"¿Bebiste Sake?" su enojo aumentaba al oler el aliento de su hija.

"Si, no, no es lo que piensa" intento rectificar la rubia pero era tarde.

"¡¿QUE QUIERE QUE PIENSE?"Salto su madre golpeando en la mesa "¡VOY A TU HABITACION Y ENCUENTRO A MI HIJA CON UN VESTIDO NO ACORDE A SU EDAD Y APESTANDO A ALCOHOL!" se ve como Ikuto agarra la mejilla para ver la cara de su hija "Tiene maquillaje y huele a perfume de hombre" la suelta mas enojado si era posible "¡NUNCA!, nunca imagine que mi hija fuera de ese tipo" golpeo de nuevo en la mesa.

"Pero..." intento Usagi defenderse sin mucho éxito.

"No hay pero que valga, nunca imagine que mi hija se metiera en fiesta sin mi consentimiento" intento la rubia hablar pero no lo dejo "Tampoco puedo imaginar saliendo con hombres y no quiero ni imaginar lo siguientes" se queda callada un momento la mujer Tsukino, pensó Usagi que era oportunidad de hablar pero no fue así "¿no serán supuesta citas? ¿Hay es donde sacas el dinero recientemente? Saliendo con hombres" Golpeo de nuevo con la mesa y pensaba seguir Ikuto pero Usagi intervino.

"¡SOY CANTANTE!" grito Usagi sin poder aguantarse más "Soy cantante" hablo más flojo de lo normal mirando a un lado.

"¿Cantante? Esa es la escusa que tiene Usagi Tsukino" hablo su madre sin creerse.

"Es verdad mama" Apareció Sebasu apoyando por la puerta cruzando de brazo.

"¿Como lo sabes que es una cantante y no lo que pienso o digo?" pregunto Ikuto muy enojada.

"Soy su manager" respondió Sebasu viendo como su madre miraba sin creerle mucho.

"No solo intenta protegerla, también sabía todo esto" golpeo de nuevo la mujer.

Ikuto pensaba seguir con la conversación, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, la mujer Tsukino sabía muy bien que era su esposo y sin pensarlo dos veces mando a los chicos a su habitación diciendo que hablaran mas tarde. No quería decir nada a su esposo hasta tener todo claro.

Los chicos no protestaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Usagi corrió dejando atrás a su hermano provocando que este suspirara y miraba a la habitación de su hermana, decidió explicar de cómo resolver este problema o al menos intentarlo, pensó antes de tocar la puerta de su hermana.

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Reviews<strong>

**isabel20: **gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo ya que es interesante ^^ y intentare actualizar el sabado


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Usagi se tiro a su cama, quería llora, su madre no le creía que era cantante y que ayer estaba en una fiesta que solo los cantantes podía ir. De repente alguien toco la puerta tenía miedo de que fuera su padre, si su madre reacciono así, no quería imaginar a su padre que era más sobreprotector.

"¿Está bien hermana?, ¿puedo entrar?" al escuchar la voz de Sebasu, la rubia se tranquilizo.

"Si" contesto Usagi tristemente.

"No te preocupes, ya tenía algo pensado, pero no me esperaba dos cosas" explico Sebasu levantando dos dedos "que nos pillaran y la reacción de mama" confeso el chico con un suspiro.

"¿Puede empeorar las cosas?" pregunto la chica asustada.

"Depende si mama nos cree o no" respondió su hermano con sinceridad.

En el Salon, Ikuto intentaba estar tranquila, no podía creer lo que había visto y no esperaba para nada de su hija y menos de su hijo mayor en apoyarla, sin embargo decidió no decir nada a su marido, quería saber los detalles antes de darle un buen castigo.

"¿Está bien mi angelito?" pregunto el hombre de la casa, al ver la cara de su mujer.

"Me he vuelto a pelear con nuestra hija" respondió con tono enojado.

"Parece que ha sido uno grande, esta que hecha fuego por la boca" murmuro Kenji por lo bajo.

"¿Qué lleva allí?"Pregunto Ikuto con interés al ver que su marido llevaba un sobre, aunque aun estaba enfadada.

"llevo fotos, ayer hubo una fiesta en que participaba solo los cantantes" respondió el hombre con orgullo, porque pensó que había sacado buenas fotos.

"_Cantantes, Fiesta, ayer_" resonaban en la cabeza de la peliazul "_no me digas…"_ se quedo la mujer blanca al relacionarlo con lo que dijo su hija "¿podría ver la fotos?" pregunto Ikuto con una sonrisa intentando convencer a su marido, porque casi siempre le decía que no por motivo de trabajo.

"Por esta vez are la excepción" sonrió Kenji entregando el sobre.

Ikuto miro uno por uno la foto de su marido, era verdad que eran cantantes, algunos lo reconocía de inmediato, sin embargo quería encontrar uno en especial, pero no encontró ninguna demostrando que era mentida lo de su hija.

"Qué raro" dijo Kenji al mirar la fotos y poner su mano en su mentón.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Falta fotos?" pregunto la mujer admitiendo que era mentira la palabra de su hija.

"Si, falta una, veamos ¿donde lo puse?" se quedo pensativo el hombre, cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "es verdad lo puse en mi bolsillo, por un motivo en especial" explico Kenji sacando la foto y entregando a su mujer "es la nueva cantante, su sobrenombre es Sailor Moon, sin embargo su grupo le llamo en la fiesta la princesa Serenety" sonrió el señor de la casa.

Ikuto cogió la foto, respiro hondo y esperando lo peor lo miro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver la fotografía, no cabía dudo de que era su hija en que salía en ella, tenía el mismo vestido que había visto esta mañana y aunque tenía puesto un antifaz y una luna en su frente podría reconocer a su hija por el pelo, ojos y sobre todo esa sonrisa inocente que nadie se lo quitaba, pero volvió a ponerse seria, aun no tenia respuesta de porque olía a sake y a perfume de hombre.

"¿Por qué dice que es especial? Pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad.

"Porque se parece tanto a nuestra hija, que pensé que sería feliz si fuera tan guapa como la cantante" pudo ver Kenji como su mujer se reía "¿porque te ríes?" pregunto con interés.

"Cosas de mujeres" respondió ya tranquila "¿en la fiesta hay alcohol?" pregunto Ikuto esperando la respuesta.

"Claro, aunque escuche que Sailor Moon acabo borracha por confundir su zumo con Sake y no un Sake normal, si no del más fuerte" explico su esposo tranquilamente.

"_Vale eso explica el aliento a sake_" pensó la madre Tsukino "¿no hay nada más?" preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

"Parece que su Mánager lo tuvo que llevar en brazos, por la borrachera que pillo" siguió tranquilamente "Me tengo que ir al trabajo, solo pasaba para ver a la familia" dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer mientras recogía las fotos.

"¿Puedo quedarme la foto?" pregunto Ikuto con la mayor sonrisa para convencer a su esposo

"Sí, tengo una copia en la oficina" respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

"¿De verdad es cantante esta chica?" Inclino la cabeza, ya que aun no se creía que su hija fuera cantante y más de un grupo tan famosa.

"Pon la radio y escuchara sus canciones" hablo Kenji despidiéndose con un beso.

Ikuto no tardo en poner la radio, quería escuchar todas las canciones, quería comparar con los ruidos que hacia su hija con la guitarra y para sorpresa al ver como algunos coincidían, ya no podía negarlo, su hija decía la verdad. Por lo que decidió visitar a su habitación.

Usagi estaba más atento a la puerta de su habitación, que a su hermano, este lo noto y suspiro por la actitud de su hermana, aunque en parte entendía su actitud, en cualquier momento aparecería su madre completamente enfurecida y eso era para preocuparse. Alguien toco la puerta asustando a los hermanos Tsukino.

"¿Está sola hija?" pregunto Ikuto sonando seria.

"No, estoy con mi hermano" respondió Usagi un poco asustada.

La madre Tsukino entro viendo a su dos hijos, se dirigió a su hija y lo miro enojada, pero a los pocos segundo suspiro.

"Debería castigarte por el resto de tu vida, por ocultármelo" la mujer dejo la fotografía en la mesa para que vieran la foto "pero antes quiero saberlo todo sobre el tema" hablo tomando asiento.

"Es una larga historia" sonrió Usagi al ver que no estaba tan enojada su madre.

Tardaron unas cuantas horas para explicar todo, ocultaron el hecho de que Mina tenía un trauma y que Usagi cantaba para ganar el valor suficiente para confesar a Mamoru. Cuando la rubia termino obtuvo un chichón por parte de su madre y otro chichón para su hermano que no se libró de su castigo.

"Eso es por ocultármelo" miro enfadado a sus hijos y sin que sus hijos reaccionaran recibieron un abrazo de su madre "y este por lo orgullosa que me hacéis" hablo tranquilamente.

"¿No está enfadada?" pregunto Usagi sorprendida, que su madre lo asimilara fácilmente.

"Lo hiciste por una amiga, ¿por qué debería enfadarme por eso?" miro su madre tranquilamente.

"Porque abajo casi me come" murmuro Usagi haciendo que su madre riera nerviosamente.

"Tiene razón me pase un poco" hablo Ikuto pidiendo disculpa.

"¿Se lo dirás a papa?" pregunto Sebasu preocupado por la respuesta.

"No, no creo que se lo tome bien que su hija sea una súper estrella, aun piensa que es un bebe" rio su madre ante el comentario.

"Mama mira ya tengo 14 años, no soy una niña pequeña, soy una chica" hablo Usagi poniendo de pie.

"Hablando de mirar, ¿Quién eligió el vestido?, ahora que miro mejor es bastante bonito" la peliazul giraba alrededor de su hija para ver cada detalle del vestido.

"Eligieron las chicas" contesto Sebasu sentado en el suelo "te lo puede quedar hermana, porque lo vas a utilizar más de una vez" explico tranquilamente el chico.

"¿Cuándo pensáis hacer un concierto?" pregunto Ikuto con interés.

"No lo sé, creo que aún es pronto" hablo Usagi sin entender los motivos de su madre.

"Dentro de una semana nos iremos a una acampada, para practicar el concierto" confeso Sebasu tapándose los oído, igual que su madre.

"¿Hoe?" miro la rubia a su hermano confundida "¡ ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA? Y JUSTO EN MI VACACIONES!" grito Usagi agitando los brazos.

"Porque no pienso hacer que pierda clases" confeso su hermano tranquilamente.

"¿Cuánto durara la acampada?" volvió a preguntar su madre.

"Dura un mes la acampada y tres días después el concierto" termino de explicar el chico.

"Ya veo, tengo suficiente tiempo para comprarme la entrada e invitar a sus padres" revelo Ikuto sus intenciones.

"Creo que el único que lo sabe es el abuelo de Rei, los demás familiares no lo sabe y no te preocupes, si quiere te doy la entrada o incluso dejo que este en los camerinos" hablo Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? Siempre tuve la ilusión de visitar los camerinos de los famosos" Salto su madre con ilusión.

"Oni-chan me dijiste que era muy pronto, ¿Por qué ese cambio?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Dos motivos, uno para que Makoto pueda comprarse su casa y la segunda parar recuperar las perdidas" explico Sebasu con su típico actitud.

"¿Perdidas?, no lo entiendo" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Recuerda el contrato con Diamante, pues para romperlo acepte el concierto" hablo el chico levantándose "voy a las casa de tus amigas para explicar el asunto del concierto, volveré un poco tarde" salió el chico dejando solo la madre e hija.

Al día siguiente la familia Tsukino al completo estaba desayunado tranquilamente, Makoto había quedado en la casa de Amy, para mirar si en la zona de la Mizuno había casa en venta, cuando una noticia llamo la atención de la familia.

"Mama sube el volumen de la Tv" salto Usagi sorprendida.

Su madre obedeció por el motivo de que también estaba interesada, en la Tv salía un programa que se dedicaba descubrir si los rumores de los famosos eran verdad y para sorpresa el tema se trataba de si Sailor Moon estaba saliendo con el Cantante Diamante, para mayor sorpresa estaba dicho cantante en el plato.

-EN LA TV-

"¿Es verdad que tiene una relación intima con la nueva cantante?" pregunto el presentante del programa.

"Si, es verdad que solo llevamos dos días, pero nos amamos mucho" hablo Diamante con una sonrisa.

-EN LA CASA TSUKINO-

"¡MENTIDA!" Salto Usagi poniendo un pie en la mesa y apuntando con los palillos al televisor.

"¿Cómo sabes eso hija?" pregunto Kenji con curiosidad.

"Bueno ella es mi cantante favorito" mintió la rubia sentándose de nuevo, mientras su madre intentaba contener la risa al saber la verdad.

-EN LA TV-

"Espera un momento parece que tenemos una llamada importante" hablo el presentante del programa "Hola, ¿Quién es el honor de hablar?" pregunto el hombre con cortesía.

"Sailor Venus" salto Mina haciendo que Diamante se quedara mudo "Parece que la patada en la cara, en la fiesta no fue suficiente" salto la Aino, haciendo que todo el programa empezara a murmurar por la revelación.

"¿Porque le diste una patada? ¿Qué tiene que ver con la relación con Sailor Moon?" pregunto el presentador con curiosidad.

"'¡MUCHO!" grito Mina, pero después se tranquiliza, la rubia "la emborracho para aprovecharse de ella, por eso le di la patada" explico la chica enojada "por eso te voy a decir una cosa, como vuelta a hacer algo en contra de nuestra princesa, te juro que la patada no será nada comparado con lo que te are, te he dado el aviso" la Aino colgó de tal forma el teléfono que seguramente lo había roto.

"Bueno Diamante que o…"paro el presentador al ver que alguien le decía algo al oído "Tenemos otra llamada, Hola ¿Quién es el honor de hablar?" pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Sailor Marte" respondió Rei seriamente "entonces fuiste tú el desgraciado que lo emborracho" se podía escuchar por su tono que estaba enfurecida "al menos Venus dio tu merecido en ese momento, pero como me entere de que le hace algo a nuestra pequeña princesa otra vez, te quemo vivo y me importa un comino si me denuncia por quemar basura, ala ya lo dije…pi…pi…" se escuchaba el pitido del teléfono demostrando que había colgado.

"Ejem… ejem..." tosió levemente el presentante, en parte para acomodar el ambiente pero por otra parte para evitar reírse, ya que la cara de Diamante decía que esas chicas eran capaces de hacerlo "Ho, tenemos otra llamada, Hola, ¿Quién es el honor de hablar?" pregunto el presentador, ya que estaba seguro que con este tema batería el récor de espectadores.

"Hola, soy Sailor Mercurio" hablo cortésmente Amy.

"Mercurio, ¿es verdad la relación de Sailor Moon y Diamante?" pregunto el presentador al ver que podía hablar con normalidad.

"No, no es verdad, soy amiga de ella desde pequeña, igual que las demás y te puedo asegurar que nosotras seriamos la primera en saberlo, otra cosa es que nosotras apreciamos a Sailor moon como una hermana de verdad, aunque no lo seamos, por eso le llamamos nuestra princesa para demostrar nuestro cariño" explico Mizuno con su típica actitud "por eso Diamante, si vuelve a hacer algo en contra de ella y le hace llorar, te juro que….(Censurado)…, con vuestro permiso me despido" colgó Amy dejando el plato y parte del país con la boca abierta.

-EN LA CASA TSUKINO-

Usagi y Sebasu se le había caído los palitos de la mano al escuchar la Mizuno y la boca se abrió de tal forma que estaban seguro que llegaba al suelo, no esperaba que Amy dijera esa palaban ni en mil años.

En ese instante Makoto llego sin apena aliento y sin decir nada cogió el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de Usagi.

"Mama vuelvo enseguida" Se levanto Sebasu de su asiento.

"_Parece que no me tengo que preocupar por mi hija_" pensó Ikuto dejando que se fuera su hijo.

-EN LA TV-

Los espectadores estaban bombardeando a pregunta a Diamante, mientras este negaba todo, cuando de nuevo el presentador cortó la escena indicando que tenía otra llamada.

"Hola, ¿Quién es el honor de hablar?" pregunto intentando imaginar si era Júpiter o algo mejor si era Sailor Moon.

"Hola, soy Sailor Júpiter" hablo la chica sin apena aliento "uf que difícil encontrar el teléfono" hablo Makoto sin recodar que estaba en el aire ganando la risa de los espectadores "perdón, es que me pillo la noticia en mitad de la calle" confeso la peli castaña con sinceridad.

"No te preocupes" respondió el presentador amablemente "¿tiene algo que decir al cantante?" pregunto con interés.

"Si, ¿conoce la castración?, pues eso pienso hacerte si le hace llorar o tal vez debería electrocutarte, ¿Cuál previeres?" pregunto Makoto mientras Diamante tenía la cara blanca. "no responde, mejor así me da a elegir, adiós" colgó la chica.

"Diamante parece que las chicas no deja que te acerque a tu amor, ¿Qué opina?" pregunto el presentador

"Yo quiero a Sailor Moon y ella a mí y lo voy a demostrar" dijo confiado el cantante aun con la amenaza de la Sailor.

"Tenemos otra llamada, Hola, ¿Quién es el honor de hablar?" Pregunto el presentador con curiosidad.

"El manager del grupo" contesto Sebasu tranquilamente "no te preocupes, ya las chicas a hablado por mi" explico el Tsukino tranquilamente.

"¿Eres un amigo de Sailor Moon?" pregunto el presentador con mas curiosidad que antes.

"Si, fue ella misma que me pidió que fuera su manager" los espectadores estaban sorprendido por el detalle "¿Qué quiere?" se escucho Sebasu al fondo confundiendo el presentador.

"Perdón, soy Sailor Moon" hablo Usagi quitando el teléfono a su hermano.

"Hola, Sailor Moon, ¿puedo preguntar porque esta con tu manager?" pregunto el presentador, su curiosidad le estaba matando.

"Es para hablar del concierto, ¡hay! eso duele" dijo Usagi sobando el chichón.

"¿Concierto? ¿Vais hacer uno?" el presentador había olvidado por completo que estaba al lado de Diamante.

"Si y parece que era secreto, _haberme avisado_" inflo Usagi los moflete mirando a su hermano "Diamante, recuerdo lo que paso en la fiesta y te volveré a decirte que no me agrada y que siempre tus ojos delatara tu malas intenciones, por eso se que no me ama, igual que yo no te amo, por eso pido el favor que lo deje antes de que salga lastimado, no creo que pueda contener a las chicas y mi familia, lo digo por tu bien, adiós" colgó la rubia dejando el teléfono a su hermano.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Reviews<strong>

**isabel20: Gracias** y tengo que confesar que fue difícil hacer el capitulo y la escena me salió mejor de lo que me esperaba.

**Christydechiba:** Solo diré que ese beso va a provocar algo grande. En qué momento eso es un secreto XD.

Sobre la escena de la madre de Serena, fue la parte más difícil por el motivo de que tenía que imaginar como reaccionaria una madre y no fue fácil.

Pues nos vemos después.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Pasaron los días llegando le momento del viaje. Las chicas charlaban mientras viajaba en la furgoneta cuando vieron el monte Fuji, asomándose para ver su belleza.

"Oni-chan tengo una pregunta" Salto Usagi con su típica cara de inocencia.

"¿Cuál?" respondió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

"¿Cómo compraste este vehículo?" pregunto la Tsukino con interés.

"No es comprado, es prestado por la empresa discográfica" hablo tranquilamente el único chico del grupo.

"Yo tengo otra" Salto Rei levantando la mano llamando la atención de de las chicas "¿Cuánto falta por llegar?" Las chicas miraron a Sebasu, también quería saber la respuesta.

"Vamos al lago Kawaguchi, por lo que tenemos una hora de viaje al menos, si tenéis gana de ir al servicio haberlo hecho antes de salir" hablo el chico sin mucha importancia.

"Eso no se dice a una dama" saltaron todas las chicas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al llegar su destino, Sebasu tenía varios chichones en la cabeza al bajarse del vehículo, mientras las chicas bajaron enojadas.

"_Nota mental sus amigas no son igual que mi hermana en el viaje" _pensó el chico retirando las cosas del maletero.

"Metiste la pata y eso es raro en ti" hablo Mina con una sonrisa ayudando al chico con las cosas.

"Estoy acostumbrado que mi hermana meta la pata en los viajes, por eso salte con ese comentario" suspiro el chico y miro las demás chicas que estaba cerca del lago "¿No estará pensando en lo que yo creo?" pregunto Sebasu algo preocupado.

"Si, piensa bañarse, va a cometer el mismo error que cometí yo hace años" inclino Mina la cabeza recordando al experiencia.

Sin más las chicas quitaron la ropa enseñando sus bikinis y cuando estaba dispuesto a bañarse Usagi se lanzo de cabeza al lago mojando a las chicas

"KIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA" gritaron las chicas temblando de frio por el agua.

"Usagi ¿está bien?" pregunto Amy preocupada al saber que el agua estaba helada,.

"Ne…Necesito que al...algo caliente" salió la Tsukino del agua pálida y temblando levemente.

"Creo que está más fría de costumbre" miro Mina preocupada por su amiga.

"Voy por una manta y un vaso de chocolate caliente" contesto Sebasu dirigiendo a la cabaña

Al rato cuando todo el mundo estaba dentro de la cabaña, el lugar era espacioso y en el centro estaba todas sus cosas para practicar en el concierto. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por las instalaciones del lugar, cuando Usagi miro a Mina con interés.

"Mina, tú has estado aquí ¿verdad?" pregunto la rubia de dos coletas.

"Si, aquí practique para mi primer concierto" respondió Mina con una sonrisa, pero Sebasu y Usagi notaron la triste mirada que reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Mina ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? Había otro lugares" pregunto Sebasu preocupado por la Aino.

"No lo sé" respondió Mina tranquilamente levantándose "tal vez sea la nostalgia me atrajo aquí de nuevo" dejo la sala en que se encontraba el personal.

"Mina" murmuro Usagi preocupada.

"_Mina tanto te afecto que desea empezar de cero o tal vez desea borrarlo sobrescribiendo con otros recuerdo, sea cual sea no va a ser tan fácil"_ pensó el chico mirando donde había ido la Aino.

Por la noche después de cenar, cada uno estaba en sus habitaciones, pero nadie dormía por la causa de que estaban llamando a sus seres queridos.

-Habitación de Makoto-

"Si Andrews estamos en el lago Kawaguchi, el agua es tan transparente que pensé en bañarme pero Usagi se adelanto, aunque fue mal para ella" hablaba Makoto tranquilamente por el móvil.

"¿Por qué? ¿Se hizo daño al lanzarse?" pregunto el chico preocupado por el otro lado del móvil.

"No, solo que el agua estaba helada, Sebasu tuvo que traer una toalla y un buen vaso de chocolate caliente" se rio la chica levemente al recodar la cara de enfado y preocupación del Tsukino mayor.

"Makoto ¿Por qué te fuiste de viaje?, creí que estaba ahorrando para comprar o alquilar algún lugar" pregunto Andrews aun preocupado por su chica.

"Usagi-chan me invito de tal forma que no pude rechazar" respondió la chica algo nerviosa de que no aceptara esa respuesta.

"Ya veo, ¿pero porque vino Sebasu-san?" pregunto el rubio algo celoso sin que Makoto se diera cuenta.

"Necesitábamos a alguien que condujera la camioneta" respondió preocupada la pobre chica ya que cada vez estaba mintiendo mucho.

"También podía haber perdido a Mamoru o incluso a mi" hablo Andrews algo triste.

"Lo siento, pero yo no planee nada" respondió Makoto al saber que su amor estaba preocupado por ella.

"Perdona, es que me preocupa que pase algo y no esté allí para ayudarte, como en el piso" Makoto noto su preocupación por el sonido de su voz.

"Con que esté a mi lado seré feliz" dijo inconscientemente la peli castaña " aa esto, nos vemos" intento despedirse al darse cuenta lo que dijo.

"Adiós" Respondió el rubio feliz al escuchar esas palabras.

"Adiós, ¡espera!" Recordó Makoto algo importante.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Andrews preocupado de nuevo.

"Después podemos hablar a solas, tu y yo" hablo la pelicastaña algo nerviosa

"Ok, adiós y cuídate" despidió el chico con ternura.

"Igualmente" respondió la chica de la misma forma.

"Chicas perdona, pero no soy capaz de seguir mintiéndole, voy a seguir el consejo de Sebasu" murmuro Makoto mirando por la ventana.

-Habitación de Rei—

"El lago es hermano abuelo, tenía que venir a verlo" hablaba Rei tranquilamente.

"No te preocupes ya lo vi con tu abuela hace tiempo" respondió el anciano tranquilamente.

"Perdón abuelo no sabía nada" Rei bajo un poco el tono de voz, por sentirse culpable de recodar algo doloroso.

"Al contrario mi nieta, me siento feliz ya que me hace recodar esos momento más felices de mi vida, además tu actitud me recuerda a tu abuela, debería dar gracias a dios de que me enviara a una nieta como tú"

"Abuelo me hace sonrojar" respondió la chica colorada.

"Solo tráeme algunas fotos de ti divirtiéndote" hablo tranquilamente el anciano.

"Ok te traeré muchísimos fotos y cuídate mucho abuelo" se despidió Rei felizmente de su abuelo.

-Habitación de Amy—

"Si mama el lago Kawaguchi es más hermoso de lo que dicen los libros" respondió Amy tranquilamente.

"Hija espero que la acampada te ayuda a estudiar tranquilamente" la voz de la mujer era suave y amable.

"Si, nos vemos luego mama" colgó la peliazul suspirando levemente, al dejar el teléfono en su mesita de noche se asomo por la ventana para ver las estrellas _"¿Cuántos tiempo tengo que mentir a mi madre?" _se pregunto Amy tristemente.

-Habitación de Mina-

"Mama no te preocupes, no tengo ansiedad, ni tengo temblores ni nada por el estilo" respondió Mina antes de respirar profundamente.

"¿Está segura? Me tiene preocupada" hablo su madre preocupada

"No me pasara nada. Esta mis amigas y en el peor de los casos esta Sebasu-san" volvió a contestar la chica con tranquilidad.

"De acuerdo, si confía en tus amigas confiare en ellas y mas con tu novio" soltó lo ultimo su madre riendo por lo bajo

"¡MAMA! No sea como Usagi, Sebasu san es solo un amigo" se sonrojo Mina por el comentario.

"Bien veo que está realmente bien, cuídate y yo no dice ningún nombre" la mujer volvió a reír por lo bajo antes de colgar.

"Empiezo a entender a quien he salido" la Aino se rio algo nerviosa

-Habitación Usagi-

"Oni-chan ¿por dónde empezamos?" Pregunto la rubia con inocencia "¿oni-chan?" Volvió a preguntar al ser ignorada por su hermano.

"Perdona estoy algo distraído" respondió el chico volviendo en sí.

"Está preocupada por Mina ¿verdad?" miro detenidamente a su hermano.

"Si, este lugar le hace recodar por lo que paso, seguro que está esforzándose hasta el límite para estar aquí" respondió mirando al suelo preocupado "y_ será peor cuando empiece a tocar_" la mirada de Sebasu demostraba su preocupación.

"No creo que sea así" hablo Usagi mirando por la ventana "Ella solo quiere recodar la sensación de felicidad, cuando componía, cuando cantaba, cuando conseguía hacer la melodia, ella solo quiere recodar esos momentos, esos momentos en que quería tanto la música y compartir esa sensación con nosotras, por eso eligió este lugar, es lo que siento cuando la veo" termino Usagi dando una sonrisa enternecedora.

"_Hermana, nunca me dejaras de sorprenderme_" sonrió Sebasu al escuchar esas palabras "Ok, mañana empezaremos a practicar en el medio día, aun tenéis que descansar un poco por el viaje" hablo el chico dirigiendo a su habitación.

"Ok, demostraremos que nuestro grupo es el mejor por nuestro lazo de amistar" volvió a sonreír Usagi, haciendo que Sebasu correspondiera con otra sonrisa antes de irse.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Reviews<strong>

**merry ann hale cullen** : gracias en ese momento me dio la inspiración y no pude detenerme por eso el capitulo es algo más largo que lo normal (o al menos eso me pareció a mi)

**isabel20**: gracias y me agrada saber que te gusto esa parte, ya que a mí me encanto en escribir esa parte.

**PD**: perdonar que tardara tanto en escribir, pero estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello y para colmo estoy resfriado ToT, pero no os perocupeis juro que este fics lo termino, el problema es que tardare un poco mas de lo que creia


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas confundida, la práctica que tenía preparada su manager, no era nada normal, resultaba que tenía que tocar con las gentes del pueblo y eso le resultaba un poco difícil.

"¿Por qué tenemos que cantar en mitad del pueblo?" preguntaba Usagi avergonzada.

"No lo sé" Salto Makoto levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"¿Será un tipo de entrenamiento?" pregunto Rei pensado que sería algo parecido a lo que hacían en su templo.

"Pienso igual, pero no entiendo el objetivo" hablo Amy mirando al suelo avergonzada.

"Es para evitar que nos entre el nerviosismo en los conciertos, por la cantidad de gentes" explico Mina tranquilamente "esto me trae buenos recueros" sonreía la chica recordando esos momentos.

"Ese es el objetivo" apareció Sebasu tranquilamente "cantando en el pueblo, evitara pasar lo que estáis haciendo ahora, que estáis paralizada por la vergüenza o por el estilo" dijo eso ultimo al ver como Usagi miraba por todos lados y después sonríe nerviosamente "_alguna veces no sé ni lo que piensa "_pensó Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"Pues vamos a empezar" Salto Usagi con alegría levantado el puño.

Las chicas se unieron al grito de alegría de su amiga levantado el puño.

Pasaron las horas sin ningún problemas, las pruebas del concurso le había dado ya la experiencia necesaria para superar estos ensayos, al terminar las chica descasaron unos minutos para volver a tocar, ya que le había gustado cantar delante de la gente o al menos en parte.

"Mina ¿Está bien?" pregunto Usagi preocupada al notar algo en su amiga.

"Si estoy bien, es que aun no me he acostumbrado ser guitarrista" contesto la Aino pero Usagi sabía bien que estaba mintiendo.

"Es suficiente por hoy" intervino Sebasu antes de que Usagi dijera algo más.

"¿no podemos quedar un rato más?" pregunto Makoto entusiasmada

"Aun podemos continuar" continuo Rei por su amiga.

"No" fue la contestación de Sebasu "podréis hacer daño de tanto platicar y eso no es bueno cuando esta el concierto muy cerca" explico el chico con seriedad.

"Ok, nos vamos chicas" hablo Usagi recogiendo sus cosas.

"_Esto es raro, normalmente ella es el que no quiere parar y monta una escena en que acaba un chichón de parte de su hermano_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Sin más las chicas recoge sus cosas para volver a la cabaña. En el camino Usagi y Sebasu se separaron un poco del grupo, la rubia de dos coleta quería preguntar algo sin que sus amigas los supieran.

"Oni-chan, paraste por Mina ¿verdad?" pregunto Usagi mirando a su hermano con seriedad

"Si" respondió con la misma seriedad "No sé qué paso pero empezó a temblar de repente y eso no es normal, mas cuando ya lleva semanas haciendo esto" se llevo la mano al mentón

"Si me di cuenta, por eso pregunte si estaba bien y me dijo que si, se notaba que estaba mintiendo" miro Usagi a su amiga "¿Qué ha pasado?" murmuro la Tsukino preocupada.

"Tal vez recordó algo, por eso mejor dejémosla un rato sola, puede que se lo pase pronto" afirmo Usagi con la cabeza antes la palabras de su hermano.

Al llegar a la cabaña cada uno se fue a su habitación, Mina se sentó en su cama y abrazo sus pierna temblando levemente y ocultando su rostro.

"Estoy seguro que era él, aunque solo lo vi por un segundo_,"_ apretó las manos aumentando el temblor "tengo miedo de caer de nuevo" murmuro Mina mientras una lagrima recorría por su mejilla.

"_Era por eso_" suspiró Sebasu detrás de la puerta sin que la Aino lo supiera _"¿Qué podemos hacer?_" pensó el chico mirando al tejado.

En la habitación de Usagi, la chica leía tranquilamente los tebeos, aunque su hermano le dijo que estudiara un poco, cuando el móvil sonó asustándola.

"¿Quién es? me ha asustado" respondió Usagi inconscientemente pensando que era una de sus amigas.

"Perdona cabeza de chorlito" respondió Mamoru del otro lado del móvil, pero nota que no respondió al insulto "¿hola?" el chico no recibió ninguna respuesta "¿está aquí?" pregunto el Chiba preocupado.

"El teléfono al que llama esta fuera de cobertura o apagado en estos momento, llama mas tarde" respondió Usagi intentando poner el mismo tono que la mujer del móvil.

"Usagi no voy a caer en esa treta" respondió Mamoru medio sorprendido de que la Tsukino intentara engañarlo por ese truco tan viejo _"¿debería haber enviado mejor un mensaje?"_ pensó el Chiba preocupado.

"_¿Por qué demonios siempre meto la pata con él?"_ pensó Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo _"¿Qué hago ahora?" _Miraba Usagi a todos lados buscando a alguien en que le ayudara.

"¿Usagi, ¿está bien?" pregunto Mamoru ya preocupado.

"Usagi no se encuentre en esto momento, si desea dejar un mensaje espera la señal, pi...pi..." contesto la rubia completamente nerviosa.

"¿Tan malo soy?" respondió Mamoru fingiendo estar herido emocionalmente.

"No que va" respondió Usagi inconscientemente y al acabar se da cuenta de su error.

"Je, sabía que no podía resistir a responder" hablo Mamoru con tono de triunfador.

"Eres malo" respondió Usagi inflando los mofletes, mientras el chico se reía adivinando ese gesto por su tono.

"¿Por qué no me respondía?" pregunto el Chiba algo serio.

"Porque no me esperaba tu llamada" respondió Usagi levemente sonrojada y pedía gracias a dios de que no le viera la cara.

"Ya veo, si lo pienso bien, casi nunca te llamo" hablo Mamoru tranquilamente.

"Corrección, nunca me llamas, solo me llama para hablar con mi hermano" volvió la chica a inflar los mofletes.

"_Cabeza hueca era una escusa para poder hablar contigo_" pensó el Chiba dando un suspiro "¿Cómo te va el viaje con tus amigas?" pregunto el chico ya tranquilo.

"Bien, me lo paso bien con las chicas bañándonos juntas" Usagi se paralizo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "_entre todas las cosas ¿porque he dicho eso?"_ pensó Usagi dando un cabezazo contra la pared.

En otra habitación, Makoto, Rei, Amy y Sebasu estaba jugando a las cartas, cuando escucho el cabezazo.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Seguro que la cabeza hueca a tropezado y a dado un cabezazo contra la pared" Respondió Rei robando una carta y al verla suspira "me rindo" dejo la cartas en el suelo.

"No, a sonado más bien un cabezazo a propósito" hablo Makoto haciendo el mismo gesto que su amiga "me rindo no tengo suerte" tiro la carta al suelo.

"Seguro que mi hermana a metido la pata de nuevo, suele dar un cabezazo cuando hace algo vergonzoso" decía Sebasu tranquilamente cogiendo una carta "sigo" pero ve como los ojos de Amy brilla de forma extraña "_estoy perdido contra ella"_ una gota al estilo anime aparecía en su cabeza.

"Eso es malo, podría bajar su intelecto" miro Amy preocupada por su amiga.

"_Creo que más tonta no puede quedar_" pensaron Rei, Makoto y Sebasu al mismo tiempo.

En la habitación de Usagi.

"No es lo que piensa" salto Usagi rápidamente después del cabezazo "lo que quería decir es que nos bañamos en el lago y mi traje estaba agujereada…., no eso no es verdad no traje bikini por eso Mina me dejo un bikini de dos pieza que era algo llamativa,…. no perdona era un simple bikini, si un bikini de una pieza, que se parece al instituto, eso eso que se parece al instituto" hablaba Usagi moviendo los brazos ferozmente completamente sonrojada.

"_Maldición, quiero estar allí, seguro que Usagi está guapa sin importa que traje lleve_" pensó Mamoru al escuchar esas palabras, pero se da cuenta de una cosa muy importante "_espero que Sebasu no sacara fotos para después chantajearme_" en la otra habitación Sebasu estornudo.

"Mamo-chan no estará pensando nada malo" pregunto Usagi avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

"¿Por qué debería? Si eres solo una niña" salto Mamoru intentando enojarla un poco.

"Soy un adolecente, no una niña Amargado" colgó Usagi enojada.

"Eso lo sé" contesto Mamoru sabiendo que había colgado "solo que cuando te enoja te pone una expresión enternecedora, aunque creo que me pase un poco" se rio un poco el chico.

Al día siguiente volvió a la normalidad, Sebasu aconsejo que volviera a hacer lo de ayer, sin más las chicas obedecieron, mientras Sebasu se fue a otro lugar, cuando sonó su móvil

"¿Qué desea Mamoru?" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Podría conseguirme dos entradas para el concierto de Sailor Moon? Por favor" pregunto el Chiba con amabilidad.

"No, solo puedo darte uno" respondió Sebasu "_seguro que es para invitar a Usagi, lo que no sabe es que Usagi es Sailor Moon_" pensó el Tsukino con seriedad. "y una cosa" Mamoru se sintió extraño por el tono de las palabras de Sebasu "no trate a mi hermana como una niña pequeña, no quiero escuchar su berrinche de una hora y media" Sebasu empezó a sollozar por lo ocurrido.

"Ok, no lo volveré hacerlo"

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**isabel20**: gracias y seguiré escribiendo.

**Christydechiba**: en este capítulo responde a tu pregunta, aunque tengo que confesar que me ha salido algo raro, sobre todo la conversación de Usagi y Mamoru.

**NOTA**: en este capítulo tengo que decir que ha salido algo flojo, pero no os preocupéis el próximo será bueno y mas para una de las tres parejas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

En la sala Sebasu estaba esperando las chicas después del concierto, cuando al fin aparecieron.

"A sido un éxito total" Sonrió Sebau a las chicas dándoles algunas toallas para que se secaran.

"Necesito agua" contesto Usagi algo ronca.

"Te dije que te tomara algunos descansos entre canción y canción y bebiera agua" miro Sebasu a su hermana con seriedad.

"¿No era más de lo normal?" entro Ikuto a la sala después de ver el concierto.

"Si, tuvieron que ampliar el lugar, cuando vendieron al entrada en menos de un día" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Cuanto era originalmente?" pregunto Amy con curiosidad.

"La tercera parte que había hoy" explico el chico.

"Si que somos famosa" Salto Makoto felizmente.

"Así es el mundo del espectáculos" intervino Mina con una sonrisa.

"Mama, no debería estar aquí, podría levantar sospecha" aconsejo Sebasu a su madre.

"Recuerda que tengo la escusa de que eres su manager, diré que estaba de visita por ti" guiño un ojo a su hija antes de irse.

"_Ahora sé de donde saque la inteligencia_" pensó Sebasu mirando donde había salido su madre.

"Usagi, te paraste por un segundo en mitad de la canción, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Rei algo preocupada sin mostrarlo.

"Me pareció ver a Mamo-chan" respondió la Tsukino con sinceridad.

"Si, yo también lo he visto" contesto Su hermano mayor "además fue él quien me pido una entrada para veros" explico el chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" salto Usagi al saber que era verdad.

"Te hubiera muerto de la vergüenza o tal vez te hubiera quedado embobada" explico Sebasu con tranquilidad pero Usagi lo mira con ganas de golpearlo "Yo solo no quería que te pusiera nerviosa" se rio nerviosamente al ver el peligro.

"Usagi-chan tranquilízate tu hermano solo pensó por tu bien" intervino Amy intentando tranquilizar a la rubia.

"Ok, por esta vez lo dejare pasar" contesto Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Chicas" llamo Makoto a sus amigas "Ya he elegido el lugar donde voy a vivir" sonrió la peliscataña felizmente.

"¿Dónde es?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"¿Por qué no vamos ahora?"Respondió Makoto señalando a la salida. Haciendo que las chicas fueran a la entrada.

"Si, yo también iría, pero ¿no deberías cambiaros primero?" Sebasu miro algo preocupado a las chicas. "si saldría así los fans os comen vivas" señalo el traje de Sailor que llevaba las chicas.

"Sebasu-san tiene razón" rio Mina nerviosamente

"Vale, pero primero" Usagi agarra a Sebasu y lo saca de la sala de un empujón "necesitamos privacidad" cerró la puerta dejando fuera al chico.

"No hacía falta echarme de un empujón" se levanto Sebasu de mala gana.

En otro lugar, Mamoru se dirigía a su casa, estaba seguro que Sailor Moon se había parado un segundo al verle, pero ¿por qué? Era la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, solo tenía pensado llevar a Usagi al concierto, porque fue ella quien le dio el CD y pensaba que con la multitud tendría oportunidad de acercarse a su princesa sin que los nervios le traicionara, pero al final se quedo solo, aunque tenía que admitir el Chiba que se lo paso bien.

"_Tal vez aun me recuerda, cuando hicimos el videoclip_" pensó Mamoru con seriedad "cada vez que lo veo, descubro una faceta suyo, pero porque me recuerda a alguien" paro un momento el chico "bueno un día lo descubriré" siguió el Chiba su camino.

Volviendo con las chicas. Usagi y las demás estaban sorprendidas, la nueva casa de Makoto estaba justa al lado de la casa de los Tsukino, sin decir mas Makoto invito a sus amigas a entrar en la casa, al entrar podría ver que tenía un gran salón.

"Makoto, ¿Por qué al lado de la casa de Usagi?" pregunto Amy con interés.

"La familia Tsukino me ha ayudado mucho, por eso quiera estar a su lado para que cuando tuviera problemas poder ayudarla" respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.

"Siempre te ayudaremos, por esos somos amigas" abrazo Usagi a su amiga.

"_Tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mi_" pensó Makoto recibiendo el abrazo.

"_Hermana eres el pilar central de las Sailor Senshin, pero también eres el pilar central de los lazos de tus amigas, si supieras a que grados son capaces de hacer las chicas por ti, seguro que darían sus vidas por protegerte_" pensó Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Chicas tengo que decir una cosa" miro Makoto con seriedad, pero miro por un segundo a Sebasu dando cuenta de que se trataba.

"Lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?" pregunto el chico con seriedad, ganando la curiosidad a las chicas.

"Voy a decir a Andrews de que soy Sailor Júpiter" miro Makoto a las chicas con seriedad.

"Si eres feliz, no tenemos ningún problemas, ¿verdad chicas?" dijo Usagi mientras las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza.

"Gracias, yo..." se podía ver como la chica pelicastaña no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

Sin decir más las chicas abrazaron a Makoto para tranquilizarla, mientras Sebasu miraba con una sonrisa.

"_Al final su problema se termino, ahora puede mejorar"_ miro a Mina y a Usagi "_solo falta que Mina supere su trauma y que mi hermana confiese su amor_" el chico miro con seriedad ya que no era nada fácil en ese tema.

Después de que todos se fueran a sus casas, Makoto llamo a Andrews para que viniera a su casa, este al saber donde se encontraba y de lo grande que era estaba sorprendido.

"Pensaba que sería un piso pequeño" confeso el chico sorprendido "además que está al lado de la casa de los Tsukino" se asomo por la ventana viendo la vivienda de los Tsukinos.

"Elegí este lugar para estar con la familia que me ha ayudado y estar con mi mejor amiga" confeso la Kino levemente sonrojada.

"Ya veo, pero no me a respondió por el tamaño y ¿Dónde ha sacado el dinero para pagarlo?" miro Andrews a la chica con curiosidad.

"Pensé que en un futuro tendría una familia, por eso el lugar tenía que ser espacioso" respondió aun mas colorada, haciendo que el chico se sonroje también.

"Ya veo, ¿eso es lo que quería hablar?" pregunto el rubio, pensando que era sobre el dinero para pagar el lugar.

"No, es otro asunto, es personal, pero antes de que responda necesito saber algo" miro Makoto reuniendo todo el valor.

"Espera, si es algo personal, quiero que sepas una cosa" hablo Andrews con seriedad "Estoy enamorado de ti" salto el chico con todo su valor, cuando nota una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Eso es lo que quería saber y ahora no tengo duda, para empezar no era el dinero, ya que esta pagada "Andrews miro sorprendido por el dato y cuando iba a preguntar cómo lo pago un dedo sello sus labios "es debido por mi trabajo que he podido pagarlo y mi trabajo es" miro Makoto preocupado por la reacción del chico "el baterista de las Sailor Senshi, mi nombre en clave es Sailor Júpiter" suspiro la chica al poder soltarlo.

En la entrada Sebasu disponía a entrar por el motivo de que olvido decir algo a Makoto, cuando Andrews abrió la puerta de la entrada y vio la seriedad del chico.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Soy su presentante mejor dicho su manager" respondió Sebasu pensando que era eso lo que preguntaba y cuando Andrews se disponía a irse "el hecho que te lo dijera significa que realmente te ama, porque el secreto no es de solo ella, es de las chicas, además tenía miedo de que solo saliera con ella por conveniencia, por eso a esperado hasta ahora" miro Sebasu de reojo a su amigo.

"Nos vemos luego" Se fue el rubio dejando solo al Tsukino.

Sebasu suspiro y fue adentro, quería preguntar cuando iba hablar con Andrews pero al parecer ya era tarde para preguntarlo, por lo que fue haber como se encontraba la chica.

"¿Esta aquí?" pregunto Sebasu tocando levemente la puerta.

"Si, puede pasar" contesto Makoto tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto el chico preocupado

"No lo sé" contesto Makoto con sinceridad "No sé si me odia o no por esto, ¿Qué me aconseja?" miro el suelo tristemente.

"Hay no puedo hacer nada, porque solo vosotros sabéis lo que sentí el uno del otro" respondió Sebasu con sinceridad.

"Yo ya lo deje claro mis sentimientos cuando dije que era Sailor Júpiter" miro a Sebasu demostrando en sus ojos la verdad de sus emociones.

"Entonces solo queda esperar" suspiro el chico.

En la habitación de Usagi, la rubia estaba tocando con su guitara, quería componer mas canciones y ya tenía una cuando estaba en la fiesta.

Princess Moon (Segundo Ending Japones)

maware maware

tsuki no Mery-go-round

suzushige na PA-RU no DORESU hirugaeshite

itsu datte mimamotte-iru wa

MUN MUN PURINSESU

hiru ni wa, hana no kaori

yoru ni wa, hoshi no matataki

soko wa daremo shiranai sekai na no

shiroi kutsu wo narashite

shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte

amai KISU no yume wo mite'ru

o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

inori wo sasagete MUN

kitto shiawase ni shite kureru

maware maware

tsuki no Mery-go-round

suzushige na GARASU no DORESU hirugaeshite

itsu datte mimamotte-iru wa

MUN MUN PURINSESU

hiru ni wa, koi no kaori

yoru ni wa, ai no matataki

soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

tasogare wo tsumuide

yukkuri to ude wo mawashite

amai KISU de toki wo tomeru

o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

inori wo sasagete MUN

kitto au koto ga dekiru kara

maware maware

amai RESU wo hirugaeshite

shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite

tatta hitori no

aishite kureru hito wo

matte'ru matte'ru matte'ru no

MUN MUN PURINCESU

Termino Usagi de cantarlo y escribirlo a continuación, cuando su madre aparece por la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Esa es una nueva melodía, si que tiene talento para componer" sonríe su madre felizmente "pero tiene que estudiar "saco la nota del examen que había ocultado recientemente la rubia, con una cara de enfado que asustaba a su hija.

"Perdona mama no volverá a ocurrir" Usagi tragaba saliva por el miedo que tenia de su madre.

"Eso espero, si no tendré que anunciar que Sailor Moon es la ultima de su clase, no de su instituto" sonrió maléficamente moviendo la nota de un lado a otro.

"No serás capaz, ¿verdad?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"Ponme a prueba" contesto su madre cuando nota que no tenía el suspenso.

"Mama no sería buena idea, que pasaría si la siguiente generación la imita, serie el fin del mundo" hablo Sebasu seriamente mientras su madre afirma con la cabeza.

"¡Mis notas no son tan malas!" salto Usagi enojada.

"Pues estudia" saltaron Sebasu y su madre al mismo tiempo.

"Mamo-chan ayúdame" ríos de lagrima salieron de Usagi cuando los libros se pusieron delante de ella.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**isabel20 :** gracias y espero que disfrute de este.

**Genddrene: **no pasa nada mientras los leas y te guste con eso me conformo, sobre tus fics me pasare mas tarde cuanto tenga un dia libre que sera dentro de poco ^^.

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN : **pues abras otros momento mas interesantes, pero eso sera mas adelante ^^.**  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Pasaron una semana desde el concierto, el éxito del evento provoco el aumento de venta y de fans, pero para Makoto no era momento de estar feliz por el motivo de que no volvió a hablar con Andrews. Las chicas intentaban animarla sin mucho éxito por eso hubi una reunión general en el cuartel general de la Sailor.

"¿Desde cuándo mi habitación es el cuartel general?" pregunto Sebasu sentado en su silla de estudio con una vena en la frente.

"Vamos oni-chan necesitamos un lugar para planear una solución al problema de Makoto" hablo Usagi implorando a su hermano mayor, junto con las chicas.

"Fuera, necesito estudiar" giro el chico ignorando a sus visitantes.

"¿Vas a dejar a unas de tus hermanitas tirada?" hablo Usagi con mirada de cachorrillo.

"Nosotros no tenemos derecho a meternos en su vida privada, ese problema tiene que solucionarse ellos solos, porque es algo que solo ellos pueden solucionarlo" hablo Sebasu con seriedad.

"Oni-chan" miro Usagi sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

"Por lo tanto, ¡fuera!" miro el chico con un brillo en los ojos.

De repente abrió la puerta y se veía como las chicas salían de la habitación como animales, provocando que Usagi cayera al suelo y las chicas encima de ella.

"Usagi, tu hermano esta de mal humor" hablo Rei sorprendida y mirando como cerraba la puerta.

"Sera que ha bajado sus notas" respondió Amy que estaba debajo de Rei.

"¿Por qué tiene que meter los estudio en todo?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad, debajo de Amy

"Pues si lo es y por favor chicas me estáis aplastando" contesto Usagi empezando a ponerse la cara azul por falta de aire.

En la caza de Makoto, la chica cocinaba la merienda, daba una sonría cada vez que veía a sus amigas, pero el hecho es que su amiga empezaba a notar que era forzada la sonrisa y eso preocupaba y sobre todo a Usagi que tiene un sentido en detectar esas cosas, era lo último que quería, preocupar a sus amiga después de todo lo que a echo por ella, aunque tenía un consuelo, no fue rechazada por él pero tampoco fue aceptada, solo podía esperar en día en que dijera que sí o no. Un tembló sacudió todo su cuerpo dejando por un momento la merienda.

"_¿Qué hago si dice que no?" _pensó la chica a sí misma_ "¿seré capaz de continuar? _se dejo caer de rodilla al suelo, mientras se abrazada a sí misma.

Al día siguiente, Andrews se levanto de su cama, aun no tenía nada claro, se sentía un poco dolido de que Makoto le escondiera ese secreto, pero en parte lo entendía.

"¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla fácilmente?" se pregunto a sí mismo.

Después de desayunar se dirijo a su trabajo, rezaba de que no se encontrara con nadie relacionada con ella, porque no tenía nada claro aun pero no era su día de suerte, por la razón de que había quedado con sus amigos y uno de ellos era Sebasu Tsukino, manager de la Sailor, con resignación fue a verlo.

Mamoru había llegado a la tienda y pidió su típico desayuno, a los poco minutos llego Sebasu que pidió lo mismo pero noto que no estaba Andrews.

"¿Sabes donde esta?" pregunto Sebasu intentando adivinar lo que planeada su amigo rubio.

"No, el suele ser puntual, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?" pregunto Mamuro preocupado.

"No, pero si con Makoto" respondió el chico suspirando levemente.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el Chiba de nuevo, porque sabía que Andrews ama a esa chica.

"No lo sé y no pienso averiguarlo" volvió a contesta Sebasu y sin decir más empezó a comer su desayuno.

"¿Por qué no? es nuestro amigo" pregunto Mamoru sin entender nada.

"Eres igual que mi hermana, también está preocupada por su amiga, pero ese asunto lo tiene que resolver esos dos" contesto el Tsukino con una sonrisa.

"Porque tengo la sensación de que te está burlando de mi con ese comentario" miro Mamoru seriamente, aunque en parte le agradaba ser comparada con su chica.

"Yo no tengo más que decir" volvió a repetir el chico.

"Veo que no va a decir nada más" Apareció Andrews dejando su desayuno en la mesa "Solo dispongo 10 minuto, después tengo que trabajar" hablo el chico tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo te va el día?" pregunto Mamoru a su amigo rubio.

"Fatal" confeso el chico su estado de ánimo.

"¿Makoto-san te rechazo?" pregunto el Chiba haciendo que Sebasu tuviera ganas de golpearlo por esa pregunta.

"_Le había dicho que no se metiera en el asunto_" pensó Sebasu fusilando al Chiba con la mirada

"No, pero…" Andrews dejo de hablar llamando la atención de sus amigos "Si la persona que ama tuviera un secreto y no te lo dice hasta cierto momento, ¿podrías perdonarla?" pregunto Andrews seriamente.

"Yo lo perdonaría, ¿tu arias lo mismo con Mina-san, verdad Sebasu-san?" pregunto Mamoru sabiendo que el Tsukino estaba con la guardia baja.

"También" se da cuenta de la jugarreta de su amigo "Mamoru Chiba, le dijo a mi hermana que tiene en su habitación un…" su boca es tapado por una tostada de parte del Chiba.

"Vale, Vale mensaje recibido" se rio nerviosamente Mamoru.

"_¿Qué tiene Mamoru en su habitación para asustarse de esa forma?"_ pensó Andrews con curiosidad.

"Pero porque me siento tan dolido" hablo Andrews mirando al suelo.

"Pues no lo sé" confeso Mamoru preocupado.

"Por eso dije que no interviniera, nosotros no podemos encontrar la respuesta" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Ya se acabo el tiempo, tengo que volver al trabajo" se levanto el rubio sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

"Si que le ha afectado, ¿qué tipo de secreto es?" pregunto Mamoru a su amigo.

"Más adelante lo sabrás, cuando ellos decidan decirlo" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

En la casa de Makoto, Usagi estaba en frente de la casa de su amiga, sabía bien que su hermano le había prohibido pero no podía quedarse quieta, por lo que decidió hablar con ella, sin que su hermano se enterara.

"Makoto-san ¿Como esta?" saludo Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ¿quiere probar mi nueva tarta de manzana?" Makoto trajo la tarta para que su amiga pudiera probarla

"Makoto" miro Usagi confundida al pastel "¿Dónde está la manzana?" pregunto la rubia con inocencia.

"¿Hoe? dije manzana, quería decir sin manzana" se reía Makoto nerviosamente intentando ocultar su error.

"Aunque no tenga manzana, esta buena" respondió Usagi comiendo un buen trozo de tarta.

"_¿Cómo puede comer tan tranquilamente en esta situación?" _Pensó la pelicastaña con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

"Oye, ¿Qué paso con Andrews?" ante la pregunta de Usagi, Makoto se atraganta.

"Nada, nada" contesto Makoto moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

"Makoto-san todas sabemos que ha pasado algo y por eso estamos preocupados ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"Pregunto la rubia preocupada por su amiga.

"Como sabes dije quien soy, pensé que lo aceptaría sin ningún problema pero parece que lo sentó malamente" hablo Makoto con tristeza.

"¿Te rechazo?"Negó Makoto a la pregunta de la rubia "¿Te acepto?" volvió a negar la pregunta de Usagi "Puede que este sorprendido" hablo inocentemente la Tsukino.

"Usagi-san lleva una semana sin llamarme y sin visitarme, es como si me esquivara" hablo Makoto preocupada.

"Puede que necesite tiempo, después de todo tal vez no se imaginaba ese secreto" hablo Usagi con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Makoto lo mirara con admiración "Eso suele pasar en el manga" salto Usagi alegremente haciendo que Makoto diera un cabezazo contra la mesa.

"_Hubiera quedado bien sin la última frase_" pensó Makoto mirando de reojo a la Tsukino.

"Makoto-san, no puedo decir que respuesta te dará Adrews-san pero te puedo asegurar que el no te odia en absoluto, porque entonces nunca te hubiera ayudado tanto como antes y te hubiera dado la respuesta en ese momento, solo ten paciencia" Aconsejo Usagi alegremente.

"Tiene razón, estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas" sonrió Makoto

"Ahora que te encuentra mejor, espero que no se te olvide añadir la manzana" empezó Usagi riéndose, junto con Makoto por el motivo de que no esperaba esas palabras.

En la calle, Sebasu se asomo un momento en la casa de Makoto, estaba preocupada por la chica pero se paró de golpe cuando vio a alguien en la puerta, sin ser descubierto el Tsukino se acerco y pudo apreciar que era Andrews, parecía que estaba pensando en entrar o no pero dio un suspiro y se fue del lugar.

"Parece que no está la cosa tal mal como aparenta" murmuro Sebasu volviendo a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Andrews miraba las noticias cuando escucho algo interesante, provocando que subiera el volumen.

"Si al parecer Sailor Júpiter se encuentra mejor para hacer al entrevista con las chicas, empezaremos a la 5:35" hablaba el presentador entusiasmado.

"Si recuerdo que las demás se negaron venir hace dos días, pero ahora parece que se ha solucionado" hablaba unos de los ayudantes del presentador.

"Ahora me siento culpable" murmuro el rubio sabiendo el porqué Júpiter no estaba disponible en esos días "Pero ahora estoy más convencido de mi respuesta, tengo que estar allí para dar mi respuesta"

En la habitación de Sebasu, el chico estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con un extraño brillos en los ojos que iba dirigido a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

"Dije que no intervinierais" hablo Sebasu con seriedad.

"Pero oni-chan" no pudo continuar la rubia por un chichón en la cabeza.

"Oye no trates así" salto Mamoru seriamente.

"Mamoru Chiba ¿decías algo?" volvió a mirar el Tsukino con esos brillos extraño en los ojos.

"Nada, Nada" respondió el Chiba levemente asustado.

"_¿Por qué Mamo-chan tiene miedo de mi oni-chan?_" pensó Usagi con interés.

"_Maldito, tubo que descubrir mi álbum de foto que contiene, foto de mi princesa de la luna_" Pensó el Chiba con lagrima en los ojos "_Menos mal que no soy del tipo pervertido, porque seguro que Sebasu me mata_" suspiro aliviado el Chiba

"Claro que te mataría" hablo Sebasu como si hubiera leído la mente de su amigo.

"¿Por qué esta tan enfadado?" pregunto Mamoru por lo bajo al sentir esa presión.

"Volvió a bajar la nota y nosotros indirectamente tuvimos la culpa" respondió Usagi asustada.

"_Haber si esto dos espabila y mejoran su relación y me deja de dar problemas_" pensó Sebasu mirando de reojo a la pareja.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Isabel20**: gracias y nos vemos luego.

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN:** Gracias saber que mi historia esta es interesante me anima mucho.

**Christydechiba:** No pasa nada, pásalo cuando pueda. Sobre Mamoru, su corazón se dio cuenta que era ella, pero su cabeza lo niega, no cree que una chica tan inocente y torpe pueda convertirse en una Cantante tan famosa y sin meter la pata XD, pero no te preocupes al final se dará cuenta de todo por si mismo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Las chicas salían del estudio después de la entrevista, Usagi miraba de reojo a Makoto, se sentía más tranquila desde que hablo con ella, pero aun se sentía triste por no poder ayudarla más.

"Usagi-san, ¿sabes que paso?" pregunto Mina con interés.

"¿Hoe?" pregunto la Tsukin confundida.

"Si paso algo entre Andrews y Makoto después de la reunión que tuvimos" pegunto Rei enojada por el despiste de su amiga.

"No, solo he hablado un poco con ella" Usagi confeso tranquilamente.

"¿Tu hermano no te regaño?" intervino Amy sorprendida.

"Porque creer que no vine a primera hora" respondió Usagi poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza indicando que había recibido un castigo.

"¿Ese no es Andrews?" pregunto Mina sorprendida.

"Está hablando con Makoto-san" miro Amy dejando su libro a un lado.

"Vamos a ver qué pasa" intervino Usagi preocupada por su amiga.

Las chicas siguieron a Makoto y Andrews sin que la pareja lo notara, cuando entraron en una habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Maldición, ahora no sabremos si habrá beso o no" salto Mina con rabia.

"¿Cómo sabe que va a acabar bien?" pregunto Rei interesada por el dato.

"Esos ojos son de enamorados" salto Mina con dibujo de corazón en los ojos

"No creo que sea así de fácil" hablo Amy sonrojada por el tema.

"Yo opino igual que Mina" hablo Usagi con inocencia "su mirada era seria pero también tenía un brillo de ¿amor?" se pregunto inocentemente la chica.

"Esa es mi chica" hablo Mina dando una palmada en el trasero de la Tsukino

"Oye eso duele" salto Usagi inflando los mofletes.

Dentro de la habitación Makoto mostraba estar relajada, pero en el fondo estaba completamente nerviosa, mientras con Andrews estaba seguro de hacer lo que había planeado.

"Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí" hablo Makoto levemente preocupada pero lo disimulaba.

"Porque ya tengo claro Makoto-san" miro el chico con seriedad

"Ya veo, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" pregunto la chica intentando no pensar en lo peor.

"Antes de decir la respuesta, puedo decir cómo me sentí en ese momento" intervino el rubio sin dejar su seriedad de lado.

"Claro tiene todo el derecho a expresarse" hablo Makoto con una sonrisa "_y romper mi corazón si decide cierta palabras_" pensó sin romper la sonrisa.

"Normalmente no suelo enfadarme y menos por mis amigos, pero en tu caso me hiciste mucho daño con esa mentira, ¿lo sabías?" dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

"Entiendo" intento Makoto contener su lagrimas

"Por eso me di cuenta de una cosa" veía como la chica ocultaba la mirada "Que estoy más enamorado de ti de lo que creía" sonrió el rubio con total sinceridad.

"¿Qué?" Miro Makoto completamente sorprendida.

"Por eso, Makoto-san ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" pregunto Andrews apoyando una rodilla al suelo mientras cogía una mano con suavidad y le enseñaba un anillo de compromiso.

El rubio miro hacia abajo cuando lo pido por motivo de vergüenza, por eso no tono que Makoto estaba en shock por la propuesta, cuando paso unos minutos Andrews empezó a preocuparse por no tener repuesta, levanto la mirada para ver qué pasaba y su sorpresa fue ver a la chica paralizada como si fuera una estatua de un artista famoso.

"_Creo que fue demasiado directo_" pensó el pobre chico preocupado por el estado de Makoto.

Paso un minuto más, Andrews ya estaba preocupado, cuando Makoto se pellizco la mejilla y al recibir el dolor sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando el rubio disponía a hablar, la chica salto sobre el tirando al suelo.

"¡Sí!, ¡Sí! y un millón de si, si me casare contigo" contesto Makoto llorando de felicidad.

"No me esperaba esa forma de responder "confeso Andrews con suma felicidad.

"Perfecto" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Desde cuándo esta allí?" pregunto Makoto sorprendida y colorada.

"Desde el principio" confeso el chico Tsukino con una sonrisa "¿Cómo piensa que entro Andrews para hablar contigo?"Señalo el rubio que se dedico a rascarse la nuca.

"Además, el será el padrino de la boda, será quien te lleve al altar" continuo Andrews por su amigo.

"Perfecto, no creo que haya nadie mejor para ese trabajo" sonrió Makoto más tranquila y feliz.

"Ya que estamos aquí, Podríamos decidir quién es la madrina" abrió Sebasu la puerta de golpe cayendo el resto del grupo.

"¡Chicas!" se enojo levemente Makoto al ser espiada.

"Es que estábamos preocupadas" Usagi jugaba levemente con sus dedos inocentemente.

"Dime, Dime ¿cuándo será la boda?" pregunto Mina ilusionada.

"Pues cuando, te cases con Sebasu-san" respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.

"Eso será….." La Aino se da cuenta de la jugarreta.

"¡MAKOTO!" Saltaron Sebasu y Mina sonrojados

"Es una broma ¿verdad?" pregunto Usagi entre sus dos amigas.

"_No se lo cree ni ella_" pensaron todo al mismo tiempo.

Sebasu veía como las chicas hablaban de la noticias felizmente, cuando noto como Mina sintió un escalofrió y miro de reojo hacia la salida, no era la primera vez que la Aino reacciono de esa forma, Sebasu recordó que también paso en el ensayo del lago antes del concierto. Eso preocupo al chico que pidió a Andrews que lo vigilara por un momento.

Caminaba Sebasu por los pasillos, quería asegurarse que la incomodidad de la rubia fuera casual cuando llego a la salida.

"_Nadie_" pensó el chico con seriedad "estoy pensando demasiado" suspiro el chico dando media vuelta.

Lo que no sabía el Tsukino es que estaba siendo espiado por una persona y que sonreía malévolamente.

Al día siguiente Usagi dormía tranquilamente en su cama cuando alguien toco la puerta, ella lo ignoro era su día libre tanto de la discográfica como de los estudio y la forma de tocar era claro que era su madre, cuando de repente escucho a su hermano murmurar algo, Crack escucho su puerta abierta de par en par sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"déjame dormir 5 minutos" hablo la rubia con seriedad cuando se da cuenta de un detalle "¡LA PUERTA!" Grito Usagi al ver como la puerta estaba rota.

"Eso es lo de menos" agarro Sebasu a su hermana llevándola abajo.

Usagi miro confundida, no entendía que pasaba para que su hermano derribara la puerta de su habitación y lo sacada fuera de su linda y cómoda cama. Cuando paro miro a los lados, estaba en el salón, no entendía nada la pobre chica.

"No entiendo" hablo Usagi inocentemente.

"Mira la tele" hablo Su hermano con seriedad.

En la televisión, había una noticia de que Sailor Jupiter está comprometida, al verlo la rubia agarro la tele y miro de tal forma que parecía que pensaba meterse dentro de la tele y miro a su hermano sorprendido, este adivinadlo que pensaba su hermana negó la cabeza indicando que él no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Cómo se entero?" pregunto Usagi aun sorprendida.

"Tuvimos a un mirón y este no ha dudado en soltar todo" respondió Sebasu de mala gana.

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar la chica inocentemente

"Como te lo explicaría" puso su mano en su mentor para pensar mejor "Por dinero" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"No lo pillo" respondió Usagi sin entender nada.

"La prensa paga grandes cantidades por ese tipo de información, mientras más grande sea el secreto, mayor paga" confeso Sebasu preocupado por la pelicastaña.

"¿Puede saber nuestra identidad?" miro Usagi preocupada por su amiga mas que en si misma.

"No o al menos no lo ve rentable" confeso el chico tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" pregunto la rubia asustada.

"Porque visite su página web" abrió el portátil para que su hermana viera la pagina, provocando que la chica callera al suelo de la impresión.

"_¿Cómo puede ser tan baka para que sepamos quién es?_" pensó Usagi recuperándose de la sorpresa

"_No_ _me gusta nada, si actúa así es porque está seguro de salir ileso de todo_" miro por la ventana preocupado por las demás chicas.

"Reunión general chicas" escucho Sebasu a su hermana, cuando miro vio que tenía su móvil en su mano.

"¡La factura!" grito Sebasu preocupado.

"No te preocupes, lo pago yo" respondió Usagi inocentemente.

"_Entonces porque no utiliza el tuyo_" pensó su hermano con una vena en su frente.

En cinco minutos todo el mundo estaba en la habitación de Sebasu, este se preguntaba por qué demonios acababan en su habitación y no en la habitación de su hermana menor. Incluso esta vez estaba Andrews entre los invitados.

"No puedo creer, incluso tiene encuesta de vosotras chicas" tecleada Andrews sorprendido por la pagina web.

"¿Cuál es la más famosa?" pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

"Déjalo Andrews" hablo Usagi tan seria que el rubio obedeció sin resistar. "no me importa si soy o no la más votada, yo solo digo que sin mi amiga no hubiera llegado aquí, por eso no permito esta clase de cosa que nos haga enfrentar entre nosotras" hablo La Tsukino mirando a todas sus amigas.

"_Así es como debe habar una líder_" pensó Sebasu mirando a su hermana menor.

"Pero el problema es grave, porque tiene una foto mía y de Andews cuando me está pidiendo matrimonio" se sonrojo Makoto y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se guardo la foto en favoritos.

"A sido el sin duda" murmuro Mina mientras se abrazaba levemente y empezaba a temblar.

"¿Te pasa algo Mina?" pregunto Amy al ver como temblaba levemente la Aino.

"Solo tengo un poco de frio" mintió Mina disimuladamente "Chicas solo tenemos que tener más cuidado y sobre el asunto de Makoto-san, deberíamos dejar ese tema a la discográfica y a Sebasu-san, recodar que el estudia derecho" hablo la Aino yéndose de la habitación.

"Si tiene razón, tenemos que tener más cuidado, menos mal que aun llevaba nuestro traje" suspiro Rei aliviada, aun se preocupaba por la seguridad de su templo y de su abuelo si se descubriera su secreto tan pronto.

"Nos vemos chicas" se despidió Amy cortésmente.

"bueno yo me voy a mi habitación" se despido Usagi con mucho ánimo.

Pasaron unos segundos, los únicos que quedaban era Sebas, Andews y Makoto, estaba preocupado de que su secreto afectara negativamente la carrera de las chicas y sus vidas cotidiana.

"No os preocupéis" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente "Puedo decir sin equivocarme que ellas rechazarían sus carreras por vuestra felicidad, por eso no tengáis miedo en casaros"

"¿Qué pasa si los medio me pregunta?" miro Makoto levemente asustada.

"Dile la verdad, que ya estaba enamorada de él y que vuestra relación estaba formada antes de que debutara en la música, así los medios y fans os dejara en paz" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Es verdad que nosotras nos amamos antes de que mi diosa debutara, solo nos faltaba ese pequeño paso" guiño el rubio a su prometida sonrojando a la chica.

"Con esto termina la reunión, pero antes guarda el secreto a Mamoru" pidió Sebasu amablemente a su amigo.

"¿Por qué? Si lo oculta tanto tiempo pueda sentirse dolido como a mi" Andrews miro preocupado.

"Mi hermana está cantando para ganar el valor suficiente para confesarse a él" respondió el Tsukino con una sonrisa recordando ese momento.

"Makoto-san ¿lo sabías?" pregunto Andrews a su prometida.

"No, pero se nota a simple vista" sonrió la chica recordado cada momento de su amiga.

Sin más que decir la pareja se despidió, cuando Sebasu se quedo solo miro el portátil y miro el nombre del autor, por algún motivo le sonaba el nombre y su intuición decía que Mina sabia quien era porque en el momento que vio el nombre empezó a temblar

"Eso no va a acabar bien" cerro el portátil completamente preocupado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**isabel20: **cómo ves en el capítulo se arreglado la relación pero a la vez a aparecido otro problema.

**Makoxichi: **gracias y tengo más ideas de fics de Sailor Moon, pero prefiero hacerlo uno a uno, si deseas puede leerte mi fics ChibiYume que ya está terminado, es más simple que esta y más corta pero no deja de ser un buen fics .

** tamara saez: **aquí tiene el capitulo, intentare publicarlo mas seguido pero es trabajo no deja respiro XD.

**AlezziTA'91: **Gracias me alegra saber que te ha encantado, si deseas puede leerte otro que tengo, solo visita mi perfil ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Sebasu miraba su libro de estudio repasando sus apuntes, había pasado dos meses desde el incidente de Andrews y Makoto, cuando miro la Televisión de reojo, vio que había un programa dedicado al avance de las Sailor en el mundo de la música.

-En la Televisión-

Dos presentadores del programa hablaban amigablemente sobre el aumento de fama de la Sailor.

"Su fama se debe por su talento" hablo el primer presentador.

"No te lo niego, pero también se debe a que son un grupos de bellas chicas" argumento el otro.

"Si tiene razón, ¿ya conoces la noticia que va a lanzar su segundo álbum?" pregunto de nuevo con alegría

"No lo sabía, ¿tiene algún adelanto?" pregunto con mucho interés el segundo presentador.

-de nuevo con Sebasu-

Sonreía el chico recordando en como su hermana quería lanzar otro, para callar los rumores y para distraer un poco a sus amigas para que no se tomara mal los rumores de ese nuevo enemigo.

"_Hermana no fue mala idea en lanzar otro álbum para evitar rumores sobre la boda de Makoto-san_" sonrió Sebasu al ver el resultado de su hermana al problema.

-en la Tv de nuevo-

"pues si tengo algunos adelanto, por ejemplo Sailor Moon cambiara de traje" eso dejo confundido a Sebasu ya que no sabía ese detalle "además su nombre será Súper Sailor Moon, sobre la canciones aun no se sabe nada" respondió el presentador

"y ¿cómo va sobre los rumores?" pregunto el segundo presentador con curiosidad.

"Sobre la supuesta boda de Júpiter es verdad, confirmada por ella misma, ¿Cuándo se celebrara? Ella contesto que será en secreto y privado" confeso algo apenado el primer presentador.

"Qué lástima, ¿sabes las encuestas que circula en internet?"

"Si y hemos pensado en publicarlo para enseñar cual es su favorita por los fans"

-Votos:

Sailor Moon: 3580

Sailor Venus: 1825

Sailor Júpiter: 1825

Sailor Marte: 1550

Sailor Mercurio: 1220

Voto Total 10000-

"Sorprendente Salior Moon es que tiene más votos" miro el segundo presentador al monitor.

"Antes Venus estaba pisándole los talones, pero últimamente ha bajado votos y Júpiter a subido quedando empatado con Venus" explico el primer presentador

"¿Por qué será?" volvió a preguntar.

"Últimamente Venus a empezado a actuar raro y en caso de Júpiter la noticia ha sido positiva al aceptar que va a casarse" miro el presentador a su compañero.

"Se nos ha acabado el tiempo" miro el segundo presentador al reloj "mañana traeros más cosas de nuestro cantante favorita, adiós y que paséis un buen día" se despidieron los presentadores con educación.

-De vuelta con el Tsukino.-

El chico miro preocupado a la Tele, el asunto de Makoto no fue nada negativo para la pareja, pero ahora estaba preocupado por dos cosas, una el cambio de Actitud de Mina y la reacción de la chicas por los votos de popularidad, suspiro lo que mas temía ahora es la ira de su hermana Usagi por esto, cuando dejo claro que no quería votos de popularidad.

En la casa de Makoto, la chica estaba preparando una tarta, mientras sus invitadas esperaban pacientemente en el salón.

"Chicas en 5 minutos estará listo la tarta de manzana" hablo amablemente Makoto.

"Si quiero tarta" salto Usagi con los ojos en forma de corazón.

"Usagi, contrólate" miro Rei apunto de golpear a la Tsukino.

"Chicas nada de pelea" intervino Mina y Amy preocupa.

"Makoto-san estoy tan feliz" miro la nombrada confundida" poder casarte con la persona que ama" imagino Usagi con su amado Mamoru mostrando una cara de pura felicidad.

"Bueno he decidido esperar 4 años antes de casarnos" respondió la pelicastaña levemente sonrojada por el tema.

"Entiendo que es joven casaros a los 14 años, pero esperar 4 años ¿No es mucho tiempo?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Queremos hacerlo bien y no hacerlo a lo loco, por eso hemos decidido esperar 4 años al menos" hablo Makoto tranquilamente.

"Qué raro estoy seguro que algo se me olvida" pregunto Usagi de forma inocente.

"¡LA TARTA!" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo corriendo para salvar algo del pastel.

Después de salvar la tarta, cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus hogares.

En casa de Rei, su abuelo sonreía felizmente debido a que había visto el programa y le había explicado que paso en dicho espectáculo, algo que Rei no le agrado.

"Me hace feliz que la gente este desean con entusiasmo nuestro segundo álbum, pero hacer una encuesta, cuando dijimos que no queríamos, ese tío me pone enferma" respondió Rei sentándose de mal humor.

"Entiendo, pero es bueno saber que cada uno tiene su propio fans" hablo el anciano sin entender el motivo de enfado de su nieta.

"Pero daña la autoestima de quien tiene menos, eso es lo que Usagi quiere evitar, quiere evitar que Amy salga dañada, porque Amy por naturaleza es la más reservada" hablo Rei preocupada por su amiga

"Pues no se puede hacer nada, no podéis cerrar internet y filtrar los medios de comunicación" explico el abuelo con calma algo que ha ganado con los años.

"Tiene razón abuelo, solo espero que Amy no le afecte en nada" suspiro para aliviarse un poco "_pero también me preocupa Mina, su actitud en la pista a cambiado de tal forma que me preocupa ¿Qué paso? Porque Sebasu-san no nos deja tocar el tema, incluso Usagi lo evita_" miro el techo pensando el porqué estaba pasando esto.

En casa de Mina, la chica está sentada en su cama ocultando su mirada entre sus brazos, esta asustada de que el volviera y que nadie pudiera evitarlo, levanto la mirada hacia su escritorio en el cajón, Mina se levanto de su cama y abrió el cajón cogiendo el micrófono mirando atentamente esas letras.

"¿Cuánto daño me va a hacer para quedarte satisfecho? Nicol" miro la chica al micro con rabia queriendo lanzarlo por la ventana.

En casa de Amy, la chica estudiaba tranquilamente en su habitación cuando suspiro levemente, había visto la encuesta y sentía inferior, no importaba que hiciera siempre lo era, solo había dos cosas que le salían bien, los estudios y la natación y por desgracia no servía de mucho para relacionarse con los demás, pensaba si fue buena idea seguir con la música, por el motivo de que aun no había dicho nada a sus padres y temía que se enojara pero entonces se quedaría completamente sola, eso era lo último que quería, cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

"Hija, ¿está estudiando?" pregunto la madre de Amy entrando a la habitación.

"No mama, estoy tomando un respiro ¿Qué deseas?" pregunto su hija amablemente.

"Es para preguntar una cosa" miro Amy confundida "¿Por qué esta tan ausente en la casa?" miro su madre esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal.

"para ayudar a mi amiga a estudiar" hablo la chica con normalidad intentando ocultar la verdad.

"Hija si dice la verdad, ¿Qué significa esto?" saco la cartilla del banco que hicieron las chicas para guardar el dinero ganado en los conciertos y venta de álbumes.

"Eso es..." Amy se cayó al no encontrar respuesta.

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces para ganar tal cantidad de dinero? Nosotros no necesitamos tanto" pregunto su madre confundida y levemente preocupada.

"No es por el dinero" confeso la chica ocultando su mirada

"Vale, pero dime en que trabajas" ordeno su madre con paciencia

"Sailor Shenshin" murmuro Amy preocupada por la reacción de su madre.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?" Pregunto la mujer confundida pero se da cuenta del significado se esas palabras "no, no me digas que eres parte del grupo" Amy afirmo con un gesto de su cabeza "te quedara aquí por un rato jovencita" ordeno su madre con seriedad.

"Pero…" intento Amy responder sin mucho éxito.

"No hay pero que valga" miro enojada la mujer dejando sola a su hija.

"_Pero yo deseo tocar en el grupo_" pensó la peliazul apretando y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

En casa de Usagi, la rubia caminaba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría cuando se cruzo con su hermano dando cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Tengo castigo?" pregunto Usagi, mientras su hermano afirmaba con la cabeza "¿Por qué?" pregunto la chica con inocencia e intentaba salir de allí.

"Porque actuaste sin mi consentimiento cambiándote de traje y nombre, recuerda que soy tu manager y tengo que saberlo para arreglar las cosas con las discográfica cabeza hueca" dijo Sebasu poniendo sus puños sobre la cabeza de su hermana y empezando a girar rápidamente, provocando que Usagi diera un grito.

Mientras en el salón, su madre suspiraba, sabía que iba a pasar eso, mientras su marido miro confundido hacia arriba.

"¿Qué pasa ahora cariño?" pregunto el padre de los chicos.

"Cosas de hermanos, no hay de qué preocuparse" sonrió su mujer ocultando la verdad.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN**: gracias y haber si tengo tiempo para verlo al menos.

**Genddrene**: Actualizado aunque no sé cuando pondré la siguiente.

**Christydechiba**: gracias y igualmente tenga un feliz día, sobre la pareja de Makoto y Andrews ya definitivamente ya está terminada ^^ y sobre la otras aun le falta un poco mas y mas a nuestra pareja favorita XD.

**Guest**: gracias y tendré mas cuidado con ese fallo gracias por decírmelo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Había pasado una semana, en ese tiempo Mina, ni Amy aparecieron, haciendo que la chica se reunieran en la casa de Makoto preocupada por el asunto.

"¿Qué está pasando con esas dos?" pregunto Rei enojada pero en el fondo preocupada por sus amigas.

"No lo sé, no he podido comunicarme con ellas, incluso no van a clase" Makoto puso su mano sobre su mentó de forma pensativa.

"Amy debe de estar enferma para faltar a clase" intervino Andrews dejando las bebidas a las chicas.

"No, recuerdo que una vez vino a clase con 40º grado de fiebre" salto Makoto preocupada de que la peliazul hiciera una locura por los estudio.

"Si recuerdo que mi hermano tuvo que ir a nuestro clase y llevarlo al hospital a toda prisa" miro Usagi a su hermano, pero este lo ignora "Oni-chan ¿está bien?" pregunto la rubia preocupada.

"a…., a si estoy bien, solo pensaba el porqué de todo esto" respondió Sebasu levemente nervioso "_tengo una llamada perdida de Amy desde hace una semana, ¿quería decirme el porqué está pasando esto? Maldición porque tuve que olvidar el móvil en ese momento" _apretó levemente los puños por la mala suerte que tuvo.

"Pero Mina a desaparecido por completo, cuando llamo dice que el numero no existe" miro Rei sorprendida por ese detalle.

"Con Amy pasa igual" respondió Makoto igual de sorprendida.

"Para solucionarlo, tendréis que ir a sus casas" aconsejo Andrews al lado de su prometida

"¿Sera suficiente para solucionarlo?" pregunto Usagi llamando la atención de sus amigas.

"Porque pregunta eso hermana" pregunto Sebasu con una ceja levantada.

"El ultimo día que vi a Amy sentí algo deprimida y en caso de Mina algo asustada" contesto la rubia con seriedad.

"¿Asustada?" Pregunto confundido su hermano, cuando de repente recordó un dato importante "voy a casa de Mina, vosotras iros a casa de Amy" se fue dejando la chica sin tiempo para responder.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Rei confundida

"Buenos nos vamos" hablo Usagi levantándose de su asiento.

"Tú sabes algo ¿verdad?" Miro Makoto a su amiga rubia, mientras ella solo limito a dar una sonrisa enternecedora.

Sebasu caminaba hacia la casa de Mina, con las palabras de su hermana se imagino el motivo pero era raro, el problema no era tan grave para que le afectara o tal vez no sabía todo sobre ella, cuando paso esa idea por su cabeza se paro.

"Sendo me conto todo o tal vez hay algo que él no sepa" miro Sebasu en la entrada de la Casa de Mina.

Mientras las chicas están en la entrada de la casa de Amy, dispuesta a hablar por lo tanto tocaron el timbre, lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Pregunto su madre levemente enojada.

"Visitar a Amy, estamos preocupadas" Hablo Usagi sin entender la actitud de la madre de Amy.

"No se encuentra disponible" respondió la mujer con seriedad.

"¿Está enferma?" pregunto Rei preocupada por su amiga.

"Si" contesto la mujer dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Cuándo mi hija se puso enferma?" pregunto el padre de Amy detrás de las chicas.

"Cariño, ¿Cuándo volviste?" miro la madre de Amy sorprendida de verle tan pronto.

"Esposa mía, no cambien de tema" vio a las chicas y pudo notar su preocupación "¿Por qué no deja a nuestra hija ver a sus amiga? esta preocupadas" pregunto el hombre sin entender el comportamiento de su mujer.

"Pero esto ha pasado por su culpa" señalo a las chicas aun mas confundidas.

"No sé qué ha pasado pero no me extraña que me llamara" suspiro el padre de Amy

"¿llamo ella sin mi consentimiento?" miro sorprendida su esposa.

"No, llamo su manager" contesto su marido dejando casi muda al momento.

"¿Lo sabías?" miro aun mas sorprendida que antes.

"No, pero no es motivo para castigarla de esa forma" hablo tranquilamente.

"Ha actuado sin nuestro consentimiento" se enojo levemente su esposa.

"Chicas recoger a mi hija y que tome un rato el aire" aconsejo el hombre mientras disponía a hablar con su mujer.

Las chicas no dudaron y obedecieron sacando a Amy de su casa, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, Rei pregunto que había pasado, Amy explico lo ocurrido por lo que las chicas miraron sorprendida.

"Amy ¿aun no se la había dicho a tus padres?" pregunto Makoto sorprendida.

"Temía que no me dejara seguir con vosotras, por lo tanto mentía en cada ocasión" confeso Amy mirando el suelo tristemente.

"No me extraña que tu madre este enoja, la mía casi me come cuanto se entero" confeso Usagi recordado lo sucedido.

"Usagi, según tu hermano casi te come porque malinterpreto la cosas" intervino Amy haciendo recodar la rubia la verdad. "¿quién no ha dicho a sus padres aun?" pregunto la peliazul a sus amigas.

"Mi abuelo lo sabe" confeso Rei tranquilamente.

"En mi caso no tengo ese problema" no le dio importancia la pelicastaña el asunto.

"Makoto yo lo siento" se disculpo Amy al recodar a su amiga que no tenia familiares.

"No te preocupes Amy no tiene la culpa de nada" Makoto levanto el pulgar para animar a su amiga.

"¿los padres de Mina lo saben?" pregunto Rei al saber que faltaba uno del grupo.

"Según mi hermano si" respondió Usagi tranquilamente.

"Espero que se solucione pronto Amy" hablo Usagi tiernamente dando un abrazo enternecedor.

"gracias" murmuro Amy respondiendo el abrazo.

En la casa de Amy, sus padres está discutiendo sobre lo que hizo su hija, el padre no le dio importancia, mientras su madre no opinaba igual.

"Cariño, ¿alguna vez nuestra hija hizo algo que le gustara?" pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

"Si, muchas cosas" respondió la mujer rápidamente.

"Dime cual" su esposa se dio cuenta que su hija nunca había hecho nada por ella misma solo lo que ella decía "lo suponía, es su primera vez que hace algo que le gusta aparte de estudio y la natación"

"Pero no creo que sea buena influencia para el estudio" hablo la madre de Amy preocupada.

"No es buena influencia estar encerrado eternamente en su habitación solo estudiando, tu siendo medico debería saberlo bien" respondió su marido sin cambiar de actitud "¿sus notas bajaron?" negó la mujer con la cabeza "¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto el hombre confundido.

"Nos mintió" respondió su esposa con sinceridad.

"Porque sabía que tu lo negaría" hablo el hombre más tranquilo.

"Pero ella tiene una carrera por delante y no quiero que lo arruine" se quejo la mujer aun enojada y levemente asustada.

"La carrera que tiene es porque quería o porque te lo pusieron a la fuerza" miro la mujer a un lado porque en verdad ella estudio porque quería ser esa carrera "Cariño entiendo que tenga miedo por lo que paso a la hija de tu mejor amiga, pero el caso de nuestra hija y la de ella son distinto" el hombre abrazo con ternura a su mujer.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es igual?" pregunto aun preocupada por su hija.

"¿Se lo ha preguntado? Porque yo si" contesto el hombre con una sonrisa para calmar por completo a su amada.

"Lo siento" respondió la mujer pero recordó un detalle "¿Cómo se entero su manager del asunto?" Tenía interés en saberlo.

"Porque Amy y Mina esta en el mismo grupo y como sabes tú no sospecharía nada si nuestra hija llama a la casa de tu amiga" respondió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su mujer.

"¡¿Qué?" miro sorprendida "¿La hija de mi amiga volvió a cantar?" pregunto sin creérselo todavía.

"No, pero es la guitarrista del grupo" respondió sinceramente.

"¿debemos dejar que siga?" pregunto la mujer abrazando a su marido preocupado.

"Solo sabremos la respuesta si miramos un concierto suyo, allí veremos si ella está feliz o no" aconsejo su marido tranquilamente.

"Ok" respondió la mujer ya tranquila.

En casa de Mina, su madre había recibido una llamada de la casa de su mejor amiga, nunca se imagino que fuera su hija pidiendo ayuda y más que llamara a una persona para decir algo a su padre, por suerte esa persona era Sebasu el hermano de una de las amigas de su hija y fue un milagro que estuviera en su casa en ese momento, por lo tanto pudo hacer el recargo con rapidez y eficacia, al terminar solo tenía un problema, su hija que había negado a ir a la escuela y a la práctica del grupo, incluso había visto como lanzaba el móvil por la ventana, algo que no había visto hacer desde ese día.

"¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla?" pregunto la madre de Mina preocupada.

"Para eso había venido, aunque quiero saber que paso exactamente en esa época" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"No debería decir que paso, pero por el bien de mi hija te lo diré" dijo sentándose en la silla del salón y indico que hiciera lo mismo porque iba ser largo la historia.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**isabel20:** gracias y aun no se ha resuelto el problema de Amy, pero al menos tendrá una oportunidad de convencer a sus padres del asunto.

**AlezziTA'91**: Después del problema de Amy y Mina, Mamoru saldrá todo el rato por lo que pido paciencia.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Sebasu se sentó en el salón para escuchar la historia de Mina a través de su madre, la mujer se fue un momento por un poco de té, por la razón de que sería larga la historia, cuando lo trajo, el chico cogió su bebida y espero.

Espero una hora para que la madre de Mina diera un suspiro amargado, indicando que era difícil para ella hablar sobre el tema. Cuando Sebasu dispuso en dejarlo más tarde, la mujer hablo.

"Yo también cantaba, pero lo deje cuando me enamore de su padre" confeso la mujer con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?" Pregunto algo confuso pero preocupado por la expresión de la madre de Mina.

"Que yo tuve en parte de culpa" confeso la mujer tristemente "Desde que di a luz a mi hija, intentaba que le gustara la música, poniéndole canciones cuando dormía o cuando quería distraerla le ponían programa de muisca, pero a los 5 años me di cuenta que no hacía falta hacer todo eso, cuando vi cantando alegremente delante de la televisión con una sonrisa que nunca había visto, descubrí que mi hija amaba cantar sin que yo tuviera que obligarlo a nada, ella había heredado mi sueño a cantar" paro un momento mirando seriamente al té " le ayude a mejorar con lo que yo sabía a la edad de 9 ya sabía cantar tan bien como yo y después de esto, cometí mi mayor error" apretó levemente las manos demostrando que estaba diciendo la verdad " le apunte en un concurso de música"

"No entiendo nada" contesto Sebasu confundido levemente "¿Por qué fue un error apuntarse en ese concurso?" pregunto el chico sin entender nada.

"Porque en ese concurso empezaría la carrera de Sailor V y también la tragedia, porque conoció a ese hombre" contesto la madre de Mina aun más triste " Nicol Hakate el chico que destrozara su sueños y corazón" miro la mujer dentro de su Té sin decir nada más.

-Flash Back-

Una niña rubia de 9 años miraba alegremente a todos, al lado de su madre, su madre le había dicho que iba a participar en un corcuso de música, al escuchar la palabra música sus ojos se iluminaron, le encantaba la música y la pequeña pensó que había nacido para eso, para cantar, por lo cual no dudo en aceptar la idea de su madre.

Caminaron un poco más hasta encontrarse con un hombre, su nombre Sendo el ex guitarrista, la niña lo reconoció rápidamente pidiendo su autógrafo, eso alegro el hombre que no dudo en dárselo.

"¿está para el concurso?" pregunto Sendo alegremente.

"Si, pienso ganarla para convertirme en profesional" sonrió la rubia alegremente.

"Suerte en el concurso" se fue Sendo con una sonrisa.

Camino junto con su madre hasta la sala en que se celebrada el concurso, allí su madre se paró un momento para hablar.

"hija voy un momento para apuntarte en el concurso, ya vuelvo" sonrió su madre antes de irse.

Mina se sentó y espero su madre, cuando una chica pelirroja se sentó a su lado y lo miro como si no fuera gran cosa, eso mosqueo a la pequeña rubia que lo desafío con la mirada.

"O tenemos a una valiente, ¿Cómo te llama?" pregunto la pelirroja dando unos retoque a su cabello.

"Mi mama dijo que antes de preguntar su nombre debería decir el mío" contesto Mina seriamente, por alguna razón no le cayó bien.

"Beryl-sama mocosa insolente." hablo la chica de mala gana.

"Ok- Beryl-baka" sonrió con una inocencia fingida, provocando la ira de la pelirroja.

"Maldi…" ve como llega la madre de Mina "es Beryl-chan, nos vemos en el concurso" se alejo la chica enojada pero lo oculta para que la mujer no sospeche nada.

"¿nos vamos?" Pregunto la madre de Mina con una sonrisa

"Si mama" salto la rubia alegremente.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó el concurso, los jueces se sorprendieron de la habilidad de Mina en el cante y no dudaron en dar el primer puesto del concurso, provocando la ira de Beryl que se tuvo que ir para no forma un alboroto y dando una alegría a su madre.

Mina subió al escenario para recibir el premio cuando vio acercarse el chico que le daría su premio, la rubia sintió como su cuerpo se electrificada y su mejilla se sonrojaron ante la belleza de ese chico.

"Aquí tiene tu premio, lindura" hablo el chico con ternura.

"¿co...como te llama? Yo me llamo Mina Aino" miro levemente avergonzada la niña.

"Mi nombre es Nicol Hakate" sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el corazón de la pequeña saltara de alegría.

-Fin Flash Back-

"si no hubiera llevado en ese momento, ella no lo hubiera conocido" se tapo la mujer su cara para ocultar su lagrimas.

"No es tu culpa, nadie sabría que tu hija se enamoraría de ese chico, ¿Cuánto tenía en ese momento?" Pregunto Sebasu por curiosidad o eso pensó él.

"18 años, pero eso no fue lo que daño a mi hija" confeso la mujer intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

"Nicol lo rechazo ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu pensando que tenía razón, además confirmado por Sendo.

"Si solo fuera por eso" respondió la mujer sorprendiendo al Tsukino.

- Flash Back-

Había pasado el tiempo y Mina era toda una estrella, la pequeña había tenido ya su primer concierto y no tuvo problemas gracias a su gran manager Sendo y su amor platónico Nicol.

Sin más se levanto de su cama y decidió escribir una canción ella sola, porque las demás fue ayudada por su madre, pensaba entregárselo a Nicol para indicar que era una niña buena y le daría su recompensa que consistía un beso en la mejilla y un caricia en la cabeza. Al terminar fue a llamar a Sendo para que le llevara a la discográfica, tenía una canción que había escrito ella sola, su manager se rio por la idea, pero lo acepto con el permiso de su madre.

Al recogerla en el coche, Sendo y Mina hablaban alegremente, cuando el hombre recordó algo.

"Mina tiene un regalo de Nicol, esta debajo de tu asiento" sonrió al ver como los ojos de la niña se iluminaba.

Al abrir el regalo se encontró con un micrófono de última generación, en ella estaba escrito una frase "Para Mina de Nicol" se veía como la rubia sonreía felizmente "el está en la discográfica ¿verdad?" pregunto Mina entusiasmada.

"Si, tenía unos asunto que atender" respondió Sendo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar Mina corrió por lo pasillo, para encontrar a Nicol, disponía a enseñar la canción, porque en parte de la letra estaba su confesión, cuando escucho voces y uno de ellos era de su amado, disponía a salir cuando escucho una palabra.

"¿sabes que Mina está enamorada de ti?" Hablo una chica morena de ojos verdes abrazando con ternura a Nicol.

"Claro que lo sé, lo note la primera vez que la vi en el escenario" sonrió el chico correspondiendo el abrazo.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" pregunto la chica con interés.

"Si te digo la verdad, no me interesa esa mocosa" esa palabra afectaron a la pequeña que salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

"No es verdad, está mintiendo" dijo Mina temblando levemente mirando al chico.

"nos vemos después" se fue la chica preocupada y asustada por lo que podía pasar.

"Yo te he escrito una canción en ella me declaro a ti" se acerco Mina entregado el papel algo temblorosa.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo blanca, en como el chico coge el papel y lo rompe delante de ella "vuelvo a repetir no me interesa una mocosa como tú, solo he sido amable por el bien de mi empresa, si te digo la verdad odio las mocosas llorona y estúpida como tú" Nicol hablo enojado pisoteando fuertemente los trozos de papel que había roto antes.

En ese momento en el interior de Mina se escucho algo que se rompía en mil trozos, haciendo que la rubia callera de rodilla mirando al suelo, sus pequeños ojos estaba abierto a no poder mas indicando que había colapsado levemente.

Disponía a decir algo más cuando apareció su manager sorprendido al ver como estaba la pequeña.

"¡¿Qué le a echo?!" pregunto Sendo enojado mientras corría al lado de Mina que aun estaba en shock.

"Nada, solo le deje la cosas claras" respondió el chico sin importancia.

"¡NICOLLLLLLLL!" se disponía a golpear el chico cuando noto como Mina agarra la manga de su camiseta, Sendo miro a la rubia temblado y ocultaba la mirada, tal vez para que no viera sus lágrimas, al mirar de nuevo para replicar a Nicol este se había ido, el manager miro de nuevo a Mina y se dio cuenta cual daño había sufrido la pequeña, saco su móvil y llamo "Si soy Sendo, estoy llamando para decir una cosa" respiro hondo porque en parte le dolía por lo ocurrido a la pobre niña "Mina Aino nombre en clave Sailor V se retira de la música para siempre" hablo el manager colgando el teléfono y abrazo a la rubia intentando tranquilizarla y aliviarla al menos un poco de su dolor.

-Fin Flash Back-

La madre no podía contener mas la lagrimas y miraba al suelo esperando la regañía del chico, pero no llego, cuando miro a Sebasu, este había empezado a caminar hacia la habitación de Mina, confundiendo a la madre de la Aino.

Toco levemente la puerta y espero cuando no tuvo respuesta hablo tranquilamente "Mina ábreme la puerta" pero la rubia no contesto.

"es inútil, solo sale para sus necesidades" respondió la madre de la Aino preocupada.

"Mina abreve la puerta por favor" volvió a intentar el Tsukino sin mucho éxito.

"_Por mucho que lo intente no lo conseguirás_" pensó la mujer tristemente.

"Mina si no me abre entrare y me da igual que este en ropa interior" contesto Sebasu sin importar si eso enojara a la rubia.

"Ni se te ocurra" contesto Mina enojada detrás de su puerta pero su cara estaba enrojecida por lo dicho.

"Pues vístete porque voy a entrar" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"Ja, como si fueras capaz" se rio la chica sin creérselo.

"Mina, esta es mi ultima advertencia y tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que lo voy hacer" hablo levemente enojado preparándose para entrar.

"Me importa un comino, no serás capaz de hacerlo, porque solo esta preocupado levemente por mi"

"Hay te equivoca" respondió Sebasu rápidamente "Estoy enojado y tu sabes muy bien el porqué" miro directamente a la puerta

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" pregunto Mina confundida.

"Retírate de la puerta porque voy a entrar, ¡ya!" dijo el chico preparándose para entrar.

"¿cómo?" Miro Mina a la puerta sin creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Sin tiempo a decir nada más Sebasu derribo la puerta. Eso sorprendió a la madre y a la rubia que lo miraron sorprendido por la actuación del chico, aunque la madre veía como tomaba una posición de Karate, no creía que fuera capaz de dar la patada, pero eso no le importaba ahora solo quería ver como su hija estaba. Al mirar la madre no pudo contener su dolor al ver como los ojos de su hija estaban enrojecidos, signo de haber llorado mucho tiempo y que tenía claramente grandes ojeras de no dormir bien.

"¿pero qué haces?" Salto Mina enojada, pero solo ve como el chico se acerca más enojado que ella, asustándola levemente.

"Esa es mi pregunta" miro tan serio que la Aino no eras capaz de mirarlo.

"Si es por lo del grupo, me dijiste que lo dejara si no podía" respondió la chica señalando seriamente al chico sin mirarlo.

"No es por eso" respondió Sebasu acercándose más a la chica.

"Pues perdona por no asistir a clases" hablo pensando que era eso.

"Eso tampoco es" se acerco mas a la chica quedándose a pocos pies.

"¡¿Entonces qué es?!" se levanto Mina de la cama para estar cara a cara con Sebasu.

"que nos dejaras de lado cuando está sufriendo tanto" la mirada del chico cambio a una de tristeza, eso afecto a Mina que miro sorprendido y cuando disponía a hablar Sebasu abrazo fuertemente pero sin lastimar a la rubia "sabes muy bien que mi hermana vendría a tu lado a ayudarte con solo mírala, Amy buscaría una solución y no pararía hasta encontrarla, Makoto prepararía algo para calmarte y buscaría al que causo el problema para darle una paliza, Rei sería capaz de maldecir a todo el mundo para ayudarte y yo no sería capaz de estar tranquilo y iría junto con Makoto para ayudarla en la paliza" respondió Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Mina mientras una lagrima recorría por su mejilla.

Sebasu limpio la lagrima de la chica tiernamente "Pregúntaselo a la puerta" sonrió señalando la pobre puerta.

"Oye solo falta el beso" salto la madre de la rubia con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pareja se separaba sonrojada al saber que estaba aun abrazándose tiernamente.

"¡Mama!" miro Mina tapándose levemente la cara, mientras Sebasu levemente se rascaba la nuca con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"Bueno la puerta cuesta unos 2.000 euros y era un gran recuerdo de mi abuelo" eso sorprendió al chico que trago saliva al saber del precio de la puerta y su valor familiar.

"mama que solo te costo 80 euros y lo cambiaste hace una semana" miro Mina a su madre sin creerse que fuera capaz de mentir de esa forma.

"Pues si te digo la verdad, no me importa si fuera 2000 ó 80 euros, si con eso te recupero" sonrió su madre felizmente de poder hablar con su hija

"Yo, lo siento mama" miro al suelo avergonzado por su actitud.

"No el que debería disculparte era yo, porque en cuando más me necesitaba no pude estar a tu lado y no te pude proteger de él, por eso ¿podrías protegerla por mi?" miro al chico seriamente.

"hasta la muerte" respondió Sebasu con total sinceridad.

"Os declaro marido y mujer" salto la madre de Mina felizmente corriendo fuera de la habitación para que su hija no le lanzara lo primero que pillara.

"¡Mama!" grito Mina siguiendo a su madre, mientras Sebasu se quedo en mitad de la habitación completamente rojo, porque eso no se lo esperaba.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**isabel20**: gracias intentare actualizarlo pronto.

**AlezziTA'91:** Ya está casi resuelto lo de Mina y sobre Mamoru ya aparecerá en el próximo capítulo ^^.

**Christydechiba: **Pues aquí está la respuesta del miedo de Mina, como se ve fue algo emocional y al ser tan joven le afecto negativamente, tanto que le impedía volver al escenario, cuando a ella le encantaba y aun le sigue gustando. Sobre Darien, regrésamelo que ya tiene que actuar el siguiente capítulo XD.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

En la casa de Makoto, en el salón, una rubia de dos coleta miraba preocupado por la ventana, había pasado dos días desde que decidieron intervenir en el incidente de Mina y Amy para ayudarla en sus problemas, después de hablar con ellas no sabía si las cosas estaban resuelta y para colmo su hermano desapareció sin decir nada del asunto de Mina, preocupando a Usagi ya que nunca solía tardar en resolver su hermano el problema, aunque pensó que el asunto de su amiga Mina era más difícil delo que pensaba. Suspiro la rubia, no era capaz de sonreír si su amiga tenía problema y eso empezó a preocupar a su amiga Makoto que estaba preparando la merienda.

"Usagi-san ¿Por qué no te da un paseo? Lleva mucho tiempo sin salir por culpa de la discográfica y el colegio" aconsejo su amiga preocupada levemente.

"Pero" Usagi intento protestar pero Andrews no lo dejo.

"Lo que dice mi prometida" Makoto se sonroja levemente "es porque está preocupada por ti, además tomar un paseo puede ayudarte en pensar la cosas mejor" aconsejo Andrews abrazando a Makoto por la espalda pillando de sorpresa a la chica.

"está bien" sonrió levemente la rubia al ver como esa pareja mostraba cuanto se querían.

Al salir, Usagi fue a su casa antes, tenía que avisar a su madre que iba a dar una vuelta por el camino pregunto si había algo de su hermano, para sorpresa de la Tsukino su madre no sabía nada, se fue Usagi levemente triste, temía que su amiga estuviera en un verdadero problema.

Caminado sin rumbo fijo y acabo en el parque, decidió sentarse en el banco y pensó en lo que Andrews había dicho antes de salir.

"_Al parecer el padre de Amy nos dio una oportunidad de convencer a él y a su esposa, pero no sé cómo hacerlo_" miro al suelo preocupada "_y en caso de Mina es relacionado con su trauma, no me cabe duda que es por culpa de ese hombre, pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué le hizo a mi amiga?"_ Pensó en lo peor haciendo que la chica sintiera un escalofrió por el cuerpo "_No, mi hermano no dejaría que pasara esto, pero ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar? ¿soy un fracaso como amiga?_" sin poder evitar una lagrima corrió por la mejilla .

"¿Usagi-san?"Pregunto Mamoru sorprendido de verla en ese estado.

Usagi al ver a su amado y darse cuenta que estaba llorando intento desesperadamente limpiar sus lagrimas pero no lo conseguía "_entre toda esta persona tenía que ser él quien me viera en ese estado_" pensó Usagi dando una triste sonrisa "perdona, debo de estar patética, yo…" no pudo terminar por el abrazo del Chiba

"Tranquila, tranquila mi princesa" acaricio con ternura la cabeza de la chica.

Después de que Usagi se tranquilizara, la chica conto todo lo que paso, ocultando el hecho que eran cantantes y algunos datos del trauma de Mina aunque no sabía mucho del asunto.

"En el caso de Amy se la solución, pero es arriesgado" confeso Mamoru preocupado levemente.

"Me arriesgare, no soporto ver a mis amigas y menos si están sufriendo" salto Usagi muy segura de sí misma.

"Tiene que demostrar a sus padres que Amy disfruta de vuestra compañía haciendo esa actividad" el Chiba explico su plan tranquilamente.

"¡Eso es!" se levanto Usagi alegremente "ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo" levanto el puño en alto con una sonrisa.

"Pero en el caso de Mina, será mejor que lo deje en manos de tu hermano" corto rápidamente la felicidad de la Tsukino.

"¿Por qué? Es que mi ayuda es inútil" hablo Usagi a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"Es lo contrario" Mamoru acaricio la mejilla de la chica para limpiar la lagrima "estoy tan seguro que tu hermano solo está preparando el camino" sonrió tiernamente para animar a la chica.

"¿camino?" la rubia inclino cabeza con inocencia.

"Si el camino para que tu pueda ayudarla" confeso el Chiba sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar esa palabra Usagi sonrió felizmente, su amado tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, sin mas sonrió con toda su gana dando salto de alegría, provocando que el Chiba mirara con ternura ya que le encanta verla así de feliz.

"Mamo-chan, ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte toda la ayuda?" se acerco Usagi al Chiba dejando pocos centímetros de margen sin saber el peligro al invadir el territorio del chico.

"_Pues cansarte conmigo_" pensó Mamoru mirando a un lado levemente sonrojado y viendo de reojo esos ojos azules. "dentro de un mes será mi cumple, no suelo celebrarlo pero estaría bien en recibir un regalo tuyo" sonrió el Chiba pesando en qué tipo de regalo regalaría su chica.

"Ok, te daré el mejor regalo de todos" salto Usagi felizmente "ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos" beso la chica en la mejilla del Chiba "ese beso es un extra por tu ayuda" salió Usagi colorada por lo que acaba de hacer.

"si sigue así, voy a perder el control y arrebatar esos labios" murmuro Mamoru tocando la mejilla que recibió el beso

De vuelta, Usagi había llamado a todos, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Mina y su hermano aun así siguió con el plan, reuniendo en la casa de Makoto.

"ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué de repente la reuniones se hace aquí?" pregunto Makoto con curiosidad.

"Porque es el único lugar que podemos hablar de las Sailor sin ser pilladas" contesto Usagi con sabiduría.

"Fue idea de Sebasu, ¿verdad?" salto Rei muy seria.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" salto la rubia sorprendida.

"Porque tu no suele ser tan atenta en ese tipo de detalle" hablo la pelinegra tranquilamente.

"¿Me está llamando tonta?" inflo Usagi sus mofletes.

"No, solo despistada" respondió Rei sacando la lengua.

"Vamos chicas, tal vez Usagi-san tenga un plan para ayudar a mí y a Mina" intervino Amy en medio de la pelea.

"Bueno solo tengo la solución al problema de Amy-chan" confeso Usagi mirando al suelo tristemente.

"No te preocupes, seguro te ocurrirá algo cuando Sebasu aparezca, recuerda que fuiste quien me ayudaste" hablo Makoto tranquilamente trayendo galletas caseras.

"¿Cuál es la idea?" pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

"Un concierto" hablo Usagi tranquilamente comiendo una galleta.

"No entiendo nada" hablo Amy sin entender demasiado, igual que las demás chicas.

"Si los padres de Amy ve el concierto y descubre lo feliz que es su hija, dejara que continúe ¿verdad hermana?" apareció Sebasu detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Oni-chan, al fin viniste" se levanto Usagi dirigiéndose a su hermano.

"No vine solo" miro de reojo a su lado viendo como la Aino se asomaba levemente "Vamos Mina-san no tiene que preocuparte tanto" sonrió el chico apartándose levemente.

"lo siento chicas" se disculpo Mina con seriedad.

"¿Por qué pide disculpa? Somos nosotras quien debemos pedirlo" hablo Usagi abrazando a su amiga.

"No es mi culpa" y así empezó una discusión de quien tenía y quién no la culpa.

"Parar ya la dos" hablo Sebasu con un raro brillo en los ojos.

"Ha...Hai" se abrazaron Usagi y Mina de nuevo pero de miedo.

Al terminar de hablar sobre el plan para convencer a los padres de Amy, Sebasu se alejo levemente llevándose a Mina con él.

"¿puedes hacer el concierto con normalidad?" pregunto el chico preocupado.

"Mientras que él no aparezca en el concierto, si podre hacerlo con normalidad" confeso la Aino agarrando la mano del chico.

"Bien, recuerda que no está sola" dijo Sebasu señalando con la mirada a las chicas

"lo sé" sonrió Mina alegremente.

Al medio día, Usagi visito a su hermano, quería saber que había pasado, Sebasu al ver la preocupación de su hermana decidió contar el pasado de Mina, sorprendiéndola completamente a la rubia.

"Como lo encuentre lamentara en el día que decidió hacer daño a mi amiga" respondió Usagi con llamas en los ojos mientras levantaba el puño.

"Es por eso que Mina estaba preocupada por ti" hablo Sebasu mirando por la ventana levemente triste.

"La situación es diferente" salto Usagi muy segura de sus palabras.

"Pero el sentimiento que tiene Mina y tu es igual" respondió Sebasu aun más triste.

"Pero no es lo mismo" murmuro la rubia sin dejarse de convencer "¿para eso necesitaba dos días? Pregunto Usagi intentando cambiar la conversación.

"No, necesitaba algo para que Mina se sintiera seguro en el exterior, por eso he puesto una orden de alejamiento para que Mina se sintiera algo segura, provocando que no pueda asistir eventos de las Sailor Shenshin, como un concierto" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Eso bastara?" pregunto Usagi preocupada.

"Por desgracia no, solo nos da tiempo para solucionar lo de Amy, después me dedicare a solucionar el problema de Mina" respondió Sebasu volviendo por primera vez en su estudio en esta semana.

"al final acepta que está enamorado de ella" soltó Usagi esperando ver como su hermano rechazar esa idea.

"Si igual que tu" eso dejo a la rubia sonrojada, dando a entender que estaba igual que enamorada que ella.

"Oni-chan tengo algo que pedirte" dijo Usagi con las mejillas enrojecidas.

En la casa de Amy, la peliazul había hablado con sus padres para que fuera al concierto, diciendo que sería la última si no lo convencía con esta actuación, sus padres aceptaron la idea, haciendo que Amy sintiera algo de alivio, si salía todo bien, podría tener el apoyo de sus padres en la carrera musical, aunque había dicho algo a sus padres, sorprendiéndole mucho, porque dijo que no iba a renunciar su carrera de medico.

"pero hija eso será difícil" miro su padre preocupado por la idea de su hija.

"Lo sé papa, pero son las dos cosas que más me gusta aparte de mi amiga y no pienso renunciarlo por nada en el mundo" confeso Amy yéndose a su habitación.

"Parece que no tendrá que preocuparte por dejar en sus estudio" miro el hombre a su esposa.

"Pero aun no me ha convencido" suspiro la madre de Amy levemente preocupada.

"Se verá en el concierto" sonrió tranquilamente el padre de la chica.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: si la madre de Mina conoce muy bien a su hija, por eso actúa de esa forma XD.

Ok, aquí lo tiene de vuelta, pero pronto necesitare que vuelva para el regalo que recibirá de Usagi, aun no sé cuando lo será, porque en el próximo capitulo será el desenlace del problema de Amy, por eso disfrútalo mientras pueda XD.

**isabel20: **la solución es temporal, pero en el próximo capitulo Mina descubrirá que no solo tiene el apoyo de sus amigas si no de otra personas.

**AlezziTA'91: **si es verdad que se soluciona poco a poco, lo hago así para que no parezca forzado, pero al hacerlo quito tiempo a Mamoru y Usagi, por suerte el problema de Amy ya se soluciona completamente en el próximo capítulo y la de Mina intentare acabar en el siguiente y en que viene después, para dejar solo el cumpleaños de Mamoru que será un largo capítulo o eso pienso hacerlo.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

En el pasillo un chico esperaba tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared, cuando una chica rubia apareció algo nerviosa.

"Perdona Sebasu-san por causarte tanta problemas al esperarme" dijo la Aino levemente triste.

"Vamos, prometí a tu madre en cuidarte y sé que no es fácil superarlo" sonrió el chico intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

"gracias, puedo pedir un favor" miro Aino levemente sonrojada.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"¿puedo abrazarte?" Esa pregunto sorprendió el chico, pero sonrió al notar como Mina temblada levemente, al pensar la chica que Nicol pudiera estar cerca le asustaba.

Mina al notar el abrazo del Tsukino se tranquilizo, al poco segundo volvió la alegre rubia que todo el mundo conocía por lo que con cuidado salió del abrazo del chico y empezó a caminar.

"Vamos que llegamos tarde" dijo Mina ganando una sonrisa al chico que limito a asentir

Al rato todo el mundo estaba en la casa de Makoto para preparar el concierto, con lo cual convencería a los padres de Amy.

"¿Cómo fue la conversación Oni-chan?" pregunto Usagi preocupada de que algo saliera mal.

"La discográfica dieron luz verde al concierto, pero ¿qué planeas? Porque solo un concierto no es suficiente para convencer a los padres de Amy" miro Sebasu confundido.

"eso es un secreto" contesto Usagi provocando que Amy y la Tsukino sonriera tímidamente.

"Mina ¿podrás tocar en el concierto?" pregunto Rei preocupada.

"No hay problema" sonrió la Aino con el signo de de victoria.

Usagi se acerca a su hermano preocupada "Este concierto no es solo por Amy, también es por ella, pero me preocupa de que sea demasiada para ella" susurro la Tsukino para que solo su hermano lo escuchara.

"Te entendiendo, ella ha empezado a ir al sicólogo para mejorar y el sicólogo a aconsejado que este al lado de una persona que confía plenamente" explico Sebasu con voz baja.

"Eso explica porque últimamente está con ella, ¿pero no decía que no tenia solución?" afirma su hermano con la cabeza.

"Si, no tenia solución pero su madre me pidió que fuera con ella, pero no entiendo porque me guiño" inclino la cabeza a un lado el chico sin entender nada.

"_Oni-chan la madre de Mina esta dando vista buena a su relación de amor y el sicólogo noto la mejoría de Mina al estar a tu lado_" pensó Usagi con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿Usagi-san utilizara tu nuevo traje en el concierto?" pregunto Makoto intrigada.

"si utilizare el traje de Super Sailor Moon" levanto los brazos con energía.

"será interesante si sale como lo planeamos" hablo Rei sonriendo.

"sabes, por una razón me estáis asustando" contesto Sebasu con una gota en la cabeza.

"Es un secreto" contestaron el grupo de chica con una sonrisa que no agrado para nada al chico.

Paso un mes desde la reunión en la casa de Makoto, solo se reunieron las chicas para la práctica de vez en cuando, mientras Sebasu decidió estudiar y revisar que todo iba bien en el montaje del concierto. Cuando en el día del concierto pasó algo que dejaron las chicas sorprendidas.

"Mina ve esto" hablo Amy sorprendida, junto con las demás chicas.

La Aino al ver, lo que su amiga mostro en el portátil su cara se enrojeció.

"¿Qui…quien ha puesto esto?" pregunto Mina completamente roja.

"el mismo autor que mostro la relación de Makoto y Andrews" respondió Rei con una escoba en la mano.

"Rei, ¿para qué es la escoba?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"Por si lo veo le doy el mayor escobazo de su vida, con la escoba de mi abuela" levanto la mirada con orgullo.

"E...Esa escoba no, dicen que el que lo golpea lo maldice" dijeron las chicas asustada abrazando entre ellas.

"por eso lo he traído" sonrió Rei maléficamente.

"¿pero cuando mi oni-chan y tu os abrazasteis de esa forma tan enternecedora?" pregunto Usagi con su inocencia.

"fue después de hablar con la discografía" respondió Mina con un rubor en la mejilla.

"Pues el causante fotografió y subió a internet con la frase de Noticia bomba, Sailor venus y el manager pareja" hablo Amy preocupada.

"algunos comentario dicen que por esa relación está afectando a tu carrera de música" hablo Makoto leyendo algunos comentarios al alzar.

"Rei-chan dame la escoba, quiero maldecir a esa gente" pidió Mina la escoba con un aura oscuro.

"lo siento solo funciona si eres familia" trago Rei saliva, esperando que se creyera su mentira.

"Oni-chan ¿Qué opina?" pregunto Usagi tranquilamente haciendo que la chicas se asustaran porque no había notado la presencia del chico.

"Que piense lo que quiera, porque tarde o temprano saldrá la verdad" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Tengo una idea para eliminar este rumor" hablo Mina seguro de que su plan saliera bien.

"está bien, pero ante" mira Sebasu levemente asustado "Rei ¿podría guardar esa escoba?"

"Vale, pero como vea el autor, lo invoco" dijo Rei guardando la escoba en el armario.

"_este no es un cuento de hada_" pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

Una hora antes de empezar el concierto, la madre de Usagi se reunió en el camerino con los familiares de las demás chicas, pero aun no había rastro de los padres de Amy.

"me sorprende que supiera todo desde el principio" hablo Ikuto levemente sorprendida.

"bueno mi nieta dejo el contrato en la mesa del comedor, fue fácil de entender lo que planeaba mi nieta" respondió el abuelo de Rei tranquilamente.

"Pues yo desde que vi a mi hija en la tele, lo supe" intervino la madre de Mina tranquilamente.

"¿está bien que tu hija siga en la carrera musical?" apareció la madre de Amy levemente preocupada.

"si ella es feliz, ¿Por qué debería quitar esa felicidad?" pregunto la mujer Aino sin entender mucho.

"Ella sufrió mucho por la música, por eso no quiero que mi hija le pase igual" miro la madre de Amy completamente preocupada.

"Parece que hay un malentendido" hablo la madre de Mina seriamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto de nuevo la mujer de la familia de Amy.

"La música no fue quien daño el corazón de mi hija, fue el amor de ese chico quien la daño" explico simplemente la mujer.

"¿te refiere a Nicol?" pregunto la madre de Amy sin entender nada.

"ni se te ocurra nombrar ese nombre" hablo la madre de Mina con voz amenazante

"Parece que la cosas se está calentando" murmuro Ikuto preocupada

"Pues tengo la solución" hablo el anciano poniéndose en medio de la conversación "el concierto acaba de empezar" señalo el monitor que tenía en la sala.

En el concierto, en el escenario las chicas aparecieron con sus trajes, Usagi seguía igual que antes con su traje de Sailor Moon cuando de la nada se levanto una cortina de humo donde se encontraba, todo los espectadores miraron sorprendido ante la escena, cuando se disipo la humareda, apareció Usagi vestida de Super Sailor Moon y empezó a cantar. Todo el mundo aplaudió por la escena.

"_era eso lo que tenía planeado_" pensó Sebasu dando un suspiro amargado mientras ponía la mano en la frente.

A la mitad del concierto Sailor Moon paro de cantar, confundiendo a todo el mundo.

"Antes de continuar mi amiga Sailor mercurio quiere cantar una canción que ella ha escrito" los espectadores miro a la pianista que estaba levemente avergonzada.

Sailor Moon se acerco a su amiga peli azul y le entrego el micrófono mientras una ayudante le entregaba a Usagi su guitarra y se ponia al lado de Sailor Venus.

"Como a dicho mi amiga Sailor Moon voy a cantar una canción que yo compuse" hablo Sailor mercurio con las mejillas encendidas.

Tomo un poco der aire la chica para tranquilizarse, al conseguirlo empezó a cantar.

**SAILOR MOON YAKUSOKU "PROMISE" (MIZUNO AMI (HAMA CHISAKI))**

Osakana oyogu suisou  
>Nozoite miru to<br>KARAFURU PARASORU tachi  
>Nijiiro shizuku ga hikaru<br>Tanoshisou da kara issho ni arukitai no

Soto he dekakeyou yo  
>Osanpo shiyou yo<br>Kitto kokoro fukuramu kara

Hora tori ga tobitatsu kumoma ni  
>Koneko ga naku sabishige na me<br>Ironna hakken zenbu anata to  
>Shitai yo yubi wo tsunagu sotto ne<p>

MAMA ni wa HIMITSU dekita no  
>Nan to naku kyou wa kaeritaku nai kara<br>Furufuru tokesou na ZERII  
>SUPUUN de sukuu to SHUNKAN umi no iro ne<p>

Toumei ni naritai  
>GURASU ni toketai<br>Kitto kokoro sukitooru kara

*Hora ame ga yamu koro yuuyake  
>Gomen ne te to te hanashichaisou<br>Itsu made mo issho da yo anata to  
>Dakara asu mo aeru kitto ne<p>

*Repeat

Aeru kitto ne aeru kitto ne  
>Aeru kitto ne aeru kitto ne<br>Aeru ne

Mientras Amy cantaba su madre miraba atentamente al Monitor, no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla.

"_¿desde cuándo no veo a mi hija sonreír de esa forma?" _ Pensó la mujer seriamente "_solo le vi sonreír de esa forma dos veces, cuando probó por primera vez un examen y cuando probo por primera vez la natación_"

"Esa sonrisa seguirá apareciendo por mucho que pase el tiempo" intervino el abuelo de Rei con una sonrisa "porque esa sonrisa lo provoca al estar con su amigas y el gusto de la música" sonrió el anciano intentando convencer a la madre de Amy.

Suspiro la madre de Amy, tenía razón lo que dijo el anciano "vale me ha convencido, dejare que mi hija siga en el grupo" sonrió la mujer mirando la pantalla a su hija.

Al terminar la canción los espectadores notaron como Sailor Venus decía algo a Super Sailor Moon al oído, esta miro sorprendida pero obedeció la indicación de su amiga que fue en busca del micro y a continuación se lo entrego a Venus.

Los espectadores veía como la chica le costaba hablar, cuando Moon agarro la mano Venus dio un suspiro. "Hola a todos, soy Venus y el motivo de todo esto es para dar la noticia de que antes de ser Sailor Venus, ante fui la cantante Sailor V" todos los espectadores miraron sorprendidos "el motivo de mi vuelta es por mi amigas Sailor, pero el hecho que aun pueda pisar el escenario es gracias a mi manager que me ayuda dando su apoyo, tanto sicológicamente, como emocionalmente, por eso ha aparecido esa foto en internet cuando me daba apoyo emocional, por eso pido que nadie crea en esa media verdades" hablo la chica con seriedad.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Christydechiba**: bueno con esto se soluciono lo de Amy definitivamente, en el caso de Mina también está a punto de terminar, no sé si en tres capitulos o menos.

Sobre el regalo, dará mucho dolor de cabeza a Sebasu si se entera, eso te lo puedo asegurar XD.

**AlezziTA'91: **no te preocupes al final Sebasu tendrá que admitirlo ¿cómo? Eso no lo puedo decir XD.

Sobre Mamoru y Usagi me alegra que te guste sus escenas ^^.

**isabel20: **gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Paso una semana después del concierto, las chicas se había reunido de nuevo en la casa de Makoto para ver las noticias, querían saber si estaban dando buenos resultados sus esfuerzos.

-En la Televisión-

Los dos presentadores hablaban animadamente de las noticas, cuando empezó con lo que quería las chicas.

"el concierto de la Sailor ha sido genial, por su música y sus sorpresas" hablaba tranquilamente el primer presentador.

"Unas de las sorpresa es el nuevo traje de la cantante es mas hermosa que la anterior" hablo el segundo de los presentadores.

"también añadimos que nos sorprendió Mercurio con su canción, es hermosa" añadió su compañero sorprendido, mientras Amy estaba levemente sonrojada.

"no lo niego, pero la bomba fue descubrir que Sailor Venus era la antigua cantante Sailor V, me dejo en shock, no pensé que volvería al escenario" dijo señalando algunas fotos en cuando Mina cantaba.

"Aun hay misterio sobre el porqué dejo la música, pero parece que se está recuperándose" sonrió los presentadores tranquilamente.

"Si y la causa de su vuelta es por su manager pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa" hablo el primer presentador pensativo.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto su compañero de trabajo intrigado.

"Parece que también la Cantante Sailor Moon tiene mucho que ver con su vuelta" esas palabras sorprendieron a las chicas y mas cierta Tsukino.

"¿Por qué piensa eso?" miro el segundo confundido.

"Si te fija bien en los videos, se verá como Sailor Moon mira de reojo a Venus, como si estuviera preocupada y a veces se ve como la ex cantante vacila pero Sailor Moon lo cubre" señala un video en que se muestra lo que decía el presentador.

"Vaya, ¿Te pasaste toda la noche para descubrir eso?" pregunto sorprendido ya que era difícil darse cuenta de esos detalles.

"Llevo semanas viendo los videos de conciertos y video clip, cuando Venus desapareció de repente es cuando me fije en ese detalle y ahora que ha afirmado quien era antiguamente todo encajaba, pero aun es un misterio la retirada y vuelta de la ex cantante V, ahora llamada Venus"

"Tal vez lo sepamos más adelante, cambiando de tema, ha visto la nueva votaciones" el primero niega con la cabeza, "pues veamos cuanto a cambiado"

Votos: 25900

Sailor Moon: 5470

Sailor Venus: 5230

Sailor Marte: 5100

Sailor Mercurio: 5000

Sailor Júpiter: 5100

"sorprendente, no hay apenas diferencia como la anterior" miro el primer presentando

"Si Venus recupera la segunda posición, mientras las demás a equilibrado la balanza, ya no es solo Sailor Moon la famosa, ahora es su grupo entero. Tengo que felicitar por eso, muy poco grupo consigue ese equilibrio"

"Pienso igual, con esto terminamos con el programa" sonrió el presentador despidiéndose alegremente.

-Apaga la televisión.

Usagi tragaba saliva, había intentado de mil formas de que no se notara su preocupación por su amiga, además había intentado ocultar cuando Mina le traicionaban sus nervios, pero su trabajo se fue al quinto pino cuando ese presentador se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, cuando de la nada recibió un cocotazo.

"Oni-chan eso duele" inflo Usagi sus mofletes, tocándose en la zona que había recibido el golpe.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no intente hacer nada raro, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si lo malinterpreta?" hablo su hermano levemente enojado.

"Vamos Sebasu-san fue para ayudarme" intervino Mina con una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora todos estará detrás de ella para saber el motivo de cómo os conocisteis y porque volviste a la pista" suspiro Sebasu preocupado por su hermana.

"Nadie sabe mi identidad" Usagi miro confundida a su hermano.

"pero eso no te salva de la entrevista" respondió Sebasu sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿Qué hago, que hago?" decía la rubia dando circulo sobre sí misma.

"Ya empezamos" suspiro el chico.

"Si lo pregunta, lo afirmo y problema resuelto" hablo Mina tranquilamente.

"Chicas, el problema no es si afirma que fue Usagi quien hizo volver a Mina al lado de la música, el problema es que todos el mundo sabrá que vosotras dos soy amiga de verdad, por lo tanto si uno se delata, la otra saldrá y así consecutivamente, por eso pido que tengáis cuidado de lo que decir o hagáis" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo fue con tu madre Amy?" pregunto Rei preocupada pero lo ocultaba.

"al final me ha dejado mientras no afecte mis notas y mi sueño de ser medico" sonrió Amy alegremente.

"bueno ya es hora que me vaya" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente

"¿A dónde vas Oni-chan?" Pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"a estudiar un poco con Andrews y tu príncipe de la Tierra" salió corriendo al notar como Usagi lanzaba un cojín hacia él completamente roja, pero choco contra la puerta.

Pasaron 5 minutos, cuando Sebasu se reunió con sus dos amigos para el estudio, estuvieron repasando sus notas y ejercicios, cuando decidieron tomar un descanso y se escucho la radio la canción de la Sailor.

"si que ha sido un boom, el grupo de la chicas" hablo Andrews ocultando que había contraído matrimonio con una de ellas.

"Pero me sorprende que sea su Manager, Sebasu-san y ahora vas y te liga a una de ellas" dijo en broma el Chiba

"¿Qué dices Mamo-chan?" sonrió Sebasu tranquilamente mientras un aura negro rodea al chico.

"_Pero si es solo una broma"_ pensó Mamoru levemente asustado y confundido.

"Ahora que recuerdo, tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿Qué deseas de regalo?" pregunto Andrews para cambiar de tema "Tal vez una princesa de la luna" se ve como el chiba se sonroja levemente pero nota un aura proveniente de cierto chico.

"¿Cómo sería eso?" pregunto Sebasu otra vez de igual forma, pero ahora daba un brillo extraño en los ojos, asustando a sus amigos.

"Pues si te digo la verdad, aun estoy intrigado por el regalo que Usagi-chan piensa darme" se ve como Sebasu escupe el zumo que estaba bebiendo "¿ocurre algo?" pregunto el Chiba confundido.

"Nada, nada" hablo Sebasu levemente nervioso _"le he prohibido hacerlo pero seguro que lo hace, solo espero que no llame demasiada atención_" suspiro el Tsukino.

Mientras con Mina, caminaba tranquilamente cuando su móvil sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje, cuando lo miro su cara estaba entre shock y horror, pero al final del mensaje desapareció esa mirada para llenar de rabia y odio, sin decir nada más se fue corriendo hacia cierto lugar.

Con Usagi, aun seguía con Amy, Rei y Makoto, razón, para que cierta rubia apruebe los exámenes de recuperación.

"Odio el inglés" dijo Usagi apoyando la cabeza contra la mensa.

"Lo sabemos bien, cabeza hueca" salto Rei con un diccionario en la mano.

"Amy dile que no lo soy" dijo enojada la Tsukino.

"Usagi no es cabeza hueca, solo que no es muy lista" hablo Amy sin pensarlo.

"me acaba de llamar Baka disimuladamente" miro Usagi a punto de llorar.

"No, Usagi-chan me explique mal" trago saliva la peli azul al ver como Usagi amenazaba en llorar.

"la tarta esta lista" intervino Makoto con el pastel haciendo que la rubia se iluminara los ojos de felicidad.

"_A tiempo_" saltaron Amy y Rei preocupada de que Usagi utilizara su lloriqueo y sabia bien que no era para tomarlo en broma.

Las chicas estaban felices cuando Amy escupió la tarta algo que sorprendieron a las chicas, porque era raro que algo le sorprendiera a su inteligente amiga cuando estaba mirando su portátil, cuando Amy se recupero de la sorpresa señalo su portátil para enseñar cual fue la causa de su rara actitud. Pasaron 5 minutos para que las chicas estuvieran asustadas y preocupadas.

"debemos avisar a mi hermano" hablo Usagi con seriedad.

"Pero antes, ¿Qué demonio pasa? ¿Cómo ese tal Nicol sabe todo de Mina?" hablo Rei enojada de que todo lo que estaba escrito en el blog era verdad.

"y para colmo, piensa dar una sorpresa, puede que sea la identidad de Mina o las nuestra" hablo Makoto preocupada por la Aino.

Sin pensarlo fueron a la habitación de Sebasu que había vuelto de estudiar, cuando las chicas mostraron lo que Nicol había hecho, solo suspiro el Tsukino confundiendo a las chicas.

"¿no piensa hacer nada?" salto Rei enojada por la actitud del chico.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? esa información es verdad, porque él estaba con ella en ese momento"

"no te preocupas de que diga nuestra identidades" hablo Makoto preocupada por sus amigas, ya que tenia a Andrews para proteger de los fans.

"No porque si lo hiciera, perdería su único fuente de dinero" hablo Sebasu sentándose en la silla.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Usagi intrigada.

"Nicol era el sucesor de la discográfica que trabajáis" hablo tranquilamente haciendo que las chicas miraran confundidas cuando al fin asimilaron la información.

"¡¿Cómo?!" miraron las chicas sorprendidas.

"Si, pero fue desheredado y entregado a su hermano menor" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente mirando fijamente en su libreta listo para reparar un poco más en sus estudio.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Amy con curiosidad.

"Por el daño que hizo a Mina" fue la respuesta del chico confundiendo a los que no sabía la historia de Mina.

"Oni-chan debería decir que paso realmente con él y Mina" hablo Usagi seriamente haciendo que su hermano mirara un momento sorprendido y después suspiraba levemente.

Al terminar de explicar, se veía como Amy tenía una sonrisa como solía hacer normalmente si no fuera porque desprendía un aura negro a su alrededor, Con Rei ya tenía la escoba de su abuela (Sebasu se preguntaba como demonio apareció), dispuesto a golpear a ese chico hasta la muerte o al menos dejarlo en el hospital una buena temporada y con Makoto ya tenía un objetivo para probar su nuevo movimiento de Karate, aunque ese nuevo movimiento podría provocar la ruptura de todos los hueso, mientras con Sebasu miraba levemente preocupado.

"Eso me recuerda lo de diamante" murmuro Usagi levemente sorprendida.

"si y es gracia a ti, ya que creaste esos lazos de amista y lo fortaleciste con solo con tu presencia y sonrisa" antes las palabra de su hermano, Usagi sonrió con la mejilla levemente sonrojadas.

"Ahora dinos donde esta Mina" exigió Rei confundiendo al Tsukino.

"En su casa" respondió Sebasu sin entender nada.

"No está, esa fue la respuesta de su madre" hablo Makoto grujiendo sus nudillos.

"Puede que esté dando una vuelta" respondió de nuevo aunque estaba levemente confundido por la actitud de su amiga Aino.

"¿con su estado mental?, lo dudo" hablo Amy que había empezado a investigar sobre sicología para ayudar un poco a la Aino.

"¿Y si ha ido para hablar con Nicol? Eso sería la sorpresa que habla en la página de ese tío" hablo Rei preocupada.

"Por eso Oni-chan dinos cual era el lugar favorito de Mina para hablar cuando conoció a Nicol, solo tú conoces todos los detalles" pregunto Usai preocupada por su amiga.

"Dudo que fuera hablar con el" negó el chico volviendo a sus estudio.

"Hermano, es verdad que Mina no lo aria por su bien por el daño que recibió, pero que pasa si amenaza a nosotras con hacer algo parecida a ella y si ese Nicil o como se llame quiere hacer daño a Mina, tenemos que saber donde esta" Sebasu miro levemente a su hermana al escuchar esas palabras "por eso oni chan en qué lugar solía reunirse" pregunto Usagi seriamente.

En otro lugar, Mina caminaba en el parque, aun recordaba los momentos que se reunía con él y ahora estaba de nuevo con la persona que le metió en un infierno provocando que su voz se apagara para siempre en la música.

"He recibido tu mensaje, aunque recuerdo haber tirado mi antiguo móvil junto con la tarjeta telefónica" dijo Mina levemente alejada mirando con enojo al hombre.

"Aun tengo algunos contacto en la discográfica, por lo tanto conseguí tu número de teléfono" respondió Nicol con una sonrisa, cuando nota como algo llega a su cara agarrándola por acto reflejo y ve que es el micro que le regalo a la chica hace tiempo.

"te lo devuelvo, no lo necesito para nada" hablo Mina tranquilamente aunque en su interior quería salir corriendo.

"Parece que no entiende nada" Nicol se acerca a la Aino mientras dejaba caer el micro al suelo "he venido para dos cosas, una es para reparar mi error del pasado"

"lo siento pero es demasiado tarde, no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia a ti, por lo tanto no metas a mis amigas en todo esto, eso es algo entre tú y yo" miro Mina a los ojos del hombre con valentía pero por una razón no era capaz de dejar de temblar ante su presencia.

"Suponía que pasaría eso por eso paso a la segunda razón, vengarte de ti" agarro la muñeca de la chica ganando un gemido de dolor de parte de la Aino.

"suéltame" intentaba Mina con fuerza de que lo soltara.

"veo que te hace más daño sicológicamente que físicamente, por eso empezare a destrozar a tu mejor amiga, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Usagi-chan se como destrozarla"

"Eso lo tengo que ver" apareció Usagi, junto con las chicas.

"déjame golpearlo una cuantas veces" dijo Rei moviendo la escoba de un lado a otro.

"No déjame a mi primero" hablo Makoto crujiendo sus nudillos.

"No podies, lo estoy firmando" dijo Nicol con una sonrisa malévola.

"Error estaba, acabo de hackear tu PC y e borrado todo" dijo Amy con su portátil en mano.

"bueno entonces entro en el plan C" Nicol agarro con fuerza la muñeca de Mina y lo puso a la espalda de la chica mientras sacaba una navaja y ponía en el cuello "parece que tu carrera fue corta como tu vida"

"No te atreverás" Usagi miro asustada.

"¿quiere comprobarlo?" sonrió el hombre dispuesto en cumplir su amenaza.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**isabel20: **gracias y perdona que sea corto pero tenía poco tiempo, ahora estoy un poco más libre por lo tanto posiblemente pueda actualizarlo con más frecuencia.

**Christydechiba** : perdón no tenia tanto tiempo para alagarlo pero ahora si he tenido.

Sobre Mina ya está a punto de terminar su problema y como será, eso tendrá que esperar para saberlo XD.

Sobre Sebasu, ya sabe lo que piensa hacer su hermana con el regalo del Chiba o al menos lo que dijo ella, ya que cierta parte lo ha ocultado, por lo tanto cuando sepa que paso realmente va a estar súper enojado y ara el súper ataque de castigo estilo Tsukino.

**pucca chokpucca** : gracias y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**PD**: creo que tengo que informar que se esta acercándose el final del fics, cuando termine espero ver la opinión general para ver en qué he estado bien en la historia y en qué estado mal porque la próxima historia de Sailor Moon, tengo dos historia completamente pensada y otra una leve idea, la dos son:

-la vida en la luna de la princesa serenity y se verá como acabaron las chicas Sailor en el reino de la luna, como era el rey de la luna (personaje inventado), como era los demás reino del sistema solar y un etc.….

-la otra será igual con el manga/anime con la diferencia de que Usagi si recuerda su pasado y oculta la luna que tiene en su frente que nació con ella con un trapo porque nadie le cree y piensa que es parte de su imaginación y está loca, cuanto se da por vencida descubre que sus antiguos enemigo que destruyeron su reino vuelve para destruir la tierra provocando un gran terror y acto seguido intenta proteger a sus seres querido sin saber que su antigua madre había guardado el cristal de plata en su cuerpo.

Ahora va mi pregunta, ¿cuál de los dos os gusta más? Y si lo sé la segunda idea tiene más información pero la primera es mas resumido, bueno solo espero saber cual querréis ya que no me supone ningún problema en escribir uno de los dos.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

"¿quiere comprobarlo?" sonrió el hombre dispuesto en cumplir su amenaza.

Dispuesto a cortar el cuello de Mina, Nicol dispuso a girar su muñeca pero algo agarro su muñeca, bloqueando ese giro, al mirar quien se trataba vio que era el manager actual de las Sailor.

"eso no es bueno" murmuro Usagi preocupada.

"Pero si acaba de evitar una catástrofe" miro Rei enojada.

"Usagi-chan ¿desde cuándo tu hermano mira de esa forma?" hablo Amy levemente asustada.

"Como dije normalmente no se enoja, solo se enojo contra Kongera pero ahora no solo está enojado, si no furioso y creo que es la primera vez que esta a ese nivel de enfado" Usagi trago saliva, por el motivo que no sabría como iba a reaccionar su hermano.

"en resumen Nicol esta perdido" hablo Makoto poniéndose delante de las chicas por si algo ocurriera.

Sebasu seguía agarrando la muñeca de Nicol con fuerza, ese hombre había hecho algo peor que Kongera en la segundaria y eso lo ha hecho enfurecerse.

"Suéltame" hablo Nicol que forcejeo para liberarse.

Por el forcejeo provoco un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de Mina, haciendo que Sebasu abriera mas los ojos de lo normal y sin que Nicol pudiera moverme, rompió la muñeca o al menos eso pareció al escuchar como crujían , haciendo soltar el arma, el hombre reacciono por el dolor y dio un puñetazo al chico Tsukino que giro su cabeza a un lado haciendo que lo soltara, paso unos segundos pero la cabeza de Sebasu aun no había vuelto después de recibir el golpe, pero no había dejado de mirar fijamente contra su enemigo y giro su cabeza para estar en frente de él para después dar un suspiro pesado, Mina no sabía qué hacer, desde que Nicol había soltado se había quedado al lado de Sebasu .

"_Ese suspiro, ¿es un usuario del karate?_" pensó Nicol moviendo su muñeca para ver si estaba rota, por suerte para él no lo estaba "que mala suerte yo soy cinturón negro en karate" sonrió para ponerse en posición.

Pero para sorpresa de la chicas Sebasu agarro a Mina y empujo donde estaba sus amigas, Nicol miro de reojo a la chicas y cuando volvió a mirar al chico pudo ver como había un puño a centímetros de su cara antes de ser golpeado en su cara y tirado al suelo con brusquedad.

Nicol se levanto rápidamente mientras ponía su mano sobre su nariz rota, completamente le había pillado con la guardia baja, disponía a utilizar el musubi para acabar pensando que su rival tenía experiencia en competiciones, por desgracia su contrincante utilizo el meteode una técnica bastante antigua volviendo a tumbarlo.

"¿Cómo demonios puede ganarme?" Empezó Nicol a lanzar puñetazo con rabia cuando recibe un golpe en el estomago haciendo caer de rodilla.

"Lo siento por no decirlo pero soy cinturón negro como tú, pero al contrario que tú que seguramente eres de primer dan, mientras yo estoy 4 dan y a punto de conseguir el 5 dan" respondió Sebasu antes de darle una patada mandándolo a volar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Nicol en el suelo muy dolorido ya que los golpes eran extremadamente fuertes.

"Parece que tiene la manía de no mirar bien las cosas, normal que te pases esas cosas" dijo Sebasu colocando en posición de ataque dando una respiración pesada.

"Detente" Dijo Usagi agarrando del cuello de su hermano, mientras Makoto agarro su brazo izquierdo, Rei el brazo derecho, Amy agarrada por atrás por la cintura y Mina por delante del chico.

"Nadia hace daño a mis hermanas y menos a la chica que quiero" dijo un brillo extremadamente peligroso en sus ojos soltando otra respiración profunda demostrando que iba a atacar en serio para terminar contra su contrincante.

Las chicas se sonrojaros levemente por la declaración del Tsukino pero para la Aino su rubor fue la que supero a sus compañera porque sabía que esa chica era ella, por lo tanto solo se le ocurrió una idea para calmar al chico.

Lo beso, fue lo que Mina Aino hizo para calmar al chico que le gustaba, las chicas ahora estaban más sonrojadas, pero notaron como Sebasu se calmo un poco, haciendo que Usagi y las demás chicas lo soltara.

"¿Está tranquilo?" pregunto Usagi preocupada.

"Si" dijo el chico pero noto como Mina aun no lo suelta.

"Voy acabar con vosotros" se levanto Nicol con dificultar.

"No lo creo" dijo Andrews muy enojado detrás del hombre asustándolo "¿fuiste quien molesto a mi prometida?" Dijo el rubio con un brillo en los ojos demostrando que era peligroso.

"Makoto-chan necesitamos que tranquilice a tu futuro marido" sonrió Mina ganando un sonrojo a la peli castaña.

"Aquí llego la caballería" hablo Mamoru con la policía detrás de él.

"Nicol Hakate, queda arrestado por incumplimiento del orden de alejamientos, mas intento de asesinato" puso las esposas al hombre de mala gana.

"Eso es mentira, fueron ellas quien me persiguieron" salto Nicol a la defensiva.

"yo tengo la prueba que es mentira" intervino Amy con su portátil enseñando un video en el momento que intento acabar con Mina.

"_¿Cuándo hizo eso?"_ pensaron las chicas mientras Amy sonreía maléficamente con un aura negro.

"Amy si que da miedo cuando hiriera a sus amigas" murmuro Sebasu mirando a la chica.

"mira quien fue hablar" salto Mina con una sonrisa dando un codazo en el costado del chico que provoco que diera un leve gemido de dolor.

"¿Está bien mi princesa?" sonrió Mamoru ganando un leve sonrojo a Usagi que afirmo con la cabeza demostrando que estaba bien.

"Sería mejor que nos vayamos a casa" aconsejo Andrews "mientras Sebasu-san tiene que decir que paso en este lugar" se ve como el nombrado afirma y dejo de lado a la Aino que se miro preocupada.

"Mina vamos, mañana será otro día" sonrió Usagi haciendo que Mina se tranquilice y le devuelva la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Usagi miraba la televisión, cuando vio la noticia que habían arrestado a un hombre y condenado a varios años de cárcel, confundiendo un poco a la rubia que miro hacía su hermano.

"Normalmente tarda algunos día el juicio pero esto ha sido demasiado rápido" miro Usagi pensando que su hermano tenía algo que ver.

"bueno la prueba ha sido muy convincente, además de otro factores, que me incluyo porque estudio para ser abogado" sonrió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Ahora que recuerdo, confesaste a Mina que la ama" dijo Usagi con corazoncitos dibujados en sus ojos.

"vamos no dije eso, ¿verdad?" Miro Sebasu con miedo a su hermana.

"crees que Mina no te hubiera besado si no hubiera dicho eso" se ve como el chico se pone blanco "no me digas que…" se ve como su hermano mira al suelo "del enojo hablaste sin pensar y se te olvido al instante" afirma Sebasu con la cabeza "Oni-chan acabas de meterte en un problema" se ve como Usagi mira seriamente a su hermano.

"Tal vez no" miro Sebasu a un lado tranquilamente "porque me di cuenta por ese incidente que amo a Mina de todo corazón"

"Pues vamos, porque ahora toca reunión con las chicas" dijo Usagi agarrando a su hermano por el cuello.

"¿qu...qué?" intento Sebasu soltarse sin mucho éxito.

Al salir de la habitación se cruzo con su madre que solo limito a sonreír al ver como sus dos hijos mayores salían de la casa, desde que su hija se hizo cantante se dio cuenta que maduro mucho, ya era más responsable y ya hacia los deberes, aunque sabía bien que en parte era culpa de su hermano que le obligaba a estudiar a cambio de dejar tocar la guitarra.

Usagi entro en la casa de Makoto sin avisar, asustando quien estaba allí.

"Baka" salto Rei dispuesto a dar su merecido cuando Usagi puso a su hermano como escudo parando el golpe de su amiga.

"¿Dónde esta Mina?" dijo Usagi detrás de su hermano.

"Esta al llegar" hablo Amy tranquilamente detrás de su libro de historia

Sin más Sebasu se sentó mientras las chicas hablaba tranquilamente sobre chicas, cuando alguien toco la puerta haciendo que el chico se pusiera tenso y las chicas miraran al Tsukino con una sonrisa de cómplice.

"Hola Mina-chan" abrió Andrews la puerta y le dejo entrar "las chicas se encuentra en el salón" hablo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en el salón Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver el chico que ama, mientras Sebasu miro a un lado levemente sonrojado. Las chicas aprovecharon en ese momento para agarrar a la Aino y sentar al lado de Sebasu y antes de que dijeran algo la pareja se fueron dejando solo a los dos.

"_esta me la pagan_" pensó el chico gruñendo levemente cuando nota algo en el hombro, sorprendiendo al notar que era la cabeza Mina.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados parecía que estaba durmiendo cuando hablo "el amor que sentía por Nicol provoco que no pudiera cantar de nuevo cuando fui rechazado de esa forma, pero el amor de familia que tengo entre mis amiga hizo que volviera al escenario, por eso pensé en una cosa" Abrió los ojos mirando al suelo levemente sonrojada por el hecho de que puso su mano sobre el chico "si me volviera a enamorar, ¿podría volver a cantar?" Dijo agarrando la mano de Sebasu , sorprendiendo el chico que veía a la Aino que se preparaba para cantar.

Ai no Megami How to Love (Sailor Venus)

Silent damatteru dakeya  
>Sorry koi ni nara nai yo<br>Set On motto Active ni  
>Shy na haato ni ne ge Kiss<br>(Venus Love Me Chain)  
>Ai no megami wo otosunara<br>Chuuto hanpa na tejya No Good  
>Kyokashodourino How To Love<br>Waracchauhoda metsubbokuto  
>Kusuguttaino doushiyou<p>

Aitakunattara hora mite  
>Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light<br>Mi mamotteru no itsudemo...

Megami no koi no Shawaarein  
>Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love<br>Ima yo katadaku Timing  
>Dokidoki shiteru no wa<br>Anata dake ja nai

Slowlyamaioshaberide  
>Slap Stick motto warawasete<br>Step Up motto Positive ni  
>Sweet Heart ni Wink<br>(Love and Beauty Shock)

Ai no megami no kimagure wa  
>Hitosuji nawajya ikanai no<br>Kyokasho douri no How To Love  
>Waracchauhodo metsubbokuto<br>Kyun tokichau doushiyou

Yowaki ni nattara neemite  
>Anata to ima Crescent Love<br>Michite yuku no korekara...

Koi wa mikake ni yoranumo no  
>Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love<br>Ima yo mitsumeru Timing  
>Dokidoki shiteru no wa<br>Anata dake ja nai

Aitakunattara hora mite  
>Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light<br>Mi mamotteru no itsudemo...

Megami no koi no Shawaarein  
>Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love<br>Ima yo katadaku Timing  
>Dokidoki shiteru no wa<br>Anata dake ja nai

Al Terminar de cantar sonrió alegremente y cuando disponía a hablar la Aino no espero lo que pasaría después, Sebasu beso a Mina tiernamente, la Aino miraba sorprendida pero cerró los ojos para sentir mejor al ser besada, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, la chica miro alegremente.

"Eso hace que seamos novios ¿verdad?" pregunto Mina con alegría.

"si tu lo dices" ve como la Aino golpea levemente el costado a Sebasu que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

Detrás de la puerta se veía a todas las chicas y Andrews espiando a la nueva pareja, mientras Usagi sonrió felizmente.

"_Ahora es mi turno de estar con el chico que amo_" pensó Usagi con ánimos para confesar sus sentimientos.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviesw<strong>

**isabel20**: gracias y espero que disfrute de este.

**pucca .chokolatito** : si lo hago así no habrá ganas de leer el siguiente XD y gracias por tu opinion.

**Guest:** ya veo me alegra saber que te gusta los dos ^^.

**ASERET CULLEN CHIBA**: lo sé, solo digo cual va a ser el primero en ser subido, ya que tengo la política de no subir varios por el motivo de que puede que alguno pueda quedarse en mitad y eso es algo que no me agrada ^^.

**Christydechiba: **pues si y como ves recibió de lo lindo y acabaría mal si no fuera por al chicas, sobre Mamoru no te preocupes, Sebasu sabe que no lo hará daño, además teme a la ira de su hermana más que la de cualquier cosa.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Sebasu miro por la ventana de su habitación para tomar un descanso a sus estudios y después miro al candelario provocando un suspiro al chico.

"_Hoy es cuando mi hermana dará el regalo al Chiba_" pensó preocupado recordando la conversación de su hermana.

-Flash Back-

Usagi se sentó encima de la cama de su hermano mientras sujetaba su lindo conejo, el chico sabía bien que planeaba algo por el hecho que cada vez que planeaba algo siempre sacaba su peluche de conejo.

"suéltalo de una vez" ordeno su hermano al ver que su hermana planeaba algo.

"¿Puedo tomarme el día libre cuando sea el cumple de Mamo-chan?" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.

"¿para qué?" digo en broma sabiendo el motivo.

"Para darle su regalo" respondió tímidamente.

"¿Qué tipo de regalo?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Pienso pasar un rato en su habitación como Salior Moon, seguro que se alegra al tener a su cantante favorita en su piso" dijo la rubia ilusionada.

"Usagi" miro su hermano seriamente "¿Cómo piensa explicar el motivo de su visita sin levantar sospechas? Además ¿Cómo va a ir vestida sin que los fans te persiga?" pregunto Sebasu esperando una respuesta seria

"Tiene razón, no lo había pensado en los detalles" eso provoco que el chico diera un cabezazo contra la mesa "pero me dejas el día libre" suplico Usagi juntando las manos

"Si" suspiro Sebasu esperando que no acabara mal las cosas.

-Fin Flash Back-

El chico Tsukino se levanto y fue a la habitación de su hermana y miro su armario para comprobar que estaba sus vestido y pudo apreciar que estaba el de Sailor Monn, el de Súper Sailor Moon y el vestido de la princesa Serenety , confundiendo a Sebasu.

"_Si esta aquí sus vestido, ¿quiere decir que cambio de idea?"_ pensó inclinando su cabeza levemente "creo que voy a tener una visitas a las chicas" miro hacia la ventando esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal.

Con Usagi se dirigía directo al departamento de Mamoru, su plan no tenía fallo alguno, además de que las chicas estarían echando un cable si algo no estaba bien. Sin más miro el interior de la bolsa para comprobar que estaba bien. Al entrar al edificio cogió el ascensor y espero pacientemente, al llegar al destino deseado, la rubia miro a los lados y sonrió al ver que había un servicio no muy lejano al departamento de su amado.

Con Mamoru, aun estaba pensando en que iba a regalar su chica, cuando alguien toco la puerta, pensó que sería Usagi con algo extremadamente anormal o tal vez algo normal, el sabia que con ella era imposible no llevarse una sorpresa. Cuando abrió la puerta no sabía como reaccionar ya que veía a una chica rubia de dos coleta, con un vestido blanco la parte de arriba y su falda de varios colores y dos alas pequeñas en su espalda y una luna en la frente, no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta al ver la chica que estaba delante de él.

"Usagi, ¿por qué vas vestida de esa forma tan ridícula de angelito? No hace falta vestirse de esa forma para ser un angelito como tú" pregunto Mamoru confundido, ganando un leve rubor a la rubia.

"Primero soy la cantante Eterna Sailor Moon y no Super Sailor Moon para explicar el cambio de look" dijo dando un giro a sí misma para demostrar todo los detalle "antes de que pregunte el motivo de todo esto, tu mejor amiga me pidió el favor de visitarte por tu cumple, ¿dime que desea hacer por tu cumple?" sonrió Usagi mientras en el interior estaba muerta de los nervios.

"Usagi deja de hacer estupideces" puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, pero Usagi se lo quito confundiendo al chico y pudo comprobar cómo la chica canto demostrando que era la autentica cantante "Pues yo…esto…" el Chiba intentaba asimilar, sabía que sería un gran regalo de parte de la rubia pero esto era superior a cualquier cosa que se imaginaba.

"sin palabras, he, pues prepárate que vamos a dar una vuelta" salto Sailor Moon con energía.

"Espera si va a salir todos tus fans te perseguirá" salto Mamoru preocupado.

"¿Cómo van a saber que soy la cantante? Aun no me he presentado en esta forma, solo pensara que soy un fan de ella" sonrió la chica ante su plan.

"Pero aun así puede pasar que alguien te reconozca" miro el chico preocupado

"No te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada, no desperdicie el regalo que a echo tu amiga" puso su dedo índice en el pecho del chico indicando que dejara de dar escusa.

"está bien" suspiro Mamoru ante la derrota de no poder negarse.

En otro lugar se podía ver como un chico tenía ahora un aura de fuego a su alrededor, demostrando que estaba muy pero muy enojado, mientras las chicas intentaba calmarlo un poco.

"Me está diciendo que mi hermana tiene otro vestido nuevo y está ahora con Mamoru Chiba" cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

"Si, además tenemos que llamar la atención" hablo Mina la única que tenía el valor de hablar y en parte de que era su novia.

"¿atención?" miro seriamente a las chicas y después a su novia.

"Si voy a cantar en el parque, quiero saber cuantos fans aun son fieles a mi" dijo Mina ilusionada al poder volver a cantar.

"esa cabeza hueca, me va a meter en un buen lio" suspiro Sebasu a la derrota de su hermana.

"Vamos, vamos" agarro Mina felizmente mientras las chicas seguían a la pareja.

De nuevo con Usagi, la rubia caminaba tranquilamente sin que nadie prestara atención debido a que no había apena personas, eso provoco la curiosidad del chico, porque no era normal que la gente dejara pasar una oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto Mamoru serio.

"las chicas están dando un micro concierto gratuito en el parque" informo Sailor Moon con inocencia, ganando un sonrojo al chico.

"¿Pero no eres la cantante del grupo?" volvió a preguntar el chico con interés en la respuesta.

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea la única?" respondió la rubia con otra pregunta confundiendo un poco al chico.

"Espera, ¿Venus vuelve a cantar?" pregunto Mamoru completamente en shock.

"Si, al final ha sido capaz de superar su trauma" sonrió la chica felizmente al ver que su amiga había superado su mayor miedo.

"¿Trauma?" pregunto por tercera vez el Chiba.

"Si, pero no voy a decir nada mas, aunque me torture no diré nada" miro la rubia seriamente demostrando que iba en serio.

"Cambiemos de tema, ¿que desea hacer? seguro que todo esto será poca cosa para ti" miro el chico a los alrededores para ver si había algo de interés.

"vamos no me compare como los demás, seré cantante pero aun conservo mi personalidad y lo más importante mi corazón" dijo Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"interesante, por eso es que tu fans te quiere tanto" sonrió Mamoro haciendo que la chica mirara al frente para que no le viera su sonrojo.

"puede" contesto la rubia cuando vio un puesto de helado y batido"¿Por qué no tomamos un batido de chocolate?" pregunto la chica con ilusión.

"Porque no" movió el Chiba los hombro ligeramente para indicar que le daba igual tomarlo o no.

Se fueron al puesto y pidió dos batido de chocolate y a continuación se sentaron para conversar un poco, el Chiba se sorprendió de la habilidad de hablar de la chica sin soltar dato importante de su vida, por mucho que lo intentaba el chico la rubia daba vuelta a la conversación sin soltar nada importante.

"has estado entrenando para no soltar nada importante de tu vida" miro Mamoru levemente sorprendido.

"Si, desde que metí la pata sobre el primer concierto" confeso Usagi con un suspiro "oye acaba de sacarme un dato importante" inflo la chica los moflete ganado una sonrisa al chico.

"pues sería mi primera victoria contra la novena victoria que tiene" respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si pero no pienso decir nada más" dijo la rubia inflando de nuevo los moflete mientras cruzaba los brazos levemente enojada.

"esa actitud" murmuro el Chiba, asustando a la rubia por miedo a ser reconocido.

"¿Por qué no damos otra vuelta?" pregunto Sailor Moon levantándose de golpe sorprendiendo al chico que afirmo con la cabeza.

Con las chicas, se veían como los fans no paraba de pedir autógrafo y más a Venus al volver a escuchar su voz, hasta que un chico se declaro su amor por ella, todos se sonrojaron ante esa acción, pero cuando la chica disponía a responder alguien por atrás le agarro por la cintura sonrojándose más aun ya que sabia quien era.

"perdona chico pero ella ya esta cogida" hablo Sebasu sin soltar a Mina.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan celoso?" pregunto la Aino con una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Desde que está en peligro" Sebasu levanto a la chica para colocarlo en su hombro.

"oye suéltame, puede ver de mas si me lleva de esa forma" se sonrojo la rubia intentando tirar de su falda.

"No creo que se atrevan" sonrió maléficamente haciendo que todo el mundo guarde sus cámara para no desatar la ira del Tsukino.

"bueno al menos podre salir de aquí" suspiro la Aino ante la derrota pero en parte estaba feliz al ver que se preocupada mucho de ella, porque Sebasu se dio cuenta que Mina estaba levemente asustada en responder a la declaración porque recodo lo que paso con Nicol.

Mientras con Júpiter estaba escondida detrás de Andrews ya que varios fans también se declarado pero salieron corriendo asustado al ver la mirada del prometido de ella.

"No entiendo si yo ya estoy comprometida" asomo la peli castaña levemente detrás del rubio.

"pero hay gente que no se rinde o al menos desea decirlo aunque sabes que no va a corresponderle" hablo tranquilo Andrews antes de lanzar otra mirada de muerte a otro fans que se estaba acercando de mas.

Con Amy y Rei , se había librado de los fans mediante las amenaza de Marte que misteriosamente saco su escoba, la peli azul utilizaba todo su conocimiento y lógica para entender como su amiga conseguía una escoba cada vez que se enojaba de verdad, pero no fue capaz provocando un leve enojo.

De vuelta con Usagi, estaba de vuelta en el departamento del Chiba, la rubia miraba a los lados esperando ver algo interesante para pasar el tiempo hasta que su hermano le llamara significando que había acabado su paciencia y el concierto, cuando tuvo una idea.

"lo normal de los fans es que tenga postales colgadas en sus habitaciones, pero no veo que sea de ese tipo" hablo Tranquilamente Sailor Moon sentándose en la cama del chico.

"No veo la utilidad de tener uno" contesto el chico tranquilamente yendo a por algo de beber.

"¿Dónde lo esconde?" sonrió la rubia con gracia mientras se tapaba la boca para mostrar su lado infantil.

"Vale, está oculto en el armario" dijo el Chiba con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué lo tiene allí? Por una razón me dan escalofrió" respondió Usagi abrazándose a si mismo.

"Es para que no me moleste en los estudio" respondió tranquilamente dando el té a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué tiene que ver?" pregunto la rubia inclinando la cabeza con inocencia.

"Mientras estudia y ve que hay una foto, te siente como si estuviera observándote, los que estudiamos seriamente no tenemos fotos ni portales para no sentirnos incomodo" explico el choco tranquilamente.

"_Ahora que recuerdo, mi hermano también tiene en su armario, era por eso que lo ponía ahí_" pensó Usagi mientras daba un sorbo al té.

"¿hasta cuándo te va a quedar?" pregunto Mamoru curiosamente.

"creo que ya mismo, por lo tanto ¿quiere que cante?" pregunto la chica dejando su te en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

"Por supuesto, ¿Quién se negaría de tener una actuación personal de su ídolo?" pregunto el Chiba con una sonrisa.

Sailor Moon sonrió alegremente y se levanto para ponerse en medio de la habitación, empezó a cantar con su primer canción que compuso hasta que llegar con la ultima, cuando termino tuvo que beber algo de agua por el esfuerzo que hizo su cargante.

"bueno me tengo que ir" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa yendo a la puerta.

"Adiós y ha sido una gran regalo" se acerco mucho a la rubia.

"Vamos no diga eso Mamo-chan" giro para ponerse cara a cara cuando el chico lo beso en sus labios sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Yo solo…"se quedo callado Mamoru mirando al suelo.

"Perdona me tengo irme" dijo Sailor Moon sin mirar al Chiba ni una sola vez desde el beso.

"¿Por qué he hecho eso?" se regaño a sí mismo "_cuando me dijo Mamo-chan por un momento sentí que era mi princesa_" pensó el chico apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**isabel20**: Gracias y cómo va la historia está llegando a su final, tal vez el próximo capi sea el ultimo.

**Pucca . chokolatito** : por lo que se ha visto en el capi, va a tener muy pero muy difícil a Usagi.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Sebasu miraba alegremente despidiéndose de Mina, la chica solo dedicaba a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo alegremente, haciendo que se preocupe levemente su pareja.

"_completamente se parece a mi hermana, pero a la vez es tan distinta_" pensó el chico que giro para entrar en su casa cuando vio un destello amarillo entrar en su casa cerrando la puerta de la casa "no sé si preocuparme o enfadarme" miro el chico al darse cuenta que estaba fuera de la casa.

Al tocar y ver que fue su madre quien abrió la puerta se preocupo, porque sabía bien que ese destello era su hermana Usagi, decidió visitarla subiendo la escalera cuando su madre le detuvo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro indicando que la dejara en paz.

Paso una semana desde ese incidente, Usagi actuaba normalmente o eso daba la impresión pero para su familia y sus amigas sabían que algo pasaba pero no eran capaces de adivinar cuál era la causa.

"hermana mañana hay practica para el grupo" hablo el chico Tsukino tranquilamente "ha ¿dónde vas?" pregunto Sebasu preocupado.

"Vale, mañana estaré y voy a casa de una amiga" sonrió la rubia pero Sebasu se dio cuenta que era fingida.

Y antes de que el chico dijera algo mas se fue su hermana dejando confundido al Tsukino, que pensó que esto ya era demasiado raro, cuando su teléfono sonó.

"Dime Mina-hime" sonrió al escuchar como la chica dio un leve sonido al ser llamada de esa forma.

"Sebasu-san no me llame de esa forma" respondió Mina con las mejillas encendidas.

El chico sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta "No te preocupes, mis padres no está, además" se ve como su expresión se volvió seria "no me ha llamado por capricho, ¿verdad?" miro a un lado preocupado por tener razón.

"Si, las chicas y yo nos vamos a reunir en un Bar distinto para conversar" hablo Mina con seriedad, aunque se notaba un leve tono de tristeza.

"Me imagino de que se trata, voy en 10 minutos" colgó el teléfono saliendo de la residencia Tsukino

Al llegar al bar se pudo apreciar que estaban Mina, Rei, Mikoto, Amy y Andrews esperando al chico Tsukino, que solo limito Sebasu en sentarse al lado de su novia.

"Sebasu dime qué le pasa a Usagi" amenazo Rei enojada.

"Rei tranquilízate, el no sabe nada" intento Amy tranquilizar a la futura Miko.

"lo siento, no sé nada y por desgracia siento que esto es el principio" suspiro Sebasu abatido, haciendo que Mina intentara animarlo.

"cariño a descubierto algo" pregunto Makoto esperanzando en descubrir algo.

"Nada, pero" miro a un lado el rubio llamando a atención de la chicas.

"¿Pero?" preguntaron las chicas acercándose más al rubio mientras Sebasu limito a levantar una ceja.

"creo que tiene que ver con nuestro amigo Mamoru" respondió Andrews preocupado.

"¡Me niego!" salto Mina enojada, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Mina-chan tranquilízate" abrazo Sebasu tiernamente a su novia.

"yo me niego, me niego" dijo abrazando a su novio fuertemente.

"¿qué relación tiene con Mamoru?" Pregunto Amy intentando adivinar que paso realmente.

"Mamoru actúa raro desde una semana, el mismo tiempo que Usagi" respondió el rubio seguro de sus palabras.

"Ahora que lo pienso, siento que me esquiva la última semana" dijo el chico recordando lo ocurrido desde ese día hasta ahora y nota como la Aino agarra su camiseta con más fuerza "_Mina ¿tiene miedo que ella experimente igual que tú?"_ pensó Sebasu preocupado por su novia y también por su hermana.

Con el Chiba caminaba tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba en un caos, cada día que pasaba mas confundido estaba y el hecho de no ver a su princesa rubia estaba agobiando aun más.

"_Porque no puedo_" pensó el chico parándose un momento "_mis sentimiento por mi cabeza de chorlito no ha cambiado nada, por lo tanto porque_ _ no puedo quitar a la cantante de mi cabeza ¿porque me atrae tanto como ella? E llegado a un nivel que no puedo elegir a ninguna, aaaaaaaa maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¿Cómo puedo amar a dos personas distinta?"_ miro al suelo abatido volviendo a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

Con Usagi estaba en el parque sentada en un banco, miraba al cielo tristemente y sonrió mientras una lagrima se le escapo de su ojo.

"_Yo que pensaba ganar el valor suficiente para confesar a mi amor, resulto que mi otra identidad a conquistado mi amor con solo verlo una cuantas veces, mientras yo he intentado durante años" _mira ahora al suelo_"¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? Como puede ser que tenga envidia de mi otra identidad" _empezó a reírse mientras ya no podía contener sus lagrimas "_que patética, por no haber sido valiente e provocado esta situación_" pensó en si mismo levantando para ir de nuevo a su casa.

Con las chicas, decidieron hablar con su amiga cuando sonó el teléfono del chico Tsukino, llamando la atención de todos.

"_¿Quién será?"_ pregunto Sebasu sacando su móvil, cuando se da cuenta de quién es "¿Qué pasa hermana?" pregunto el chico, haciendo que el ambiente se tense.

"Oni-chan tengo una petición" pregunto Usagi algo apagada.

"¿Cuál?" respondió Sebasu preocupado por el tono de voz.

"¿Podríamos hacer otro concierto para el próximo mes?" hablo Usagi seriamente.

"Si, pero para que" pregunto Sebasu confundido pero aun preocupado.

"Para ser mi última actuación" respondió Usagi intentando no soltar

"¡¿QUE?!" El grito de Sebasu asusto a las chicas "espera mejor voy donde está tu para hablar tranquilamente del tema, ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Sebasu completamente preocupado.

"En la casa y si esta mis amigas que venga contigo" respondió Usagi colgando el teléfono.

Sebasu cogió sus cosas y se fue, lo que no esperaba es que las chicas también lo hicieron, cuando lo vio pensó en dejarlo atrás pero como su hermana lo había pedido su presencia dejo que la siguiera.

Al llegar a su casa todos fueron a la sala para encontrarse solo a Usagi sentada tranquilamente y espero la reacción de la chica porque Sebasu no dijo nada.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Rei enojada pero en el fondo era la que más se preocupaba.

"He decidido aceptar" esa respuesta de la Tsukino dejo en shock a Sebasu mientras sus amigas miraba confundidas.

"¿vas a estudiar a América?" salto su hermano sorprendido.

"¿Usagi-san eso es verdad?" `pregunto Amy levemente asustada en recibir la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

"Si, mi padre me lo propuso y veo que será bueno para mí y mis estudio" explico Usagi con una sonrisa.

"Pero ¿Qué pasara la banda?" pregunto Makoto temiendo de que se disolviera poniendo en peligro su relación de amiga.

"solo será algo temporal, recuerda que hay grupo que después de año vuelve a cantar" explico Usagi tranquilamente.

"Hermana, por eso me ha perdido otro concierto, para despedirte" suspiro Sebasu ante la idea de su hermana

"Si" Usagi volvió a sonreír.

"¡DEJA DE DECIR ESCUSAS!" salto Mina enojada golpeando contra la mesa mientras tenía los ojos llorosos "sé muy bien que no es ni por tu estudio, ni por ti misma solo está huyendo" hablo la Aino con los puños cerrando fuertemente "deja de ocultar la verdadera razón, eso solo nos hace que nos duela mas a nosotras por el hecho de no poder ayudarte, si a ti te dolió en no poder ayudarme, que te crees que nos sentimos ahora" hablo Mina con lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

Usagi miro sorprendida a su amiga, mientras las demás chicas afirmaban con la cabeza indicando que opinaban igual, por lo tanto no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas "yo...yo…"empezó a llorar, haciendo que sus amigas le abrazaran tiernamente.

"ahora que se ha descubierto la tapadera, ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo su hermano que acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

"He hecho que Mamoru se enamore de mi" respondió Usagi intentando contener sus lagrimas.

"No lo entiendo" respondió Rei, mientras las chicas opinaban igual.

"se enamoro de mi otro yo" esas palabras provoco un shock a todo el mundo.

"No es un caso igual que el mío" intento Makoto animar a su amiga, pero ella lo niega.

"pero que tiene que ver con irte a América" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Yo quiero que se enamore de mi y no solo de mi fachada de cantante, quiero ser capaz de enamorar a mi amor por mí mismo y no por una voz y un vestido, quiero que me ame como Usagi Tsukino la real y no como la sombra de Sailor Moon" respondió Usagi levemente a punto de llorar "y para eso necesito tiempo a sola y que Sailor Moon desaparezca por un tiempo" explico la chica apretando sus puños.

"Entiendo, are los preparativos" suspiro Sebasu yendo a la otra sala para hablar con la discográfica.

Paso una hora cuando Sebasu termino de hablar y suspiro de nuevo, la discografía no se alegro ante la noticia pero el hecho de que es temporal aceptaron.

"¿está seguro de que debemos dejar la cosa así?" pregunto Mina detrás de su amor.

"No lo sé Mina-chan, es completamente distinto de tu caso y la de Makoto, los dos se aman pero por casualidad del destino los dos han sufrido daño por una cosa que aun no sabemos con exactitud" suspiro Sebasu ante la idea de no poder hacer nada.

"Yo no puedo quedarme de brazo cruzado" dijo Mina cruzando de brazo.

"¿tiene algo en mente?" pregunto Sebasu mirando a su novia seriamente.

"Si, por eso confía en mi" sonrió la rubia tranquilamente con confianza.

"_No sé que planea pero espero que no pase nada raro_" miro al suelo levemente preocupado.

Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas llegando al último día antes del concierto. Las chicas practicaron con todo por temor de que no fueran capaces de parar a su amiga.

"Usagi, ¿está segura de esto?" pregunto Amy mirando a su amiga preocupada.

"Si, no hay vuelta atrás" respondió tranquilamente "además no significa que no podamos hablar" sonrió la rubia calmando un poco a su amiga.

"¿Dónde esta Mina?" pregunto Makoto al no verla en ningún lado.

"No os preocupéis aun queda una hora" respondió Sebasu mirando el escenario "_Mina espero que sepas lo que hace_" pensó el chico preocupado.

En otro lugar Mamoru estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, sabía que había un concierto de las Sailor y hasta tenia la entrada pero desde ese incidente no tenía el valor de mirarla, cuando alguien toco la puerta, se sorprendió al ver ni nada menos que Sailor Venus en la entrada de su departamento.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?" pregunto Venus enojada con las manos en la cintura.

"¿estudiar?" respondió confundido al ver unos de los integrantes de su grupo favorito.

"¿Qué hiciste con la entrada que Sailor Moon te dio?" miro la rubia seriamente. Mientras el chico miro a un lado "¿sabe? estoy hasta" dijo agarrando del cuello del Chiba.

"¿Ahora qué he hecho?" pregunto Mamoru confundido pero levemente enojado.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Sailor Moon para dañarla tanto?" Esa pregunta dejo a Mamuro dolido al saber que su acto tuvo consecuencias.

"Na.." pero es parada por la Aino que lo empujo adentro cerrando la puerta sin soltar al Chiba en ningún momento.

"¿Por qué no dejas la cosas en clara?" agarro mas fuerte el cuello del chico "dile cuáles son sus sentimientos y intenciones"

"¡Como quiere que lo sepa!, ¡por alguna razón no soy capaz de elegir a Usagi , ni a Sailor Moon, por algún motivo amo a ella dos con todo mi alma, no entiendo porque mi corazón no es capaz de negar el amor que tengo con una de esas dos personas!" respondió Mamoru enojado.

"¿lo amas por igual?" pregunto Mina sorprendida por la información del Chiba "aun cuando no conoces a Sailor Moon" volvió a mirar seriamente.

"Si, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida" respondió el Chiba seriamente.

Se pudo apreciar como la rubia oculto su mirada, el pensó que iba a darle una paliza aquí mismo, pero al soltarla lo confundió y más cuando puso sus manos en el estomago como si estuviera conteniéndose "jajajaja" empezó a reír la chica dejando en shock al chico "no me lo puedo creer" decía Mina golpeando levemente contra la pared por la risa que tenia encima.

"No veo la gracia" gruño Mamoru enojado levemente.

"si hago esto tal vez me entienda" dijo Mina quitándose el maquillaje, los accesorios y después se puso la chaqueta del instituto debajo de su traje de sailor, ¿sabes quién soy?" pregunto la rubia esperando la reacción del Chiba.

"¿Mina?" miro Mamoru confundido.

"¿Quién mas va a ser?" respondió la Aino enojada cruzando los brazo por debajo de su pecho.

"entonces Sailor Moon" murmuro antes que empezó a reírse levemente sabiendo el porqué su corazón se negaba a cambiar de opinión.

"Si Mamoru Chiba, la razón de que tu corazón se negaba a elegir era porque no había dicha opción" hablo Mina tranquilamente poniendo su accesorio de nuevo.

"tengo que hablar más tarde con mi princesa" hablo Mamoru muy animado.

"Hay un problema Mamoru" miro Mina tristemente.

El concierto estaba a punto de empezar, mientras las chicas se preguntaban dónde estaba la Aino, provocando que las chicas miraran al único chico que había en la sala.

"¿Dónde esta Mina, oni-chan?" pregunto Usagi seriamente, "recuerda que después del concierto tengo que coger el avión a América" ese comentario provoco que el grupo miraran triste.

"No sé donde esta, pero puedo asegurar que no llegara tarde" respondió Sebasu seriamente.

"Ya llegue" apareció Mina sin apena aliento por la caminata que se había dado.

"empecemos cuanto te recupere" dijo Usagi tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Cuando las chicas salían para el escenario, noto como Mina guiño a su novio mientras este se sorprendió levemente pero sonrió ante la idea de su chica.

En el escenario, las chicas empezaron con sus antiguos éxitos, con el tiempo entre canción y canción las chicas sentía más triste porque cuando tocara la ultimo seria el adiós de su mejor amiga. Cuando llego con la última canción Usagi sonrió tristemente porque sabía que esto era el final de todo cuando una rosa apareció en mitad del escenario justo delante de ella y las luces se apagaron dejando un foco de luz que iluminaba solamente a Sailor Moon.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ pensó Usagi confundido al no recodar esta parte.

Después otro foco se encendió apuntando hacia arriba, las chicas miraron confundidas cuando de repente reconoció quien estaba señalando el foco con un esmoquin con un antifaz puesto.

"ma...mo...ru" murmuro Sailor Moon en estado de shock.

"_ahora o nunca_" pensó Mina dando señales a las chicas para tocar.

Las chicas empezaron a tocar sorprendiendo a Sailor Moon, la Tsukino no entendía que pasaba y miro hacia su hermano que estaba detrás del escenario, para ver solo como una sonrisa se dibujaba antes de desaparecer. Al volver a mirar hacia adelante se encontró con el Chiba, ella se sentía con ganas de gritar o incluso de desmayarse en el peor de los casos, cuando una cortina de humo lo envolvió, al disiparse estaba vestido con su vestido de princesa de la luna.

"Me concede este baile mi princesa de la Luna" susurro el chico en la oreja de Usagi ganando un escalofrió por su espalda.

"yo...yo no puedo" murmuro la chica mirando a un lado tristemente.

"Te amo" la rubia apretó fuertemente sus puños "te amo tanto mi pequeña cabeza hueca" susurro otra vez en el oído sorprendiendo a su pareja.

"Tú lo…" no continuo la chica al recibir un beso, el mismo que recibió en el apartamento, sentía la misma intensidad, el mismo deseo y la misma calidez en aquella ocasión.

"yo siempre te amare por cómo eres, no por cada nombre que tenga, aunque tengo que confesar que conseguiste engañar mi mente pero no mi corazón, por eso perdona por no haber sido claro desde un principio" abrazo cariñosamente.

"no la culpable era yo, por ser un cobarde, pensaba que si cantaba tenía el valor para confesarme, he sido muy inocente" dijo Usagi abrazando fuertemente a su chico.

"esa inocencia es lo que me gusta de ti, pero debe de cantar" miro de reojo a la gente que estaba algo nervioso.

"Se la canción para este momento" dijo Usagi separándolo levemente de su pareja pero sin soltar sus manos y caminaron un poco para que el público lo viera antes de cantar y bailr juntos.

'Princess Moon (Segundo Ending Japones)'

maware maware

tsuki no Mery-go-round

suzushige na PA-RU no DORESU hirugaeshite

itsu datte mimamotte-iru wa

MUN MUN PURINSESU

hiru ni wa, hana no kaori

yoru ni wa, hoshi no matataki

soko wa daremo shiranai sekai na no

shiroi kutsu wo narashite

shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte

amai KISU no yume wo mite'ru

o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

inori wo sasagete MUN

kitto shiawase ni shite kureru

maware maware

tsuki no Mery-go-round

suzushige na GARASU no DORESU hirugaeshite

itsu datte mimamotte-iru wa

MUN MUN PURINSESU

hiru ni wa, koi no kaori

yoru ni wa, ai no matataki

soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no

tasogare wo tsumuide

yukkuri to ude wo mawashite

amai KISU de toki wo tomeru

o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

inori wo sasagete MUN

kitto au koto ga dekiru kara

maware maware

amai RESU wo hirugaeshite

shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite

tatta hitori no

aishite kureru hito wo

matte'ru matte'ru matte'ru no

MUN MUN PURINCESU

Al terminar todo el mundo aplaudieron cuando Mamoru murmuro algo al oído de Usagi provocando un leve sonrojo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-14 años más tarde-

En un lugar de Tokio se celebraba una gran fiesta por la celebración especial para una banda. En el centro de la pista apareció el presentador muy animado por tal elemento.

"aquí estamos para presentar a las Sailor Shenshin y su nueva cantante Chibi- Moon" dijo el presentador antes de apartarse.

Las chicas, ahora bellas mujeres aparecieron en el escenario con la diferencia que había un miembro más, una niña de 10 años con el pelo rosa y ojos rojizo.

"Tranquila Chibi-Moon seguro que lo conseguirás" murmuro Usagi ahora vestida de Eterna Sailon Moon.

"Vale mama" respondió la niña intentando tranquilizarse y empezó a cantar juntas.

Detrás del escenario se encontraba los hombres juntos con sus hijos.

(Nota de autor: la letra **C** es chibi-usa cantando y la letra **U** es Usagi cantando).

'The Power Of Love'

**U**: There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

"me sorprende que deje participar a Chibi-usa tan joven" respondió Sebasu con un niño de 5 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules y en el otro brazo una niña 8 años pelo rubio y ojos entre verde y azul.

**C**:The wind blows so cold

You're standing alone

Before the battle's begun

But deep in your soul

The future unfolds

As bright as the rays of the sun

"Ella desea cantar junto con su madre desde que tiene uso de razón" respondió Mamoru con una niña pelirroja de ojos azules de unos 5 años entre sus brazos.

**U,C**:You've got to believe

In the power of love

You've got to believe

In the power of love

The power of love

"Lo que me sorprende que fuerais padre antes que nosotros, cuando erais lo último en formar pareja oficialmente" intervino Andrews con dos gemelos idéntico a Makoto con la edad de 8 años.

**C:**Blazing emotions

There's a light that flows from your heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

"Es una pena que sus maridos no puedan estar presenta" apareció la madre de Usagi con un niño de 8 pelinegro con un yukata puesto con aire de miko a su izquierda mientras a su derecha una niña 9 peli azul-marino con ojos verdes.

**U:**Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together, we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

"Tenían trabajo que hacer madre" respondió Sebasu dejando a sus hijos en el suelo para que jugaran con el hijo de Rei e hija de Amy que estaba con su madre.

**U,C:** You've got to believe

In the power of love

You've got to believe

In the power of love

"me pregunto si nuestro hijos formaran la siguiente generación de Sailor" pregunto Andrews con curiosidad.

**C:**It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

In the power of love

"si son tan buenos amigos como sus madres, seguro" respondió Mamoru con una sonrisa al ver como su mujer e hija cantaban animadamente en el escenario.

**U,C: **You've got to believe

In the power of love

You've got to believe

In the power of love

"Oto-san, Oto-san" miro sebasu a su hija con curiosidad.

**U,C:**It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

In the power of love

In the power of love

In the power of love

"vamos a montar un grupo como mama" sonrió la niña ganando la sonrisa de todos los adultos.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**Christydechiba: ** No te preocupes por contesta casi al mismo tiempo que Guest XD, (me sorprendió como de repente apareció dos comentario, ya que estaba en el msn y saltaron los mensajes XD)

Gracias pensé que ponerse un poco celoso haría bien al personaje de Sebasu XD.

**Guest**: gracias y si ha sido un buen enredo porque los dos no fueron claro desde el principio (uno por no tener valor de confesar y el otro haber pensado que no era la misma persona cuando su corazón decía que si) pero al final se ha solucionado con un pequeño empujón de sus amigos.

**isabel20**: gracias pero este es el último capítulo del Fics ToT

**PD**: espero vuestro opinión en general del fics ^^ , para así mejorar mis historisa o reescribirlo en caso de que desea mejorarlo, el próximo fics será el mes que viene, aunque no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo dentro de esa fecha


End file.
